Seseorang Yang Paling Mengerti Dirimu
by rifuki
Summary: Dimulai dengan kemunculan Naruko, gadis yg terlahir dari bunshin Naruto. Di balik tingkah Naruko yang merepotkan, Naruto mulai sadar kalau Naruko-lah sosok yg selama ini ia cari yg bisa menghilangkan kesepiannya. Namun keduanya tak tahu, keputusan mereka untuk tinggal bersama akan memunculkan banyak masalah baru. Crack NarutoxNaruko Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy Rate T-plus
1. Naruko Uzumaki

**A/N: **Anime Naruto Shippuden kembali ngasih saya ide buat bikin fic. Ide lama yang dari dulu pengen dibikin fic tapi baru semangat lagi nerusin waktu liat anime filler episode 230: Revenge of The Shadow Clones. Episode yang bikin ngakak tapi juga ngajarin hal yang berguna bagi Naruto maupun buat yang nonton. Dan ini… **crack pair. **Idenya agak aneh jadi jangan terlalu dianggap serius. Bagi yang ga suka, segera tekan tombol back. Selamat baca!

* * *

><p><strong>Seseorang Yang Paling Mengerti Dirimu<strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:** Canon, crack pair, OOC, typo, sorry kalo ga lucu

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Naruko Uzumaki**

Matahari sudah condong ke barat hari itu. Naruto sedang berjalan dengan lesu menuju apartemennya. Ia baru pulang dari misi solonya. Sebenarnya bukan misi yang terlalu sulit untuk seorang _shinobi_ yang telah berhasil menyelamatkan Kazekage Sunagakure dari kematiannya beberapa minggu lalu. Hanya saja jarak yang ditempuh sangatlah jauh, memerlukan waktu lebih dari 2 minggu untuk menyelesaikan misi ini. Tapi tetap saja mau tidak mau Naruto harus menerima misi ini, selain karena ia memang butuh uang untuk mengisi dompet _Gama-chan_-nya yang kian menipis, misi ini juga lumayan untuk mengisi waktu luang sekaligus latihan agar ia semakin kuat.

Namun tiba-tiba langkah Naruto terhenti saat seseorang menghalangi jalannya. Kini tatapannya berubah serius. Mata _shapire_ Naruto menatap tajam ke arah sosok di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat, mengantisipasi jika ada serangan dari sosok di depannya itu.

Hening beberapa saat. Tak ada yang bicara. Hanya tatapan mereka yang saling beradu, yang menggambarkan aura kebencian diantara mereka berdua.

Naruto maju beberapa langkah ke depan tanpa melepas tatapan tajamnya kepada sang lawan.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Naruto, merasa kesal karena perjalanan pulangnya harus terganggu.

"Tentu saja kita bertarung!" bentak sang lawan, tak sedikitpun merasa takut kepada Naruto.

"Cih, jangan salahkan aku jika kau kalah!" gertak Naruto.

Sang lawan tak juga bergeming. Bukannya takut, ia malah tersenyum penuh percaya diri. "Jangan meremehkanku, aku yakin bisa mengalahkanmu!"

"Ck." Naruto tersenyum meremehkan. "Kau terlalu percaya diri."

"Jangan banyak bicara! Ayo kita buktikan!" teriak sang lawan sambil berlari menerjang Naruto.

Sang lawan membentuk satu _bunshin_. Naruto sedikit kaget, ia tahu persis serangan apa yang akan dilancarkan oleh lawannya. Ini berbahaya, Naruto pun segera membentuk satu _bunshin_ dan bersiap menahan serangan lawannya.

"Tunjukan kemampuan terbaikmu!" teriak Naruto, sambil tetap memperhatikan pergerakan lawannya yang sekarang hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja darinya.

Sekarang saatnya!

Naruto, lawannya, serta _bunshin_ mereka masing-masing membentuk segel yang sama.

"_**SEXY NO JUTSU!**_" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Setelah itu munculah empat gadis _sexy_ tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuh mereka. Hanya asap tipis yang menutupi dada serta selangkangan mereka. Mereka berempat langsung memasang _pose_ erotis secara berpasangan.

Dua gadis yang lebih dewasa memasang _pose_ erotis andalan mereka yang sangat menggoda, yang bisa membuat semua lelaki mimisan. Sedangkan dua gadis yang kelihatan lebih muda nampak kecewa karena ternyata ia kalah cantik oleh dua gadis dewasa tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang, kau masih perlu berlatih lebih lama lagi," kata Naruto - yang masih dalam sosok perempuan - sambil tersenyum puas.

Dan kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak 'kan siapa lawan Naruto?

Konohamaru, ya Sarutobi Konohamaru.

Dua remaja kurang kerjaan dengan pertarungan konyol mereka. Pertarungan _Sexy no Jutsu_. Pertarungan yang sederhana, hanya perlu melakukan jurus perubahan (_Henge_ _no Jutsu_) dan berubah jadi wujud perempuan. Siapa yang lebih cantik, _sexy_ dan menggoda maka dialah yang jadi pemenangnya. Sebuah pertarungan klasik yang seolah sudah menjadi _duel_ wajib bagi kedua remaja itu jika mereka bertemu.

Ini memang miris jika mengingat cita-cita mereka yang ingin jadi Hokage. Membuat beberapa penduduk khawatir bagaimana nasib desa mereka jika suatu hari nanti Naruto dan Konohamaru benar-benar jadi Hokage. Masalahnya 'Hokage Mesum' tidak ada dalam catatan sejarah Konoha sebelumnya. Karena rasanya tidak ada _shinobi_ lain di Konoha yang cukup 'tidak tahu malu' untuk menggunakan jurus tersebut selain mereka berdua.

Sekarang kita kembali ke dua orang mesum yang dimaksud.

Dua gadis yang lebih muda lenyap dalam kepulan asap dan menampakan Konohamaru yang kesal. Ia berusaha menutupi hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Dua gadis yang dibuat Naruto memang benar-benar _sexy_ dan menggoda hingga sukses membuatnya mimisan.

Dan sekarang, lagi lagi ia harus mengakui kehebatan Naruto dalam pertarungan _Sexy no Jutsu_ ini. _Henge_ yang dibuat Naruto tidak hanya _sexy_ dan menggoda saja, tetapi memang sosoknya cantik. Wajahnya putih mulus, berbeda dengan wajah asli Naruto yang berwarna _tan_. Mata _shapire-_nya mirip dengan Naruto, tapi alis dan bulu mata lentiknya membuat sepasang mata itu terlihat jauh lebih indah dari mata Naruto. Rambut pirangnya panjang mencapai paha, diikat dengan gaya _twintails_. Tubuhnya langsing, dadanya proporsional, tidak terlalu besar dan juga tidak terlalu kecil, serta kulitnya putih bersih nyaris tanpa cacat dan noda sedikitpun.

Jurus _Sexy no Jutsu_ Naruto memang telah mengalami banyak perkembangan. Diawali dengan Naruto yang mendapat ide untuk membuat _henge_-nya dalam sosok perempuan saat di akademi (berbeda dengan _shinobi_ lain yang lebih memilih binatang atau benda sebagai _henge_ mereka). Dan saat itulah lahir jurus _Sexy no Jutsu_ sebagai suatu jurus perkembangan dari _Henge_ _no Jutsu_. Jurus ini kembali berkembang setelah Naruto menguasai _Kage_ _Bunshin_ _no Jutsu_. Dengan mengkombinasikan dua jurus itu, maka lahirlah _Harem_ _no Jutsu_ atau munculnya puluhan bahkan ratusan gadis telanjang dalam waktu bersamaan.

Begitu juga dengan sosok _henge_ perempuan milik Naruto, fisiknya mengalami perubahan dari waktu ke waktu. Awal diciptakan sosoknya masih biasa, tapi bertambah cantik saat Naruto melakukan 'penelitian' di toko buku, lebih tepatnya di bagian majalah dewasa. Naruto selalu datang ke tempat yang sama (beberapa kali ditemani Konohamaru) untuk melihat model-model majalah dewasa tersebut. Fisik dari model-model itulah yang Naruto jadikan referensi untuk membuat _henge_-nya semakin cantik dan _sexy_. Belum lagi perjalanannya dengan Jiraiya sang Ero Sennin juga turut memberikan pengetahuan berharga bagi Naruto tentang apa yang didefinisikan cantik dan _sexy_.

Hingga akhirnya lahirlah _henge_-nya yang sekarang, yang tercantik di antara _henge_ buatannya sebelum ini.

Konohamaru menunjuk Naruto kesal. "Lain kali aku akan mengalahkanmu!" katanya sambil berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Naruto. Ia takut kalau lama-lama diam disana, ia kehabisan darah karena terus mengeluarkan darah dari hidung.

Naruto tersenyum melihat Konohamaru pergi. Meski ia terlihat mengejek Konohamaru, dalam hatinya ia yakin kelak Konohamaru akan jadi _shinobi_ hebat, bahkan jauh lebih hebat darinya. Naruto mengangkat tangannya, membentuk isyarat untuk melenyapkan _bunshin-_nya.

"_Kai!_" serunya.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto kembali ke wujud laki-lakinya. Naruto menghela nafas, sekarang saatnya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan pulang yang sempat tertunda. Apartemennya hanya tinggal beberapa blok saja dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Ia ingin segera sampai dan mengistirahatkan badannya yang lelah.

Belum sampai ia berjalan tiga langkah, ia merasakan seseorang menahan tangannya. Naruto menoleh untuk mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya yang menahan tangannya. Karena setahunya tadi Konohamaru sudah pergi.

Naruto mendapati sebuah tangan mungil menahan pergelangan tangannya. Mungil disini bukan dalam artian tangan seorang anak kecil, melainkan fisiknya saja yang kecil. Kalau diperhatikan, ini seperti tangan perempuan. Telapak tangannya halus, ruas-ruas jari tangannya lebih kecil dari milik Naruto, kuku-kukunya bersih dan terawat, serta kulit tangannya putih mulus.

Naruto semakin penasaran dan menelusuri si pemilik tangan. Hingga akhirnya mulutnya terbuka, kaget saat melihat sosok di belakangnya.

"Naruto_-kun_," sapa sosok di belakang Naruto sambil tersenyum manis, suara feminimnya memberi penegasan kalau memang yang menahan tangan Naruto adalah seorang perempuan.

Tapi yang membuat Naruto kaget adalah kenyataan bahwa ternyata perempuan itu adalah _**bunshin-**_**nya**. Atau lebih tepatnya, _bunshin_-nya yang masih menggunakan jurus _henge_, masih dalam sosok perempuan.

Naruto tidak bicara saking kagetnya. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya –yang tidak dipegang _bunshin_-nya - hingga berada di depan mulutnya dan mengulangi isyarat untuk menghilangkan _bunshin_-nya.

"_Kai!_" serunya lagi. Tapi anehnya sang _bunshin_ tidak juga menghilang. Naruto mengulangi kembali isyarat untuk menghilangkan _bunshin_-nya hingga beberapa kali. Kali ini dengan lebih berkonsentrasi.

"_KAI! KAI! KAI!_" serunya lagi, lagi dan lagi. Tapi hasilnya tetap, _bunshin_-nya tidak juga menghilang. Sebaliknya, sang _bunshin_ malah tersenyum, terlihat menertawai Naruto.

Karena penasaran, Naruto memperhatikan _bunshin_-nya, dari ujung kaki hingga ke ujung rambut. Tidak ada yang aneh. Tapi ia tak habis pikir kenapa _bunshin_-nya tidak mau menghilang juga. Rasanya tadi ia membentuk segel dengan benar.

Pertama, ia membentuk segel untuk melakukan jurus _Kage_ _Bunshin_ dan membentuk satu _bunshin_. Kedua, ia membentuk segel untuk melakukan jurus _Henge_ alias _Sexy no Jutsu_ dan merubah dirinya jadi perempuan. Seharusnya saat Naruto berkata _'kai_', _bunshin_-nya langsung menghilang. Tapi kenapa jadi begini? Apanya yang salah?

"Kenapa kau tidak hilang?" tanya Naruto, untuk pertama kalinya beradu tatapan dengan _bunshin_-nya.

_Bunshin_-nya hanya tersenyum kecil. Kini ia melangkah maju dan bergelayut manja di tangan kiri Naruto. Naruto sedikit merasa tak nyaman diperlakukan seperti itu, karena ia tahu persis perempuan itu _bunshin_-nya sendiri, atau secara tidak langsung ia adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau tahu Naruto_-kun_? Menghilangnya seorang _bunshin_ juga tergantung pada keinginan _bunshin_ itu sendiri," jawab sang _bunshin_. "Kalau ia tidak ingin menghilang, maka ia tidak akan menghilang."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Itu berarti… kau tidak ingin menghilang?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Yup," jawab sang _bunshin_ yang kini memeluk lengan kiri Naruto dengan erat.

Naruto tersentak, kemudian mendorong _bunshin_-nya dengan kasar. Ia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk tidak mengerti perkataan _bunshin_-nya. Ini tidak masuk akal, bukankah seorang _bunshin_ harusnya menuruti majikannya? Tapi sekarang _bunshin_-nya malah bertindak sebaliknya. Ini benar-benar gila! Tidak masuk akal!

"Hei jangan bercanda!" bentak Naruto. Fisik _bunshin_-nya yang lebih pendek darinya memaksa Naruto untuk sedikit menunduk saat ingin menatap mata _shapire_ sang _bunshin_. Kedua tangannya memegang pundak _bunshin_-nya.

"Aku tidak bercanda, aku sudah terlalu bosan. Tiap dipanggil hanya sebentar. Itupun tidak setiap hari, kalaupun aku dipanggil, aku hanya dimanfaatkan untuk hal-hal konyol seperti tadi dan-"

"Omong kosong!" potong Naruto sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh _bunshin_-nya. "Itu memang tugas seorang _bunshin_!"

Tatapan _bunshin_ Naruto menajam, kedua tangan Naruto yang berada di pundaknya ia tepis dengan kasar.

"Apa kau pernah sekali saja memikirkan perasaan _bunshin-_mu? Tidak hanya aku, tapi seluruh _bunshin-_mu. Apa pernah kau memikirkan perasaan _bunshin-_mu saat kau dengan seenaknya memerintah mereka? Aku hanya satu dari sekian ribu _bunshin_ yang pernah kau buat yang cukup nekat untuk menentangmu. Aku muak terus-menerus kau perintah. Aku hanya ingin hidup lebih lama," seru _bunshin_ Naruto nyaris tanpa jeda.

Naruto menganga mendengar ucapan _bunshin_-nya. _Bunshin_ punya perasaan? Yang benar saja! Kejadian ini semakin membuat Naruto tidak mengerti saja.

Naruto malah semakin geram sekarang. "Jangan seenaknya begitu!" bentak Naruto lagi. "Aku majikanmu, harusnya kau menuruti perintahku!"

Bukannya takut, _bunshin_ Naruto malah tersenyum dingin. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Peraturan dari mana itu wahai majikaann?" tanya _bunshin_ Naruto dengan nada mengejek. "Kau Naruto, aku juga Naruto. Kita punya hak yang sama. Jangan mentang-mentang kau Naruto yang asli kau jadi bertindak seenaknya."

Naruto semakin kesal dibuatnya. Ia bingung harus bilang apa lagi karena kata-kata _bunshin_-nya ada benarnya juga. Ugh, sejak kapan _bunshin_-nya lebih pintar bicara dari dirinya? Kedua tangan Naruto mengepal, ingin sekali Naruto memukul gadis didepannya hingga ia menghilang jadi kepulan asap. Tapi sayang sekali kali ini tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah untuk sekedar memukul atau meladeni ocehan-ocehan _bunshin_-nya. Hari mulai gelap, ia ingin cepat istirahat.

"Aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk berdebat. Sekarang aku tidak peduli apapun yang akan kau lakukan, aku ingin cepat istirahat." Naruto berbalik dan meninggalkan _bunshin_-nya.

_Bunshin_-nya berubah panik, tak menyangka kalau Naruto akan mengacuhkannya. "He-hei tunggu, jangan tinggalkan aku disini sendirian."

Naruto tidak mempedulikannya dan mulai berlari menuju apartemennya.

Sesampainya di apartemen, ia mengunci pintu masuk dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Beberapa saat kemudian seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemennya dengan kasar.

"Heiiii Naruto_-kun_, biarkan aku masuk! Ini juga apartemenku baka!"

Naruto pura-pura tidak dengar.

"Naruto-kuuunn, disini dingin. Biarkan aku masuk. Aku mohon."

Dingin? Naruto kemudian tersadar, sekarang musim dingin dan suhu di Konoha bisa dibawah 0 derajat Celcius di malam hari seperti ini. Tapi lagi-lagi Naruto tidak pedulikan itu, lagipula _bunshin_-nya hanya membuatnya repot saja.

"Biar saja, kalau kau mati kedinginan, pasti kau akan menghilang," teriak Naruto sambil tertawa.

Terdengar gerutuan kesal _bunshin_-nya di luar. "Dasar kau tega sekali ya! Biarkan aku masuk! Jangan sampai aku hancurkan pintu ini!"

Naruto kembali tertawa. "Hei, kita ini miskin. Kalau kau hancurkan pintu itu, apa kau punya uang untuk membeli yang baru?" tanya Naruto. _Bunshin_-nya kembali menggerutu di luar sana.

"Kalau begitu bukakan kuncinya. Aku serius, disini dingin sekali."

Naruto lebih memilih untuk menuju kamar tidur, membiarkan _bunshin_-nya berteriak-teriak di luar. Ia berusaha menghilangkan pikiran tentang _bunshin_ itu dari kepalanya dan berusaha tidur. Dan nampaknya rasa letihnya telah membantunya untuk cepat terlelap.

* * *

><p>Naruto terbangun untuk ketiga kalinya malam itu. Ia kembali melihat jam.<p>

19:45.

Ini baru 30 menit dari pertama kali ia terlelap! Dan terbangun tiga kali dalam rentang waktu kurang dari 30 menit malah membuat tubuhnya makin lemas.

Ia pergi ke dapur untuk minum segelas air putih, berharap itu akan membantu menenangkan pikirannya. Setelah minum, sekilas Naruto melihat pintu masuk apartemennya. Setengah jam berlalu dan sudah tidak terdengar suara teriakan dari luar. Tapi berhentinya teriakan sang _bunshin_ malah membuat Naruto merasa aneh. Apa _bunshin_-nya sudah lenyap? Tapi kalau sudah lenyap harusnya pikiran sang _bunshin_ langsung berpindah ke kepalanya 'kan? Atau dia sekarat? Mana bisa _bunshin_ sekarat.

Naruto mengintip gorden untuk melihat ke luar jendela, ternyata salju turun.

Ada perasaan aneh yang muncul dari dalam hati Naruto.

Perasaan apa ini? Khawatir?

Entahlah, tapi ia merasa perasaan inilah yang membuat tidurnya tidak nyenyak. Kemudian ia teringat kata-kata _bunshin_-nya tadi sore.

"_Apa kau pernah sekali saja memikirkan perasaan bunshin-mu? Apa pernah kau memikirkan perasaan bunshin-mu saat kau dengan seenaknya memerintah mereka? Aku hanya ingin hidup lebih lama."_

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia harus melupakan rasa kesalnya kepada bunshinnya.

'_Lupakan! Lupakan! Lupakan!'_ batin Naruto dalam hati. Apa salahnya ia menyuruh _bunshin_-nya masuk?

Dan saat itu juga ia bergegas mendekati pintu masuk apartemen. Setelah pintu dibuka, nampaklah _bunshin_-nya sedang memeluk lutut dan bersandar ke dinding apartemen.

Mendengar pintu dibuka sang _bunshin_ mengangkat wajahnya. Naruto sedikit bersyukur, _bunshin_-nya tidak sekarat atau mati. Kemudian tatapan mereka bertemu, mata _shapire_ _bunshin_-nya menatap Naruto dengan sayu.

Naruto sedikit kaget saat melihat bibir _bunshin_-nya bergetar dan biru karena kedinginan, mukanya juga terlihat pucat. Baiklah, Naruto merasa sudah kelewatan tadi membiarkan _bunshin_-nya di luar. Melihat keadaan _bunshin_-nya seperti itu, Naruto jadi tidak tega.

"Masuklah," ujar Naruto. _Bunshin_-nya berusaha tersenyum kemudian berdiri pelan, tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran. Mau tidak mau Naruto harus membantunya berdiri.

"Mama, mama, kenapa kakak itu telanjang saat turun salju begini?"

Perhatian Naruto dan _bunshin_-nya langsung tertuju ke dua sosok di belakang mereka. Tetangga Naruto, seorang ibu dan anaknya yang kelihatannya baru pulang ke rumah mereka.

Sang ibu langsung melotot mendapati anaknya yang masih polos tak berdosa mendapat pemandangan yang tidak senonoh itu. Ia menyadari keadaan dan menyuruh anaknya masuk.

"Cepat kita masuk Nak." Dan sebelum Ibu tersebut masuk, ia melongo ke luar, ke arah Naruto. "Naruto, lain kali suruhlah pacarmu untuk berpakaian."

"Eh?" Naruto dan _bunshin_-nya bertukar pandang. _Bunshin_-nya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain karena malu. Sedangkan sedetik kemudian Naruto baru sadar siapa yang dimaksud pacar oleh tetangganya itu.

"Dia bukan pacarku!" teriak Naruto. Tapi tetangganya tak peduli dan langsung menutup pintu rumahnya rapat-rapat.

"Cih, menyebalkan." Naruto kembali membantu _bunshin_-nya untuk berdiri. Setelah berdiri, Naruto membuka jaketnya dan memakaikannnya kepada _bunshin_-nya. Membuat pipi sang _bunshin_ memanas di tengah udara malam Konoha yang dingin.

"Duduk saja disana," kata Naruto saat mereka sudah memasuki apartemen. Ia menunjuk sofa bututnya dan berlalu menuju dapur. Naruto kembali dengan membawa segelas coklat hangat di tangannya. Beruntung ia masih punya persediaan coklat di dapurnya. "Minum ini," serunya sambil ikut duduk di sofa, di samping _bunshin_-nya. _Bunshin_-nya tidak menolak, ia menerima coklat hangat dari Naruto karena ia masih sangat kedinginan.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka hanya diam. Tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Naruto terlihat bersandar di sofa dan melihat langit-langit di ruangan itu sedangkan _bunshin_ Naruto meminum coklat hangatnya. Setelah beberapa tegukan, kini wajahnya sudah kembali berwarna, tidak terlalu pucat seperti tadi.

"Terima kasih. Kupikir kau serius akan membiarkanku mati kedinginan," kata _bunshin_ Naruto memecah keheningan.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sejujurnya Naruto juga bertanya-tanya kenapa ia berubah pikiran dan malah menyuruh _bunshin_-nya masuk? Apa karena ia _bunshin_-nya? Tidak juga. Naruto sering menghilangkan atau 'membunuh' _bunshin_-nya ketika latihan. Lebih parahnya ia sering memanfaatkan _bunshin_-nya hanya untuk membersihkan apartemen atau sekedar menemaninya bermain bola. Setelah tugas _bunshin_-_bunshin_ itu selesai, dengan entengnya Naruto akan menghilangkan mereka (seperti kata _bunshin_-nya tadi sore).

Atau karena saat ini _bunshin_-nya melakukan jurus _henge_ dan dalam sosok perempuan? Sehingga membuat Naruto tidak tega?

Itu mungkin saja. Tadi Naruto membiarkan _bunshin_-nya masuk hanya karena mengikuti kata hatinya. Menebak-nebak apa karena ia membiarkan _bunshin_-nya di luar sehingga ia tak tenang dan tak bisa tidur nyenyak. Dan kelihatannya itu benar, sekarang hatinya sudah tenang. Malah ada perasaan lain yang muncul yaitu lega. Lega karena _bunshin_-nya ternyata baik-baik saja.

_Bunshin_ itu masih menatapnya, menunggu tanggapan dari kalimatnya tadi. Tapi Naruto tidak ingin mengatakan semua yang ada dalam pikirannya, ia lebih memilih untuk mencari kalimat lain yang lebih pas.

"Umm.. kalau dipikir, jika aku membiarkanmu di luar, sama saja dengan aku membunuh diriku sendiri 'kan?" tanya Naruto sambil memamerkan cengirannya.

_Bunshin_-nya ikut nyegir, tentunya dengan lebih feminim dan memperhatikan _girl manner_. "Hihi, benar juga."

"Hei, sebenarnya mau berapa lama kau disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin sehari, seminggu, sebulan, atau sampai aku bosan," jawab _bunshin_ Naruto dengan cuek.

"Ah, jawabanmu tidak jelas," protes Naruto, _bunshin_-nya kembali terkekeh mendengar tanggapan Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tinggal disini? Seharusnya kau senang bisa tinggal serumah dengan gadis cantik sepertiku."

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat. "Hah? Hei, sadarlah kau itu sama denganku. Kau itu laki-laki! Jangan menggodaku. Aku jadi curiga kau berubah jadi banci kalau terlalu lama dalam tubuh itu, hahaha."

Tawa Naruto langsung lenyap saat _bunshin_-nya menggerakan telunjuknya di depan wajah Naruto.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti. Dengar ya, semua orang punya sisi feminim dan sisi maskulin. Setiap kau mempraktekan _Sexy no Jutsu_, sebenarnya kau membentuk _henge-_mu dari sisi feminim dirimu. Dan aku adalah _henge_ dari sisi feminim dirimu, jadi secara teknis aku adalah perempuan," kata _bunshin_ Naruto dan kembali meneguk coklatnya.

"Heee? Hahahahaha. Jangan bohong. Aku tidak percaya padamu." Naruto menarik pundak _bunshin_-nya agar ia menghadap ke arahnya. Kemudian ia memegang kedua dada _bunshin_-nya (yang tertutup jaket) dengan kedua tangannya. "Hanya karena kau punya dada yang lebih besar dariku, bukan berarti kau bisa menyebut dirimu perempuan," ejek Naruto sambil meremas pelan dada _bunshin_-nya.

_Bunshin_-nya langsung melotot melihat kelakuan Naruto, pipinya merona hebat. Dan sesaat kemudian ia mengerang saat bagian sensitifnya disentuh Naruto.

"Anhhh.."

Mendengar erangan _bunshin_-nya, Naruto langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan langsung cengo. Apa itu tadi? _Bunshin_-nya mengerang? Kalau begitu _bunshin_-nya adalah-

PLAK!

Belum sempat Naruto menyadari kesalahannya, _bunshin_-nya sudah menghadiahinya dengan sebuah tamparan.

"Sudah kubilang aku perempuan! Jangan sembarangan menyentuh bagian itu! Dasar mesum! Hentai! Brengsek! Naruto Bakaaa!" teriak _bunshin_-nya sambil mundur beberapa langkah dari Naruto. Kedua tangannya disilangkan di depan dada, seolah melindungi bagian itu dari Naruto.

Naruto langsung gelagapan. "Ma-maaf aku tidak tahu kalau-"

"Ah sudahlah, lupakan. Aku sudah ngantuk dan ingin tidur. Sebagai hukuman dari kelakuanmu tadi, aku yang tidur di kasur, kau di _futon_."

Tidur di _futon_ di tengah musim dingin? Ah, yang benar saja! Mana ia cuma punya satu selimut. Tapi baru saja ia akan protes, Naruto ingat kesalahannya tadi. Kelihatannya malam ini ia hanya bisa pasrah dan menuruti keinginan _bunshin_-nya.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Baiklah," gumamnya lesu.

Dan akhirnya, ia harus rela kedinginan setengah mati malam itu, sedangkan _bunshin_-nya tidur dengan nyaman di tempat tidurnya.

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya, <em>bunshin<em> Naruto terbangun jam 5 pagi karena ingin buang air kecil. Tapi setelah kembali ke kamar ia tidak bisa tidur lagi. Ia malah memperhatikan Naruto yang meringkuk kedinginan di _futon_. Kasihan juga, pikirnya. Akhirnya ia menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dengan selimutnya sedangkan ia tidak akan tidur lagi setelahnya.

"Lebih baik aku beres-beres." gumamnya.

Jam 8 pagi Naruto terbangun dan merasa aneh karena ia sudah tak merasa kedinginan. Ternyata badannya kini sudah diselimuti. Ia tersenyum menyadari _bunshin_-nya masih mempedulikannya. Ia kemudian menyadari kalau _bunshin_-nya sudah menghilang, tak ada di tempat tidurnya. Baru saja ia berniat mencarinya, aroma ramen telah menggoda penciumannya pagi itu. Ia langsung bergegas menuju dapur.

"Pagi Naruto_-kun_," sapa _bunshin_-nya yang pagi itu memakai jaket dan celana orange-biru miliknya yang sudah jarang dipakai karena kekecilan. Tapi karena tubuh _bunshin_-nya lebih kecil dari tubuhnya, pakaian lamanya itu terlihat pas di tubuh sang _bunshin_.

"Pagi," jawab Naruto.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan ramen, makanlah."

Naruto duduk di meja makan dan segera memakan ramen yang telah disiapkan _bunshin_-nya. Sejujujurnya Naruto merasa aneh ketika di pagi hari ada yang menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Ini baru pertama kali baginya, dan ia merasa senang. Ditambah lagi dengan _bunshin_-nya yang sudah menyelimutinya tadi, Naruto merasa rasa kesalnya kemarin sudah hilang sepenuhnya. Selain karena Naruto juga bukan tipe orang yang pendendam dan cenderung mudah memaafkan orang.

Naruto menyimpan cup ramennya yang telah kosong di meja makan.

"Apa benar kau akan tinggal lama disini?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Hn," jawab _bunshin_-nya sambil tetap memakan ramen miliknya. "Kenapa? Apa kau tak yakin padaku?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Bukan begitu. Aku yakin. Kemarin saat aku membiarkanmu di luar, aku tahu seharusnya kau bisa saja menghilangkan dirimu dari pada harus kedinginan. Tapi kenyataannya kau tetap bertahan dan lebih memilih untuk kedinginan di luar sana. Dari situ aku sadar, kau benar-benar serius ingin merasakan hidup lebih lama."

"Aku senang kau mengerti. Jadi? Apa aku boleh tinggal lama disini?" tanya _bunshin_-nya penuh harap.

Naruto tersenyum. "Sebelum itu kita harus mencari nama untukmu, rasanya membingungkan jika memanggilmu dengan 'Naruto' atau 'hei'. "

"Ja-jadi kau mengizinkanku tinggal disini?" tanya _bunshin_-nya memastikan. Naruto mengangguk.

Saat itu juga _bunshin_ Naruto langsung menghambur memeluk Naruto. "Terima kasih Naruto-_kuunnn_," serunya kegirangan.

"Ugh, le-lepaskan," kata Naruto berusaha melepas _bunshin_-nya karena pelukannya yang terlalu erat membuatnya susah bernafas. Akhirnya _bunshin_-nya mau melepaskan pelukannya. Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau tahu 'kan aku selalu tinggal sendiri dari kecil. Dengan adanya kau disini, aku jadi ada teman. Selain itu aku merasa kau tidak seperti _bunshin_-_bunshin_-ku yang lain, kau berbeda. Nah, sekarang kita cari nama untukmu, ada saran?"

"Terserah kau saja," kata _bunshin_-nya. Ia tak terlalu ambil pusing masalah nama karena mendengar Naruto membiarkannnya tinggal saja sudah membuatnya senang bukan main.

"Bagaimana kalau Naruko?" tanya Naruto.

"Naruko?" _Bunshin_ Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Aku tidak pandai memilih nama. Hanya itu yang ada di kepalaku, jadi-"

"Nama yang bagus, aku setuju," potong _bunshin_ Naruto, senyuman tak pernah lepas dari bibir mungilnya. Ia benar-benar senang sekarang.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Naruko, **Uzumaki Naruko**," ujar Naruto sambil ikut tersenyum bersama gadis yang mulai hari ini akan tinggal bersamanya di apartemen sederhana miliknya.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Ini masih permulaan. And yup, NaruNaru lagi. Kali ini saya jadiin mereka pair. Karena ternyata di polling profile saya mereka paling disukai sebagai crack pair. Saya berusaha jadiin fic ini canon. Karena di FFn bahasa Indonesia belum ada NaruNaru yang canon 'kan? Dan ternyata perlu ide yang 'nyeleneh' dan sedikit kenekatan buat bikin fic canon NaruNaru ini. Semoga aja hasilnya bagus dan setelah ini banyak yang tertarik dan ngikutin ^^

Ada fanart yang cocok buat chapter 1 nih:

s541[**dot**]photobucket[**dot**]com/albums/gg391/gre_rifky/Anime/NaruNaru1[**dot**]png

*ganti [**dot**] pake titik

Review… review… review…

**Arigatou**

**-rifuki-**


	2. Naruto, Bukan, Naruko!

**Chapter 2**

**Naruto. Bukan, Naruko!**

Tiga hari telah berlalu sejak tinggalnya Naruko di apartemen Naruto. Naruto merasa senang karena ia tidak lagi kesepian saat berada di apartemennya. Setiap hari apartemen Naruto selalu ramai dihiasi ocehan-ocehan Naruko yang kadang menurut Naruto tidak jelas. Tak jarang mereka juga sering berdebat mengenai hal yang sebenarnya tidak penting dan tidak layak jadi perdebatan. Seperti ramen rasa apa yang paling enak? Berapa ukuran dada Nenek Tsunade? Atau kenapa jumlah perempuan di Konoha itu sedikit hingga banyak Jounin yang jomblo? Perdebatan-perdebatan seperti itu bisa berlangsung dengan sengit, berjam-jam, dan bahkan bisa berlangsung beberapa sesi. Tapi secara tidak sadar justru itulah yang membuat Naruto merasa nyaman atas kehadiran Naruko di apartemennya. Naruto merasa punya teman yang bisa mengimbangi sikapnya yang cenderung banyak bicara dan tak mau diam. Jika selama ini banyak orang bilang Naruto hiperaktif, maka bisa dikatakan tingkat kehiperaktifan Naruko berada setingkat di atas Naruto. Ah, mungkin karena dia perempuan.

Tapi disisi lain, bukan berarti kehadiran Naruko sepenuhnya menyenangkan bagi Naruto. Ada banyak hal menyebalkan yang terjadi karena membiarkan seorang perempuan tinggal di apartemennya. Ini nampaknya terjadi karena Naruto masih belum terbiasa dengan kehadiran Naruko. Itu wajar saja, sudah lebih dari 10 tahun Naruto tinggal sendiri di apartemen butut warisan Hokage Ketiga ini. Dan kehadiran orang baru disana menjadi hal yang benar-benar tidak biasa bagi Naruto.

Naruto memegang pelipisnya yang memerah, seperti terkena benda tumpul. Kenapa memerah?

Inilah contoh kejadian yang menyebalkan bagi Naruto. Kejadiannya berawal ketika pagi itu ia akan mandi dan ia tidak sadar kalau sudah ada sosok lain di kamar mandinya, Naruko. Tanpa baju, tanpa handuk, tanpa sehelai benangpun. Hanya aliran-aliran bening air yang mengaliri tubuh putih mulusnya.

Gadis telanjang dihiasi bulir-bulir air di lekuk tubuhnya yang sempurna. Laki-laki mana yang tidak terpaku melihat pemandangan seperti itu?

Dan Naruto termasuk remaja laki-laki yang normal karena sekarang ia sudah bengong melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, matanya membulat, air liur mulai menetes dari bibirnya. Sebenarnya Naruto sadar kalau dia yang 'menciptakan' fisik Naruko hingga sedemikian sempurna. Hanya saja kalau diberi pemandangan seperti ini Naruto juga nampaknya harus mati-matian menahan agar darah tidak keluar dari hidungnya.

Naruko langsung kaget begitu pintu kamar mandi terbuka. "A-apa yang sedang k-kau lihat?" tanya Naruko dengan terbata saat menyadari Naruto menatap tubuhnya tanpa berkedip.

Naruto langsung tersentak dan mengusap air liurnya dengan punggung tangan. Ia terlihat berpikir keras mencari alasan yang masuk akal. "Ah, aku-"

"Keluar! Dasar mesum!" potong Naruko sambil menutupi dadanya, serta berbalik memunggungi Naruto.

"Hei, kau yang salah!" bela Naruto. "Siapa suruh tidak mengunci pintu!"

Naruko sudah mulai kesal, diraihnya botol sabun di dekatnya dan ...

"Jangan sembarangan menyalahka-"

Bletak!

Botol sabun cair melayang mengenai pelipis Naruto dengan telak, sukses menghentikan pembelaan Naruto. Naruko membanting pintu kamar mandi dan menguncinya kali ini, tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang mengaduh kesakitan serta memaki-maki dirinya di depan kamar mandi.

Itulah kejadian yang membuat pelipis Naruto memerah. Kini Naruto duduk di ruang tengah dan mengusap-ngusap pelipisnya menahan rasa sakit yang belum juga hilang. Sesekali ia mengerutu sendiri, menyumpahi Naruko yang bersikap seenaknya. Sudah jelas Naruko yang salah karena tidak mengunci pintu kenapa malah dia yang dimarahi?

Di tengah kekesalannya, Naruto mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemennya. Naruto berteriak mempersilahkan orang tersebut masuk, ia terlalu malas untuk sekedar membukakan pintu.

Tak lama kemudian, orang tersebut masuk.

"Yo Naruto," sapanya.

Naruto menoleh sejenak, mendapati orang yang tadi mengetuk pintu, Kiba, berjalan ke arahnya. Kiba memang sering bermain ke apartemennya. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda, ada orang lain yang mengikutinya. Sesosok manusia dengan rambut berbentuk mangkok dan memamerkan cengirannya yang menyilaukan, Rock Lee.

"Yo Naruto!" sapa Lee bersemangat seperti biasa. Kiba kemudian menghempaskan dirinya di sofa di samping Naruto sedangkan Lee duduk di lengan sofa.

Tidak biasanya Kiba menemuinya bersama dengan Lee, kelihatannya sekarang ada acara berkumpul bersama Rockie 11 lainnya.

"Tumben kalian berdua kesini, ada apa?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Kenapa pelipismu?" tanya Lee, tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Naruto. Ia menyadari kalau dari tadi Naruto memegang pelipisnya. Kiba jadi ikut tersadar dan menegakkan badannya, mencoba melihat pelipis Naruto lebih dekat.

"Oh ini. Ini karena-"

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab, Naruko muncul dari pintu kamar. Menampakan setengah tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut handuk. "Naruto_-kun_, aku pinjam bajumu lagi ya," serunya tanpa mendengar tanggapan Naruto dan langsung menutup pintu.

Tiga pemuda di ruang tengah itu terdiam selama beberapa detik, masih memandang pintu kamar yang sekarang sudah tertutup.

Kiba dan Lee kemudian bertukar pandangan. Mereka seperti berusaha mengingat-ngingat sesuatu, mereka merasa pernah melihat gadis tadi. Rambut pirang panjang dan mata _shapire_. Beberapa saat kemudian keduanya kaget, saat otak mereka menemukan jawaban siapa sebenarnya gadis yang tadi muncul. Tapi kemudian ekspresi Lee berubah sendu, tangan kanannya memeluk Naruto, kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Naruto, aku tahu selama ini kau hidup sendiri dan kau pasti kesepian. Tapi bukan begini caranya. Aku tidak percaya kau jadi seperti ini."

Dahi Naruto berkerut, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Lee.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kalau kau kesepian, lebih baik kau menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temanmu. Kau bisa menemui aku, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru atau yang lain dan melakukan hal-hal yang lebih berguna. Kami sebagai temanmu tidak keberatan, malah kami senang jika kita menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bukan dengan cara seperti ini. Apa kau saking kesepiannya sampai membuat seorang _bunshin_, menyuruhnya menemanimu dan kalian melakukan... Ah, kau tahu sendiri lah," ujar Lee, diakhiri dengan helaan nafas panjang.

Naruto makin tidak mengerti, ia menoleh ke arah Kiba berharap mendapat penjelasan, tapi ternyata malah dibuat makin bingung saat Kiba juga mengatakan hal yang juga tidak Naruto mengerti.

"Padahal tujuan kami kesini sekarang adalah ingin mengajakmu berkumpul. Tapi ternyata kau..." Kiba tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Hei, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti," kata Naruto, ia menatap Lee dan Kiba bergantian.

Lee hanya kembali menghela nafas panjang, sedangkan Kiba geleng-geleng kepala dan kini ikut menepuk pundak Naruto.

Tak mendapat penjelasan dari keduanya, akhirnya terpaksa otak pas-pasan Naruto harus berusaha mencerna maksud perkataan Lee tadi.

Kesepian? _Bunshin_? Menemani? Melakukan?

Pupil matanya membesar saat kesadaran membentur kepala Naruto. Seorang gadis baru selesai mandi dan keluar dari kamarnya, kemudian meminjam baju pula. Pasti Kiba dan Lee mengira kalau Naruto dan Naruko sudah melakukan... Ah tidak! Mereka salah paham!

Naruto langsung berdiri, panik. "I-ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya."

Lee dan Kiba seolah tak peduli. Malah kini Lee memasang pose lebaynya, ia memegang erat kedua tangan Naruto dan mukanya makin sedih, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak menyangka kau kehilangan keperjakaanmu pada _bunshin_-mu sendiri. Sadarlah Naruto, kalaupun memang kau sudah tidak kuat, banyak perempuan di luar sana yang-"

Naruto menghempaskan tangan Lee. Ini kacau, Naruto harus menjelaskan semuanya sebelum terlambat!

"Sudah kubilang ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan! Dan satu lagi, aku dan dia tidak melakukan 'hal itu'!" seru Naruto dengan penekanan pada bagian 'hal itu'.

Kiba kembali duduk di sofa, kemudian menyeringai ke arah Naruto. "Pagi-pagi begini, _bunshin_-mu baru selesai keramas dan muncul dari dalam kamarmu. Berada satu kamar, sudah pasti satu tempat tidur juga. Bukankah itu sudah jelas kalau kalian sudah melakukannya?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak melakukannya! Harus berapa kali aku tekankan itu?" teriak Naruto frustasi.

"Lalu apa yang dia lakukan di kamarmu?" tanya Lee.

"Dia baru saja mandi, apa yang aneh?"

Kening Kiba kembali berkerut. "Tentu saja aneh baka! Sejak kapan _bunshin_ mandi? Kau hanya tinggal menghilangkannya. Ayolah mengaku saja. Aku tidak akan membicarakannya kepada yang lain. Hanya aku, kau dan Lee yang tahu. Aku hanya berharap kau berubah. Kau sungguh mengkhawatirkan, melakukannya dengan _bunshin_-mu, bukankah dia itu dirimu sendiri?"

Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya. "Dengarkan aku! Kau mungkin mengira aku gila, tapi dia memang _bunshin_, hanya saja sudah tiga hari ini dia tidak ingin menghilang. Aku juga baru tahu kalau menghilangkan _bunshin_ itu tergantung keinginan _bunshin_ itu sendiri. Dia hanya ingin tinggal bersama denganku. Dan yang terpenting dia itu... perempuan, aku memberinya nama Naruko. Dan sekali lagi kuperjelas, aku dan Naruko tidak melakukan hal itu," jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Tepat saat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimat itu, Naruko keluar dari kamar.

Kiba langsung mendekat ke arah Naruko. "Hahaha. Omong kosong. Perempuan dari mana? Dia laki-laki sama sepertimu, dia NA-RU-TO. " kata Kiba sambil menunjuk Naruko.

"Hanya karena dia punya dada yang lebih besar darimu- " Naruko mundur beberapa langkah mendengar kata-kata Kiba, tak lupa sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Bisa-bisanya ia mengatakan kalimat yang sama seperti Naruto. "-bukan berarti dia perempuan. Hahahaha."

Naruko kaget mendengar kata-kata Kiba, ia langsung menunduk. Naruko berusaha untuk tidak terlalu menanggapi perkataan Kiba, tapi tetap saja di dalam hatinya ia merasa sedih. Kiba benar, mau seperti apapun Naruto menjelaskan, pada dasarnya ia memang berasal dari _bunshin_ Naruto, ia tidak akan dianggap sebagai individu yang berbeda, tidak akan dianggap sebagai perempuan, ia tidak akan pernah dianggap sebagai seorang remaja perempuan bernama Uzumaki Naruko.

Naruto menyadari keadaan Naruko, ia tahu kata-kata Kiba tadi pasti membuatnya sedih. Naruto menyeret Kiba dan menjauhkannya dari Naruko, kemudian berdiri di depannya. Sikap Naruto ini membuat Kiba dan Lee bertanya-tanya.

"Terserah apa katamu, aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya," kata Naruto pelan. Sejenak ia memandang Naruko dari bahunya kemudian kembali menatap Kiba dan Lee. "Dia memang _bunshin-_ku, tapi aku merasa dia berbeda. Dia ingin hidup seperti manusia biasa. Aku mengizinkannya dan memberinya nama. Karena itu, tolong jangan panggil dia 'Naruto' atau '_bunshin_', panggil dia Uzumaki Naruko!"

Kiba dan Lee langsung kaget mendengar kalimat Naruto yang panjang lebar. Sementara itu tanpa Naruto ketahui, mata Naruko sudah berkaca-kaca.

Kenapa Naruto mau membelanya? Padahal 3 hari yang lalu Naruto tidak peduli dan bersikeras untuk menghilangkan Naruko. Naruko mengusap air mata yang kini sudah mulai keluar dari mata _shapire_-nya. Ia hanya seorang _bunshin_, persis seperti yang Kiba bilang. Asalnya pun tidak begitu jelas, yang ia tahu ia berasal dari gabungan sisi feminim Naruto dan juga chakra Naruto. Tapi kenapa Naruto mau melakukan ini untuknya? Naruto bilang ia berbeda dari _bunshin_-nya yang lain. Padahal yang ia rasakan, ia tidak berbeda dengan ratusan _henge_ Naruto yang lainnya.

Kiba segera menjauh, melangkah menuju pintu keluar. "Kau benar-benar aneh Naruto, ayo kita pergi Lee. Naruto kelihatannya lebih memilih untuk berduaan dengan _bunshin-_nya."

"Ta-tapi-" Lee kelihatan bingung antara ingin mengikuti Kiba dan tetap di apartemen Naruto. Tapi akhirnya ia mengikuti Kiba.

"Lee," seru Naruto, membuat Lee berhenti sejenak dan berbalik memandang Naruto.

"Apa kau percaya padaku?" tanya Naruto.

Lee tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangkat jempolnya dan memamerkan giginya yang menyilaukan. Ya, itu saja sudah cukup bagi Naruto untuk bisa mengartikannya.

"Terima kasih, Lee," gumam Naruto pelan. Ia tidak menyangka ia telah membela Naruko di depan Kiba dan Lee. Tadi itu ia hanya refleks karena melihat Naruko sedih. Semoga saja nanti ia bisa membuat Kiba percaya.

Sementara itu di luar apartemen Naruto...

"Lee! Ayo cepat," teriak Kiba.

Lee segera mengejar Kiba dan berjalan di sampingnya. "Kiba."

"Hm?"

"Kupikir Naruto benar."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

"Aku bisa melihat dari tatapannya padamu tadi, ia serius, ia tidak berbohong."

Kiba hanya diam, tidak membalas perkataan Lee setelah itu.

* * *

><p>Naruto menghela nafas lega sekarang. Dalam hatinya ia memang membenarkan perkataan Kiba. Ia memang aneh. Sejak kapan ada <em>shinobi<em> membela _bunshin_-nya? Tapi seperti yang Naruto bilang tadi, ia merasa kalau Naruko berbeda, makanya ia tidak menyesal telah membela Naruko. Ia merasa telah melakukan hal yang benar.

"Maaf." Suara serak Naruko di belakang Naruto langsung menyadarkan Naruto dari pemikirannya.

"Maaf untuk apa?" tanya Naruto sambil berbalik untuk menghadap Naruko. Dan saat itu ia menyadari kalau pipi Naruko basah karena air mata yang tadi sempat mengalir. "Ke-kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku minta maaf gara-gara aku Kiba jadi salah paham," lanjut Naruko.

Mendengar kalimat polos Naruko, Naruto malah tersenyum. Ia membiarkan Naruko melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku takut... semua orang akan berpikiran seperti itu karena kita tinggal satu apartemen. Lalu, aku memang dikenal sebagai _bunshin_-mu, jadi pasti sulit meyakinkan mereka kalau aku perempuan. Naruto_-kun_ jadi disangka orang aneh, maaf," lanjut Naruko, ia kembali menunduk sedih.

Naruto tidak melepas senyumannya, ia maju selangkah mendekati Naruko kemudian mengacak rambut Naruko. Naruko yang diperlakukan seperti itu mendongak dan langsung melihat Naruto yang tersenyum lebar. "Kau tidak perlu pedulikan aku, aku bukan tipe orang yang peduli pada perkataan orang. Dan kau harus ingat, aku juga tidak peduli pendapat orang lain tentangmu, yang jelas aku percaya padamu. Kau perempuan dan namamu adalah... Uzumaki Naruko."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir Naruto, Naruko merasakan pipinya memanas. Cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Naruko jadi heran, Naruto itu bodoh tapi adakalanya kalimat yang diucapkannya penuh makna dan begitu menyentuh. Membuatnya malu sendiri.

"Hei, kenapa pipimu merah? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Naruto, oh ternyata Naruto masih bisa melihat semburat merah itu di pipi Naruko.

Naruko mendesah, perasaannya campur aduk antara malu dan kesal. Benar 'kan? Naruto itu bodoh! Siapa yang sakit? Baka!

Naruto akhirnya membiarkan Naruko yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, ia melirik jam dinding dan menyadari kalau hari sudah siang. "Sudah siang. Sekarang bersihkan pipimu, dan bersiap-siap. Kita akan pergi membeli baju untukmu," kata Naruto dan berlalu menuju kamar.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Naruko tidak percaya. Matanya berbinar-binar, rasa sedih, malu, dan kesalnya langsung sirna mendengar Naruto akan membelikannya baju.

Naruto tertawa melihat perubahan mood Naruko yang drastis itu. "Hn. Kau tidak bisa terus-menerus memakai bajuku 'kan? Tunggulah, aku mandi dulu, setelah itu kita berangkat," kata Naruto sambil menutup pintu kamarnya, tapi ia sempat mendengar sorakan senang Naruko dari ruang tengah. 'Paling tidak sekarang ia tidak sedih lagi,' batin Naruto, kemudian melangkah menuju kamar mandinya.

* * *

><p>Siang itu Naruto mengajak Naruko ke toko baju khusus perempuan yang cukup terkenal di Konoha. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah berniat membelikan baju untuk Naruko dari kemarin, tapi apa mau dikata, ternyata baru kesampaian sekarang. Sebagai orang yang mengizinkan Naruko tinggal di apartemennya, rasanya ia memang perlu membelikan baju untuknya. Naruko tidak bisa terus menerus meminjam bajunya. Selain itu, bukankah seorang remaja perempuan membutuhkan errr... pakaian dalam?<p>

Setelah berada di depan toko yang dimaksud, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Melihat toko baju yang berdekorasi serba pink yang di dalamnya berisi ibu-ibu dan para remaja centil itu, nyali Naruto langsung menciut. Yang benar saja kalau ia harus masuk kesana. Awalnya Naruto berniat untuk memberikan uangnya saja kepada Naruko dan menyuruhnya membeli baju sendiri. Tapi Naruko bilang Naruto harus membantu memilih baju mana yang akan dibelinya (baca: memaksa untuk membantu memilih baju). Akhirnya mau tidak mau Naruto harus ikut, meskipun dengan terpaksa.

Tapi yang namanya perempuan memang senang belanja, begitu juga Naruko. Naruko berkeliling toko berjam-jam dan memilih banyak baju, padahal uang Naruto hanya cukup untuk 4-5 pasang baju saja. Akhirnya Naruko mencoba semua baju dan menyuruh Naruto memilih 4 pasang yang terbagus.

"Tunggu disini, aku coba dulu bajunya, setelah itu aku minta saranmu" kata Naruko kemudian berlalu menuju _fitting room_. Naruto hanya bisa menurut, ia duduk di kursi yang kebetulan disediakan disana. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak beradu tatapan dengan ibu-ibu dan remaja putri disana. Ia terlalu malu karena berada di tempat ini. Ia berdoa semoga saja ia tidak bertemu orang yang mengenalinya.

Tapi kelihatannya Naruto banyak dosa karena doanya ternyata tidak dikabulkan. Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya.

"Kak Naruto!"

Naruto menoleh ke arah suara cempreng tersebut. Ia melihat teman satu team Konohamaru yang berkucir aneh, Moegi.

Naruto segera mendekatinya dan menyuruh Moegi memelankan suaranya agar tidak menarik perhatian. "Sssttt!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

Alis gadis berusia 12 tahun itu terangkat. "Hah? Apa maksudmu? Ini toko baju perempuan, wajar kalau aku ada di sini. Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Moegi. Kemudian ia tersenyum aneh. " Apa jangan-jangan kau ini..."

Pupil mata Naruto langsung membesar. "Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh! Bukan aku yang akan membeli baju!" Naruto melirik kantong belanja yang dijinjing Moegi. "Kau sudah belanja, sekarang lebih baik kau pulang. Cepar sana!" usir Naruto.

"Tapi aku ingin tahu kenapa Kak Naruto-"

"Cepat sana pulang!" bentak Naruto, membuat Moegi takut dan menurutinya. Moegi pulang walau masih penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya Naruto lakukan di toko baju perempuan. Setahu Moegi, Naruto bukan banci yang malam-malam merubah nama dan memakai baju perempuan. Atau membelikan baju untuk pacar? Naruto 'kan tidak punya pacar. Akhirnya Moegi mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya, mungkin nanti ia bisa bertanya kepada Konohamaru.

Sementara itu Naruto segera kembali ke tempat yang tadi, tempat ia menunggu Naruko.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, Naruko keluar dengan baju pertamanya. Kaos tanpa lengan berwarna orange dan celana pendek setengah paha berwarna biru tua. Naruto tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri, Naruko memang terlihat lebih cantik saat memakai baju perempuan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruko sambil memutar badannya di depan Naruto.

"Bagus," ujar Naruto sambil nyengir. Naruko tersenyum puas dan mencoba baju lainnya.

Dari 7 pasang baju yang dicoba Naruko, Naruto merasa kalau Naruko cocok memakai baju yang manapun. Ia tetap terlihat cantik saat memakai baju yang manapun. Naruto jadi merasa bangga telah 'melahirkan' seorang _henge_ secantik Naruko. Tidak sia-sia ia melihat model-model majalah dewasa di toko buku bersama Konohamaru. Tapi dari ketujuh pasang baju itu, kebanyakan bawahannya adalah celana, bukan rok. Naruto bisa menyimpulkan kalau itulah selera Naruko. Mungkinkah ia tomboy? Hmm, mungkin saja.

Akhirnya Naruto menentukan 4 pasang baju yang menurutnya terbaik dan paling cocok untuk Naruko. Beruntung uang pembayaran dari misi kemarin lumayan banyak, jadi dompet Gama-chan-nya tidak terlalu cekak.

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, di kedua tangannya ia memegang kantong belanjaan yang berisi baju Naruko. "Haaah, akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari toko serba pink itu. Berada lama-lama disana membuatku tidak nyaman."

"Hihi." Naruko tersenyum geli. "Apa uangmu masih ada?" tanya Naruko, di kedua tangannya ia memegang kantong belanjaan yang sama persis seperti yang dibawa Naruto.

"Yup. Kita masih bisa membeli bahan makanan untuk persediaan seminggu kedepan. Dan sebelum makanan habis aku pasti akan mendapat misi dan mendapat uang lagi," kata Naruto dengan percaya diri.

Naruko merasa lega, paling tidak ia tidak menghabiskan semua uang Naruto. "Terima kasih banyak. Aku janji akan mencari kerja dalam waktu dekat ini dan mengganti uangmu."

"Eh?" Naruto sedikit kaget mendengar keputusan Naruko ingin mencari kerja. Tapi melihat semangat Naruko, ia jadi senang. Ia semakin yakin kalau tekad Naruko untuk hidup sebagai manusia biasa tidak main-main, ia serius. "Ya, terserah kau saja," lanjut Naruto sambil ikut tersenyum bersama Naruko.

* * *

><p>"Naruto<em>-kun<em>, kau mau teh hangat?" tanya Naruko dari arah dapur.

Hari sudah malam, Naruto dan Naruko sudah sampai di apartemen. Naruko merasa segelas teh hangat sangat pas untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah setelah seharian berbelanja. Naruko tahu Naruto juga kelelahan, bahkan ia tahu Naruto lebih lelah dari dirinya, makanya ia juga menawarkan teh kepada Naruto.

Tak ada jawaban.

Padahal Naruko tahu betul, Naruto ada di ruang tengah. Begitu mereka sampai di apartemen, Naruto langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa. Jadi, dengan jarak yang kurang dari 4 meter ini rasanya tak mungkin Naruto tidak mendengar teriakan Naruko.

"Naruto_-kun_?" ulang Naruko karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

Yang dipanggil tidak juga menjawab. Akhirnya Naruko melihat Naruto ke ruang tengah dan ternyata Naruto sudah terlelap di sofa. Naruko tersenyum kemudian mendekati Naruto, diperhatikannya wajah Naruto. Benar saja, Naruto kelelahan hingga langsung tertidur disini. Naruko membawa selimutnya di kamar dan menyelimuti Naruto. Malam ini tidak turun salju, rasanya ia akan baik-baik saja tanpa memakai selimut, jadi ia memberikan selimutnya kepada Naruto.

"Terima kasih untuk bajunya, aku suka. Dan terima kasih juga karena sudah menemaniku," kata Naruko sambil merapikan rambut Naruto yang berantakan. Saat itu ia kaget melihat pelipis Naruto yang merah, bekas dilempar botol sabun olehnya tadi pagi. "Naruto_-kun_, maaf tadi aku melemparimu sampai merah begini," gumam Naruko pelan, ia mengelus-ngelus pelipis Naruto dengan lembut.

Kemudian pandangan Naruko beralih ke wajah Naruto, menatap wajah polos yang sedang tertidur itu. Lama-lama melihat wajah Naruto, Naruko tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk membungkukkan badannya dan mengecup pipi Naruto.

Cup.

Tapi sedetik kemudian, Naruko langsung sadar akan perbuatannya. 'Apa yang baru saja kulakukan?' batinnya, panik. Ia segera kembali ke dapur dan melanjutkan kegiatannya membuat teh hangat. Dadanya berdegup kencang tanpa alasan yang Naruko mengerti. Hanya mengingat perbuatannya tadi saja langsung membuat pipinya memanas.

Naruko memegang dada kirinya, merasakan degupan jantungnya yang makin cepat. 'Perasaan apa ini?' tanya Naruko dalam hati.

* * *

><p>Pagi harinya Naruto terbangun dengan mendapati selimut di badannya. Ia heran kenapa selimut itu ada padanya, seharusnya Naruko memakainya. Ia ke kamar mencari Naruko tapi orang yang dicarinya tak ada disana.<p>

"Naruko! Kau dimana?" tanya Naruto, setengah berteriak.

"Aku di kamar mandi," seru Naruko dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Kau sedang mandi?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kau sedang apa? Apa kau sakit perut?"

"Bu-bukan." Naruko berkata dengan terbata. Membuat Naruto makin penasaran apa yang dilakukannya di kamar mandi kalau tidak mandi dan tidak buang air.

Naruto baru akan bertanya lagi sebelum Naruko melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Naruto_-kun_, se-sebenarnya ada satu hal yang kulupakan kemarin. Dan aku membutuhkannya sekarang juga, ini darurat. Apa kau bisa membelikannya untukku?" tanya Naruko. Dari nada bicaranya, Naruto merasa kalau Naruko sedang panik.

Naruto membuka dompet Gama-chan-nya, melihat uang yang tersisa disana. Setelah belanja baju dan persediaan makanan selama seminggu, dompet berbentuk kodok itu kembali 'langsing'. "Uangku tinggal sedikit. Apa ini sangat penting?" tanya Naruto.

"Sangat-sangat penting, harganya tidak mahal kok."

"Baiklah," ujar Naruto, mendengar kata 'tidak mahal' paling tidak itu tidak akan menguras uangnya. "Kau ingin aku belikan apa?"

"Umm… aku ingin kau membelikanku… pembalut."

"UAPAA?"

Andai saja Naruko bisa melihat wajah Naruto sekarang, ia sedang kaget sekaget-kagetnya. Permintaan yang simpel sebenarnya. Hanya tinggal pergi ke warung terdekat, cari pembalut, bayar, lalu pulang. Tapi masalahnya ini baru pertama kalinya seseorang memintanya membeli pembalut. Meskipun kasirnya pasti berfikir benda itu bukan untuk Naruto. Tapi tetap saja, Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya membeli benda itu. Uzumaki Naruto sang pembuat onar di Konoha membeli pembalut? Ah, yang benar saja!

"Aku mohon Naruto_-kun_, sudah kubilang ini darurat. Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku sekarang," kata Naruko dari dalam kamar mandi.

Disisi lain Naruto merasa kasihan juga. Akhirnya dengan berat hati ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju warung terdekat. Jaraknya hanya beberapa blok saja dari apartemen Naruto. Tapi, jarak sedekat itu terasa jauh, langkahnya terasa berat. Tapi akhirnya dengan susah payah ia sampai juga di warung tersebut. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, ia mencari rak tempat pembalut. Setelah itu ia mencari jenis pembalut yang telah Naruko sebutkan sebelumnya dan segera mengambilnya.

Namun tampaknya Tuhan senang sekali bermain-main dengan Naruto. Di ujung lorong tempatnya berada, Naruto melihat Moegi sedang diam memperhatikannya, ia terlihat kaget dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Kak Naruto… kau…"

Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan mata Moegi yang ternyata melihat tangannya, yang kebetulan saat itu masih memegang pembalut. Ah, bagus sekali! Sekarang ia tahu kenapa Moegi begitu kaget.

Naruto menghela nafas pasrah, ia sudah capek dari kemarin berkelit terus di depan Moegi.

"Aku bersumpah Moegi, ini bukan untukku," ujar Naruto lemas.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: _Honestly, I feel stupid for writing this fic, especially this chap_ :p Ngerasa konyol deh pokoknya. Tapi terhibur begitu liat review, ga nyangka banyak yang suka. Ini jumlah _review_ yang lumayan untuk sebuah _crack pair_. Kirain ga akan banyak yg suka. Nah, setelah baca _chap_ 2 ini, gimana pendapat kalian? Idenya makin gila. Wkwk. Kalo kalian suka, ayo kita menggila lagi di chapter 3 nanti.

Bales _review_ yg ga _login_:

**temedobe: **kalo _pair_ sih udah ga bisa diganti. Semua yg _review_ udah suka NaruNaru, kecuali kamu. Jadi maaf ya, sudah saya bilang ini idenya memang aneh. Tapi tenang aja, Naruko emang beneran cewek. Bisa dibilang Naruto dan Naruko itu ga sama, mereka manusia/individu yang beda meskipun awalnya Naruko berasal dari _bunshin_ Naruto. Simak aja _chapter_ depan, nanti akan ada penjelasan tentang Naruko. 

Maaf ya buat _reviewer_ yg ga _login_, saya ga bisa bales semuanya. Tapi kalo _reviewer_ yg _login_ pasti dibales lewat _message_.

Ada fanart lagi nih. Baju pertama Naruko terinspirasi dari gambar Naruko di bawah ini, hanya saja di fic ini celananya setengah paha:

i541[**dot**]photobucket[**dot**]com/albums/gg391/gre_rifky/Anime/Commission[**dot**]jpg

Dan ini gambar perjuangan Naruto dan Konohamaru supaya bisa bikin _henge_ yg _sexy_ (mestinya di kasih tau di _chap_ 1 sih, tapi gpp):

i541[**dot**]photobucket[**dot**]com/albums/gg391/gre_rifky/Anime/ehs[**dot**]jpg

*ganti [**dot**] pake titik

Review… review… review…

**Arigatou**

**-rifuki-**


	3. Couple

**Chapter 3**

**Couple**

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya, Naruko-chan."

"Sama-sama, aku pulang dulu," seru Naruko, membungkuk kemudian meninggalkan Yakiniku Q. Di tangannya terselip sejumlah uang hasil kerja kerasnya sebulan ini.

Tekad Naruko untuk bekerja memang tidak main-main. Sudah sebulan ini ia diterima bekerja di Yakiniku Q sebagai _waitress_. Beruntung para penduduk Konoha tidak semuanya mengenali wajah Naruko, jadi tak ada yang tahu kalau sebelumnya ia adalah _bunshin_ Naruto. Yang mengenali wajahnya hanya teman-teman Naruto dan tentunya Konohamaru CS, mengingat dulu Naruto memang hanya menggunakan jurus _Sexy no Jutsu_ di depan teman-temannya dan Konohamaru CS.

Sebenarnya sih Naruko ingin jadi _kunoichi_ dan mendapat uang dari misi yang tentunya lebih besar dibanding gaji jadi seorang _waitress_. Tapi statusnya di desa Konoha belum jelas sekarang, ia tidak punya kartu identitas ninja, tidak jelas _level_-nya, dan ia pun tidak sekuat Naruto dalam hal bertarung. Tapi paling tidak, meskipun gajinya sebagai _waitress_ tidak seberapa, ia bisa membeli kebutuhannya dengan uang sendiri, tidak meminta lagi kepada Naruto.

Sebelum pulang ke apartemen, Naruko mampir ke toko baju dan keluar dengan membawa sebuah bungkusan. Sesekali ia terkekeh sendiri, tak mempedulikan beberapa orang yang memandangnya aneh. Yang jelas sekarang Naruko sedang senang sekali, ia ingin cepat sampai di apartemen dan mencoba baju barunya.

Saat melewati kedai ramen Ichiraku, Naruko melihat Naruto sedang makan ramen dengan lahapnya.

"Hai Naruto-kun," sapa Naruko. Naruto langsung menoleh, mulutnya masih penuh dengan ramen.

"Oh, hau hudah pulang Ngauko?" tanya Naruto tak jelas.

"Hihi, baka! Telan dulu ramenmu." Naruto menurut, kemudian menelan ramennya dan menyeruput habis ramen di mangkuknya. "Bagaimana tanganmu? Sudah benar-benar sembuh?" tanya Naruko.

Tadi pagi Naruto memang sempat cerita padanya kalau ia dipaksa Nenek Tsunade untuk datang ke rumah sakit memeriksakan keadaan tangannya. Katanya sel-sel di tangan Naruto rusak gara-gara memakai jurus _Rasen Shuriken_ dalam misi penyelamatan Team 10 melawan Hidan dan Kakuzu beberapa hari lalu. Meski Naruto bersikeras merasa tangannya baik-baik saja, tapi akhirnya ia tetap pergi ke rumah sakit karena tak mau diceramahi Nenek Tsunade.

"Tanganku sudah sembuh, masa penyembuhan lukaku cepat sekali. Lihatlah, tidak apa-apa 'kan?" kata Naruto sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangan kanannya.

"Syukurlah."

"Naruko, kau mau ramen? Aku baru saja mendapat bayaran dari misiku itu. Kalau kau mau, pesan saja ramen sepuasmu, aku yang bayar, hehe," ujar Naruto disertai cengiran khasnya.

Naruko menggeleng. "Aku masih kenyang, aku pulang duluan saja ya, sampai ketemu di apartemen," kata Naruko kemudian berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya, senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Sesekali ia bersenandung sendiri.

Naruto memandang Naruko aneh. Sejak kapan Naruko menolak ramen? Pasti ada yang lebih menarik perhatiannya, pikir Naruto. Tapi ia tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu.

"Paman, aku pesan satu mangkuk lagi!"

"Siaapp!"

* * *

><p>"Tadaaa! Bagaimana? Bagus 'kan bajuku?" tanya Naruko sambil memutar badannya di hadapan Naruto.<p>

"…"

Naruto yang saat itu baru sampai di apartemen langsung terpaku. Sikapnya yang tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkah jelas sekali kalau dirinya terkejut. Jadi ini yang membuat Naruko menolak ramen dan ingin cepat pulang?

"Naruto-kun?" tanya Naruko, menyadari Naruto hanya bengong di hadapannya.

Naruto tersadar, setelah itu ia mendekati Naruko dan melihat gadis itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Setelah itu ia menarik-narik pelan baju – atau lebih tepat dikatakan jaket- yang dipakai Naruko. Kemudian ia memandang Naruko dengan penuh tanya. "Kenapa kau beli jaket yang sama persis sepertiku?" tanya Naruto heran.

Yup, Naruko baru saja membeli jaket orange-hitam yang sama persis dengan Naruto. Bedanya, milik Naruto bawahannya celana panjang setengah betis sedangkan milik Naruko celananya setengah paha. Naruto geleng-geleng kepala, ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan Naruko, ia membelanjakan gaji pertamanya untuk baju ini? Sangat disayangkan, pikir Naruto. Soalnya kalau tidak salah ingat, 4 baju yang dibeli Naruto sebulan lalu memang bisa dikatakan menonjolkan sifat tomboy Naruko, tapi tetap terlihat modis dan Naruko terlihat cantik ketika memakainya. Tapi sekarang? Lihat saja, jaket orange-hitam dipadu dengan celana pendek orange. Apanya yang modis?

Bukannya ia tidak cantik memakai jaket itu sih, hanya saja… Naruto merasa kalau Naruko bisa membeli baju yang lebih bagus dari pada baju itu. Ini gaji pertama lho, biasanya orang akan membelanjakan gaji pertama untuk sesuatu yang sangat berarti 'kan? Atau mungkin jaket ini sangat berarti untuk Naruko?

"Jadi gaji pertamamu kau belikan ini?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Ia masih memperhatikan tiap bagian baju yang dipakai Naruko. Sialnya, ternyata jaket itu benar-benar sama dengan miliknya, bahkan aksesoris dan simbol pusaran airnya saja sama! Hanya saja jaket yang dipakai Naruko ini versi untuk perempuannya, dengan ukuran lingkar dada yang agak besar kemudian mengecil di bagian perut. Ia heran dari mana Naruko membelinya?

"Bukankah kau sudah bilang, aku bebas membelanjakan uangku?" Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Naruko malah balik bertanya. Kemudian dalam satu lompatan, Naruko memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Menyatukan dua buah jaket orange-hitam itu, sehingga kini terlihat jelas keidentikannya. Kemudian Naruko mendongak, menatap Naruto. "Dan bukankah bagus kalau kita punya baju yang sama?" goda Naruko, tak mempedulikan Naruto yang meronta, merasa tidak nyaman dipeluk Naruko.

Naruko terkekeh melihat tingkah Naruto. Setelah 'insiden' mencium Naruto sebulan yang lalu, secara tidak sadar Naruko memang jadi sering menggoda Naruto. Naruko tidak tahu perasaan apa yang dirasakannya, tapi yang jelas, tiap kali ia berada di dekat Naruto, ada rasa senang yang muncul dalam hatinya. Sebuah perasaan asing yang baru pertama kali Naruko rasakan dalam hidupnya, perasaan yang membuat hatinya terasa nyaman. Setelah puas menggoda Naruto, Naruko melepas pelukannya kemudian mengapit lengan Naruto.

"Sekarang ayo kita belanja lagi," seru Naruko ceria.

"Lagi?"

"Ya, aku baru membelikan uangku untuk baju ini saja. Ayolah, kita sekalian belanja bahan makanan. Katanya kau tadi baru mendapat bayaran misimu 'kan?"

Naruto memandang sejenak ke arah persediaan makanannya. Memang benar persediaan makanannya habis, bahkan persediaan ramen instannya tinggal satu. Ia harus membeli lagi ramen, dan memenuhi lemari makanannya dengan ramen, ramen dan ramen. Karena memikirkan ramen tiba-tiba saja Naruto jadi ikut bersemangat.

"Baiklah, ayo kita belanja!" seru Naruto dengan cengiran lebar, dan langsung dibalas oleh cengiran yang sama oleh Naruko. Sedetik kemudian Naruto hanya bisa menurut saat tangannya ditarik oleh Naruko menuju ke luar apartemen.

* * *

><p>"Ramen sudah, sayuran sudah, bahan makanan lain sudah, belanjaanmu juga sudah. Fiuhhh, capek juga ternyata," keluh Naruto. Tangan kanannya sedang memeluk bungkus karton berisi bahan makanan sedangkan tangan kirinya menjinjing belanjaan milik Naruko.<p>

"Ayo kita pulang, Naruko," ajak Naruto, kakinya sudah mulai pegal setelah berjam-jam berbelanja.

Tapi rupanya yang diajak bicara tidak menanggapi. Naruto mulai kesal, ia sudah berbaik hati membawakan belanjaan milik Naruko, sekarang ia malah tidak ditanggapi. Menyebalkan!

Naruto menoleh ke belakang, tapi ternyata Naruko tidak ada di belakangnya. Jadi sebenarnya kemana Naruko? Padahal gadis pirang itu semenit yang lalu masih bersamanya. Naruto mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah mencari Naruko. Tapi beruntung, rambut pirang dan jaket orange yang mencolok sangat mudah untuk dicari, terlihat Naruko sedang berdiri di depan etalase sebuah toko aksesoris perempuan. Matanya berbinar-binar entah melihat apa.

Naruto tambah kesal, jadi dari tadi Naruko disana dan membiarkan Naruto bicara sendirian?

"Naruko!" teriak Naruto, membuat Naruko langsung menoleh.

"Apa?" tanya Naruko tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Ayo pulang!"

Naruko langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipi, kemudian berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan malas.

Melihat tingkah Naruko, Naruto tak kuat menahan tawanya dan sejenak melupakan rasa kesalnya. "Hahaha, kenapa cemberut begitu?" tanya Naruto sambil meletakkan belanjaan di tangan kiri kemudian menggunakan telunjuk tangan kirinya untuk menekan-nekan pipi Naruko yang masih juga menggembung. Diperlakukan seperti itu Naruko malah semakin sebal, sedangkan Naruto masih saja terkekeh.

"Kau ini tidak bisa membuatku senang ya, Naruto-kun? Aku sedang melihat-lihat aksesoris yang bagus disana, kenapa malah mengajak pulang?" gumam Naruko dengan nada kecewa.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. "Aku capek, acara belanjanya kita sudahi saja."

"Kenapa? Aku masih belum puas belanja!" seru Naruko cepat.

Naruto tersenyum, semua perempuan memang sama! Senang sekali belanja. Naruto berjalan mendekat, dan tanpa Naruko duga tiba-tiba saja ia mencubit pipi Naruko. Wajah Naruko langsung saja memanas menerima perlakuan itu, bukan karena sakit dicubit, tapi karena jarak wajah mereka yang sangat dekat. "Meskipun aku bilang kau boleh menggunakan uangmu untuk keperluanmu, tapi bukan berarti kau menghabiskan semuanya. Kau harus menyisakan uangmu siapa tahu nanti ada keperluan mendadak. Lihat semua barang yang kau beli, menurutku ini tidak berguna. Syal, gelang, buku, vas bunga," kata Naruto panjang lebar.

Mendengar Naruto yang bilang barang-barang yang dibelinya tidak berguna, Naruko tidak terima, ia mendorong Naruto.

"Enak saja! Semua ini berguna. Terutama buku ini." Naruko mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari belanjaan yang tadi diletakkan Naruto. Buku berwarna merah itu lumayan tebal, dengan judul _'Cooking for Dummies'_. "Aku akan belajar memasak, jadi kita tidak terus menerus makan ramen. Aku memang suka ramen, tapi aku juga tahu kalau ramen tidak sehat. Jadi sekali-sekali aku harus memasak makanan lain yang lebih menyehatkan."

Naruto kembali menghela nafas pasrah. Ia tidak mau memperpanjang pembicaraan ini, karena berdebat dengan Naruko pasti tidak akan ada hentinya. "Tapi ingat ya. Uangmu untuk keperluanmu, dan uangku untuk persediaan makanan kita. Jadi jika kau meminta uangku lagi, aku tidak akan memberikannya," ujar Naruto, bermaksud mengakhiri percakapan.

"Mooo, Naruto-kun pelit," ejek Naruko sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Hahaha." Naruto kembali tergelak melihat tingkah _childish_ Naruko. "Terserah, sekarang ayo kita pulang."

"Ah, aku lupa, temani aku ke suatu tempat."

Naruto yang saat itu sudah berbalik untuk pulang, langsung menoleh lagi ke arah Naruko.

"Hah? Kemana lagi? Ini sudah malam! Aku capek!"

"Ini sangat penting. Aku sudah memesan barang, sekarang tinggal dibawa. Ayolah temani aku."

"Besok saja lah."

"Tapi aku penasaran ingin melihat barangnya sekarang. Aku mohon, temani aku, ya?" bujuk Naruko dengan memperlihatkan _puppy eyes_-nya. Melihat Naruko yang memohon begitu, Naruto jadi tidak tega. Padahal ia sendiri tahu itu hanya trik Naruko agar keinginannya dipenuhi. Tapi tetap saja Naruto tidak bisa menolak. Ia hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri karena bersikap terlalu lembek kepada Naruko.

"Apa boleh buat," gumam Naruto pelan.

"Yeaahhh! Kau memang baik!" Naruko sudah bersemangat lagi sekarang. Kali ini ia menjinjing sendiri belanjaannya dan kembali mengapit lengan Naruto. "Ayo, ikut aku."

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto hanya bisa menurut saat Naruko menarik tangannya, membawanya entah kemana.

* * *

><p>"Hah? Jadi barang ini yang kau maksud?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Nampaklah dua buah benda di meja di hadapan Naruto. Jadi dari tadi Naruko memaksa dirinya untuk menemani hanya untuk mengambil benda 'ini'?<p>

Naruko tertawa geli. Di depan mereka sudah ada sepasang cangkir ukuran sedang berwarna orange. Yang sebelah kiri bertuliskan 'Uzumaki Naruko' di pinggirannya, sedangkan cangkir yang lain bertuliskan 'Uzumaki Naruto'.

"Hihi, bagus 'kan? Lihatlah," pamer Naruko, ia memberikan kedua cangkir itu kepada Naruto agar ia bisa lebih jelas melihatnya.

"Ukh, lagi-lagi barang yang sepasang," keluh Naruto. Setelah jaket yang sepasang, kini cangkir pun sepasang juga. Untung saja Naruko tomboy, kalau ia feminim, ada kemungkinan ia juga akan membeli rok yang sepasang untuk Naruto! Pemikiran Naruto terhenti saat ia menyadari sebuah gambar di masing-masing cangkir. "Tapi kenapa ada gambar dua boneka penangkal hujan yang berambut twintails dan spike di cangkir ini?"

Bletak!

"Baka! Itu gambar chibi kita!" bentak Naruko sambil merebut cangkir tersebut dari tangan Naruto. Bisa-bisanya ia menyebut gambar chibi mereka yang lucu dan imut sebagai boneka penangkal hujan!

"Oww, tidak perlu menjitakku segala!" bentak Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit. "Lagipula kedua gambar itu memang lebih mirip boneka penangkal hujan!"

Naruko menyadari wajah paman penjual cangkir yang kelihatannya agak tersinggung hasil karyanya dihina berkali-kali oleh Naruto. Ia mengerti keadaan dan menghibur paman tersebut. "Ah, maaf paman. Dia memang tidak mengerti seni, ahaha. Cangkirnya lucu kok. Kita bisa gunakan ini untuk minum coklat panas, teh, dan lain-lain. Kau suka 'kan Naruto-kun?" tanya Naruko, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Biasa saja tuh," kata Naruto cuek.

Terciptalah perempatan di kepala Naruko. Naruto memang benar-benar baka! Tidak bisa diajak kompromi. "Huh kau ini!"

"Tidak apa-apa nona," gumam paman penjual cangkir, kelihatannya ia bisa menahan emosinya. Sebagai penjual ia tentu mengerti, bukankah pembeli adalah raja? "Bagaimana? Nona suka dengan cangkir ini? Kalau belum cocok, saya bisa buatkan model lain," tawar sang penjual ramah.

"Aku suka kedua cangkir ini, tolong segera dibungkus," kata Naruko, sambil tersenyum manis. Kedua cangkir itu memang bagus. Dibuat dari campuran pasir kuarsa, tanah liat, beling dan bahan lain yang berkualitas tinggi. Pegangannya pas di tangan, cocok untuk tangan Naruko yang kecil, tapi tak kelewat kecil untuk tangan Naruto yang besar. Pelapis luar serta gambar di pinggirannya menggunakan pewarna yang tidak berbahaya. Tulisan dan gambar chibi mereka juga tak kalah bagus. Tak heran jika banyak pembeli yang datang ke toko ini, mereka bisa memesan bentuk serta gambar sesuai keinginan. Naruto saja yang seleranya jelek!

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar," kata paman penjual. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kardus kecil dan beberapa plastik peredam benturan. Kemudian ia mulai membungkus kedua cangkir tersebut.

Disaat kedua remaja berambut pirang itu menunggu sang penjual membungkus cangkir mereka, Naruto merasa ada yang aneh. Beberapa kali ia mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap penjuru toko. Kebetulan memang ada banyak orang di toko itu. Ada yang sedang melihat-lihat galeri, ada yang mencoba beberapa cangkir, dan sisanya sedang mengantri di belakang mereka.

Naruto mengingat-ngingat kejadian sebelumnya. Dan akhirnya ia sadar sebenarnya bukan di toko ini saja ia merasa aneh. Bahkan dari mulai keluar dari apartemen saja Naruto sudah merasa aneh. Ia merasa… diperhatikan?

"Naruko, sebenarnya aku ingin bilang hal ini dari tadi."

"Bilang apa?" tanya Naruko, tatapannya tidak lepas dari kelihaian tangan terampil sang penjual membungkus cangkir mereka.

"Umm.. ini hanya perasaanku atau memang dari tadi orang-orang memperhatikan kita?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat orang-orang disekitarnya. Orang-orang disana ada yang langsung mengalihkan pandangan begitu beradu tatapan dengan Naruto, ada juga yang malah tersenyum aneh.

"Oh benarkah?" Naruko kali ini ikut melihat ke sekelilingnya. "Hmm, benar juga. Aku tidak menyadarinya."

"Ini pasti karena jaket kalian yang sama," kata paman penjual cangkir di sela pekerjaannya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau jaket kami sama?" tanya Naruko.

Paman itu tertawa kecil. "Masa kalian tidak tahu? Sekarang ini sedang musim benda-benda yang berpasangan, terutama baju atau jaket. Biasanya yang memakainya adalah pasangan kekasih. Bukankah kalian juga sepasang kekasih?" tanyanya, membuat Naruto dan Naruko kaget dan langsung gelagapan.

"Bu-bukan!" seru Naruto. Naruko ikut mengangguk, menyetujui. Walaupun dalam hatinya ia sangat mengharapkan itu. Terbukti dari detak jantungnya yang kini tak karuan.

"Benarkah?" tanya paman itu tak yakin. "Nona ini memesan gelas yang sepasang, kupikir kalian memang sepasang kekasih."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau sepasang jaket atau sepasang cangkir itu punya makna lain," gumam Naruko, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang kini muncul di pipinya.

"Sekarang sudah terlambat. Pasti semua penduduk sudah mengira kalian sepasang kekasih. Dan kupikir wajar saja jika sekarang mereka memperhatikan kalian. Terutama kau Naruto. Mereka pasti heran, seorang bocah yang terkenal pembuat onar sepertimu bisa mendapatkan seorang kekasih nona cantik seperti Nona Naruko. Aku sendiri saja awalnya tak menyangka."

"Iya tapi kami bukan sepasang kekasih!" gerutu Naruto sebal.

"Jadi kalian tidak saling menyukai?"

"Tidak!" jawab Naruto tegas. Paman penjual cangkir hanya bisa ber-oh ria sambil menyerahkan bungkusan cangkir yang sudah selesai.

Itu tadi jawaban Naruto. Sedangkan Naruko? Ia tidak menjawab. Ia masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Pertanyaan paman itu telah mengusik Naruko.

Apa Naruko menyukai Naruto?

Apa perasaan yang muncul setiap ia dekat Naruto adalah perasaan suka?

Naruko benar-benar bingung. Ini perasaan yang asing, yang baru kali ini dirasakan seorang Uzumaki Naruko.

* * *

><p>"Naruko, sudahlah kita makan ramen saja. Aku sudah lapar," kata Naruto, sudah membuat apartemen mungil mereka berisik di pagi hari.<p>

Naruto sudah tak bisa menahan rasa laparnya pagi itu. Wajar saja, ini sudah lebih dari jamnya sarapan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Naruko bersikeras untuk memasak menu masakan dari buku yang kemarin baru dibelinya dan melarang Naruto makan ramen instan. Mentang-mentang hari ini ia libur, katanya ia ingin bereksperimen.

Naruto kembali protes tapi Naruko tidak juga menanggapi. Saat itu Naruko sedang mengiris daun bawang, tapi otaknya sedang memikirkan hal lain. Otaknya masih sibuk memikirkan pertanyaan paman penjual cangkir kemarin malam.

'_Jadi kalian tidak saling menyukai?'_

'Apa aku menyukai Naruto-kun?' batin Naruko.

"Naruko! Naruko!" teriak Naruto, kesal karena Naruko tidak menanggapinya dari tadi.

Kali ini Naruko langsung menoleh. "Apa sih? Aww…"

Karena tidak hati-hati, tiba-tiba jari telunjuk Naruko teriris pisau.

Sontak, Naruto langsung panik dan mendekati Naruko. "Naruko? Kau kenapa?" tanyannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Naruko sambil memegang telunjuk kirinya tapi ia tak bisa menyembunyikan ringisannya.

"Jarimu berdarah," gumam Naruto. Menyadari ada darah segar yang keluar dari jari telunjuk kiri Naruko.

"Ini bukan apa-apa, aku-"

Kata-kata Naruko terhenti saat tiba-tiba saja Naruto menarik tangan kiri Naruko dan memasukan jari telunjuk Naruko ke dalam mulutnya, mencoba menghentikan darah yang mengalir. Naruto melakukannya dengan begitu lembut, seolah tak ingin menyakiti Naruko. Muka Naruko langsung saja memerah, darah serasa mengalir ke dalam kepalanya.

"Hei, jangan tegang, rileks saja," kata Naruto, sejenak mengeluarkan jari Naruko dari mulutnya, kemudian memasukannya lagi.

'Bagaimana aku bisa rileks saat kau memperlakukanku seperti ini?' batin Naruko, sambil menoleh ke arah lain.

Perasaan 'aneh' yang dirasakan Naruko semakin kuat saja. Detak jantungnya sudah lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Apalagi dengan perlakuan Naruto saat ini padanya. Ia malu, tapi disisi lain ia senang diperlakukan seperti ini. Ia senang saat Naruto begitu perhatian padanya. Ia jadi merasa aman dan terlindungi.

Naruko berusaha untuk menatap wajah Naruto. Dilihatnya wajah itu baik-baik. Wajah remaja berkulit tan, sepasang mata _shapire_, tanda lahir di pipinya dan pesss… lagi-lagi wajah Naruko terasa panas saat menatap wajah Naruto sedekat ini. Kalau diperhatikan sedekat ini, Naruto memang tampan, batinnya. Naruko mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain lagi karena tidak kuat jika terus-menerus menatap Naruto, sementara tangannya yang lain meremas rok-nya.

Tidak salah lagi, perasaan asing ini, perasaan nyaman ini… Ini perasaan suka! Ia menyukai Naruto! Ah, memikirkannya saja membuat Naruko tambah malu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan jari Naruko dari mulutnya. "Darahnya sudah berhenti, aku mengambil kotak obat dulu," kata Naruto sambil berlalu, meninggalkan Naruko yang masih saja menunduk malu.

Selanjutnya, Naruto memberikan _antiseptic_ di luka Naruko dan membalut luka Naruko dengan perban dan plester. Naruko sempat meminta agar dirinya saja yang membalutnya, karena ini hanya luka kecil dan Naruko bisa mengobatinya sendiri. Tapi Naruto menolak. Setelah itu Naruko harus menahan tawanya saat melihat hasil balutan Naruto yang berantakan. Ada bagian dari perban yang tidak dipotong dengan benar. Dasar Naruto keras kepala sekali, apa susahnya mengalah dan membiarkan Naruko membalut lukanya sendiri? Tapi meski begitu, Naruko menghargai usaha Naruto untuk menolongnya.

"Te-terima kasih Naruto-kun," kata Naruko tulus.

"Sama-sama," balas Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Hening tercipta setelah itu. Naruto sibuk membereskan kotak obat sementara Naruko berusaha sekuat tenaga mengatur nafasnya. Dadanya terasa sesak, seakan ingin meledak. Muncul suatu dorongan kuat dari dalam hatinya yang mengalahkan rasa malu serta gugup yang dirasakannya dan memaksanya untuk menyampaikan perasaannya kepada Naruto.

"Naruto-kun…" kata Naruko, sangat pelan, nyaris tak didengar Naruto kalau saja ia tak sedang berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Ya?"

"Aku… Aku..."

"Hmm?"

"Aku… Aku suka-"

"Hei tunggu dulu!" seru Naruto heboh, ia memegang kedua pundak Naruko. "Aku baru sadar!"

"Eh? Sadar apa?" tanya Naruko heran. Ia sempat kecewa karena Naruto memotong kata-katanya di saat-saat yang sangat penting!

"Sebulan lalu kau datang bulan, sekarang kau terluka dan berdarah. Bukankah _bunshin_ tidak mengeluarkan darah?"

Naruko langsung sadar dan mengerti kekagetan Naruto. Ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Sejak pertama kali diciptakan ia memang langsung merasa sebagai seorang perempuan. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan adanya darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Naruko tidak pernah menyadari itu. Dan pertanyaan Naruto tadi jadi membuatnya berpikir, ada apa dengan tubuhnya? Apa ini normal?

"Ayo kita temui Nenek Tsunade," ajak Naruto. Naruko mengangguk setuju, ia juga penasaran dengan keadaan tubuhnya sendiri.

* * *

><p>"Nenek Tsunade!"<p>

Naruto membuka pintu ruangan Hokage dengan tiba-tiba, tanpa mengetuk dulu. Tapi toh Tsunade juga sudah bosan memberi tahu Naruto untuk mengetuk pintu dulu, bocah itu selalu saja langsung masuk.

"Kebetulan kau kesini Naruto," kata Tsunade.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Ada kabar tentang keberadaan Uchiha Itachi."

Tangan Naruto langsung mengepal kuat.

"Kalau ada Uchiha Itachi, maka kemungkinan Sasuke juga ada disana. Kurasa Sasuke masih terobsesi untuk membalas dendam," tambah Kakashi yang juga berada di ruangan itu.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar ia punya kesempatan untuk bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke. Mungkin kali ini ia bisa membawa pemuda pantat ayam itu untuk kembali ke desa. "Akhirnya kesempatan seperti ini datang lagi! Kapan kita berangkat?" tanya Naruto bersemangat.

"Tenang dulu, bahkan aku belum secara resmi mengumumkan misi ini, kau hanya kebetulan saja kesini. Rencananya aku akan mengirim timmu dan tim 8," kata Tsunade sambil melihat beberapa lembar kertas di atas mejanya.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Dan kemudian ia tersadar akan tujuan sebenarnya ia kamari. Nyaris saja ia melupakan gadis yang dari tadi berada di sampingnya. Kabar tentang Uchiha Itachi dan Sasuke memang sangat menarik perhatiannya. "Ngomong-ngomong ada hal lain yang tidak kalah penting Nek, tolong periksa Naruko!"

Alis Tsunade terangkat dan sejenak mengalihkan tatapannya dari kertas-kertas di atas meja ke arah Naruto. "Siapa Naruko?"

"Dia," kata Naruto sambil melirik gadis di sampingnya.

"Bukankah dia _bunshin-_mu? Aku sedang sibuk dan tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main dengan _bunshin-_mu, Naruto!" bentak Tsunade.

Naruto sudah menyangka Tsunade akan bereaksi seperti ini. Ia menggenggam tangan kiri Naruko dan maju selangkah mendekati meja Tsunade. "Aku serius Nek! Dia memang berasal dari _bunshin-_ku, tapi tadi dia mengeluarkan darah. Kalau tidak percaya, lihat bekas luka ini!" seru Naruto, mengangkat jari telunjuk kiri Naruko. "Bukankah _bunshin_ seharusnya tidak mengeluarkan darah?"

Saat itu juga Tsunade langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada luka di jari Naruko. Walaupun luka sudah diobati dan dibalut, jangan remehkan kemampuan Tsunade, ia masih bisa mencium bau darah dengan jarak sedekat itu. Dan sebagai seorang ahli medis, tentu kasus di bidang medis yang aneh ini menjadi ketertarikan tersendiri bagi Tsunade.

"Shizune, segera perintahkan tim 8 dan anggota tim Yamato lainnya untuk menghadapku satu jam lagi. Dan kau Naruto, ikut aku."

* * *

><p>Tsunade mengadakan pemeriksaan menyeluruh terhadap tubuh Naruko. Sedangkan Naruto menunggu di luar ruang pemeriksaan. Naruto mondar-mandir tak tenang. Kalau dilihat, ia seperti seorang suami yang menunggu istrinya melahirkan. Setelah hampir satu jam menunggu, Tsunade menyuruh Naruto masuk ke ruangan. Disana, Naruko sudah duduk di depan meja praktek Tsunade. Dari raut mukanya, gadis itu ceria sekali. Pasti ada hal yang membuat Naruko sesenang itu. Naruto kemudian duduk di kursi di sampingnya<p>

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Naruto.

Tsunade menatap Naruto tajam. "Dia manusia normal dan dia perempuan."

Selama beberapa detik, Naruto hanya bisa bengong, ia masih mencerna kata-kata Hokage cantik itu.

"APA?" Naruto kaget bukan main saat otak begonya mulai memproses informasi yang disampaikan Tsunade tadi. Ia memandang Tsunade dan Naruko bergantian. Naruko tersenyum ke arahnya dengan kebahagiaan yang nampak jelas dari sorot matanya.

"Aku mengadakan pemeriksaan menyeluruh pada tubuh _bunshin_-mu, maksudku pada Naruko," kata Tsunade. "Dan ternyata ia memang manusia, lebih tepatnya ia seorang perempuan normal. Ia punya sistem reproduksi perempuan, rahim, kelenjar susu, struktur tulang dan struktur tubuh perempuan. Dan bukti yang paling kuat adalah ini."

Tsunade menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada Naruto.

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto, sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan tulisan dalam kertas tersebut.

"Hasil tes darah Naruko. Di dalam tubuhnya terdapat banyak hormon estrogen. Tidak diragukan lagi kalau dia perempuan."

"Sulit dipercaya. Tapi bukankah dia berasal dari _bunshin-_ku? Bagaimana bisa dia jadi…"

Tsunade kemudian bersandar di kursinya. "Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas dilihat dari hasil pemeriksaan, Naruko adalah seorang perempuan yang sempurna. Struktur gen kalian berbeda, meski ada kemiripan di beberapa bagian. Entah genmu mengalami mutasi atau apa, yang jelas secara teknis Naruko itu memang bukan 'dirimu' Naruto, dia seperti seorang individu baru, dia manusia baru yang terlahir lewat _bunshin-_mu."

Mata Naruto terbelalak mendengar penjelasan Tsunade.

"Selamat datang di Konoha, Naruko," kata Tsunade lembut, tentu saja itu ditujukan kepada Naruko. Naruko hanya bisa tersipu malu.

Sedangkan Naruto, entah kenapa setelah mendengar kalau Naruko adalah perempuan, ada rasa bahagia dalam dirinya yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Kemudian Naruto refleks memegang tangan Naruko. "Sudah kubilang 'kan? Kau berbeda dengan _bunshin_-ku yang lain. Dan kau memang perempuan. Sekarang tidak ada lagi alasan orang lain untuk mengejekmu," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum, senyum yang begitu menenangkan dan membuat hati Naruko kembali menghangat.

"Terima kasih banyak, Na-Naruto-kun," gumam Naruko pelan.

Rasa gugupnya muncul lagi, tapi ia memberanikan diri untuk menyelipkan jarinya di antara jari-jari Naruto, membuat Naruto agak kaget tapi ia tidak menolak. Naruko memegang erat tangan Naruto, dan ia akui perasaan ini sudah tak terbantahkan lagi. Ia menyukai Naruto. Dan ia bersyukur karena ternyata dirinya adalah manusia biasa, seorang perempuan sempurna.

Jadi, tidak masalah 'kan kalau Naruko menyukai Naruto?

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Nah, seperti yang dijanjiin sebelumnya, di chap 3 ini saya jelasin tentang siapa sebenernya Naruko. Sekarang udah jelas, Naruko itu beda sama Naruto, meski awalnya Naruko berasal dari _bunshin_ Naruto. Sampe saat ini saya belum mau munculin konflik, masih fokus bikin NaruNaru lengket dulu (udah kayak lem aja). Jadi, gimana pendapat kalian mengenai chap 3 ini?

Fanart buat chapter 3. Kira-kira beginilah kalau NaruNaru belanja:

i541[**dot**]photobucket[**dot**]com/albums/gg391/gre_rifky/Anime/Shopping[**dot**]jpg

*ganti [**dot**] pake titik, credit to creator

Review… review… review…

**Arigatou**

**-rifuki-**


	4. Ada Disana Bersamamu

**Chapter 4**

**Ada Disana Bersamamu**

Sinar matahari masuk ke celah-celah kecil gorden di apartemen Naruto, memaksa gadis pirang yang tengah tertidur disana mengangkat tangannya sebatas kepala, menghalangi sinar matahari yang mengganggu tidurnya. Perlahan ia membuka mata _shapire_-nya lebih lebar, berusaha menyesuaikan pupilnya dengan pencahayaan di kamar tersebut. Entah kenapa ia bisa terlambat bangun pagi itu, ia seperti kehilangan semangat.

Naruko memaksakan dirinya bangun kemudian duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Ia sadar tidak ada gunanya juga ia terus-menerus tidur. Naruko menggeliat sejenak kemudian merapikan rambut pirang panjangnya yang digerai dengan kedua tangannya.

Kemudian Naruko menatap _futon_ di hadapannya. Sosok yang biasanya tidur disana tidak ada. Sebenarnya Naruko sedikit kecewa, padahal baru saja ia mendapat kabar baik tentang dirinya yang ternyata adalah manusia biasa. Tapi Naruto malah pergi menjalankan misi. Ia menghela nafas panjang, mengingat percakapan terakhirnya dengan Naruto.

"_Kau kenapa? Cemberut terus," tanya Naruto disela kegiatannya menyiapkan _kunai_ dan senjata _shinobi_ lainnya._

_Bibir mungil Naruko sedikit maju dan pipinya menggembung mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Naruko kesal, Naruto sama sekali tidak peka. Seharusnya ia tahu kenapa dirinya cemberut, penyebabnya sudah jelas. _

"_Soalnya kau malah pergi misi, padahal aku baru mendapat kabar gembira kalau aku adalah manusia biasa. Aku ingin merayakannya denganmu," ujar Naruko, dengan nada merajuk._

_Naruto menatap teman seapartemennya itu. Mendengar kalimat Naruko barusan, Naruto jadi sadar, ia jadi tahu seberapa kecewa gadis itu. Sejak awal Naruko diciptakan dari _bunshin_ ia tidak ingin menghilang dan bersikeras ingin hidup sebagai manusia biasa. Sekarang Nenek Tsunade memberitahunya kalau ia adalah manusia biasa, tentu Naruko sangat senang. Jadi ingin merayakan hal itu adalah hal yang sangat wajar._

_Selain itu Naruto adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Naruko saat ini, tak heran kalau dia jadi orang yang pertama diajak Naruko untuk merayakannya._

_Naruto menatap mata _shapire_ Naruko, rasa kecewa jelas sekali tergambar disana. Tapi di sisi lain ia tidak ingin melewatkan misi ini. Misi ini melibatkan Sasuke, dan Sasuke juga merupakan orang yang penting bagi Naruto. Ia ingin membawa pulang Sasuke ke Konoha._

"_Naruko," panggil Naruto, mengembalikan perhatian gadis itu padanya. "Aku tidak bisa melewatkan kesempatan ini. Di misi ini aku punya kesempatan untuk bertemu Sasuke, aku ingin membawanya pulang."_

_Naruko tidak menanggapi Naruto._

"_Kuharap kau mengerti," tambah Naruto._

_Naruko menghela nafas panjang. Sebenarnya tanpa Naruto beri tahu pun, ia sudah tahu seberapa penting Sasuke bagi Naruto. Sasuke sudah ada jauh sebelum Naruto menciptakannya. Naruko juga tahu janji yang pernah dibuat Naruto kepada Sakura. Kalau dibanding Sasuke dan Sakura, Naruko merasa dirinya hanya orang baru yang mungkin saja tidak begitu penting bagi Naruto._

_Maka dari itu Naruko putuskan untuk mengalah, ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan Naruto hanya karena hal ini._

"_Aku mengerti," kata Naruko pelan._

_Saat itu juga Naruto langsung nyengir lebar. Mau tak mau Naruko jadi ikut senang melihat orang yang disayanginya itu kembali ceria. _

"_Begini saja," ujar Naruto. "Bagaimana kalau sepulang misi kita merayakannya bersama? Kita makan di luar atau pergi ke suatu tempat."_

_Kini Naruko pun memasang cengiran yang sama di wajahnya saat mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Benarkah?" tanya Naruko memastikan._

_Naruto mengangguk semangat. "Nanti terserah kau saja mau kemana."_

"_Janji ya?"_

"_Janji. Kalau begitu jangan cemberut terus."_

_Kali ini Naruko tersenyum tulus. Melihat keadaan sudah kembali normal, Naruto pamit pergi. Tapi sebelum ia jauh, Naruko yang berdiri di pintu apartemen memanggilnya._

"_Ada apa lagi?" tanya Naruto, menoleh ke arah Naruko tanpa membalikan badannya._

"_Cepat pulang ya, ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan," jawab Naruko tanpa melepas senyumannya. _

_Kening Naruto berkerut, kemudian ia berbalik untuk menatap Naruko lebih jelas. "Kalau itu hal penting, kenapa tidak kau sampaikan sekarang saja?" tanya Naruto._

"_Tidak, aku ingin menyampaikannya saat kau pulang," jawab Naruko. Untung saja jarak mereka cukup jauh, jadi rona merah di pipinya tak terlihat oleh Naruto._

_Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu, melontarkan kata yang Naruko yakin adalah kata 'terserah, _dattebayo_', kemudian kembali berbalik, melambaikan tangan dan langsung melesat menuju gerbang Konoha. _

Naruko tersenyum.

Mengingat kejadian itu, Naruko jadi tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan Naruto. Naruko kemudian beranjak untuk membuka gorden. Saat gorden dibuka, cahaya matahari langsung masuk ke apartemen tersebut, rupanya matahari sudah tinggi. Naruko melirik jam di dinding.

Jam 9.

'Heh, pantas saja,' batin Naruko sambil terkekeh.

Bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruko, bangun jam 9 adalah hal yang sangat jarang terjadi. Beruntung hari ini hari Minggu, jadi Naruko tidak masuk kerja.

Naruko juga baru sadar, sejak tinggal dengan Naruto, ini adalah hari Minggu pertama dimana Naruto tidak bersamanya. Ia yakin hari Minggu ini akan terasa amat membosankan. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Kalau ada Naruto, biasanya ia akan menjahili Naruto atau melakukan apa saja yang membuat Naruto kesal. Biasanya itu akan membuatnya senang dan tidak bosan lagi.

Tapi dengan absennya Naruto, praktis membuat Naruko jadi kesepian.

Naruko berjalan ke ruang tengah. Tanpa peduli untuk sekedar cuci muka atau ganti baju. Ia hanya memakai t-shirt dan celana dalam. Lagi pula siapa juga yang akan melihatnya? Naruto sedang tidak ada, yang berkunjung ke apartemen Naruto pun jarang sekali.

Untuk sarapannya pagi itu, Naruko memilih _ramen_ instan karena sedang malas memasak. Setelah itu, untuk mengurangi rasa bosan, Naruko menghampiri rak buku di ruang tengah. Ia perhatikan isinya hanya gulungan-gulungan jurus. Naruko memang ingin jadi _kunoichi_, tapi saat ini _mood_-nya sedang jelek untuk mempelajari jurus-jurus. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk membaca bukunya saja yang berada di rak paling atas, _Cooking for Dummies_.

Untuk sementara, Naruko terlarut dalam buku yang dibacanya.

Satu jam berlalu dan kali ini tampak senyuman di wajah cantiknya.

"Saat Naruto pulang nanti, sepertinya memasak sendiri lebih baik dari pada makan di luar," gumam Naruko. Buku yang dibacanya telah memberinya ide masakan yang baru, kebetulan bahan dasarnya _ramen_. Naruko kemudian melihat persediaan makanan. Ternyata masih penuh karena tiga hari lalu mereka baru belanja.

Pandangan Naruko kembali ke buku yang dipegangnya. Ada beberapa petunjuk yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Hmm, mungkin Kak Ayame bisa membantuku," gumam Naruko lagi. Ia berlalu ke arah kamar untuk bersiap-siap. Semangat Naruko sudah muncul lagi. Nampaknya hari Minggu yang membosankan ini akan ia isi dengan belajar memasak bersama Ayame.

* * *

><p>"Kak Naruto!"<p>

Perjalanan Naruko untuk menemui Ayame terhenti saat Konohamaru dan Moegi menyapanya di persimpangan jalan. Konohamaru memanggil 'Naruto' tapi kalau dilihat dari pandangan Konohamaru padanya, Naruko tahu kalau yang dimaksud Konohamaru adalah dirinya. Karena itu, ia putuskan untuk menghentikan langkahnya dan menyapa dua _genin_ tersebut.

"Hai Konohamaru," sapa Naruko ramah.

Begitu mereka bertiga berhadapan. Hal pertama yang dilakukan Konohamaru adalah melihat Naruko dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"Kenapa kau berkeliaran dengan _Sexy no Jutsu_? Dan… memakai baju?" celetuk Konohamaru.

Naruko baru sadar, kalau dari awal Konohamaru memang menyangka dirinya adalah Naruto. Itulah alasan kenapa tadi Konohamaru memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Naruto'. Ia harus banyak-banyak bersabar karena pasti masih banyak penduduk Konoha (terutama _shinobi_) yang belum tahu kalau dirinya bukan Naruto. Naruko menghela nafas pelan, apa boleh buat. Memang butuh waktu untuk membuat semua orang mengenalinya sebagai 'Naruko', bukan 'Naruto'.

"Aku bukan Naruto. Namaku Naruko," ujar Naruko.

Konohamaru malah tertawa, ia mengira kalau Naruko sedang bercanda. "Jangan bohong! Aku tahu siapa kau!"

Naruko kembali menghela nafas. Konohamaru memang bukan tipe orang yang mudah percaya. Dia juga beda-beda tipis dengan Naruto, yaitu bukan orang yang gampang mengerti jika mendapat penjelasan tentang suatu hal. Itulah yang membuat Naruko mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjelaskan semua yang terjadi kepada bocah itu, ia putuskan untuk menjelaskan secara singkat.

"Ceritanya panjang. Yang jelas aku memang berasal dari _bunshin_ Naruto, tapi aku bukan dia, aku perempuan," ujar Naruko, berharap Konohamaru mengerti.

"Berisik, lebih baik kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita." Konohamaru melompat ke belakang, memberi jarak dirinya dengan Naruko. Ia memasang kuda-kuda, kedua tangannya sudah bersiap untuk membentuk segel.

Naruko memperhatikan segel yang dibuat Konohamaru, ia sangat mengenalinya, itu segel _Sexy no Jutsu_! Naruko mendengus kesal. Dugaan Naruko salah, harusnya ia tahu kalau akan berakhir seperti ini. Konohamaru memang seperti versi kecil dari Naruto, keras kepala dan… bodoh.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan kalah. Bersiaplah! Jurus-"

BUGH!

Namun Konohamaru tak mampu menyelesaikan jurusnya karena sebuah pukulan keras menghantam wajahnya, hingga tubuhnya terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang. Disana nampaklah Moegi yang menahan amarahnya. "Jangan pernah kau praktekan jurus mesum itu lagi!" bentaknya.

Naruko tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua _genin_ itu. Sebenarnya tadi Naruko sudah akan memukul Konohamaru. Ia tidak habis pikir, apa yang ada di pikiran Konohamaru dan Naruto sampai-sampai mereka terus-menerus melakukan duel konyol itu. Ia merasa pertarungan itu tidak ada gunanya. Tapi baguslah tadi Moegi sudah mewakilinya memukul Konohamaru, jadi Naruko tidak perlu capek.

Moegi kemudian mendekati Naruko. "Umm, kenalkan aku Moegi, teman satu tim Konohamaru," ujarnya.

Kini perhatian Naruko beralih ke gadis berambut orange yang dikucir ke atas di hadapannya.

"Hai, Moegi. Aku Naruko, salam kenal," balas Naruko sambil tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya sebulan lalu aku bertemu dengan Kak Naruto di toko baju dan _mini market_. Jangan-jangan, Kak Naruto membeli baju perempuan dan errr... pembalut untukmu?" tanya Moegi ragu, tapi ia sudah terlanjur penasaran dengan pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan dari dulu itu.

Mendapat pertanyaan itu, Naruko jadi ingat saat awal ia tinggal dengan Naruko. Ia memang sempat meminta antar Naruto ke toko baju dan menyuruh Naruto membelikan pembalut. Naruko baru sadar kalau hal itu sangat memalukan bagi Naruto, ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa malunya Naruto. Tapi mengetahui Naruto masih mau melakukan kedua hal itu, membuat hati Naruko bahagia. Naruto begitu mempedulikannya.

"Ya," jawab Naruko malu-malu.

Kemudian Moegi terlihat manggut-manggut mengerti. "Oh, kalau begitu sampaikan maafku pada Kak Naruto, aku sempat mengira kalau dia... ummm..." Moegi tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mungkin merasa tidak enak mengucapkan kata itu di depan Naruko. Karena saat ini ia masih belum tahu apa status Naruko. Apakah pacar Naruto? Bisa gawat juga kalau ia mengatakan hal yang kurang enak mengenai Naruto di depan pacarnya 'kan?

"Banci?" tanya Naruko, berusaha menebak kelanjutan kalimat Moegi.

"Y-ya," jawab Moegi, ia masih merasa tidak enak.

"Ahahaha.."

Gelak tawa Naruko malah membuat Moegi merasa aneh, ia kira Naruko akan marah.

"Tidak apa," ujar Naruko setelah tawanya berhenti. "Nanti aku sampaikan ucapan maafmu kepadanya."

Melihat respon Naruko yang ternyata tidak marah. Moegi sudah bisa menilai kalau Naruko orang yang ramah. Maka ia akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya satu hal lagi.

"Apa Kakak ini pacar Kak Naruto?" tanya Moegi lagi.

Naruko langsung kaget mendengar pertanyaan Moegi kali ini. Ia sempat berpikir sejenak mengenai hubungannya dengan Naruto. Ia memang manyayangi Naruto, tapi kalau dibilang pacar, tentu saja bukan. Ia bahkan belum menyampaikan perasaannya kepada Naruto. Ia baru merencanakannya setelah Naruto pulang dari misi.

Naruko tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum. Ada rona merah tipis di pipinya.

Sebagai sesama perempuan, tentu Moegi tahu apa arti rona merah tipis yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di pipi Naruko. Naruko menyukai Naruto. Moegi tersenyum, tingkah Naruko terlalu mudah ditebak.

"Padahal kalau kalian pacaran, kalian berdua akan terlihat cocok sekali," ujar Moegi tanpa melepas senyumnya.

Naruko tidak merespon lagi, ia bingung harus bicara apa lagi, terlalu malu.

"Sudah ya. Aku pergi dulu," pamit Moegi sambil menarik _syal_ Konohamaru. Konohamaru terlihat memberontak, tapi Moegi terus saja menariknya dengan paksa.

Naruko masih mematung disana dengan pipi yang semakin merona merah, kalimat Moegi terngiang-ngiang di otaknya.

* * *

><p>'<em>Padahal kalau kalian pacaran, kalian berdua akan terlihat cocok sekali.'<em>

Lagi-lagi kalimat itu yang ada di otak Naruko, padahal sekarang ia sedang belajar masak dengan Ayame.

"Naruko_-chan_? Apa kau mendengarkanku?" tanya Ayame, menyadari dari tadi Naruko terlihat tidak fokus.

"Ah, maaf. Aku sedang memikirkan hal lain."

"Memikirkan apa?"

"Sudahlah jangan dibahas. Ayo lanjutkan penjelasannya."

Tanpa diduga, Ayame malah menggeser kursi tak jauh dari tempatnya berada kemudian duduk disana. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan mengajarimu sebelum kau menceritakan apa yang kau pikirkan," ujar Ayame, pura-pura tak senang.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada 'tapi'. Beruntung hari ini pembeli di Ichiraku sedikit jadi aku bisa menyempatkan diri untuk membantumu. Tapi kau malah tidak memperhatikan penjelasanku. Kalau kau masih mau aku membantumu, ceritakan dulu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan," kata Ayame lagi.

Naruko terlihat berfikir keras, bingung antara menceritakan apa yang ada di pikirannya atau tidak. Tapi kalau tidak diceritakan, ia tidak bisa memasak menu spesial untuk Naruto.

"Ya sudah, aku mau membantu ayah lagi," ujar Ayame sambil beranjak menuju tempat Teuchi berada.

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" Naruko mulai panik. "Naruto! Aku sedang memikirkan Naruto_-kun_," jawab Naruko akhirnya.

Muncul seringai nakal di wajah Ayame, rencananya untuk memancing Naruko bicara telah berhasil. Ia kembali berbalik dan duduk di kursinya lagi.

"Naruto?" tanya Ayame, kali ini ia pura-pura kaget. Padahal kenyataan kalau Naruko menyukai Naruto itu sudah menjadi hal yang jelas di mata Ayame.

"Ya, rencananya aku akan memasak masakan spesial saat ia pulang misi nanti. Aku… aku menyayangi Naruto_-kun_. Aku ingin menyampaikan perasaanku saat ia pulang nanti," kata Naruko, berusaha menahan rasa malunya di depan Ayame.

"Ooohh…" Ayame manggut-manggut, pura-pura mengerti.

"Apa kami akan terlihat cocok jika bersama?" tanya Naruko akhirnya, ia pikir Ayame sudah terlanjur tahu, jadi sekalian ia menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Tentu saja," jawab Ayame, nyaris tanpa berpikir dulu. "Kalian sama-sama suka _ramen_. Aku melihat sifat kalian juga hampir sama, jadi aku yakin kau cocok untuk Naruto. Kalian juga sudah tinggal bersama. Kurasa tak ada yang lebih mengerti Naruto dari pada dirimu. Benar 'kan?"

"Benar juga," gumam Naruko. Kini rasa percaya dirinya semakin tinggi. "Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan belajarnya, kuharap Naruto_-kun_ akan menyukai masakanku."

"Baiklah. Jangan memikirkan hal lain lagi ya, aku akan mengulangi penjelasanku."

"Siap!"

Ayame terkekeh pelan melihat Naruko yang begitu bersemangat. 'Dasar remaja,' pikirnya.

* * *

><p>Hari sudah beranjak petang. Naruko berjalan dengan riang menuju ke apartemennya. Setelah diajari Ayame, kini ia sudah bisa memasak menu <em>ramen<em> spesial yang ada di buku _Cooking for Dummies_. Hasil masakannya ternyata enak juga, bahkan sekarang ia membawa sisa makanan tersebut untuk makan malamnya di apartemen.

Ia berharap Naruto segera pulang agar ia bisa memasakkan menu yang baru saja dikuasainya ini.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya berjalan sambil bersenandung, Naruko terlonjak kaget saat merasakan telapak tangan seseorang memukul pelan bokongnya. Hingga berbunyi 'PLOK!' saking kenyal dan berisinya bagian tersebut. Ditambah lagi hanya ditutupi oleh celana pendek yang ketat.

Mukanya langsung memerah antara kesal dan malu. Siapa yang berani-beraninya memegang bokongnya, benar-benar tidak sopan! Refleks Naruko menyikut sosok di belakangnya sekuat tenaga.

DUAAKH!

Sikutan Naruko telak mengenai rahang sosok tersebut. Membuatnya terpental hingga membentur tembok, darah segar keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya.

Naruko memperhatikan sosok tersebut. Matahari yang hampir tenggelam menyebabkan sosok tersebut hanya terlihat sebagai siluet.

"Aduh Naruko_-chan_, sikapmu beda sekali dengan yang selama ini aku kenal. Saat kau masih jadi _henge_ Naruto, biasanya kau akan bilang 'Aaaahhh, hentikan Jiraiya_-samaaa_, kau genit' dengan nada yang menggoda."

Mata Naruko membulat saat mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan sosok tersebut. Jadi sosok yang barusan memegang bokongnya adalah.. Naruko mendekatinya dan ternyata benar dugaannya, sosok tersebut adalah Jiraiya, sang Petapa Genit.

"Kau! Petapa Genit!"

Jiraiya berusaha berdiri dan mengusap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya sambil terkekeh. "Heheh, sikutanmu lumayan juga, Naruko_-chan_."

"Eh? Kau tahu kalau aku Naruko?" tanya Naruko, baru sadar kalau dari tadi Jiraiya memanggilnya Naruko.

"Ya, sebenarnya Tsunade memberitahuku apa yang terjadi. Aku sempat tidak percaya, tapi setelah melihatmu secara langsung, sekarang aku percaya." Jiraiya menatap Naruko tanpa berkedip. "Kuakui dengan memakai baju pun kau masih terlihat cantik dan... sexy. Hehe."

"Dasar mesum!" bentak Naruko.

"Hahaha. Tapi sikapmu beda sekali, kau membuatku berdarah begini hanya karena memegang bokongmu."

"Itu karena aku perempuan! Perempuan mana yang mau bokongnya dipegang sembarangan, apalagi oleh orang mesum sepertimu!" bentak Naruko lagi, ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Naruko memang tidak menyadari ini. Tanpa ia ketahui sejak memutuskan untuk tinggal dengan Naruto, di hari itulah ia 'terlahir kembali' sebagai perempuan, lengkap dengan insting perempuan yang juga mulai tumbuh pada dirinya. Makanya sejak saat itulah ia jadi mulai memperhatikan rasa malu dan kesopanan dibanding sebelumnya. Ia tersinggung saat Naruto memegang dadanya, marah saat Naruto masuk ke kamar mandi dan melihatnya telanjang, serta lebih protektif saat ada laki-laki yang melakukan hal yang tak senonoh padanya (contohnya Jiraiya).

Jiraiya memperhatikan Naruko sejenak. Ia sudah mengenal Naruko sejak Naruto berlatih bersamanya tiga tahun lalu. Dan dari respon Naruko tadi, Jiraiya menyadari perbedaan sikap gadis itu memang sangat drastis.

Saat Tsunade mengakui kalau dirinya tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Naruko dan bilang ini di luar ilmu kedokteran, Jiraiya hanya mencibirnya. Ia sempat menganggap Tsunade gila karena bilang _bunshin_ Naruto adalah perempuan normal. Tapi sekarang ia mempercayai Tsunade sepenuhnya. Mau dilihat dari sisi fisik maupun sikapnya, sosok di depannya memang perempuan. Sebenarnya Jiraiya ingin mempelajari fenomena ini lebih lanjut, apalagi ini berhubungan dengan 'perempuan'. Hal yang selalu membuatnya semangat.

Tapi mengingat ia punya misi yang lebih penting ke Amegakure, terpaksa ia harus melakukan penelitian pada Naruko di lain waktu.

"Sepertinya kau benar, kau bersikap seperti itu karena kau perempuan," ujar Jiraiya, memutuskan untuk mengalah.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Naruko ketus.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu, tadi aku hanya ingin menyapamu dan membuktikan kalau kata-kata Tsunade benar," kata Jiaraiya sambil melangkahkan kakinya.

"Hei kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruko.

"Melakukan penelitian," jawab Jiraiya tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Naruko menyadari kalau arah yang dituju Jiaraiya adalah gerbang Konoha.

"Bisakah kau menunggu sampai Naruto pulang dari misi? Pasti ia ingin bertemu denganmu, kalian sudah lama tidak berlatih bersama."

"Tidak," jawab Jiraiya, masih terus saja berjalan.

Mau tak mau Naruko harus kecewa mendengar keputusan Jiraiya, padahal ia yakin Naruto akan senang jika tahu ada Jiraiya di Konoha.

"Oh ya aku lupa." Tiba-tiba Jiraiya menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian berbalik. "Boleh aku minta tolong padamu?" tanyanya.

"Minta tolong apa?"

"Tolong jaga Naruto."

Naruko sedikit kaget, tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Jiraiya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bilang begitu? Dan kenapa minta tolong padaku?" tanya Naruko bingung.

"Kau menyukai bocah itu kan?"

Naruko tidak menjawab, tapi Jiraiya sudah tahu apa jawabannya.

"Tsunade juga menceritakan itu."

Naruko menunduk malu. Lagi-lagi orang mengetahui perasaannya kepada Naruto. Apakah sejelas itu perasaan suka Naruko terhadap Naruto hingga banyak orang mengetahui perasaannya? Naruko memang tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya, makanya ia hanya bersikap alami, sesuai kata hatinya dan apa yang menurutnya benar. Ia tidak tahu kalau sikapnya terhadap Naruto ini sangat memperlihatkan rasa sukanya kepada Naruto.

Kalau memang sejelas itu, ia menyayangkan sikap Naruto yang bodoh hingga tidak menyadari rasa sukanya ini. Seandainya Naruto tidak bodoh, pasti bocah itu akan langsung tahu kalau Naruko menyukainya. Jadi Naruko tidak perlu susah payah mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ah, Naruko bingung harus bersyukur atau tidak pada kebodohan Naruto ini.

"Naruko_-chan_."

Pikiran-pikiran Naruko langsung terhenti saat Jiraiya memanggil namanya. Ia mendongak untuk memandang Jiraiya.

"Kalau kau memang menyukai Naruto, aku rasa kau bisa menjaganya. Kau tahu 'kan Naruto tidak punya keluarga dan dari dulu selalu hidup sendiri. Jadi, mulai saat ini teruslah bersama Naruto dan temani ia dalam keadaan apapun, terutama saat ia sedih dan butuh teman."

Naruko mengangguk malu. Perkataan Jiraiya memang benar, ia menyukai Naruto, jadi ia akan terus menemani Naruto di saat ia senang maupun sedih.

Bersamaan dengan itu Jiraiya melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Amegakure, sedangkan Naruko berjalan menuju apartemen dengan dada yang berdebar dan pipi yang merona untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

'Cepatlah pulang Naruto_-kun_,' batinnya sambil tersenyum.

* * *

><p>"Naruto!"<p>

Terdengar teriakan dari luar apartemen dan ketukan di pintu apartemen. Dari ketukannya, Naruko yang saat itu sedang bersantai di sofa langsung tahu kalau orang yang mengetuk pintu itu sedang buru-buru. Naruko membukakan pintu dan melihat Iruka disana. Wajahnya terlihat panik dan khawatir. Naruko jadi punya firasat buruk.

"Naruto_-kun_ belum pulang Iruka-sensei. Ada apa?" tanya Naruko penasaran.

"Jiraiya tewas dibunuh oleh Akatsuki."

Naruko kaget. Hatinya mencelos mendengar perkataan Iruka. Seingatnya baru tiga hari yang lalu ia bertemu dengan Jiraiya. Bahkan Jiraiya sempat menggodanya dan –dengan tidak sopan- memegang bokongnya. Ia masih ingat tawa dan candaan Jiraiya saat itu. Dan hari ini ia mendengar kabar Jiraiya tewas?

Naruko benar-benar tidak percaya. Jadi 'penelitian' yang dimaksud Jiraiya adalah penelitian mengenai Akatsuki. Pantas saja ia menyuruhnya menjaga Naruto, mungkin Jiraiya memang merasa kalau dirinya akan tewas.

"Naruto baru pulang dari misi saat mendengar kabar itu. Ia sangat sedih dan terpukul. Kupikir ia langsung pulang kesini," lanjut Iruka.

Tanpa Iruka jelaskan pun Naruko tahu bagaimana perasaan Naruto saat mendengar kabar ini. Naruto pasti sangat merasa kehilangan. Jiraiya sudah seperti kakek bagi Naruto. Dada Naruko langsung terasa sakit. Ia khawatir pada Naruto, ia tak ingin orang yang disayanginya merasa sedih.

"Ayo kita cari Naruto_-kun_," kata Naruko. Iruka mengangguk dan setelah itu keduanya melesat ke arah yang berbeda, mencari Naruto yang saat ini pasti sedang sangat terpukul.

* * *

><p>Setelah berkeliling Konoha mencari Naruto, akhirnya Naruko bisa bernafas lega ketika menemukan Naruto sedang duduk di kursi taman. Ia sedang duduk, kepalanya menunduk, dengan es krim di tangannya yang mulai mencair. Naruko masih ingat dulu Jiraiya memang sering membelikan Naruto es krim itu.<p>

Naruko mendekatinya dan kaget saat melihat orang yang disayanginya itu… menangis. Ini pertama kalinya Naruko melihat Naruto menangis. Setiap kali ia dipanggil menggunakan _Sexy no Jutsu_, wajah ceria Naruto-lah yang selalu dilihatnya. Melihat keadaan Naruto sekarang membuat hati Naruko sakit. Naruko tidak mau melihat orang yang disayanginya itu terlarut dalam kesedihan.

"Naruto_-kun_," panggil Naruko.

Naruto tidak menyadari Naruko sudah berada di dekatnya, ia terlalu terbawa kesedihan sampai tidak bisa menyadari kedatangan seseorang. Naruto menghapus kasar air matanya dengan tangannya yang tidak memegang es krim. Ini memalukan, ia tidak mau Naruko melihat keadaannya sekarang. Keadaannya yang sedang rapuh.

Naruko semakin mendekati Naruto, kesedihan di wajah Naruto semakin jelas terlihat olehnya.

'_Kalau kau memang menyukai Naruto, aku rasa kau bisa menjaganya.'_

Naruko ingat kata-kata Jiraiya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruko menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tahu Petapa Genit sangat berarti bagimu," kata Naruko pelan di telinga Naruto. "Tapi ia tidak mati dengan sia-sia. Ia sudah jadi pahlawan Konoha. Dan kau harus tahu Naruto_-kun_, masih banyak orang di sekitarmu yang sangat peduli padamu. Termasuk… aku."

Naruko melingkarkan tangan kanannya di leher Naruto dan mengusap rambut rancung Naruto.

"Sekarang kau tidak sendirian lagi. Ada aku disini. Aku tahu kita baru saling mengenal sekitar tiga tahun dan mungkin aku bukan orang yang berarti bagimu. Tapi sejak tiga tahun lalu aku selalu hidup dalam dirimu. Aku tahu semua kesedihan yang kau rasakan, aku tahu penderitaan apa saja yang kau lewati. Sekarang aku hadir disini. Mulai saat ini kau tidak harus memendam kesedihanmu sendiri, kau bisa membaginya denganku. Aku tidak keberatan Naruto_-kun_," kata Naruko lagi. Ia tidak pedulikan lagi rasa malu yang dirasakannya saat mengatakan untaian kalimat itu. Rasa sayangnya kepada Naruto jauh lebih besar dari sekedar rasa malunya untuk mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat itu.

Tanpa disangka, Naruto membalas pelukannya. Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya di punggung Naruko. Es krim yang tadi dipegangnya jatuh begitu saja.

Naruko tak menyangka kalau Naruto akan membalas pelukannya. Tapi biar bagaimanapun Naruto juga manusia, ia butuh seseorang yang menemaninya di saat-saat terlemahnya seperti ini. Dan Naruko ingin jadi 'seseorang' itu. Yang selalu ada di dekat Naruto saat Naruto membutuhkannya.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," bisik Naruko tulus.

Naruko bisa merasakan, tubuh Naruto yang kembali bergetar. Naruko kembali mengusap belakang kepala Naruto dan memeluk bocah itu semakin erat.

* * *

><p>Setelah Naruto tenang, ia masih saja memeluk Naruko. Lama-lama Naruko malu juga diperlakukan seperti itu.<p>

"Naruto_-kun_?" tanya Naruko ragu, ia berusaha melepas pelukan Naruto.

Di luar dugaan, Naruto menolak dan malah tetap memeluk Naruko dengan erat. "Diamlah. Biarkan aku seperti ini dulu," bisiknya dalam pelukan Naruko.

Naruko tersenyum. Pasti Naruto tidak mau Naruko melihatnya menangis. 'Kau keras kepala sekali,' pikir Naruko.

Hampir setengah jam berlalu dan Naruto masih tak beranjak dari posisinya. Dari tadi Naruto memang sudah tenang, tapi dia tetap bersandar di dada Naruko. Naruko merasa curiga kalau ada hal yang tidak beres. Naruko juga mulai pegal. Meski sekarang keduanya duduk di bangku taman, tapi dengan posisi seperti itu, tetap saja postur tubuh Naruto yang lebih besar bertumpu pada Naruko yang posturnya lebih kecil.

'Apa Naruto tidur?' tanya Naruko dalam hati.

Diam-diam Naruko melirik wajah Naruto yang sedang bersandar di dadanya. Mata Naruto terpejam, tapi ia tersenyum, entah tersenyum karena apa.

"Kenapa, kau senyum-senyum?" tanya Naruko.

"Soalnya nyaman sekali disini," kata Naruto. Ia semakin menempelkan wajahnya di dada Naruko.

Seketika itu juga Naruko langsung mendorong paksa Naruto dari pelukannya. "Baka! Menyingkir dariku! Kau malah memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan! Dasar mesum!"

"Hehe, bersandar di dadamu enak sekali, empuk," kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Huh, sekarang aku tahu hanya sifat mesum yang petapa genit wariskan padamu," kata Naruko sambil bergeser, memberi jarak dirinya dengan Naruto.

"Hahaha."

Naruko menoleh ke arah Naruto. Ia senang melihat Naruto bisa ceria kembali. Akhirnya Naruko meneguhkan hatinya kalau mulai saat ini ia akan menjaga Naruto, seperti pesan Jiraiya padanya. Karena ia memang menyukai Naruto, ia sangat menyayanginya.

Tawa Naruto terhenti saat ada suara perutnya yang keroncongan.

"Ah, aku baru ingat aku belum makan dari pagi. Naruko, kita janji untuk makan di luar 'kan? Ayo kita pergi."

Naruko beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menarik tangan Naruto. "Perubahan rencana. Aku akan masak di apartemen saja, aku punya menu _ramen_ baru."

"Whoa! Aku tidak sabar untuk memakannya!"

Naruko terkekeh, _ramen_ memang selalu bisa membuat Naruto kembali bersemangat.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ramen<em> buatanmu tadi enak sekali," gumam Naruto di sela menyeruput teh.

Ia dan Naruko sedang bersantai di balkon apartemen mereka. Musim dingin yang sudah berganti jadi musim semi membuat udara malam Konoha tidak terlalu dingin. Dan akhirnya disanalah mereka sekarang, menikmati pemandangan Konoha di malam hari. Menyeduh teh dengan menggunakan cangkir _couple_ mereka (yang tempo hari dibilang Naruto memiliki gambar boneka penangkal hujan di masing-masing sisinya).

Naruko ikut menyeruput tehnya, mendengar Naruto menyukai masakannya, ia senang bukan main. Tak sia-sia ia meminta bantuan Ayame untuk mengajarinya.

"Sebenarnya Kak Ayame yang mengajariku," ujar Naruko.

"Hmm, pantas saja. Oh ya aku baru ingat, bukannya kau bilang akan membicarakan hal yang penting setelah aku pulang?"

Naruko hampir saja menyemburkan teh yang sedang diminumnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Ia tak menyangka Naruto masih mengingat ucapannya.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Naruko ingin mengungkapkan perasaanya. tapi Naruko pikir ini bukan saat yang tepat. Naruko tidak terlalu berharap banyak sekarang. Naruko tidak mau egois. Naruto baru saja kehilangan salah satu orang terdekatnya. Naruko tidak ingin membuat perasaan Naruto tak menentu. Sekarang biarkan Naruto menenangkan hatinya dulu. Untuk sementara ini, jadi orang yang selalu ada di samping Naruto ketika ia membutuhkannya saja sudah cukup.

"Lain kali saja."

"Hah? Katanya penting," ujar Naruto heran, ia memperhatikan Naruko yang malah tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ah, sudah malam, aku ngantuk." Naruko berdiri dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih di balkon. Naruko sebenarnya belum ngantuk, ia hanya tidak ingin Naruto membahas masalah ini lagi.

"Aku juga ngantuk," kata Naruto dan ikut meninggalkan balkon, beruntung Naruto tak memperpanjang pembahasan tentang 'hal penting' tadi.

Setelah mengganti pakaian dengan pakaian tidur, kini keduanya sedang bersiap untuk tidur. Naruto sedang menyiapkan _futon_-nya. Sedangkan Naruko sedang-

Cup.

-mencium Naruto.

"Selamat tidur," bisik Naruko di telinga Naruto. Mati-matian ia menahan rasa gugupnya.

Naruto langsung mematung di tempatnya. Ia ingin meminta penjelasan kenapa Naruko tiba-tiba saja menciumnya. Tapi Naruko langsung berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan membelakangi Naruto tanpa memberikan kesempatan kepada Naruto untuk bicara.

Akhirnya Naruto pun berbaring di _futon_-nya. Di dalam hatinya ia masih memikirkan ciuman Naruko tadi. Naruto menganggap itu ciuman selamat tidur. Tapi masalahnya, sebelum ini Naruko tak pernah menciumnya sebelum tidur. Kenapa tiba-tiba sekarang Naruko melakukan itu?

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran tentang ciuman Naruko tadi. Sekarang ini ada hal yang sebenarnya ingin disampaikan Naruto sejak tadi.

"Naruko," panggil Naruto.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Naruko? Kau belum tidur 'kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Mana bisa aku tidur kalau kau memanggil namaku terus?" sahut Naruko, masih sambil membelakangi Naruto.

"Oh maaf, haha. Aku hanya ingin bilang… terima kasih."

"Terima kasih? Untuk?"

Jeda sebentar, Naruto mencoba merangkai kalimat yang akan diucapkannya sambil menatap badan Naruko yang ditutupi selimut, rambut pirangnya yang digerai terlihat berkilau tersorot lampu kamar.

"Karena sudah menenangkanku tadi. Aku bersyukur kau berada di dekatku sekarang, aku jadi tidak kesepian dan merasa punya teman. Aku senang kau tinggal disini bersamaku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seandainya sekarang kau tidak ada."

Naruto memberikan jeda kembali. Bibirnya terangkat ke atas, membentuk senyuman tulus.

"Naruko," ujar Naruto. "Sekarang aku sadar, kau sudah jadi salah satu orang yang berarti bagiku."

Hening.

Tak ada yang bicara setelah itu.

"Naruko? Kau sudah tidur?" tanya Naruto.

Naruko tidak menjawab. Bukannya ia sudah tidur, malah rasa ngantuknya langsung hilang saat Naruto bilang ia sudah jadi orang yang berarti bagi Naruto. Naruko hanya tidak mampu merespon kalimat Naruto karena terlalu sibuk menahan detak jantungnya yang menggila.

Lagi-lagi kepolosan dan kejujuran Naruto membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga, ingin rasanya saat itu ia melompat dan langsung memeluk Naruto. Tapi Naruko terlalu malu untuk melakukannya. Bahkan sekarang pipinya sudah sangat merah. Kadang ia sangat membenci dirinya sendiri. Tadi ia bisa dengan leluasa mencium pipi Naruto. Tapi setelah perkataan Naruto barusan, badannya seolah jadi lemas.

Ia tidak menyangka Naruto bisa membuatnya seperti ini.

Naruto melirik Naruko dari _futon_-nya. Karena Naruko dari tadi terus memunggunginya, ia tidak tahu Naruko sudah tidur atau belum. Jadi Naruko yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya ia artikan sebagai jawaban kalau Naruko sudah tidur.

"Selamat tidur," ujar Naruto.

Naruko masih berusaha keras mengatur nafasnya. Wajahnya memanas, entah sudah seberapa merah wajahnya sekarang.

Setelah nafasnya mulai teratur, Naruko tersenyum sendiri.

"Selamat tidur, Naruto_-kun_," bisik Naruko pelan. Saking pelannnya, hanya ia sendiri yang bisa mendengarnya.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hmm, paling ga bisa deh bikin fic yang jumlah katanya stabil terus tiap chapter. Chapter ini termasuk yang kebanyakan kata. Mau dibuang juga sayang. Ya sudahlah.

Oh ya, mungkin ada yang udah tau kebiasaan update saya yang biasanya cepet, dan ngerasa aneh karena sekarang saya jarang update. Maaf ya, saya lagi skripsi nih. Bisa update aja masih untung, haha (bukannya ngurusin skripsi malah nulis fic). Jadi yang sabar aja ya nunggu updatenya. Saya janji bakal namatin fic ini, cuma masalah waktu aja :p Makanya saya butuh penyemangat biar tetep nerusin fic ini, penyemangatnya adalah REVIEW. Jadi kasih review terus OK!

Oh ya ada fan art lagi. Ini gambar Naruko waktu nenangin Naruto di taman. Ini saya iseng bikin sendiri. Dibikin pake pensil mekanik(?), cleaning dan basic coloring pake Photoshop. Semoga hasilnya bagus dan kalian suka:

i541[**dot**]photobucket[**dot**]com/albums/gg391/gre_rifky/Anime/BeThereSmall[**dot**]jpg

Ada yang jago bikin fan art? Punya saya line art-nya masih kasar, silahkan aja copy kalo mau dibikin lebih bagus. Kalo pengen file asli/yang resolusi gede bilang aja, ntar saya kasih.

Satu lagi, ini reaksi Naruto kalo dicium Naruko. Kalo yang ini bukan saya yang bikin, haha. Credit to creator:

i541[**dot**]photobucket[**dot**]com/albums/gg391/gre_rifky/Anime/930283[**dot**]jpg

*ganti [**dot**] pake titik

**Arigatou**

**-rifuki-**


	5. Kode

**Chapter 5**

**Kode**

"Tunggu sebentar," teriak Naruko dari arah dapur saat seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemen Naruto. Naruko yang saat itu baru selesai sarapan segera berlari kecil kemudian membukakan pintu.

Begitu pintu terbuka, tampaklah Shikamaru disana. Pria berambut nanas tersebut tidak terlihat kaget melihat seorang gadis pirang cantik berada di apartemen Naruto. Terima kasih kepada Sakura yang sempat menceritakan kepadanya tentang keberadaan Naruko. Terciptanya Naruko dari bunshin Naruto memang hal yang tidak masuk akal, bahkan untuk seorang jenius seperti Shikamaru. Tapi sudahlah, ia datang kesana bukan untuk meneliti Naruko. Ia punya sebuah tujuan lain yang lebih penting.

"Shikamaru," sapa Naruko ramah.

Shikamaru mengangguk singkat menanggapi sapaan Naruko. "Boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya.

"Tentu."

Naruko menggeser badannya, membiarkan Shikamaru masuk dan mempersilakannya duduk.

"Aku ditugaskan untuk memecahkan kode yang ditinggalkan Tuan Jiraiya," kata Sikamaru memulai pembicaraan. Ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas berisi kode-kode. Naruko yang duduk di seberangnya mengambil kertas tersebut dan memperhatikannya baik-baik.

Shikamaru mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari keberadaan Naruto. Karena tidak menemukan orang yang dicarinya, ia kembali menatap Naruko.

"Apa Naruto ada? Mungkin Naruto tahu sesuatu tentang kode ini," kata Shikamaru _to the point._

"Ya, tapi dia masih tidur," jawab Naruko. "Biar kubangunkan," katanya sambil beranjak untuk membangunkan Naruto.

Sebenarnya ini sudah melebihi jam sarapan, tapi Naruto masih tidur. Dalam keadaan normal, biasanya Naruko akan membangunkan Naruto bagaimanapun caranya agar mereka bisa sarapan bersama. Mengguncang-guncang badan Naruto, menciprat mukanya dengan air, atau langsung saja menggusurnya ke meja makan. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Meski kemarin Naruto sudah bisa tersenyum di depan Naruko, tapi ia yakin, kesedihan belum sepenuhnya hilang dari hati Naruto. Karena itu, Naruko tidak mau mengganggu Naruto. Ia ingin membiarkan lelaki yang disukainya itu untuk beristirahat dan menenangkan dirinya.

"Tunggu Naruko." Sebelum Naruko meninggalkan ruangan, Shikamaru memanggilnya.

Naruko menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Shikamaru. "Ya?"

"Apa… Naruto baik-baik saja?" tanya Shikamaru.

Jujur saja, Shikamaru khawatir kepada Naruto. Ia tahu betul bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seorang guru yang sangat dekat dengannya. Dulu Shikamaru begitu terpukul saat guru Asuma meninggal. Jadi sekarang pun ia mengerti perasaan Naruto. Apalagi ia tahu Naruto sangat dekat dengan Jiraiya. Belum lagi tadi guru Kakashi yang memberitahunya kalau kemarin Naruto sangat terpukul mendengar kabar kematian Jiraiya. Itu tidak mengherankan, mengingat sifat Naruto yang tidak pandai mengatur emosinya.

"Kemarin ia memang begitu terpukul. Tapi sekarang aku yakin dia sudah agak tenang," jawab Naruko sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar Naruto. Errr, maksudnya kamar mereka berdua, mengingat mereka berdua memang tidur di kamar yang sama meski beda tempat tidur. "Tunggu disini sebentar," lanjut Naruko.

* * *

><p>Rasa khawatir Shikamaru menghilang begitu melihat wajah ceria Naruto, meski tidak seceria sebelumnya. Kelihatannya memang benar Naruto sudah tidak terlalu sedih. Padahal ia membayangkan Naruto berada dalam keadaan yang lebih buruk dari sekarang. Apalagi setelah mendengar ucapan guru Kakashi yang menceritakan padanya betapa terpukulnya Naruto saat mendengar kematian Jiraiya.<p>

Kemudian pandangan Shikamaru beralih ke arah Naruko yang berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang Naruto.

'Mungkinkah dia yang menenangkan Naruto?' tanya Shikamaru dalam hati. Masalahnya tidak mungkin sekarang Naruto bisa setenang ini jika tidak ada yang menenangkan. Dulu ia masih mending karena bisa membagi kesedihan yang dirasakannya saat kehilangan guru Asuma dengan Ino dan Chouji. Mereka bertiga merasakan kesedihan yang sama, sehingga bisa saling menenangkan satu sama lain. Sedangkan Naruto? Ia hanya sendiri. Tidak ada orang lain lagi yang membagi kedekatannya dengan Naruto dan Jiraiya. Shikamaru semakin yakin kalau Narukolah yang menenangkan Naruto dilihat dari sifat Naruko yang menurutnya ramah dan fakta bahwa gadis itulah yang sudah lebih dari sebulan ini dekat dengan Naruto.

"Yo Shikamaru," sapa Naruto.

Shikamaru tersadar dari analisis-analisis dalam otaknya ketika Naruto menyapanya. Paling tidak sekarang ia bisa bersyukur dan merasa tenang karena sahabatnya itu tidak sesedih yang diceritakan guru Kakashi.

"Naruto," balas Shikamaru. "Ada pekerjaan yang harus kau selesaikan."

"Naruto-kun, apa kau tahu apa kira-kira arti dari angka-angka ini?" tanya Naruko sambil memberikan kertas berisi kode yang tadi diberikan Shikamaru kepadanya.

Kening Naruto berkerut melihat rangkaian angka-angka dalam kertas itu.

Shikamaru sudah menduga mencari petunjuk dari Naruto akan sulit. Tapi Naruto adalah harapan terakhirnya karena ia sudah bertanya kepada Tsunade mengenai kode ini, tapi ia tidak mendapat petunjuk apapun. Ini memang sangat merepotkan baginya, tapi Tsunade 'memaksanya' untuk menyelesaikan tugas memecahkan kode ini jadi mau tidak mau ia harus menyelesaikannya.

Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang. 'Ini benar-benar merepotkan,' batinnya. Kemudian ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Ikut aku ke Unit Kriptografi."

* * *

><p>Setengah jam berlalu dan Naruto masih menatap kertas hadapannya tanpa ada sedikitpun petunjuk tentang apa sebenarnya arti dari kode yang ditinggalkan Jiraiya itu.<p>

"Hei, kau belum menjawab apapun dari tadi. Ada yang terpikir olehmu Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru yang heran melihat Naruto masih saja diam.

"Mmm," gumam Naruto tidak jelas. Ia masih memperhatikan dengan seksama urutan angka-angka dalam kode itu.

"Aku sudah bertanya kepada Hokage-sama dan guru Kakashi tapi mereka tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Aku merasa pesan ini Tuan Jiraiya tujukan untukmu Naruto. Aku yakin," kata Shikamaru serius.

"Kalau kau mendapat petunjuk atau ada yang harus kulakukan, tolong segera beri tahu aku," tambah seorang gadis yang memakai kacamata bulat bernama Shiho. Ia merupakan petugas di unit kriptografi yang membantu Shikamaru memecahkan kode.

Melihat keseriusan Shikamaru dan Shiho, serta kebingungan Naruto, Naruko tidak bisa tinggal diam. Naruko mendekati Naruto dan menyimpan tangannya di atas tangan Naruto kemudian mengusapnya pelan, menenangkan. Naruto menoleh ke arah Naruko dan tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Ayolah Naruto-kun," ujar Naruko menyemangati. "Jangan terlalu berpikir keras. Ungkapkan saja apa yang kau pikirkan saat melihat kode ini."

Naruto melihat kesungguhan di mata Naruko. Kata-kata Naruko memang benar, gadis itu tahu kalau dirinya tidak biasa berpikir keras. Berpikir keras malah membuatnya tambah bingung. Naruto menggeser tangannya, menggenggam erat tangan Naruko.

"Kau benar," balas Naruto sambil memasang seulas senyum di wajahnya, Naruko membalas dengan senyuman yang tak kalah tulusnya.

Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya melihat pemandangan di depannya.

'Apa-apaan ini? Pegangan tangan?' tanya Shikamaru dalam hati. Ia menoleh ke arah Shiho, tanpa disangka gadis berkacamata itu juga langsung menoleh kepadanya. Kelihatannya mereka memikirkan hal yang sama.

'Pasti ada SESUATU di antara kedua orang pirang itu,' batin Shikamaru. Tapi ayolah, Shikamaru sudah rela mengorbankan waktunya untuk mengerjakan tugas merepotkan ini, ia kesini bukan untuk melihat Naruto dan Naruko bermesraan.

"Ahem," kata Shikamaru, membuat Naruko sadar dengan posisi tangannya dan tangan Naruto. Ia buru-buru menarik tangannya, kemudian menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona dengan cara menunduk. Kalau Naruto, sudah tak usah ditanya lagi. Seperti biasa dia tak sadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Bukannya Shikamaru sengaja merusak suasana, hanya saja tugas ini harus segera diselesaikan. Shikamaru kemudian mendekati Naruto dan Naruko. "Bagaimana Naruto? Ada petunjuk?" tanyanya.

"Kurasa tidak semua karakter dalam kode itu berupa angka, ada huruf katakana disana," ujar Naruto.

"Katakana? Yang mana?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran. Setahunya tidak ada karakter katakana dalam kode itu.

"Karakter pertama. Lihatlah." Naruto menunjuk karakter pertama dalam rangkaian kode.

Shikamaru, Shiho dan Naruko melihat karakter yang ditunjuk Naruto. Tapi dilihat dari sisi manapun, karakter itu lebih mirip angka 9 dibanding karakter katakana.

"Tidak ada katakana di sana. Bukankah itu angka 9?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau berpikir kalau itu karakter katakana dan bukan angka 9 Uzumaki-kun?" tanya Shiho.

"Kau tahu kan kalau petapa genit adalah seorang penulis novel. Selama tiga tahun aku bersamanya, ia sering menyuruhku untuk membaca novelnya dan meminta masukan," kata Naruto, mengenang perjalanannya dengan sang petapa genit.

Naruko langsung merinding mendengar Naruto menyinggung-nyinggung lagi novel itu. Ia jadi ingat saat pertama kali mengetahui apa sebenarnya isi novel tersebut.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ahhh… akhirnya chapter pertama novel ini selesai juga," ujar Jiraiya sambil tertawa puas. Di mejanya tampak setumpuk <em>draft_ novel. "Naruto, tolong baca novelku, aku minta pendapatmu," tambahnya. Saat itu Naruto sedang tiduran di dekatnya._

_Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Jiraiya sampai menyuruh Naruto yang saat itu masih berumur 14 tahun untuk membaca novel dewasa. Untung saja Naruto terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti isi novel yang penuh dengan rangkaian kalimat kiasan serta adegan panas itu._

_Tapi jangankan untuk memberi masukan, baru membaca satu halaman tulisan Jiraiya saja Naruto malah bingung._

"_Aku bingung, kenapa huruf 'ta'-mu mirip sekali dengan angka 9? Aku jadi susah membacanya," protes Naruto._

"_Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, tulisan tanganku memang seperti itu," jawab Jiraiya. Memang susah kalau disuruh merubah sesuatu yang sudah jadi kebiasaan._

_Sejak saat itu, di sela-sela latihan, Jiraiya sering menyuruh Naruto untuk membaca kembali _chapter-chapter_ lanjutan dari novelnya. _

_Hingga sampailah pada _chapter_ puncak, dimana di sana terdapat adegan panas. Jiraiya merasa kurang percaya diri untuk menulis _chapter_ itu dan merasa masih butuh 'penelitian'. Saat itulah Jiraiya menyuruh Naruto untuk mempraktekkan _Sexy no Jutsu_ dihadapannya. _

_Saat itu Naruto terlalu malas untuk meladeni permintaan Jiraiya. Ia lebih tertarik untuk berlatih mengembangkan ilmu ninjanya. Akhirnya ia membuat seorang _bunshin_ dan menyuruhnya mempraktekkan _Sexy no Jutsu_. Setelah itu Naruto pergi berlatih. Sang _bunshin_ segera membentuk segel _Henge no Jutsu_ dan merubah dirinya menjadi perempuan. Kebetulan saat itu Narukolah yang terpanggil oleh segel sang _bunshin_. Tak lama kemudian Jiraiya datang dan segera memulai 'penelitian' mengenai tubuh perempuan. Kedua mata petapa genit itu melotot, pipinya memerah, air liur mengalir dari mulutnya saat ia memperhatikan tubuh talanjang Naruko tanpa berkedip. Sedangkan tangannya sibuk mencatat apa saja yang menurutnya penting._

_Tapi setelah lima menit melakukan 'penelitian', Jiraiya tidak tahan pada ke-_sexy_-an Naruko. Darah segar menyembur keluar dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Membuat sang petapa genit terkapar di lantai dengan raut wajah senang._

_Naruko (yang saat itu belum se-_feminim_ sekarang) hanya terkekeh geli. Tapi ada yang membuatnya penasaran. Ia belum tahu apa sebenarnya isi novel tersebut._

_Naruko pun memberanikan diri untuk membaca isi novel tersebut. Naruko menikmati kegiatannya membaca novel setidaknya sampai _chapter_ kedua. Ia sangat menikmati penyampaian cerita Jiraiya yang begitu rapi dan detail di tiap adegannya. Awalnya ia mengira itu hanya novel roman biasa. Tapi saat memasuki _chapter_ ketiga (dua _chapter_ sebelum _chapter_ puncak), Naruko mulai sadar arah dari cerita novel ini. _

_Ini novel mesum! _

_Dan tingkat kemesuman novel ini tidak main-main! Hingga membuat pipi Naruko memanas seketika padahal baru membaca beberapa paragraf saja di _chapter_ tiga._

_Boleh saja dulu Naruko belum se-_feminim_ sekarang, tapi biar bagaimanapun ia diciptakan dari sisi _feminim_ Naruto. Jadi hati dan perasaannya sama saja dengan perempuan biasa. Makanya ia jadi malu sendiri ketika membaca novel mesum itu._

_Akhirnya Naruko melempar _draft_ novel itu ke wajah Jiraiya dan memilih untuk melenyapkan dirinya sendiri._

* * *

><p>Naruko menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan ingatan yang sebenarnya tidak mau ia ingat.<p>

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi kalau ini huruf 'ta'? Ini bisa jadi petunjuk yang bagus."

"Bagaimana bisa huruf 'ta' saja bisa jadi petunjuk?"

Naruko kembali memperhatikan tiga orang di hadapannya yang masih sibuk memecahkan kode.

Shikamaru berpikir sejenak. Mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Novel itu! Ya novel itu!" jawab Shikamaru.

"Ya Shikamaru-san, aku rasa petunjuknya berada dalam novel yang Tuan Jiraiya tulis. Mungkin kode itu bisa berarti nomor baris, halaman atau kata. Aku yakin itu," tambah Shiho.

"Naruto, apa kau tahu mengenai sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan huruf 'ta' dalam novel?" tanya Shikamaru.

Naruto kembali berpikir. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan huruf 'ta'.

Ta.

Narukopun ikut berpikir, berharap ia bisa mengingat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan huruf 'ta'. Tentunya ia akan sangat senang jika bisa membantu. Tapi sayangnya, sama seperti Naruto, ia pun tak mendapatkan petunjuk apapun.

"Berapa jumlah novel yang sudah Tuan Jiraiya tulis?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin 4 atau 5," jawab Naruto tidak yakin.

"Kita harus mendapatkan semua novelnya dan menelitinya satu per satu," kata Shikamaru bersemangat. Pemecahan kode ini sudah mulai mendapatkan titik terang, ini membuatnya yakin kalau mereka bisa memecahkan kode tersebut.

Di lain pihak, Naruko malah terpaku mendengar Shikamaru bilang akan meneliti semua novel Jiraiya. Baru membaca sebagian isinya saja sudah membuat Naruko malu. Kalau meneliti, itu berarti termasuk membaca semua isinya 'kan? Wow. Sekarang pipi Naruko mulai memanas.

Sebelum mereka berempat pergi, jendela ruangan terbuka dan Kakashi muncul disana dengan menunjukkan salah satu novel hasil karya Jiraiya yang menjadi favoritnya.

"Aku yakin kalian sedang mencari ini."

Shikamaru menyadari sebuah karakter dalam cover novel yang dibawa Kakashi.

"_Icha Icha Tactics_… Ta!" seru Shikamaru.

"Yo guru Kakashi," sapa Naruto.

"Aku penasaran dengan pemecahan kode ini, makanya aku kemari. Tapi akau malah tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan kalian," ujar Kakashi.

"Ah aku ingat, itu buku yang ditulis petapa genit ketika berlatih denganku," seru Naruto.

Kemudian Shikamaru tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan menyadari semuanya jika kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu Naruto. Ternyata benar pesan ini memang Tuan Jiraiya tinggalkan untukmu," ujar Shikamaru. Naruto ikut tersenyum menanggapi kalimat Shikamaru.

Sementara itu Naruko mendekati Kakashi untuk memperhatikan novel tersebut. Ternyata itu memang novel yang dulu pernah dibacanya. Dan ia masih ingat dalam _chapter_ 3 novel tersebut ada…

'Ah tidak! Aku malah mengingat kembali isi dari novel itu! Ini semua salah petapa genit!' rutuk Naruko dalam hati.

Naruto menyadari kalau dari tadi Naruko terus saja menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hei Naruko, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Ah, a-aku tidak apa-apa, ahaha," jawab Naruko gelagapan. Ia bersandar di dinding dekat jendela, berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Volume dari novel ini diberi nama '_Tactics_', huruf pertamanya 'ta'. Tuan Jiraiya kelihatannya memang mengarahkan kita pada novel ini," gumam Kakashi.

"Jika benar kode itu menuntun kita pada novel ini, kita harus mencoba melihat halaman, jumlah kata dan lain-lain. Pertama, ayo kita lihat halaman." Shiho memperhatikan kertas berisi kode itu sekali lagi. "Koma adalah pembatas, 31, 8, 106, 7, 207, 15. Ada total enam halaman, jadi informasinya mungkin ada di keenam halaman itu. Pertama halaman 31, ayo kita lihat isinya."

Naruko memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini. Ia menelan ludahnya.

Kakashi membuka halaman 31. "Oke, ini halaman 31. Selanjutnya bagaimana?"

"Metode paling umum adalah dengan cara melihat kata pertama dari halaman tersebut. Tapi kita juga perlu mengetahui konteks dari kalimatnya. Jadi tolong bacakan satu kalimat secara keseluruhan dengan keras.

"Hah?" Kakashi langsung berkeringat dingin, begitu juga Naruko. Firasat buruk Naruko tadi akhirnya terbukti.

Kakashi melihat potongan kalimat di halaman 31. Ini sudah masuk ke adegan panas. Dan ia harus membaca isinya dengan keras? Ini memalukan. "Err.." Kakashi bingung harus bagaimana.

"Apa masalahnya? Cepat bacakan saja isinya!" teriak Naruto tak sabar.

"T-tunggu sebentar, Naruto-kun! Kau sendiri tahu 'kan isinya seperti apa?" tanya Naruko, pipinya sudah memerah menahan malu. Kakashi mengangguk sutuju.

"Aku lupa isinya apa," jawab Naruto cuek. Naruko dan Kakashi _sweatdrop_, seharusnya mereka sudah menduga Naruto akan menjawab itu.

"Ini untuk memecahkan kode yang ditinggalkan Tuan Jiraiya, jadi ayo bacakan," ujar Shiho.

Naruko menghela nafas, rupanya tidak ada yang tahu seberapa mesumnya novel itu selain dirinya dan Kakashi. Naruko bertukar pandangan dengan sebelah mata sayu Kakashi. Kakashi mengangkat bahunya seolah bilang 'kurasa aku tak punya pilihan lain'. Akhirnya Naruko hanya bisa pasrah, bersiap menahan rasa malu, kemudian ikut mendengarkan Kakashi membacakan kalimat-kalimat super mesum dari novel itu.

* * *

><p>Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Kakashi selesai membacakan enam halaman yang diperintahkan Shiho. Naruko akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Tadi ia sudah berusaha menutup telinga, tapi tetap saja kata-kata Kakashi terdengar. Membaca novel itu sendiri saja membuatnya malu, apalagi sekarang berlima. Sudah seperti murid yang mendengarkan dongeng saja, dengan Kakashi sebagai gurunya. Bedanya dongengnya kali ini dongeng mesum.<p>

Naruko melihat Shikamaru dan Kakashi memasang ekspresi yang tak bisa ditebak, keringat mengucur dari wajah dan leher mereka. Apalagi Shikamaru, ini bukanlah tipe bacaan yang disukainya. Sedangkan Shiho, Naruko bisa melihat kalau gadis itupun merasa malu, bisa dilihat dari semburat merah di pipinya yang berusaha ia tutupi dengan kacamata. Kalau Naruto… Kalian tahu sendiri sifat Naruto bagaimana, ia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Entah ia tidak mengerti kalimat-kalimat yang dibacakan Kakashi, atau entah ia sudah terlalu kebal dengan mesumnya novel itu saking seringnya Jiraiya menyuruh Naruto membacanya.

"Orang yang sesungguhnya tidak bersama mereka," ujar Shiho, membacakan hasil dari penggabungan kata pertama dari tiap halaman yang dibacakan Kakashi.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Naruto.

Kakashi berpikir sejenak mencoba mengartikan kalimat itu. Tapi iapun tak mendapat petunjuk berarti. "Kita harus menemui Tuan Fukasaku. Kalau ia berada disana saat pertarungan Tuan Jiraiya dan Pain, mungkin ia tahu arti kalimat ini."

"Aku akan melapor kepada Hokage-sama agar kita bisa menemui Tuan Fukusaku," ujar Shikamaru.

Kini Naruto tambah bersemangat. "Baiklah, ayo kita menemui Nenek Tsunade sekarang juga."

* * *

><p>"Terima kasih Naruko," kata Naruto dalam perjalanan mereka ke gedung hokage.<p>

Shikamaru, Shiho dan Kakashi berjalan di depan sedangkan Naruto dan Naruko berjalan paling belakang. Naruko malah bingung, kenapa Naruto berterima kasih padanya.

"Terima kasih untuk apa?"

"Tadi Shikamaru bilang kalau pemecahan kode tidak akan berjalan sejauh ini kalau saja aku tidak mangatakan petunjuk apa-apa. Tapi justru aku merasa kalau aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun kalau saja tadi kau tidak menenangkanku. Jadi, terima kasih sekali lagi," kata Naruto tulus.

Naruko menggeleng. "Aku hanya menenangkanmu saja. Kau sendirilah yang mengatakan petunjuk-petunjuk lainnya. Mulai dari huruf 'ta', kebiasaan menulis petapa genit dan novel yang ditulisnya. Itu membuktikan kalau kaulah yang paling dekat dengan petapa genit, tidak ada lagi orang lain lagi. Aku yakin sekarang petapa genit senang karena kode yang ditinggalkannya berhasil kita pecahkan karena bantuan petunjuk darimu. Dengan begitu, kita bisa memanfaatkan petunjuk yang ditinggalkannya dan pengorbanannya tidak akan sia-sia."

"Hn," gumam Naruto, menyetujui perkataan Naruko yang panjang lebar itu. Kini bibir Naruto membentuk seulas senyum tulus. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Naruto kembali bicara. "Naruko."

"Ya?"

"Tapi kurasa bukan aku saja yang dekat dengan petapa genit. Kau juga," ujar Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Naruko, tatapannya bertemu dengan gadis pirang disampingnya. Tapi Naruko terlihat bingung dengan maksud ucapan Naruto. Naruto mengerti kebingungan Naruko, kemudian ia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Selama tiga tahun perjalananku dengan petapa genit, aku sering memanggilmu. Kita bertiga sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kita sering direpotkan oleh tingkah konyolnya. Kita tahu betul kebiasaannya yang suka mabuk dan main perempuan. Tapi kita juga tahu kalau ada saatnya petapa genit begitu baik, serius dan mengajariku ilmu ninja. Aku yakin kau juga tahu semua itu 'kan?" tanya Naruto. Naruko mengangguk. "Jadi menurutku, bukan aku saja yang dekat dengan petapa genit, tapi kau juga. Kurasa disadari atau tidak, kita sudah menghabiskan waktu yang menyenangkan bersama dia."

Naruko mengenang kembali memori mereka bersama sang petapa genit. Ya, memang benar mereka bertiga telah banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Ya, kau benar. Kita sudah menghabiskan waktu yang menyenangkan bersama petapa genit. Kita bertiga." gumam Naruko sambil memamerkan senyuman terbaiknya.

Tanpa Naruto dan Naruko ketahui, ternyata tiga orang di depan mereka saling bertukar pandangan.

Kemudian Shiho mengangkat kedua telunjuk tangannya, menyatukannya, lalu menatap Shikamaru dan Kakashi bergantian seolah bertanya 'apa mereka pacaran?' kepada dua lelaki itu. Shikamaru dan Kakashi hanya bisa mengangkat kedua bahu mereka, sama-sama tidak tahu.

Sementara itu di _Amegakure_…

Di sebuah ruangan tampaklah tiga sosok berjubah Akatsuki yang sedang duduk di kursi masing-masing.

"Apa yang menahanmu?" tanya sosok yang memakai topeng, Tobi.

"Aku mendapat tamu yang tak terduga," jawab sosok yang memiliki banyak tindikkan di wajahnya.

"Seseorang yang bisa menahan seorang Pain?" tanya Tobi lagi. "Nampaknya sebutan _Sannin_ Legendaris memang pantas bagi Jiraiya, reputasinya bukan hanya omong kosong belaka."

"Tapi paling tidak dia sudah mati. Sekarang aku bisa berburu _Kyuubi_ kapanpun aku mau," jawab sosok yang dipanggil Pain itu dengan nada datar.

Tobi kemudian berdiri. "_Konoha_ akan mencarimu sekarang. Semakin lama kau menunggu, semakin banyak waktu yang mereka miliki untuk menyusun rencana. Lebih baik segera bergerak sebelum jadi masalah."

"Pain tidak terkalahkan," sela sosok perempuan satu-satunya yang juga duduk di kursi, yaitu Konan. "Ia pasti akan mendapatkan _Kyuubi_ bagaimanapun caranya."

Tobi tak menanggapi apa-apa, kemudian ia melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Hanya tinggal dua _Jinchuuriki_ lagi. Sasuke sedang mengurus _Hachibi_."

"Apa dia bisa menangkapnya?" tanya Konan.

"Sasuke akan berhasil, aku jamin itu," jawab Tobi dengan percaya diri.

Pain beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Nampaknya Tobi benar, semakin ia lama menunggu, semakin lama pula waktu yang dimiliki _Konoha_ untuk menyusun rencana menghadapinya.

"Bersiaplah Konan," ujar Pain. Konan ikut berdiri dan mengikuti Pain dari belakang, berikut lima orang anggota Akatsuki yang bertindik lainnya.

"Tujuan kita sekarang adalah _Konoha_."

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:

Akhirnya bisa lanjutin fic ini lagi setelah beberapa bulan ga _update_. Saya tahu _chapter_ 5 lebih pendek jika dibanding _chapter_ sebelumnya. Tapi paling ga, dengan di-_publish_-nya chapter 5, saya udah ngebuktiin kalo saya masih ada niat buat ngelanjutin fic NaruNaru ini.

Satu hal lagi yang penting adalah saya MERUBAH judul fic ini. Yang asalnya _**The One Who Understands You The Most**_, jadi **Seseorang Yang Paling Mengerti Dirimu. **Sebenernya artinya sama aja sih. Tapi saya lagi pengen pake bahasa Indonesia. Lagipula ini fandom bahasa Indonesia 'kan? Begitu juga dengan judul _chapter-chapter_-nya, ada beberapa yang saya ubah ke bahasa Indonesia.

Untuk chapter 5 ga ada _fanart_, belum nemu yang cocok. Oh ya, saya udah bilang sejak awal kalo pembuatan fic ini modal nekat. Saya pengen alurnya gabung ke alur canon. Jadi saya selip-selip adegannya ke alur canon. Maka dari itu tolong beri tahu kalau ada _plot hole_ atau ada yang aneh atau ga masuk akal dari alur fic ini.

Itu aja dulu deh. Jangan lupa _review… review_… ;)

_**Arigatou**_

**-rifuki-**


	6. Rival

**Chapter 6**

_**Rival**_

'_Orang yang sesungguhnya tidak bersama mereka'_.

Fukusaku melihat kertas yang merupakan arti dari kode yang diberikan Jiraiya. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat pertarungannya dengan Pain. Tapi kalimat itu tidak memberinya petunjuk apa-apa. "Aku tidak mengerti. Dengan petunjuk sekecil ini, semuanya masih belum jelas," ujarnya.

Shikamaru agak kecewa dengan jawaban kodok yang merupakan guru Jiraiya itu. Padahal kode sudah bisa dipecahkan tapi tetap saja belum memberikan mereka petunjuk yang lebih jelas. "Apa ada hal lain yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Shikamaru.

Fukusaku menggeleng. "Aku sudah bilang semua yang kutahu. Pain adalah seseorang yang akan kembali hidup berapa kali pun kau membunuhnya."

Semua orang di ruangan itu terdiam mendengar penjelasan Fukusaku. Mereka tak bisa membayangkan seberapa kuat Pain. Akan sangat sulit untuk mengalahkan Pain jika ternyata benar ia akan hidup lagi setelah dibunuh. Pantas saja Jiraiya yang begitu kuat bisa kalah.

"Ini memang baru spekulasiku. Tapi ada baiknya kita tidak menghadapi musuh sekuat dia sebelum kita membongkar misteri ini," lanjut Fukusaku.

"Bagaimana dengan bagian lain? Otopsi dan interogasi?" tanya Kakashi.

"Kelihatannya kedua divisi itu masih butuh waktu," jawab Sakura.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah."

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Apa maksudnya itu? Ini bukan waktunya untuk santai-santai," protes Naruto dengan nada yang keras.

Naruko mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia mengerti perasaan Naruto. Bocah itu pasti kecewa karena kode yang berhasil mereka pecahkan sama sekali tidak membantu dalam memecahkan misteri kekuatan Pain. Divisi lain pun ternyata belum ada perkembangan.

"Sel dan jaringan dari tubuh yang dibawa Tuan Jiraiya harus diteliti, tentu saja itu akan memakan waktu!" balas Sakura dengan nada bicara yang tak kalah keras.

"Itu akan memakan waktu paling cepat seminggu," tambah Tsunade.

"Selama itu?" tanya Naruto sambil menunduk. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya.

Tapi rasa kesalnya itu tidak luput dari penglihatan seorang Uzumaki Naruko. Gadis itu bisa merasakan kekesalan dalam ucapan Naruto. Naruto memang tipe orang kurang bisa menahan emosinya, makanya ia ingin selalu dekat dengan Naruto agar bisa menenangkannya. Sekarang pun sebenarnya ia ingin menenangkan Naruto, hanya saja jaraknya dengan Naruto agak jauh. Naruto berada di dekat meja Hokage, sedangkan Naruko berada di belakang, dekat pintu. Naruko tak bisa menjangkau tangan Naruto dan menenangkannya, seperti yang sering ia lakukan. Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk melangkah maju dan menggenggam tangan Naruto atau bahkan memeluknya jika perlu. Tapi rasanya itu terlalu memalukan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Hokage_-sama_?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Shizune sudah bergabung bersama tim otopsi, kurasa itu akan mempercepat pekerjaan. Sementara itu kurasa kita hanya bisa menunggu," jawab Tsunade. Ia merasa tak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan kali ini.

Naruto sudah tak mampu lagi menahan kekesalannya, ia berbalik dan bermaksud meninggalkan ruangan. "Aku akan menyuruh mereka untuk mempercepat pekerjaannya," ujar Naruto, masih dengan nada kekesalan dalam perkataannya.

"Naruto, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau mengganggu pekerjaan Kak Shizune!" cegah Sakura.

"Aku akan membalas dendam kematian petapa genit. Tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai di sini," balas Naruto dingin. Naruko mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto ini. Ditahannya jaket Naruto saat ia bermaksud untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Tapi itu sama sekali tak memelankan langkah Naruto. Seperti yang Naruto bilang tadi, ia tak ingin bersantai di sini tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Naruto-kun, tenanglah," bujuk Naruko. Naruto masih saja tak peduli dan terus melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Kalaupun kita berhasil mengetahui misteri kekuatan Pain, itu tidak akan berguna untukmu," kata Fukusaku.

Sontak mendengar kalimat itu Naruto langsung menghentikan langkah dan membalikkan badannya. Apa maksudnya perkataan kodok itu? Jadi kalaupun misteri kekuatan Pain terbongkar, itu tidak akan ada gunanya?

"Apa maksudmu?" bentak Naruto.

"Terpecahkannya misteri kekuatan Pain atau tidak, kau tidak akan menang melawan Pain dengan kekuatanmu yang sekarang."

Naruto terpaku. Tak bisa dipungkiri, perkataan Fukusaku memang benar. Naruto tak bisa membantah perkataan kodok itu. Kemampuannya yang sekarang masih belum cukup jika ingin mengalahkan Pain. Jiraiya saja yang selama 2,5 tahun menjadi gurunya tak bisa mengalahkan Pain. Apalagi dirinya? Mungkin jika ia melawan Pain sekarang, ia hanya akan mati konyol.

"Ikutlah denganku. Aku akan mengajarimu teknik _sage_ di Gunung _Myoubokuzan_. Tentunya jika kau tak keberatan kuajari ilmu yang sama dengan yang kuajarkan pada Jiraiya-_chan_," kata Fukusaku.

Mendengar ini, Naruto jadi tertarik. "Apa dengan begitu aku akan bisa mengalahkan Pain?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang kutahu, jika kau tetap seperti keadaanmu sekarang, kau akan kalah."

Lagi-lagi Naruto tak bisa membalas perkataan Fukusaku. Tapi kalau teknik sage ini bisa membuatnya lebih kuat, tak ada salahnya untuk dicoba.

"Kau tak keberatan Tsunade?" tanya Fukusaku sambil menoleh ke arah Tsunade.

Tsunade langsung tersenyum kecil. "Tentu tidak. Kau harus bekerja keras Naruto."

Fukusaku mengangguk menyetujui. "Mempelajari teknik _sage_ tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan. Apa kau yakin bisa menguasainya?" tanyanya.

"Petapa genit saja bisa menguasainya 'kan? Kalau begitu aku juga pasti bisa menguasainya," kata Naruto, kini tampaklah senyum penuh percaya diri di wajahnya.

"Bagus, segeralah bersiap-siap."

Berbeda dengan Naruto, remaja pirang lain di ruangan itu, Naruko, malah tampak murung mendengar keputusan Naruto ini. Ia tak menyangka kalau Naruto akan menyetujui tawaran Fukusaku. Ada perasaan takut yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di hatinya. Akhirnya Naruko memilih untuk pulang duluan, ia ingin segera ke apartemen dan menenangkan hatinya.

Sikap Naruko ini tertangkap oleh tatapan mata Sakura. Gadis itu menyadari perubahan ekspresi di wajah Naruko begitu Naruto bilang kalau ia ingin balas dendam. Begitu pula saat Naruto menyetujui ia akan berlatih dengan Fukusaku.

Begitu Naruto berjalan pulang, Sakura menahan bahu Naruto hingga Naruto menoleh ke arahnya. "Jangan lupa untuk bicara padanya sebelum kau pergi latihan," ujar gadis itu. Mata beriris hijaunnya menatap punggung Naruko yang masih terlihat di kejauhan.

Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura, ikut menatap punggung Naruko. Dan ia langsung mengerti kalau yang dimaksud Sakura adalah Naruko. Namun sayangnya, ia belum mengerti apa yang harus ia bicarakan kepada Naruko. "Apa maksudmu Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura menahan emosinya untuk tidak memukul wajah Naruto. "Ck! Kau benar-benar tidak peka. Dia khawatir padamu _baka_! Paling tidak buatlah dia tenang."

"Tapi kenapa dia harus khawa-"

Perkataan Naruto terpotong saat Sakura menendang bokongnya. Sudah cukup gadis itu menahan kesabarannya. "Yang penting kau kejar dia!" perintah Sakura, ia heran kenapa Naruto tidak juga mengerti?

Akhirnya Naruto menurut dan berlari mengejar teman seapartemennya itu. Dalam pikirannya muncul beberapa pertanyaan. Jika ia pergi latihan, ia akan meninggalkan Naruko lagi 'kan? Tapi kenapa Naruko harus khawatir? Bukankah ia sudah sering meninggalkan Naruko sendiri? Kenapa kali ini ia harus menenangkan Naruko? Apa sebenarnya maksud perkataan Sakura?

Naruto tak bisa menjawab itu semua. Ia kemudian mempercepat larinya, mungkin dengan bicara dengan Naruko ia akan tahu jawabannya.

* * *

><p>Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Naruto bisa mengejar Naruko.<p>

"Naruko," panggil Naruto.

Naruko menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah suara. Tampaklah Naruto yang berlari ke arahnya. Setelah berada di hadapan Naruko, sejenak Naruto mengatur nafasnya. Sedangkan Naruko masih menunggu Naruto untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Maaf."

Naruto minta maaf? Sekarang Naruko malah jadi bingung. "Maaf?"

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ya. Maaf lagi-lagi aku harus meninggalkanmu," katanya. Naruto berharap itulah kalimat yang tadi dimaksud Sakura.

Tapi ternyata bukan.

Bukan itu yang membuat Naruko khawatir dan memutuskan untuk pulang duluan dari ruang Hokage. Ada hal lain yang lebih membuat gadis itu khawatir.

Naruko menghela nafas pelan. Kemudian ia menarik tangan Naruto, mengajaknya duduk di kursi di bawah pohon _maple_ yang mulai memperlihatkan pucuk-pucuk barunya di musim semi ini. Kursi itu tak bisa dibilang lebar, karena kenyataannya saat kedua sosok itu duduk di sana, jarak tubuh mereka kurang dari sejengkal.

Untuk sementara tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Naruko hanya terlihat menunduk memandang tanah. Sedangkan Naruto tak tahu harus apa, ia hanya menunggu Naruko untuk bicara.

Setelah hampir 5 menit terdiam. Akhirnya Naruko menoleh ke arah Naruto. Menyadari ini, Naruto ikut menoleh, sejenak mempertemukan _shapire_ mereka sebelum Naruko memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan seringnya kau pergi," kata Naruko. Kemudian ia menunduk lagi. "Tapi aku takut kau-"

Naruko tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia terlihat memilih kata-kata yang cocok.

"Seperti yang Tuan Fukusaku bilang, Pain itu kuat." lanjut Naruko, ia menatap Naruto lagi. "Kau bayangkan saja, petapa genit yang selama ini kita tahu sangat kuat pun bisa kalah oleh Pain. Aku takut… aku takut kau kalah. Aku takut kehilanganmu."

Naruto langsung terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruko ini.

"Asal kau tahu, semalam aku mendengar semua perkataanmu," lanjut Naruko lagi. Naruto kini penasaran, perkataannya yang mana yang Naruko maksud?

"Kau mengatakan kalau aku sudah jadi seseorang yang berarti bagimu," ujar Naruko pelan. Ada rona merah yang muncul di pipi putihnya.

"Hei, jadi semalam kau pura-pura tidur?" tanya Naruto memastikan, memotong perkataan Naruko.

Naruko kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, menghindari kontak langsung dengan mata _shapire_ Naruto. Kemudian ia mengangguk pelan.

Naruto tersenyum ramah. "Tapi memang benar, kau sudah jadi seseorang yang berarti bagiku," jelas Naruto.

Pipi Naruko makin memanas mendengar Naruto mengatakan itu. "A-asal kau tahu aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kau… kau…" Naruko berusaha keras mengatur nafasnya, kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia jadi gugup begini? Ia jadi gelagapan dan kalimat yang diucapkannya jadi terputus-putus.

Naruko kini memiringkan badannya, menghadap Naruto. Kepalanya menunduk, sedangkan tangannya meraih lengan jaket Naruto, meremasnya. "Kau… kau orang yang sangat berarti untukku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau aku harus kehilanganmu _baka_! Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi."

Kalimat terakhir Naruko terdengar begitu lirih di telinga Naruto. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia harus tetap pergi berlatih ke Gunung _Myoubokuzan_. Jiraiya adalah salah satu _shinobi_ terkuat di _Konoha_. Tapi nyatanya ia bisa kalah oleh Pain. Naruto tidak yakin kalau shinobi lain di _Konoha_ bisa mengalahkan Pain. Jalan keluar satu-satunya adalah ia berlatih teknik _sage_ hingga melampaui kekuatan Jiraiya, lalu mengalahkan Pain.

Naruto mengacak pelan rambut Naruko, membuat Naruko menatapnya.

"Aku akan tetap pergi. Ayo kita minum teh sebelum aku pergi," jawab Naruto santai.

"Hah?" Naruko menatap bocah di hadapannya tak percaya. Apa Naruto sama sekali tak menganggap semua perkataannya tadi? Naruko menghempaskan tangan Naruto. "Aku sedang panik Naruto! Kau malah seenaknya mengajakku minum teh?"

"Ayolah Naruko-chan?" bujuk Naruto. Kini ia memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Naruko, menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan memelas.

Kursi yang sempit membuat Naruko tak bisa menghindar saat wajah Naruto kian mendekatinya. Pipi Naruko memerah seketika, perpaduan rasa malu dan marah. "Ugh! Fine!" kata Naruko pasrah, ia mendorong badan Naruto kemudian beranjak dan meninggalkan Naruto, menuju apartemen mereka.

"Oi, tunggu aku Naruko!" seru Naruto.

Naruko malah terus saja berjalan. 'Dasar Naruto _baka_!' rutuknya dalam hati.

* * *

><p>"Hmm, karena kau sering membuatkanku teh beraroma jeruk ini, aku jadi menyukainya sampai sekarang," ujar Naruto. Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di balkon apartemen, dengan teh hangat di tangan mereka.<p>

Ini memang sudah jadi kebiasaan mereka. Tempat yang sama, cangkir yang sama, dan aroma teh yang sama pula.

"Ya ya ya," balas Naruko tak peduli. Ia masih kesal pada sikap Naruto tadi.

Naruto menyadari nada ketidakpedulian Naruko ini. "Naruko," panggilnya.

"Hn?" jawab Naruko tanpa menoleh.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan, nampaknya Naruko masih saja kesal. Ia harus segera menjelaskan kenapa tiba-tiba ia mengajak Naruko minum teh.

"Aku sengaja mangajakmu minum teh karena tadi kau panik sekali," jelas Naruto. "Kau tahu? Minum teh seperti ini bisa membuatmu tenang dan rileks."

Naruko menyadari kalau perkataan Naruto benar. Sedikit demi sedikit kepanikan dan kekhawatirannya berangsur berkurang seiring teh hangat yang diseruputnya. Tapi dari mana Naruto tahu hal semacam ini? Sangat tidak Naruto-_ish_ sekali jika bocah itu membahas teori tentang teh hangat. Pemikiran Naruko tentang Naruto dan teh terpecah saat Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tadi kau bilang tak ingin kehilanganku karena kau tak punya siapa-siapa lagi kan?"

Naruko mengingat lagi perkataannya tadi, sebelum mereka sampai di apartemen. Hei, tunggu dulu, apa iya tadi Naruko bilang begitu? Apa benar tadi Naruko bilang kalau Naruko tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto? Dan juga bilang kalau ia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi? Sial, memang benar ia berkata seperti itu dengan sangat jelas tadi. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajahnya tadi ketika mengatakan itu. Rupanya benar, saat panik kau tidak bisa mengontrol perkataanmu.

"Y-ya," jawab Naruko. Ia menyembunyikan rasa malunya dengan menyeruput teh miliknya.

"Aku juga sama denganmu. Kau pikir aku punya orang lain lagi selain dirimu Naruko?" tanya Naruto.

Naruko menoleh.

"Kau masih ingat? Salah satu alasan kenapa aku mengizinkanmu untuk tinggal di sini?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Naruko terlihat berpikir, mengingat hari disaat Naruto mengizinkannya tinggal bersamanya. Tapi sebelum itu, Naruto sudah melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya.

"Itu karena sejak kecil aku selalu hidup sendiri. Aku berharap dengan hadirnya kau di sini aku jadi tidak kesepian lagi. Dan ternyata keputusanku tepat. Sejak kau di sini aku tidak merasakan kesepian lagi. Bahkan saat aku kehilangan Ero Sennin, aku jadi tidak terlalu terlarut dalam kesedihan karena kau menenangkanku."

Naruto masih menatap Naruko tapi gadis itu tak juga menanggapinya. Kelihatannya ia bingung harus menanggapi apa. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, memperjelas maksud dari semua perkataannya. "Setelah aku kehilangan Ero Sennin, aku juga sama denganmu. Aku juga tak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain dirimu, aku tidak mau sampai kehilanganmu."

Dada Naruko serasa bergetar mendengar ini. Kenapa ia tak berpikir hal ini sebelumnya? Tentu saja Naruto juga tak punya siapa-siapa lagi setelah Ero Sennin meninggal.

"Tapi maaf," lanjut Naruto. "Aku tetap harus pergi berlatih. Aku harus mengalahkan Pain."

Naruko terkesiap. "Ta-tapi Naruto-_kun-_"

Naruto memotong perkataan Naruko dengan mengajukan pertanyaan lain. "Sudah berapa lama aku menciptakanmu?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya itu?" tanya Naruko heran.

"Jawab saja."

Naruko memandang langit cerah di hadapannya, otaknya berusaha menggali ingatannya tentang Naruto. Tentang kapan pertama kalinya ia membuka mata dan melihat sosok Naruto di hadapannya. "Kalau dari sejak kau di akademi, saat kita menjahili Guru Ebisu dan Hokage Ke-3, sudah sekitar 3 atau 4 tahun."

Naruto tersenyum senang karena Naruko masih mengingatnya.

"Bagus kau ternyata masih ingat," ujar Naruto. Ia berjalan mendekati Naruko. Saat itu Naruko sedang bertumpu ke pagar balkon, dengan tangan kanan yang masih memegang cangkir berisi teh. Naruto kemudian ikut bertumpu di pagar balkon tepat di samping Naruko. Ia ikut menatap langit bersama Naruko. "Sejak saat itu aku selalu mendapat misi dan petualangan yang berat. Tapi nyatanya aku selalu bisa menyelesaikan itu semua meski dengan susah payah. Aku ingin kali ini pun kau percaya padaku kalau aku bisa mengalahkan Pain. Percayalah padaku, aku akan menguasai teknik _s__age_ dan mengalahkan Pain."

Naruko menoleh ke sosok di sampingnya. Sosok yang saat ini sedang tersenyum lebar. 'Percaya padamu, eh? Kelihatannya aku tak punya pilihan lain. Seberapa kuat pun aku membujukmu, aku yakin kau akan tetap pergi,' ujar Naruko dalam hati.

Naruko menggeser posisinya, merapatkan bahunya dengan bahu Naruto. "Naruto_-kun_, aku ingin kita minum teh lagi setelah kau mengalahkan Pain. Berjanjilah padaku."

Perasaan Naruto langsung lega, secara tidak langsung kalimat Naruko barusan memang telah mengizinkan dirinya untuk pergi berlatih.

"Tentu. Aku janji," jawab Naruto tanpa melepas senyumannya. Kini sosok gadis di sampingnya pun memperlihatkan senyum yang serupa.

* * *

><p>Naruko memeluk Naruto sejenak, tak mempedulikan tatapan aneh Tsunade, Shikamaru, Sakura dan Fukusaku yang ada di sana.<p>

'Dasar anak muda,' batin Tsunade.

"Cepat kembali dan kalahkan Pain," ujar Naruko.

"Serahkan padaku!" jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat jempolnya. Tak lama kemudian ia dan Fukusaku menghilang dalam kepulan asap, pergi menuju Gunung _Myoubokuzan._

Saat itulah ada sosok lain yang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan, dengan _b__yakugan_ yang aktif di kedua mata _lavender_ cantiknya. Untungnya, Naruko masih sempat melihat sosok tersebut berlalu. Sebenarnya Naruko sudah bisa menebak siapa sosok itu. Sosok yang selalu setia mengamati Naruto sejak ia di akademi. Sosok yang selalu tersipu malu saat Naruto berada di dekatnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyuuga Hinata.

"Naruko_-chan_, ayo kita pulang," ajak Sakura, membuyarkan pikiran Naruko.

"Ah, duluan saja Sakura_-chan_, aku mau menemui seseorang," balas Naruko. Ia langsung pergi ke arah perginya sosok itu, meninggalkan Sakura yang kebingungan.

Naruko berusaha mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru. Tapi sosok yang dicarinya sudah tidak ada. Apa dia lari? Untuk apa lari?

Naruko merasa kecewa, sebenarnya ia ingin menemui Hinata dan menanyakan secara langsung bagaimana perasaan gadis itu terhadap Naruto. Jika memang ia suka kepadanya, berarti Hinata harus bersaing dengannya. Ia ingin bersaing secara _fair_. Tidak sembunyi-sembunyi seperti yang dilakukan Hinata.

Hingga sampai di apartemen, Naruko masih terlarut dalam pemikiran-pemikirannya tentang Hinata. Dari sikap yang diperlihatkannya, gadis _lavender_ itu jelas-jelas memiliki perasaan terhadap Naruto. Tapi Naruko tetap butuh kepastian, bukan sekedar tebak-tebakan seperti ini.

Naruko memandang dirinya di cermin. Rambut pirangnya tak kalah indah dengan rambut _indigo_ Hinata, wajah dan kulitnya sama-sama putih, postur hampir sama. Kemudian Naruko memegang dadanya. Ukuran dada pun ia tak kalah dengan Hinata. Apa Naruto berpikir kalau Naruko cantik? Sebenarnya tipe gadis kesukaan Naruto itu seperti apa? Siapa yang akan dipilih Naruto seandainya disuruh memilih antara dirinya dan Hinata?

Naruko menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia baru sadar, ia terlalu egois, sempat-sempatnya ia memikirkan semua itu di saat Naruto sedang berlatih sekuat tenaga.

Mata Naruko tertuju pada satu set cadangan peralatan ninja Naruto serta beberapa gulungan jurus.

Naruko tersenyum. 'Aku juga tak ingin diam saja Naruto-_kun_!'

* * *

><p>Perjalanan pulang Kiba ke rumahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar bunyi-bunyi <em>shuriken<em> dan _kunai_ di lapangan tempat berlatih. Matanya membulat saat melihat siapa yang sedang berlatih di sana, Uzumaki Naruko.

"Akamaru, kau pulang duluan saja," perintah Kiba.

"Woof!" balas Akamaru tanda ia mengerti. Anjing raksasa itupun berlari pulang.

Kiba berusaha memantapkan hatinya untuk menemui Naruko. Bukannya apa-apa, ia masih tidak enak karena dulu ia sempat mengejek Naruko dan membuatnya hampir menangis. Setelah ia mengetahui fakta kalau ternyata Naruko adalah perempuan, ia jadi merasa bersalah. Ia berpikir kalau ia harus meminta maaf sekarang juga.

Kiba berjalan pelan memasuki lapangan berlatih.

Naruko menghentikan latihannya saat menyadari kehadiran Kiba di sana.

"Kiba?"

"Yo, Naruko," balasnya takut-takut. "Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Naruko menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Naruko sambil mendekati Kiba.

"Ah, aku hanya… aku hanya ingin minta maaf karena aku mengejekmu tempo hari. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sebenarnya…" Kiba mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia berharap Naruko mengerti meskipun ia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Tanpa Kiba sangka, Naruko malah tersenyum. "Aku mengerti. Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan aku sudah melupakan masalah itu."

Mendengar itu, Kiba langsung tenang. Ia menghela nafas lega. Lalu Kiba berjalan ke arah _shuriken_ dan _kunai_ yang berserakan di tanah. "Ngomong-ngomong kau sedang apa?" tanyanya basa-basi. Sudah jelas kalau Naruko sedang berlatih.

"Aku sedang mempelajari beberapa teknik ninja."

Kening Kiba berkerut. "Kau mau jadi _kunoichi_?" tanyanya.

Naruko berjalan mendekati pohon dan duduk bersandar ke batangnya yang besar, mengistirahatkan badannya yang sudah letih. "Entahlah. Aku belum mau memutuskan jadi _kunoichi_ atau tidak, saat ini aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berguna. Aku tidak tahan diam diri saja sementara yang lain kerja keras. Naruto-_kun_ sedang berlatih di Gunung _Myoubokuzan_. Sakura, Shizune, Shikamaru, juga tim interogasi sedang berusaha keras mencari petunjuk kekuatan Pain. Dengan berlatih seperti ini, aku berharap bisa membantu Naruto saat tiba saatnya ia melawan Pain," jelas Naruko panjang lebar.

Harus Kiba akui, ia kagum pada gadis di hadapannya. Sifat yang ditunjukkan gadis ini benar-benar di luar dugaan Kiba, jauh dari anggapannya dulu. Ia jadi semakin merasa bersalah dan ingin membantu Naruko.

"Umm, mungkin aku bisa membantu?" tanya Kiba.

"Kau mau membantuku?" tanya Naruko antusias. Kiba mengangguk. "Terima kasih!" balas Naruko.

Letih yang tadi dirasakan Naruko langsung menghilang begitu mengetahui Kiba akan membantunya berlatih. Naruko memungut sebuah _kunai_ kemudian melemparnya ke arah target berupa orang-orangan yang terbuat dari jerami. _Kunai_ itu sukses mengenai kepala target. Membuat Kiba sedikit kaget, ia menelan ludah, rupanya kemampuan gadis ini tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Aku sudah bertahun-tahun bersama Naruto," jelas Naruko. "Jadi aku sudah menguasai beberapa _taijutsu_ dasar dan teknik menggunakan senjata."

Kiba ber-oh ria. Jadi itu alasan kenapa kemampuan menggunakan kunai Naruko lumayan. Kiba menunggu Naruko melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Naruko mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan. "Sekarang aku ingin belajar _ninjutsu_ serta belajar menggunakan _chakra_."

"Baiklah jurus apa yang ingin kau pelajari?" tanya Kiba dengan percaya diri. Ia mendekati Naruko dan memeperhatikan isi gulungan yang dibawa Naruko.

"Rasengan," jawab Naruko.

Kiba langsung lemas. Bagaimana caranya ia mengajarkan Naruko rasengan? Dirinya saja tidak bisa menguasainya! Kiba menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ah, maaf kalau itu aku rasa aku tidak bisa mengajarimu," ujar Kiba malu. Salahnya juga sih, tadi ia sok ingin membantu segala.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa Kiba. Umm, sebenarnya ada hal lain yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu," gumam Naruko pelan. Ia kembali teringat pertanyaan yang mengusik hatinya dari tadi siang.

"Apa?"

"Apa Hinata menyukai Naruto?"

"Eh?" Kiba langsung terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Naruko.

"Kau 'kan teman satu timnya. Mungkin kau tahu."

Kiba sedikit bergumam, lalu ia duduk bersandar di samping Naruko, kedua tangannya ia simpan di belakang kepalanya. "Bagaimana ya? Sebenarnya aku juga bingung dengan Hinata. Dari tingkahnya, ia memang terlihat menyukai Naruto. Setiap aku membahas Naruto, ia suka malu sendiri. Setiap ia dekat dengan Naruto, kadang ia suka pingsan. Tapi setiap kali aku menanyakan kepadanya tentang perasaannya kepada Naruto, Hinata tidak pernah menjawab."

"Oh begitu."

'Kelihatannya tidak ada pilihan lain selain bertanya langsung kepada orangnya,' batin Naruko.

* * *

><p>Seminggu kemudian…<p>

DHUARR!

Tanah di lapangan tempat berlatih tampak hancur berantakan, ada cekungan berbentuk kawah di sana, dengan beberapa pohon yang hancur berserakan. Tak jauh dari kawah tersebut, Naruko tampak sedang berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

"Wow!" seru seseorang yang nampaknya terkejut dengan perkembangan latihan Naruko yang pesat.

Naruko menoleh ke arah suara. "Kiba," sapanya. Namun ternyata Kiba tidak sendiri, ada sosok lain di belakangnya. Gadis berambut _indigo_ dengan mata _lavender_, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Kau sudah bisa mengeluarkan rasengan!" puji Kiba.

"Tapi belum sempurna, aku masih belum bisa sepenuhnya mengontrolnya."

Naruko menatap sosok lain di belakang Kiba, tapi saat _shapire__-_nya bertemu dengan _lavender_ Hinata, Hinata langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kami mau berlatih tapi tidak jadi, dan barusan aku mendengar ledakan di sini, aku penasaran kemudian melihatmu," ujar Kiba memulai pembicaraan. Tapi ia melihat Naruko tak mempedulikannya, ia masih saja memperhatikan Hinata. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalian sudah saling mengenal?" tanyanya, mengalihkan perhatian.

Naruko langsung menyadari kalau ia dan Hinata memang belum pernah berkenalan. Walaupun ia sudah tahu Hinata dari dulu. Naruko mengambil inisiatif duluan, ia berjalan ke arah Hinata. "Aku Naruko, salam kenal," ujarnya sambil membungkukkan badan.

Tak lama kemudian Hinata melakukan hal yang sama. "Aku Hi-Hinata. Salam kenal."

Hening tercipta setelah itu. Kiba merasa tak nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Dari pertanyaan yang diajukan Naruko minggu lalu, Kiba sudah bisa menebak kalau sebenarnya Naruko juga menyukai Naruto. Dan kini kedua gadis yang sama-sama menyukai Naruto telah bertemu. Kiba menoleh ke arah Naruko dan Hinata bergantian. Naruko menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang tak bisa Kiba artikan, sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa menunduk dan sesekali melempar tatapannya ke arah lain. 'Apa yang akan dilakukan kedua gadis ini? Berkelahi? Cakar-cakaran? Atau apa?' tanya Kiba dalam hati. Kiba sama sekali tidak bisa menebak. Ia benar-benar ada di posisi yang salah, ingin rasanya ia pulang saja.

"Kiba, bisa kau tinggalkan kami berdua? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Hinata-_chan_," gumam Naruko pelan. Seakan diberikan peluang, Kiba mengangguk cepat. Sepertinya kedua gadis itu memang perlu bicara empat mata, _girls talk_.

"Aku duluan Hinata," ujar Kiba sambil berlalu.

Hinata terlihat keberatan jika Kiba pulang duluan tapi ia tak bicara apa-apa.

Setelah tinggal berdua, hening lagi.

Naruko sudah tak tahan dengan keadaan ini. Ia sudah akan memecah keheningan sebelum Hinata membuka pembicaraan. "A-ano, Naruko-_chan_, aku punya _bento_. Tadi aku sudah membuatnya tapi ternyata latihan dibatalkan. Kalau kau mau, ini untukmu," katanya sambil memberikan sebuah bungkusan.

Merasa tak enak jika menolak pemberian Hinata, Naruko pun akhirnya menerimanya. "_A-arigatou_."

Setelah itu Naruko makan dalam diam. Dari gelagatnya, nampaknya Hinata tak akan memulai pembicaraan lagi, maka Naruko memutuskan untuk menghabiskan dulu makanannya.

Setelah makanan habis, barulah Naruko mengajukan pertanyaan yang dari seminggu lalu ingin ditanyakannya kepada Hinata. Naruko sendiri juga tidak nyaman dengan _atmosfer_ yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Begitu dingin dan tak mengenakkan. Ia tidak akan bertele-tele dan membuang waktu lagi. "Hinata-chan, apa kau menyukai Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Naruko _to the point._

Yang ditanya langsung kaget setengah mati. Tak menyangka Naruko akan bertanya secara _frontal_. Hinata kembali menunduk, kemudian ia memainkan kedua telunjuknya, namun sekilas Naruko dapat melihat semburat merah di pipi sang gadis _lavender._ Itu saja sebenarnya sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Naruko tadi.

"Ano... Itu..." gumam Hinata tidak jelas.

Sesuai dugaan Naruko, Hinata tak juga menjawab. Tapi tak apa, toh ia juga sudah tahu jawabannya. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau menjawab. Dari sikapmu saja aku sudah bisa melihatnya," ujar Naruko sambil beranjak meninggalkan Hinata.

Melihat Naruko yang kian menjauh, Hinata sedikit kecewa. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama kepada Naruko. Hinata sudah sadar akan kehadiran Naruko di sisi Naruto selama lebih dari sebulan ini. Ia juga tahu kalau sikap Naruko kepada Naruto itu berbeda, Naruko seperti memberikan perhatian yang lebih kepada Naruto.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba, melupakan rasa gugupnya. Biar bagaimanapun Hinata juga ingin tahu bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan gadis yang sekarang ada di hadapannya terhadap Naruto. "A-apa kau menyukai Naruto_-kun_?"

Naruko tersenyum kecil, kemudian ia menatap Hinata tepat di mata. "Menurutmu?"

Ok, Hinata tidak terlampau bodoh untuk mengartikan pertanyaan serta senyuman Naruko barusan. Ia tahu itu terdengar seperti sebuah tantangan bagi dirinya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Hinata merasa sangat takut, takut kehilangan orang yang sangat disukai serta dikaguminya, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Oh ya, terima kasih _bento_-nya. Rasanya enak sekali. Aku yakin kau akan jadi istri yang baik suatu saat nanti," kata Naruko. Ia masih sempat menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya kepada Hinata. Naruko tahu mulai saat ini Hinata adalah _rival_-nya, tapi seperti yang pernah ia bilang, ia ingin bersaing secara _fair. _

"Sama-sama." Tanpa diduga, Hinata membalas dengan senyuman yang tak kalah tulusnya.

'Inikah yang namanya persaingan? _Rival_? Ini hal yang baru untukku. Tapi yang jelas aku tak mau kehilanganmu Naruto-_kun_. Kalau kau disuruh memilih, siapa yang akan kau pilih? Aku atau Hinata?' tanya Naruko dalam hati.

Tanpa diketahui Naruko, Hinata yang saat itu masih bersandar di pohon juga tengah memikirkan hal yang sama. Ini juga pengalaman pertama bagi sang gadis _lavender_.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu di Gunung <em>Myoubokuzan<em>…

BUKH!

Tendangan Fukusaku telak mengenai perut Naruto, membuatnya terlempar menghantam tumpukan batu.

"Fokus Naruto-_chan_!" bentak Fukusaku.

"Maaf," kata Naruto sambil berusaha bangun dari tumpukan batu. Untungnya ia sedang dalam mode _sage_, jadi terlempar seperti itu tidak terasa sakit.

"Bukan hanya barusan saja. Dari tadi kau tidak fokus. Kau memikirkan apa hah? Kuakui kau memang lebih cepat menguasai mode _sage_ dibanding Jiraiya_-chan_. Sekarang adalah bagian terakhir sekaligus paling penting, yaitu _taijutsu_ dalam mode _sage_. Kau tahu kan waktu kita sempit. Kau tidak akan cepat menguasai teknik ini jika pikiranmu kemana-mana."

Naruto memandang langit yang hari ini berawan tipis. 'Kau sedang apa Naruko?' tanyanya dalam hati. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia malah mengingat Naruko.

BUKH!

Lagi-lagi Naruto mendapatkan tendangan, kali ini di wajahnya.

"Sudah kubilang kau harus fokus, jangan melamun!"

"Ugh," Naruto memegang rahangnya. Kali ini lumayan terasa sakit. "Maaf tadi aku tak memperhatikan. Sekarang aku akan serius, ayo kita mulai lagi!" ujar Naruto mantap.

* * *

><p>Hari berganti hari. Akhirnya tujuh orang berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah telah sampai di <em>Konoha.<em> Satu orang berambut ungu kebiruan, sedangkan enam orang lainnya berambut _orange_ dan memiliki tindikkan di wajah mereka.

"Waktunya telah tiba," ujar Pain Tendo, sosok bertindik yang memiliki rambut _orange_ rancung. "Setelah ini kita akan dibagi jadi dua tim. Pengalihan dan pencarian. Pengalihan terdiri dari Shurado, Chikusodo, Gakido. Pencarian terdiri dari Tendo, Ningendo, Jigokudo. Konan, kau bergabung bersama tim pencarian."

Konan menyetujui.

"_Konoha_ dikelilingi oleh pelindung termasuk di dalam tanah maupun dari udara. Seperti yang direncanakan, kita akan meluncurkan Chikusodo ke area udara _Konoha_. Kita buat mereka kebingungan dengan jumlah kita. Tunggu sampai Chikusodo melakukan teknik pemanggilan. Mulai sekarang, dunia harus tahu rasa sakit!"

Chikusodo meluncur ke atas _Konoha_ kemudian mendarat sempurna di atas sebuah bangunan. Setelah itu ia melakukan jurus pemanggilan, memanggil lima Pain lain yang masih di luar. Seketika itu juga kelima Pain muncul dan menyebar, melakukan tugasnya masing-masing.

Chikusodo sebagai Pain dengan kemampuan melakukan jurus pemanggilan pun mulai melakukan aksinya. Sosok yang merupakan satu-satunya Pain perempuan itu mulai membentuk segel. "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_"

Munculah hewan-hewan raksasa yang mulai memporak-porandakan _Konoha._

* * *

><p>"Ugh, kenapa masakan Hinata kemarin begitu enak dan masakanku payah?" gerutu Naruko. Di hadapannya ada berbagai macam bahan makanan berserakan serta beberapa mangkuk masakan yang menurutnya 'payah'.<p>

"Aku tidak boleh menyerah!" serunya bersemangat.

Baru saja akan mencicipi makanan hasil percobaan terakhirnya, sebongkah batu berukuran kepala manusia melesat menembus jendela lalu menghancurkan meja makan berikut mangkuk-mangkuk yang berisi masakan Naruko. Sontak saja Naruko langsung kaget dan kesal.

"_Konoyarooo_! Siapa yang melempar batu sembarangan ke sini? Akan kuhajar!" bentak Naruko. Ia melepas apronnya dan bergegas menuju ke luar. Tangan kanannya memegang erat sebuah spatula, sudah siap menghajar siapa saja yang dengan seenaknya melempar batu besar ke apartemennya.

Namun baru saja Naruko memegang daun pintu...

BRUAAAAKKK!

Naruko menoleh ke belakang, sekarang bukan hanya mangkuk dan meja makan yang hancur, dapurnya pun ikut hancur. Lebih parahnya lagi, ternyata setengah dari apartemen Naruto sudah hancur, rata dengan tanah. Ruangan yang Naruko sebut sebagai 'dapur', 'kamar tidur', 'kamar mandi' dan 'balkon' kini sudah raib.

Mulut Naruko menganga. "A-apa-apaan ini?" tanya Naruko tak percaya. Ia melompat ke atap apartemen untuk melihat apa panyebabnya kekacauan ini.

Mata Naruko terbelalak saat melihat seekor kelabang raksasa berada tepat di atas apartemennya. Spatula yang dipegangnya langsung jatuh begitu saja. "Sepertinya sebuah spatula saja tidak akan mempan melawan makhluk sebesar ini..."

_**To Be Continue…**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:

Lama juga ga _update_, semoga kalian ga bosen nunggunya. Tapi jangan khawatir, seperti yang udah saya bilang, saya pasti namatin _fic_ ini, cuma masalah waktu aja.

Sesuai janji, saya mulai masukin konflik ke _fic_ ini. Ga tanggung-tanggung malah, dua sekaligus (invasi Pain & persaingan Naruko-Hinata). Btw, ga tega sebenernya bikin Naruko dan Hinata jadi _rival_, dua-duanya karakter cewek favorit saya. Tapi ya mau gimana lagi, supaya nyambung ke alur cerita _canon_, Hinatalah yang paling cocok jadi _rival_ Naruko.

Nah, gimana dengan _chapter_ 6? Makin seru kah? _Review_ ok!

Ada _fanart_ yang mirip sama _scene_ di _chapter_ ini, _scene_ dimana Naruko dan Hinata ketemu. Tapi kalo di _fanart_ ini Naruko lebih kejam. Haha. _Credit to creator_:

i541[**dot**]photobucket[**dot**]com/albums/gg391/gre_rifky/Anime/Naruhina[**dot**]jpg

*ganti [**dot**] pake titik

_**Arigatou**_

**-rifuki-**


	7. Pengorbanan

**Chapter ****7**

**Pengorbanan**

Naruko menatap horor pemandangan di sekelilingnya. Keadaan di Konoha benar-benar kacau-balau. Para penduduk panik, berlarian menyelamatkan diri dari amukan makhluk-makhluk besar yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Bangunan-bangunan di Konoha hancur satu demi satu. Biarpun Naruko belum sampai dua bulan tinggal di Konoha, tapi kecintaannya pada Konoha sudah mulai tumbuh. Ia tak terima jika desa tempat tinggalnya dihancurkan seperti ini.

Kedua tangan Naruko mengepal kuat. Ini tidak bisa dimaafkan!

Naruko mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, mencari sosok yang menyebabkan kekacauan ini. Naruko yakin, makhluk-makhluk raksasa ini tidak akan muncul secara tiba-tiba kalau tidak ada yang memanggil dengan jurus pemanggilan. Tak lama kemudian Naruko menangkap kehadiran gadis yang mungkin hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya dengan jubah hitam bermotif awan merah.

'Pasti dia penyebab kekacauan ini,' pikir Naruko.

Naruko segera turun kembali menuju puing-puing apartemennya, mencari senjata dan perlengkapan ninja lainnya. Ia harus bertindak cepat sebelum kerusakan di Konoha semakin parah. Kedua mata _shapire_-nya tetap memperhatikan pergerakan kelabang raksasa yang masih saja mengamuk tepat di atasnya. Setelah mengangkat beberapa kayu dan reruntuhan apartemen lainnya, akhirnya Naruko menemukan apa yang ia cari, kantong dan sandal ninja. Diselipkannya kantong senjata itu ke pinggangnya, tak lupa ia mengganti sandalnya dengan sandal ninja yang lebih mendukung pergerakannya.

Naruko kemudian melompat ke bangunan yang lebih tinggi. Ia ingin langsung menyerang _kunoichi_ tadi, tapi nampaknya ia tak punya kesempatan karena _kunoichi_ itu selalu dilindungi makhluk-makhluk yang dipanggilnya. Naruko tak punya pilihan selain mengalahkan dulu kelabang raksasa di hadapannya.

Sejenak Naruko memperhatikannya, mencari cara bagaimana ia bisa mengalahkan kelabang raksasa yang puluhan kali lebih besar darinya. Tapi kelihatannya Naruko tak diberi waktu untuk berpikir, ekor makhluk tersebut mengayun cepat menghancurkan bangunan tempat Naruko berdiri. Tapi Naruko tak kalah cepat, ia kembali melompat ke tiang listrik yang posisinya lebih tinggi. Naruko mengikat rambut pirang panjangnya yang asalnya terurai menjadi _twintails_ yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Nampaknya tak ada waktu untuk berpikir, saat ini ia harus menyerang secara langsung. Naruko mengeluarkan dua _kunai_ serta kertas peledak, menempatkannya di masing-masing tangannya. Inilah saatnya Naruko melakukan sesuatu yang berguna, terlepas dari kemampuan ninjanya yang sebenarnya pas-pasan. Tapi paling tidak ia akan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian makhluk besar itu agar tidak menyerang penduduk.

Naruko melemparkan _kunai_ yang sudah ditempeli kertas peledak ke arah makhluk itu. Menyebabkan ledakan di kepalanya yang cukup membuat perhatiannya tertuju kepada Naruko. Naruko mengeluarkan kembali sebuah _kunai_ dari kantongnya. Makhluk itupun semakin mendekat ke arah Naruko.

Naruko menelan ludahnya. "Oh, baiklah ternyata dia lebih besar dari perkiraanku," ujarnya lemas.

Dalam hitungan detik, kelabang itu melesat menyerang Naruko, membuatnya terkejut karena dengan fisik sebesar itu sang kelabang bisa bergerak lincah. Naruko melompat ke atas kepala makhluk itu dan menusukkan _kunai_ di puncak kepalanya. Belum cukup sampai di sana, Naruko menekan dan menarik _kunai_ tersebut ke arah belakang, meninggalkan luka yang memanjang dari kepala hingga setengah badan makhluk tersebut. Makhluk itupun mengerang kesakitan, mengayun-ngayunkan badannya ke segala arah, membuat Naruko terhempas dan menabrak puing bangunan.

Tapi kelihatannya serangan Naruko belum cukup untuk membunuhnya. Makhluk itu kembali menyerang dan terlihat semakin marah. Tak mau jadi sasaran empuk lawannya, Naruko segera bangkit meski bahu kirinya terasa sakit.

"Naruko-_chan_!"

Naruko menoleh dan melihat Sakura berlari ke arahnya. Setelah Sakura berada di dekat Naruko, keduanya memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap kalau-kalau makhluk di hadapan mereka menyerang lagi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Sakura.

"Sepertinya Pain mulai menyerang," jawab Naruko, kedua bola matanya masih memperhatikan pergerakan kelabang raksasa itu.

"Secepat ini?" tanya Sakura lagi seolah tak percaya.

"Ya, tadi aku melihat seorang _kunoichi_ berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah di sebelah sana."

"Apa mungkin seorang saja bisa membuat kekacauan di setiap penjuru desa dalam waktu yang nyaris bersamaan?" tanya Sakura lagi, tak yakin jika kekacauan ini hanya disebabkan seorang _shinobi_ saja.

"Kurasa Pain tidak sendiri, mungkin membawa anggota Akatsuki lainnya," jawab Naruko, sama-sama tak yakin.

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan minta tolong dari belakang mereka.

Sakura maju beberapa langkah. "Serahkan makhluk ini padaku. Tolong kau bantu para penduduk di sebelah sana. Banyak yang tertimpa reruntuhan. Bawa mereka ke rumah sakit, nanti aku menyusul setelah aku membereskan makhluk ini."

Menyadari kalau Sakura lebih kuat dari dirinya dan dirasa lebih mampu mengalahkan makhluk itu, Naruko menurut. "Baiklah. Hati-hati Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura mengangguk.

Naruko mencari arah datangnya suara minta tolong tadi. Suara tadi menuntunnya ke sebuah bangunan yang nyaris rubuh. Naruko mendobrak pintu bangunan tersebut dan mendapati seorang wanita muda yang terjepit reruntuhan bangunan. Di pangkuannya ia melihat seorang bayi yang menangis histeris. Sementara seorang lelaki, yang sepertinya adalah suami dari wanita tadi nampak terkulai di lantai. Setengah badannya tertimpa balok kayu yang besar, nampaknya lelaki itu sudah tewas. Naruko mengigit bibirnya, pasti lelaki itu berkorban untuk istri serta anaknya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruko, kembali menatap wanita muda tersebut.

"Kakiku terjepit," ujarnya sambil menahan sakit.

"Tenanglah, aku akan mengeluarkanmu dan membawamu ke rumah sakit," ujar Naruko menenangkan, ia masuk ke sela-sela reruntuhan, berusaha mengangkat kayu yang menimpa kaki wanita itu.

Terdengar bunyi pondasi rumah yang hampir patah, tak kuat lagi menopang sisa bangunan yang masih berdiri.

"Kau selamatkan saja bayiku dan pergi dari sini! Nyawa bayiku lebih penting!" seru wanita itu, ia tak ingin bayi kesayangannya tertimpa bangunan.

"Tidak, kenapa harus menyia-nyiakan nyawamu? Aku akan berusaha membawa kalian berdua," ujar Naruko bersikeras.

"Apa kau gila? Sebagai seorang ibu, tentu saja aku tidak ingin membiarkan bayiku dalam bahaya. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku rela berkorban untuknya asalkan bayiku ini selamat."

Naruko terpaku mendengar kalimat wanita itu. Saat seseorang memiliki orang yang sangat dia sayangi, ia akan rela melakukan apa saja untuk melindunginya, termasuk mati untuknya. Nampaknya Naruko melupakan hal itu.

"Sekarang jangan buang waktu lagi. Tiang pondasi rumah ini hampir patah dan bisa menimpa kita kapan saja! Cepat bawa bayiku keluar!"

Akhirnya Naruko mengangguk mengerti. Tapi baru saja Naruko menggendong sang bayi, pondasi rumah langsung roboh. Namun sepersekian detik sebelum bangunan itu rata dengan tanah, seseorang melempar tubuh Naruko dan sang bayi ke luar. Sedangkan sosok itu menahan tiang pondasi yang nyaris saja menimpa wanita tadi.

"Kau tak apa-apa Naruko?" tanya sosok itu.

Naruko merasa familiar dengan suaranya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Chouji, kaukah itu?" tanya Naruko memastikan.

Saat itu juga puing-puing bangunan terbuka, menampakkan Chouji dengan wanita itu di pangkuannya. Naruko tersenyum, ia tak butuh jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi.

"Apa kau bisa membawa mereka berdua ke rumah sakit? Aku masih harus menolong penduduk lain yang masih terjebak di reruntuhan bangunan."

Naruko mengangguk, kemudian ia menuntun wanita tadi menuju rumah sakit. Wanita itu menangis terharu karena bayinya bisa selamat, meski aura kesedihan masih terlihat dari mukanya, tentunya karena ia kehilangan suaminya.

Rumah sakit menjadi salah satu tempat berlindung bagi sebagian besar penduduk. Naruko pun tercengang melihat banyaknya korban luka di rumah sakit. Bahkan sebenarnya itu belum seberapa, karena kenyataannya masih banyak penduduk yang masih berusaha mencari tempat aman di luar sana, belum lagi yang terjebak dalam reruntuhan bangunan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruko mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia tak bisa diam saja. Ia pun kembali ke pusat desa, kali ini bersama beberapa tim penyelamat dan tim medis, mencari penduduk yang membutuhkan pertolongan.

* * *

><p>Naruto meneguk air minumnya. Ia baru saja selesai makan siang dengan menu yang lagi-lagi tidak ia sukai. Sebenarnya Naruto termasuk orang yang punya nafsu makan besar dan tidak suka pilih-pilih makanan. Asalkan makanan tersebut masih dikategorikan normal. Sekarang lihat saja menu yang disajikan Shima untuknya. Cacing kuah, tumis belalang, dan beberapa gorengan serangga lainnya. Apanya yang normal kalau begitu? Ok, mungkin untuk kodok, itu memang makanan yang normal, tapi tidak untuk Naruto. Ia harus mati-matian agar tidak muntah karena membiarkan makanan itu memasuki perutnya.<p>

"Aku pergi dulu mencari bahan makanan untuk makan kita selanjutnya," ujar Shima sambil berlalu.

"Carilah yang paling segar agar enak dimakan," balas Fukusaku sambil melambaikan tangan kepada sang istri.

'Aku bertaruh, makanannya akan lebih menjijikan,' ujar Naruto dalam hati. Tapi apa daya, Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dan memakan apa yang disajikan Shima. Ia tidak mau kelaparan selama sesi latihannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau sudah bisa menguasai mode _sage_ dengan sempurna Naruto-_chan_. Tapi sebelumnya ada yang harus kau ketahui. Ada satu kekurangan dari mode _sage_," ujar Fukusaku. Mendengar ini, Naruto mulai memperhatikan kodok tersebut.

"Seperti yang kau ketahui, mode _sage_ hanya dapat dilakukan dalam waktu yang terbatas. Jika kau ingin mengumpulkan energi alam lagi, itu artinya kau harus mengistirahatkan badanmu dan memfokuskan pikiranmu. Tapi dalam pertarungan nyata, itu tidak mungkin dilakukan, kau tak bisa berdiam diri dalam pertarungan. Kalau kau melakukannya tentu saja kau akan diserang. Karena itulah kau hanya bisa menggunakan mode _sage_ saat kau punya cukup _partner_ yang bisa membantumu dan memberimu waktu untuk berdiam diri mengumpulkan energi alam. Jika kau hanya sendirian, kau harus mundur dari pertarungan dan mengumpulkan kembali energi alam."

Naruto langsung kaget, ia tak terlampau bodoh untuk tak mengerti perkataan Fukusaku.

"Jadi semua itu tidak berguna kalau aku hanya sendiri? Lalu kenapa kau mengajariku-"

"Tenang nak," potong Fukusaku. "Aku di sini untuk membantumu menutupi kekurangan mode _sage_."

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Jika kita mengabungkan badan kita, semuanya akan teratasi."

Mendengar kata 'menggabungkan', yang terbayang di benak Naruto adalah ia dan Fukusaku bergabung dan berubah menjadi seekor monster kodok berjaket orange, lengkap dengan tiga pasang tanda lahir di pipi serta lidah panjang yang menjulur ke luar.

"TIDAK!" teriak Naruto, membayangkannya saja ia sudah merinding.

Seakan mengerti apa yang sedang dibayangkan Naruto, Fukusaku segera menjelaskan. "Aku bilang bergabung, tapi sebenarnya aku hanya menempel pada pundak atau punggungmu. Intinya kita akan membagi tugas. Ketika salah satu dari kita bergerak, yang lain akan diam mengumpulkan energi alam. Dengan begitu jika kau kehabisan energi alam, aku akan memberikan energi dari tubuhku. Sehingga kau akan bisa berada dalam mode _sage_ lebih lama. Dulu Jiraiya-_chan_ juga mengabungkan badannya dan badanku serta Ma untuk mencapai mode _sage_ yang sempurna."

Setelah mendapatkan penjelasan yang panjang lebar dari Fukusaku, akhirnya Naruto mengerti.

Tapi sialnya ternyata teknik penggabungan tidak semudah yang mereka kira. Tubuh Naruto, atau lebih tepatnya Kyuubi, menolak untuk bergabung dengan Fukusaku. Nampaknya Kyuubi tak mau membiarkan makhluk lain untuk masuk ke tubuh Naruto. Naruto pikir, jalan satu-satunya adalah dengan mengumpulkan energi alam sambil bergerak. Naruto berusaha untuk mengumpulkan energi alam sambil bergerak meski akhirnya tak membuahkan hasil.

"Dasar keras kepala, istirahatlah Naruto_-chan_! "

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau membuat latihan kita sia-sia."

"Tapi aku tak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Ini tidak masuk akal. Berlari sambil mengumpulkan energi alam yang mengharuskan tubuhmu untuk diam. Ini sama saja dengan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri secara bersamaan."

_Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri secara bersamaan._

Naruto merasa pernah mendengar kalimat itu. Ya, ia pernah mendengarnya ketika ia berlatih _Rasen Shuriken _bersama guru Kakashi. Ia bisa menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri secara bersamaan dengan menggunakan _bunshin_. Kalau begitu, bertarung serta mengumpulkan energi alam secara bersamaan bukanlah hal yang mustahil!

"Itu dia jawabannya, aku akan menggunakan _bunshin_-ku!"

* * *

><p>"Naruko-<em>san<em>, kau kelihatannya lelah, istirahatlah. Biarkan tim lain yang mengevakuasi para korban, dari tadi kau sudah bekerja keras," kata seorang _shinobi_ yang menjadi salah satu tim penyelamat.

"Itu benar, istirahatlah," tambah Sakura, di sela kegiatannya menyembuhkan pasien. "Lagipula di luar sana berbahaya, kau tahu 'kan seberapa kuat Pain."

Bukannya menuruti perkataan Sakura, Naruko malah kembali menyiapkan perlengkapan ninjanya. "Aku tidak bisa diam saja," seru Naruko sambil berlari meninggalkan area rumah sakit.

"Naruko-_chan_!"

Tapi Naruko terus saja berlari, tak mempedulikan kata-kata Sakura. Sudah Naruko bilang berkali-kali, ia tak bisa hanya diam saja. Mending kalau di rumah sakit ia bisa menolong para pasien, kenyataannya ia merasa keberadaannya di rumah sakit tidak banyak membantu, ia tak bisa menggunakan _ninjutsu_ medis. Kalau ia kembali mencari para korban ke pusat desa, setidaknya ia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang berguna.

Setelah kembali ke pusat desa, Naruko sudah tak merasakan kehadiran para penduduk. Sebagian kecil mungkin memang telah berhasil menyelamatkan diri, tapi Naruko yakin sisanya telah meninggal karena serangan Akatsuki yang mendadak ini. Naruko memandang sekelilingnya pilu.

'Penduduk ini tak berdosa, kenapa mereka juga ikut jadi korban?' batinnya.

Sesaat kemudian Naruko merasakan _chakra_ seseorang. Ia mengikuti arahnya dan melihat Konohamaru sedang bersembunyi di balik tembok. Di arah yang berlawanan, sosok berjubah Akatsuki sedang mencekik 2 orang _shinobi_. Naruko menatap tak percaya saat salah satu di antaranya mati seketika. Naruko tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan _shinobi_ itu mati seketika, yang jelas jangan sampai ia tertangkap. Diperhatikannya wajah Akatsuki itu, tapi itu bukan _kunoichi_ yang Naruko lihat sebelumnya. Entah yang mana Pain, entah berapa orang sebenarnya Akatsuki yang menyerang Konoha saat ini, Naruko belum tahu pasti.

Naruko mulai panik saat Akatsuki itu berjalan menuju Konohamaru, kelihatannya ia sudah menyadari kehadiran Konohamaru. Naruko berjalan mengendap-endap di antara reruntuhan bangunan, ia khawatir Konohamaru akan tertangkap dan bernasib sama seperti _shinobi_ sebelumnya. Meski selama ini ia dan Konohamaru sering berdebat, tapi ia tak tega jika Konohamaru harus tertangkap. Naruko tak yakin jika Akatsuki itu akan membiarkannya hidup hanya karena ia anak kecil. Tapi sebelum sosok itu menemukan Konohamaru, Naruko melihat guru Ebisu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Naruko kaget. Lagi-lagi seseorang mengorbankan nyawanya untuk orang lain di hadapan Naruko.

Tapi sayangnya, Akatsuki itu tak merasa kesulitan untuk menyingkirkan Ebisu. Dengan beberapa pukulan saja guru Ebisu bisa dilumpuhkan.

Akatsuki itu mencekik leher guru Ebisu. Melihat guru Ebisu terpojok, di luar dugaan Naruko, ternyata Konohamaru memberanikan diri keluar dari persembunyiannya kemudian menyerang Pain. Terpaksa Pain melepaskan cekikannya di leher guru Ebisu. Naruko tak percaya pada tindakan nekat bocah itu.

'Bodoh! Apa yang dipikirkannya?' pikir Naruko.

"Konohamaru-_kun_, kenapa kau tidak lari?" tanya guru Ebisu "Kau bisa jadi Hokage suatu saat nanti. Kau tak boleh menyia-nyiakan nyawamu di sini!"

Konohamaru tak bergeming. Kuda-kudanya malah makin mantap. "Aku sudah berjanji kepada Naruto, kalau suatu saat nanti kami akan bertarung mempertaruhkan kedudukan sebagai Hokage. Dia sainganku, karena itu aku tak bisa melarikan diri begitu saja. Jika aku melarikan diri, Naruto tidak akan berada di sana menungguku."

Naruko tersenyum di tempatnya. "Kau memang sama saja dengan Naruto, keras kepala, tidak bisa diatur," ucapnya pelan.

Setelah itu Naruko kembali memperhatikan Konohamaru. Tapi dengan perbedaan kekuatan yang sangat jauh, Konohamaru dengan mudah bisa tertangkap. Bocah itu dicekik Pain dan tak bisa melawan. Guru Ebisu juga nampaknya tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Melihat keadaan ini, Naruko berusaha menguatkan nyalinya. Kalau Konohamaru saja berani melawan Pain, kenapa dirinya tidak? Meski ia tahu seandainya ia tertangkap, mungkin saja ia akan mati. Tapi sekarang keselamatan Konohamaru paling penting.

Naruko mengalirkan _chakra_-nya ke telapak tangan. Ini saatnya ia menguji hasil dari latihannya

Naruko melompat menerjang, menyerang Akatsuki dengan _Rasengan_ di tangan kanannya.

"_RASENGAN!" _

"_RASENGAN!"_

Naruko menghantam punggung Pain dengan _Rasengan_, dan tanpa diduga Konohamaru melakukan hal yang sama ke perut Pain. Ternyata sosok yang tadi dicekik Pain hanya _bunshin_ milik Konohamaru.

Dihantam dari dua arah, Pain tak bisa mengelak hingga akhirnya ia kalah.

Setelah itu Naruko dan Konohamaru saling bertatapan. "Kupikir hanya aku saja yang bisa melakukan jurus ini di Konoha selain Naruto," kata Konohamaru dengan percaya diri.

"Jangan sombong, tadi kau nyaris kalah!" cibir Naruko.

"Enak saja, dengan _R__asengan_-ku saja, tadi aku bisa mengalahkan Akatsuki itu. Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu!" balas Konohamaru tak mau kalah.

"Oh ya?"

"Uhuk-uhuk-" Dua orang yang berdebat itu nyaris saja melupakan guru Ebisu di belakang mereka yang membutuhkan pertolongan.

"Maaf guru Ebisu, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Aku tak apa-apa," jawab guru Ebisu. Naruko berjongkok untuk ikut melihat keadaan guru Ebisu.

Begitu melihat Naruko dari dekat, guru Ebisu langsung kaget. "Kau! Kau 'kan-"

"Lama tidak bertemu guru Ebisu. Jangan memandangku dengan tatapan mesum seperti itu. Atau jangan-jangan kau kecewa karena kali ini aku memakai baju?" canda Naruko.

Sekarang guru Ebisu sudah yakin kalau gadis di hadapannya adalah salah satu dari puluhan gadis 'ciptaan' Naruto yang sempat membuatnya pingsan kehabisan darah 3 tahun lalu.

"Cih, jangan sembarangan. Aku tidak semesum dulu," jawab guru Ebisu. Terima kasih pada lebam-lebam di pipinya yang sudah menyamarkan rona merah yang muncul di sana. Karena sebenarnya bayangan sosok telanjang Naruko 3 tahun lalu, sekarang ini sedang hadir di otak guru Ebisu.

"Sudahlah, lupakan itu," ujar Naruko. "Cepat kita bawa guru Ebisu ke rumah sakit, lukanya tak parah tapi tetap perlu perawatan."

Konohamaru mengangguk.

Saat berada tepat di pusat desa, Konohamaru menyadari ada seseorang yang terbang ke langit Konoha.

"Siapa dia?"

Naruko ikut memandang ke arah langit Konoha. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat kalau sosok yang berada di atas sana memakai jubah Akatsuki. "Sepertinya Akatsuki juga."

"Aku heran, berapa orang sebenarnya yang menyerang Konoha hari ini?"

Naruko tersenyum kecut. "Entahlah, yang jelas lebih dari 3 hingga bisa membuat Konoha kacau seperti ini."

Perasaan Naruko tiba-tiba tak enak saat sosok di atas mereka merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Konohamaru, perasaanku tidak enak. Cepat lari!"

"Apa maksud-"

"LARIII!"

Dalam beberapa detik saja energi bertekanan tinggi melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, menghantam desa Konoha, serta apa saja dan siapa saja yang ada di sana. Termasuk Naruko, Konohamaru dan guru Ebisu.

BOOOMMM!

* * *

><p>"<em>Naruko."<em>

"_Naruko, bangun."_

_Naruko membuka kedua matanya, pupilnya mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya terang yang menerpanya._

_Saat pandangannya jelas, ia melihat sosok yang amat dikenalnya. __"Naruto-kun."_

_Naruto tersenyum lebar ke arah Naruko. __"Bangunlah__,__"__ ujarnya lembut._

_Naruko berusaha untuk bangun tapi entah kenapa badannya lemas sekali, ia sama sekali tak bisa bangun. __"Aku merasa lemas sekali__, aku tak bisa bangun,__"__ balas Naruko._

_Naruto memandang Naruko sejenak, kemudian ia sedikit beringsut dan melakukan hal yang tak Naruko sangka. Naruto merebahkan badannya tepat di samping Naruko._

"_A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruko kaget dengan sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba. _

"_Tadi katanya badanmu lemas dan tak bisa bangun , jadi aku saja yang tiduran. Apa itu salah?__"__ tanya Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Naruko. Dengan jarak wajah yang begitu dekat, Naruko tak mampu menahan rasa malunya dan menoleh ke arah lain. Naruko merasa ada yang salah dengan sikap Naruto ini._

"_Tidak salah. Hanya saja dengan sikapmu ini aku merasa kau bukan Naruto," jawab Naruko jujur._

"_Hahaha, yang benar saja. Tentu saja aku Naruto."_

"_Begitu ya."_

"_Kau kenapa? Justru sekarang aku yang merasa__aneh padamu, Naruko."_

_Naruko menghela nafasnya. "__Sebenarnya ada hal yang dari dulu ingin kutanyakan."_

"_Kalau begitu ayo tanyakan.__"_

"_Perempuan seperti apa yang kau sukai?"__tanya Naruko to-the-point. Pertanyaan itu bagai meluap-luap ingin keluar dari mulut Naruko, hingga ia tak lagi banyak berpikir._

"_Eh?"__ Naruto sedikit kaget._

"_Cepat jawab saja!"__ seru Naruko panik, baru sadar betapa memalukannya pertanyaannya tadi._

"_Bagaimana ya?"__ Naruto tampak menyimpan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, sesekali kaki kanannya menepuk-nepuk permukaan tanah yang ditumbuhi rumput hijau. Naruto tampak berpikir keras._

"_C__anti__k?__L__embu__t?B__aik__?__"__ tanya Naruko, memberikan beberapa clue._

"_Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak menyukai perempuan seperti itu?__"__ jawab Naruto, masih memamerkan cengirannya._

_Dada Naruko bergetar, ia takut untuk menanyakan pertanyaan selanjutnya. __"__Seperti… Hinata?__"_

_Naruto terdiam sejenak._

_Menyadari Naruto yang hanya diam, Naruko memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke arah Naruto, mencari tahu kenapa Naruto hanya diam saja. Dan ternyata di saat yang bersamaan Naruto juga menoleh ke arahnya._

"_Hinata? Tentu saja aku-"_

"Kak Naruko!" Naruko tersentak saat seseorang mengguncang-guncang bahunya.

"Ah syukurlah kau sadar," ujar sosok itu lega, yang ternyata adalah Konohamaru. "Tadi saat Pain menghancurkan desa, sebuah kayu besar menghantam badanmu dan kau pingsan. Beruntung Katsuyu datang dan menyembuhkan lukamu."

Katsuyu memang diperintahkan Tsunade untuk membelah diri dan menyebar ke seluruh penjuru desa, menghampiri para penduduk yang selamat dan menyembuhkan mereka, termasuk memberikan informasi yang berguna.

Naruko akhirnya sadar kalau percakapannya dengan Naruto tadi hanya mimpi. Ia sudah curiga dengan sikap Naruto yang berbeda. Meski sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran dengan jawaban Naruto tadi, tapi Naruko harus mengesampingkan itu dulu. Yang menjadi perhatiannya sekarang adalah desa Konoha.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruko sambil berusaha duduk.

"Kau harus melihatnya sendiri."

Naruko menguatkan dirinya untuk bisa berdiri, untungnya Katsuyu sudah menyembuhkan lukanya. Ia berjalan pelan untuk melihat keadaan desa, mendekati guru Ebisu yang juga sedang berdiri di sana.

Begitu pemandangan di depannya terlihat, kedua mata _shapire_ Naruko langsung melebar.

Konoha sudah hancur…

* * *

><p>"Dimana mereka? Dimana musuh kita?" tanya Naruto. Shima sudah memanggilnya ke Konoha tapi sejauh mata memandang, lokasi mereka sekarang tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan Konoha. Hanya ada hamparan tanah yang luas berbentuk cekung, menyerupai kawah.<p>

"Apa yang terjadi Ma? Kenapa tidak memanggil kami ke Konoha?" tanya Fukusaku.

"Ini memang Konoha. Lihat sekeliling kalian," jawab Shima.

Naruto kemudian kembali melihat ke sekeliling dan menajamkan penglihatannya. Saat kepulan asap menghilang tertiup angin, dari kejauhan tampaklah wajah para Hokage yang terukir di bukit. Lima wajah patung Hokage yang menjadi pemimpin desa Konoha dari awal desa ini terbentuk.

Konoha sudah hancur.

Padahal dari dulu Naruto sudah mati-matian melindunginya. Naruto juga terpikir akan nasib para penduduk Konoha. Dengan kemampuan mode _sage_-nya yang bisa mendeteksi _chakra_ orang lain, Naruto bisa merasakan _chakra_ para penduduk yang masih hidup. Jumlahnya hanya sedikit, itu berarti yang selamat dari serangan ini memang hanya sedikit. Dengan tingkat kerusakan separah ini, ini memang hal yang wajar.

"Aku tahu siapa penyebabnya, _chakra_ ini, tidak salah lagi," lanjut Shima.

Naruto sudah tak mampu lagi menahan amarah yang muncul dari dalam hatinya ketika ia melihat 6 sosok berjubah Akatsuki yang muncul di hadapannya. "PAIN!"

* * *

><p>BUKH!<p>

Naruko memukul tanah, merasa kecewa karena tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk melindungi Konoha. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib orang-orang yang tadi berada di rumah sakit. Konohamaru yang berada di dekatnya hanya memandang pilu. Ia juga merasakan kekecewaan yang sama dengan Naruko.

Kemudian Naruko memandang sekelilingnya. Di sisi kiri ia melihat Ino yang tengah menangis, entah menangisi siapa. Di sisi kanan ia melihat Hinata yang sedang mengobati Hyuuga lain yang sedang terluka. Di kejauhan Naruko juga melihat begitu banyak orang yang terluka, bahkan yang meninggal.

Pain telah menyebabkan semua kekacauan ini. Naruko tidak terima! "Aku harus mengalahkan Pain," ujar Naruko sambil kembali berjalan menuju pusat desa.

"Tak usah Naruko. Lihatlah, sepertinya Naruto sudah datang," kata guru Ebisu. Pandangannya lurus ke pusat desa Konoha yang kini sudah berbentuk kawah besar akibat serangan Pain.

"Ya, memang benar Naruto sudah datang. Dan asal kau tahu, Pain tidak hanya satu orang, melainkan 6 orang," jelas Katsuyu. Salah satu Katsuyu yang membelah diri juga sudah berada di tubuh Naruto sehingga Katsuyu bisa memberikan informasi mengenai Naruto.

Naruko mengikuti arah pandangan guru Ebisu. Di sana tampaklah beberapa kodok besar, tapi sayangnya ia tak bisa melihat Naruto atau pun Pain karena jarak mereka terlalu jauh.

"Justru karena Pain banyak, aku akan bergabung bersama Naruto-_kun_ untuk membantunya," ujar Naruko sambil melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Tidak," cegah Katsuyu. "Naruto menyuruh semua penduduk untuk mundur dan membiarkan dirinya melawan Pain sendiri. Ia tak mau melawan Pain sambil berusaha melindungi orang lain."

Naruko mengigit bibirnya. Dengan kekuatan Pain yang begitu dahsyat. Naruko khawatir Naruto tak bisa mengalahkannya. Tapi Naruko juga sadar kemampuannya yang pas-pasan memang hanya akan menghambat Naruto. Apalagi Naruto adalah orang yang keras kepala, tidak ada yang bisa mengubah keputusannya, termasuk Naruko.

Akhirnya Naruko hanya bisa terduduk dan berharap agar Naruto bisa selamat dan mengalahkan Pain. 'Berusahalah Naruto-_kun_,' batin Naruko.

* * *

><p>Melawan Pain yang berjumlah 6 orang bukan hal yang mudah, bahkan untuk Naruto yang sudah menguasai mode <em>sage<em> sekalipun. Naruto kalah jumlah. Apalagi Pain melakukan hal yang licik dengan membunuh Fukusaku. Hal itu telah membuat konsentrasi Naruto buyar hingga akhirnya Pain berhasil menangkap Naruto dan memaku tangan serta badannya ke tanah dengan besi _chakra_.

"Brengsek! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan!? Dia tak berdosa! Kenapa kau lakukan ini!? Kenapa kau membunuhnya!?" bentak Naruto yang sudah mulai dikuasai amarah.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja untuk mewujudkan dunia yang penuh dengan perdamaian," jawab Pain datar.

"Perdamaian apa!? Kau sudah membunuh guru serta teman-temanku, ini bukan perdamaian!"

"Lalu apa perdamaian menurutmu?" tanya Pain.

"Aku akan membunuhmu dan mewujudkan perdamaian di dunia ninja!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keluargaku, teman-temanku, desaku? Semuanya telah dihancurkan. Dari dulu Konoha dan Negara Api selalu saja egois. Berperang hanya untuk melindungi kepentingan mereka tanpa memperdulikan kami, desa kecil yang selalu jadi medan perang. Saat perang selesai, hanya kemiskinan dan luka dari peperangan yang kami rasakan. Padahal itu perang kalian, bukan perang kami."

Naruto terdiam mendengar penjelasan Pain yang panjang lebar. Ia tak tahu siapa yang salah dan bagaimana cara untuk mencapai perdamaian.

"Kau berusaha untuk mencapai kedamaianmu, aku juga berusaha untuk mencapai kedamaianku. Itu semua hanya akan menuju pada balas dendam satu sama lain, dan akhirnya akan tercipta rantai kebencian. Karena itu aku akan menggunakan kekuatan Jinchuuriki untuk mengakhiri ini semua. Aku akan membuat semua orang merasakan apa itu 'rasa sakit'. Itulah yang akan mewujudkan perdamaian," lanjut Pain.

Merasakan rasa sakit? Naruto merasa cara yang dilakukan Pain ini salah besar. "Omong kosong! Itu hanya kebohongan!"

"Terserah apa katamu. Sebentar lagi kedamaian akan terlahir dari rantai kebencian yang abadi ini."

Pain mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Naruto, bersiap menghabisi Naruto.

* * *

><p>"Apa kau bilang? Naruto-<em>kun<em> dalam bahaya?" tanya Naruto panik setelah ia mendengar cerita Katsuyu.

"Aku benar-benar tak bisa diam saja." Tiba-tiba saja Naruko berlari ke pusat desa. Ia tak bisa membayangkan kehilangan orang yang begitu disayanginya.

"Naruko-_chan_! Naruto sudah menyuruh kita untuk tetap bersembunyi!" cegah Katsuyu, tapi Naruko tak peduli. Ia tak mempedulikan kemampuan ninjanya yang pas-pasan, ia juga tak mempedulikan rasa takutnya kepada Pain. Naruko mulai sadar, mungkin inilah apa yang dirasakan wanita muda yang diselamatkannya tadi. Wanita itu rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi sang bayi, begitu juga dengan suaminya yang mengorbankan nyawa untuk anak dan istrinya. Serta alasan kenapa guru Ebisu melindungi Konohamaru dari Pain.

Saat orang yang kau sayangi dalam bahaya, kau akan berani berkorban apapun utnuk menyelamatkannya, termasuk mengorbankan nyawamu.

Naruko menguatkan tekadnya. Apapun yang akan terjadi pada dirinya, ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkan Naruto.

Sesaat sebelum menghabisi Naruto, Pain merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang berlari cepat ke arahnya. Dalam hitungan detik, sosok itu sudah berada di belakangnya lalu melancarkan serangan.

"JYUUKEN!"

Pain dengan mudah menghindarinya. Namun ia tak menduga saat ada sosok lain yang juga menerjangnya, mengayunkan sebuah tendangan yang tak mampu Pain hindari.

BUGH!

Tendangan sosok itu telak mengenai badan Pain dan membuat Pain terlempar cukup jauh.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya _kunoichi_ yang tadi menyerang Pain dengan Jyuuken, Hyuuga Hinata. Raut wajahnya memperlihatkan kekagetan.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya _kunoichi_ yang tadi berhasil menendang tubuh Pain, gadis berambut pirang yang diikat _twintails_, Uzumaki Naruko.

"Aku datang kesini untuk melindungi Naruto-_kun_," jawab Hinata.

"Aku datang kesini untuk melindungi orang yang sangat kusayangi," jawab Naruko tak mau kalah.

"Hei kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Cepat pergi! Bukankah aku menyuruh semua penduduk untuk mundur?" tanya Naruto. Jarak yang lumayan jauh membuat Naruto tak bisa mendengar percakapan Naruko dan Hinata. Tapi sebaliknya, Naruko dan Hinata sebenarnya mendengar teriakan Naruto, tapi mereka memilih untuk tak menghiraukannya. Mereka berdua masih terlihat terlibat perang dingin.

"Ternyata benar kau juga menyayangi Naruto-_kun_," ujar Hinata pelan. Sebenarnya kalimat itu hanya sekedar penegasan jawaban Naruko dari pertanyaan Hinata tempo hari. Waktu itu Naruko tidak menjawab secara langsung apakah ia menyayangi Naruto atau tidak. Tapi dengan kalimat Naruko barusan, jelaslah sudah kalau Naruko memang menyayangi Naruto. Hinata merasakan dadanya yang berdetak kencang, persaingan antara dirinya dan Naruko kini sudah semakin nyata.

Naruko berjalan mendekati Hinata, kemudian mempertemukan mata _shapire_-nya dengan sepasang _lavender_ Hinata. "Barusan kau menyebutkan kata 'juga'. Itu artinya kau mengakui bahwa kau menyayangi Naruto-_kun_. Hmm, akhirnya kau mengakui itu," kata Naruko sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang tak bisa Hinata artikan. Senyum tulus? Senyum senang? Senyum sinis? Entahlah.

"Apa kalian mendengarku? Cepat pergi!" teriak Naruto lagi, namun sayangnya, lagi-lagi Naruko dan Hinata memilih untuk tak mempedulikannya.

Hinata tak terbiasa dengan adu tatapan yang membuatnya 'gerah' ini. Akhirnya ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, memandang Pain yang sudah mulai bangkit. Hinata memasang kuda-kudanya.

"Naruko-_chan_, bukan saatnya untuk mempedulikan persaingan kita. Sekarang keselamatan Naruto-_kun_ paling penting," ujar Hinata pelan, namun ada ketegasan dalam nadanya.

Naruko sadar kalau Hinata ada benarnya. Ia juga memasang kuda-kuda tepat di samping Hinata. "Kali ini aku setuju denganmu. Bersiaplah Hinata-_chan_, Pain tak bisa dianggap remeh."

"Aku mengerti."

_**To Be Continue…**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:

Haloooo. Apa kabar semua? Maaf ya _update_-nya lama. Dua bulan kemarin bener-bener puncaknya skripsi. Sibuknya bukan main, ga ada waktu nulis _fic_. Tapi untungnya semuanya udah beres dan sekarang udah bisa _update_. Semoga aja masih banyak yang setia nungguin kelanjutan _fic_ ini.

Di _chapter_ ini persaingan Naruko-Hinata udah makin terasa dan kemungkinan akan makin panas lagi di _chapter_ depan. Semoga _chapter_ 7 ini ceritanya memuaskan. Jangan lupa _review_ ya, kasih saran ataupun kritik agar _fic_ ini makin bagus. Kangen nih udah lama ga dapet _review_. Haha

_**Arigatou**_

**-rifuki-**


	8. Perang Dimulai!

**Chapter ****8**

**Perang Dimulai!**

Pertarungan Pain melawan Naruko dan Hinata sudah dimulai. Kekuatan dua gadis itu sebenarnya tak seberapa jika dibandingkan Pain. Tapi jika mereka bekerja sama, seorang Pain pun ternyata cukup kerepotan dibuatnya. Postur tubuh Naruko dan Hinata yang lebih kecil dari Pain ternyata memberi keuntungan tersendiri. Naruko dan Hinata terlihat lincah dalam menyerang maupun bertahan dari serangan Pain. Bahkan mereka terlihat kompak meskipun dengan gaya _taijutsu_ yang berbeda.

Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, mulai terlihat perbedaan stamina mereka. Naruko dan Hinata sudah mulai kelelahan, berbeda dengan Pain yang tak menunjukkan kelelahan sedikitpun. Di tengah rasa kelelahannya, Naruko mulai sadar kalau pertarungan ini tidak efektif. Tujuannya dan Hinata datang ke area pertempuran adalah untuk menolong Naruto, tapi sekarang Naruto masih terjebak dalam besi _chakra_ yang ditancapkan Pain.

Akhirnya Naruko memberi isyarat kepada Hinata untuk membagi tugas. Satu orang menyerang Pain, sedangkan yang lainnya menyelamatkan Naruto. Pola penyerangan seperti itu akan dilakukan bergantian. Hinata mengangguk kemudian segera berlari menuju Naruto.

Pain menyadari ini dan bermaksud mengejar Hinata, tapi Naruko mencegahnya dengan membuat 10 _bunshin_. Pain yang dicegah oleh 10 _bunshin_ Naruko tak ingin berlama-lama meladeninya. Ia melenyapkan semua _bunshin_ Naruko dengan _Shinra Tensei_, menyisakan Naruko yang asli. Dalam sekali serangan cepat, Pain menendang perut Naruko sekuat tenaga.

POOF!

Di luar dugaan, ternyata itu juga merupakan _b__unshin_ Naruko. Tiba-tiba dari balik kepulan asap, munculah Naruko yang asli, _Rasengan_ sudah siap di tangan kanannya. Dengan jarak yang kurang dari 1 meter, Naruko yakin Pain tak bisa mengelak, ditambah lagi Pain masih harus menunggu 5 detik lagi untuk menggunakan _Shinra Tensei_-nya.

"_Rasengan!"_

Naruko mengarahkan _Rasengan_-nya ke perut Pain. Tapi sayangnya Pain tak kalah gesit, ia masih saja bisa menghindar. _Rasengan_ Naruko hanya merusak jubah bagian depan Pain.

"Hinata-_chan_! Cepatlah!" teriak Naruko.

Hinata mempercepat larinya kemudian bergegas melepaskan dua besi _chakra_ dari tubuh Naruto. Pain melihatnya, ia tak boleh membiarkan Naruto lolos setelah ia susah payah menangkapnya. Lima detik sudah berlalu dan Pain sudah bisa menggunakan jurus andalannya. Naruko terlalu lengah dan tak menjaga jaraknya dengan Pain.

Mata _shapire_ Naruko melebar saat tangan Pain mengarah padanya.

"_Shinra Tensei!"_

"Ack!" Naruko merasakan tekanan yang begitu kuat mendorong perutnya. Hingga ia terlempar jauh, darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

Pain kemudian beralih ke Hinata, ia memukul Hinata saat gadis itu akan mencabut besi _chakra_ yang ke-3 dari tubuh Naruto. Tapi Hinata menangkis Pain, kemudian memusatkan _chakra_ di kedua tangannya.

"_Juuho Soshiken!"_

Munculah _chakra_ berbentuk singa di kedua tangan Hinata. Hinata menerjang, menyerang Pain bertubi-tubi. Pain tak ingin gegabah, sepertinya _chakra_ berbentuk singa itu cukup berbahaya.

Di lain pihak, Naruko berusaha bangkit dan berjalan pelan menuju Naruto. Beberapa kali badannya terhuyung. Ia merasa perutnya seperti terkoyak. _Shinra Tensei_ milik Pain tadi benar-benar telah memberikan tekanan yang kuat pada perutnya. Tapi ia tak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Hinata sedang bertarung dengan Pain, inilah kesempatannya menyelamatkan Naruto.

Saat sampai di dekat Naruto, Naruko berusaha mencabut besi _chakra_ di punggung Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Naruto yang melihatnya jadi merasa tak tega saat Naruko dan Hinata bertarung mati-matian untuknya.

"Kalian bodoh, aku sudah menyuruh kalian untuk menjauhi Pain," kata Naruto lirih.

Besi _chakra_ di punggung Naruto berhasil dicabut Naruko. Naruko tersenyum. "Ini keputusan kami, kau tak punya hak untuk melarang kami, Naruto_-kun_," kata Naruko. Ia beralih ke besi _chakra_ lain di punggung Naruto.

Naruto tertawa kecut. "Kau memang keras kepala, Naruko."

"Kau pikir melarang semua orang untuk membantumu dan bersikeras melawan Pain sendirian bukan sikap keras kepala? Menurutku kau yang keras kepala," canda Naruko.

"Heh, aku memang selalu kalah berdebat denganmu," aku Naruto.

Besi yang ditancapkan Pain sangat dalam. Naruko tak bisa mencabut besi itu dengan cepat. Apalagi setiap ia berusaha mencabutnya, otot perutnya ikut berkontraksi dan rasa sakit di perutnya kembali terasa.

Naruko berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya tapi Naruto tetap saja menyadarinya. Naruto menatap Naruko iba, mau menyuruh gadis itu berhenti pun ia tak bisa. Seperti yang dibilangnya tadi, Naruko sama-sama keras kepala seperti dirinya.

"Kyaaaa!"

Naruto dan Naruko serentak menoleh ke arah Hinata. Mereka berdua kaget melihat Hinata yang sedang dicekik Pain. Nyawa Hinata dalam bahaya.

Naruko berdiri dan segera berlari menuju Pain untuk menyelamatkan Hinata. Tapi Pain tak tinggal diam, ia kembali mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke arah Naruko yang sedang berlari. Sementara tangan kanannya masih mencekik Hinata.

"Kalian berdua lemah, tapi masih saja bersikeras melawanku," ujar Pain. Pain mengumpulkan _chakra_ di tangan kirinya, kali ini jumlahnya lebih banyak. "_Shinra Tensei!_"

Naruko berusaha menahan jurus Pain tapi tak bisa. Jurus yang tak kasat mata itu sulit untuk dihindari. Akhirnya ia kembali terkena _Shinra Tensei_ dan terlempar jauh.

Mata _shapire_ Naruto melebar saat tubuh Naruko terlempar dan membentur batu. Terlihat rambut pirangnya telah berubah merah, merah karena darah.

"Ternyata aku memang masih... terlalu lemah untuk bisa melindungimu Na-Naruto_-kun_," bisik Naruko. Ia merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Ia juga merasakan darah yang mulai mengalir ke kening serta pipinya. Pandangan Naruko tak jelas, seiring dengan kesadarannya yang menghilang. "Maafkan… a-ku…"

"Naruko!" teriak Naruto.

Hinata tak kalah kaget melihat keadaan Naruko. Sekarang hanya dirinyalah harapan terakhir. Itu berarti ia tak boleh kalah.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Hinata menendang Pain. Cengkeraman Pain di lehernya terlepas, kemudian ia melompat ke dekat Naruto. Dengan kaki yang sedikit gemetar karena terluka, Hinata memasang kuda-kudanya. Ia akan melindungi Naruto sampai titik darah penghabisan.

Naruto merasakan hatinya begitu sakit melihat keadaan Naruko dan Hinata. Kepala Naruko mengeluarkan banyak darah. Naruto khawatir nyawa Naruko tak akan tertolong lagi. Keadaan Hinata – yang kini berada di hadapannya, melindunginya - juga tak kalah mengkhawatirkannya. Tubuh Hinata penuh luka. Dari napasnya yang tak beraturan, Naruto yakin Hinata sudah kehabisan _chakra_.

Naruto bukannya diam saja. Ia sudah berusaha melepaskan diri dari besi-besi _chakra_ yang menahan tubuhnya. Tapi semakin ia berusaha memberontak, besi-besi itu semakin kuat menancap pada tubuhnya. _Chakra_ dari tubuhnya pun malah semakin cepat terserap oleh besi tersebut.

Naruto menunduk, meratapi ketidakmampuannya melawan Pain. Ia sudah menyuruh seluruh penduduk untuk membiarkan dirinya yang melawan Pain. Tapi kenyataannya ia malah tak mampu melawan Pain hingga membuat Naruko serta Hinata harus datang menolongnya.

Naruto jadi merasa bersalah kepada Naruko dan Hinata.

"Hinata, aku mohon cepat pergi dari sini. Aku tak mau jatuh korban lebih banyak lagi," bujuk Naruto.

Hinata tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri. "Tidak," balasnya serius. "Aku tak akan membiarkan pengorbanan Naruko_-chan_ sia-sia. Lagipula sekarang ini aku hanya sedang egois."

Naruto mendongak memperhatikan punggung Hinata. "Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Naruto. "Di sini sangat berbahaya!"

Hinata masih tak bergerak dari posisinya. Kini Naruto sadar kalau Hinata serius.

Hinata menarik napas panjang. Jika memang ia harus mati untuk melindungi Naruto, ia sudah siap. Ia sadar, dirinya bisa sekuat sekarang adalah berkat Naruto. Bocah itu yang menularkan semangat pentang menyerah padanya. Kalau ia tak mengenal Naruto, mustahil ia bisa sekuat sekarang. Lalu untuk apa ia takut mati demi Naruto? Justru inilah kesempatannya untuk membalas budi kepada Naruto.

Hinata berusaha menguatkan dirinya, menghilangkan semua ragu di hatinya. Bisa jadi ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk bertemu dengan Naruto, orang yang sangat disayanginya. Maka Hinata putuskan untuk mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini ada di benaknya. Ia ingin Naruto tahu perasaannya, ia ingin Naruto tahu kalau dirinya sangat menyayangi Naruto.

"Aku di sini karena keinginanku sendiri. Selama ini aku selalu menangis dan menyerah. Aku hampir menuju ke arah yang salah," kata Hinata. "Tapi kau menunjukkanku arah yang benar. Aku selalu mengejarmu dan berusaha menyusulmu. Aku ingin bersama denganmu. Kau mengubahku, senyumanmu menyelamatkanku."

Naruto terkejut dengan perkataan Hinata ini. Ia tak tahu kalau dirinya begitu berpengaruh dalam kehidupan Hinata. Naruto kembali memperhatikan Hinata, ia tahu Hinata masih belum selesai bicara.

"Jadi aku tak takut mati untuk melindungimu Naruto_-kun_," lanjut Hinata. Jeda sejenak, senyum Hinata terkembang. "Karena… aku menyayangimu," kata Hinata, mengakhiri curahan hatinya.

Naruto semakin terkejut mendengar pernyataan Hinata ini. Ia tahu selama ini Hinata selalu bertingkah aneh ketika berada di dekatnya. Tapi ia sama sekali tak mengira jika Hinata menyayanginya. Naruto tentu juga menyayangi Hinata, tapi hanya sebagai teman.

Naruto hanya membisu. Tak tahu harus bereaksi apa menanggapi perkataan Hinata ini.

Pain tak ingin membuang waktu lagi. Dalam satu gerakan cepat ia mengeluarkan besi _chakra_ dan menusukkannya ke perut Hinata.

Hinata tak mampu mengelak dari gerakan Pain yang begitu tiba-tiba. _Chakra_ yang dimilikinya tinggal sedikit sehingga ia tak bisa mengantisipasi serangan Pain. Yang dirasakan Hinata sekarang adalah sebuah besi yang menembus perutnya. Ia memuntahkan darah dan sekujur tubuhnya terasa kaku.

Naruto hanya bisa melotot melihatnya. Tadi Naruko, sekarang Hinata yang berkorban untuknya.

"Kau sudah tahu dirimu lemah, seharusnya kau jangan melawanku," ujar Pain dengan nada sarkastik. Ia menarik besi itu dari perut Hinata dengan kasar. Hinata mengerang kesakitan hingga ia terjatuh ke tanah.

Melihat Hinata masih hidup, Pain kembali mengarahkan besi _chakra_ di tangannya ke arah Hinata.

"Hentikan Pain!" teriak Naruto. Tapi Pain tak peduli.

BLESH!

"Tidaaak!"

Besi _chakra_ itu kembali menusuk tubuh Hinata, mengalirkan darah segar ke tanah Konoha.

"Ini seperti ketika orang tuaku dibunuh oleh shinobi Konoha di depan mataku. Bagaimana rasanya Naruto?" Pain kembali menarik besi _chakra_-nya. Kini tubuh Hinata sudah tak bergerak lagi.

"HINATAAAA!" teriak Naruto. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi, kemarahan sudah memenuhi hatinya. Satu-satunya keinginan Naruto sekarang adalah ingin membunuh Pain! Ia ingin membunuh orang yang telah menyakiti Naruko dan Hinata.

Akhirnya Naruto membiarkan _chakra_ _Kyuubi_ menguasai dirinya.

WHOOOSHH!

Tubuh Naruto memancarkan ledakan _chakra_ yang sangat kuat, seiring wujudnya yang sekarang sudah seperti _Kyuubi_.

Hembusan _chakra_ ini dirasakan oleh seluruh penduduk Konoha, termasuk Naruko. Hembusan _chakra_ ini membuatnya sadar. Ia bersyukur, kalau ia merasakan _chakra_ ini, itu berarti dirinya belum mati.

Naruko berpegangan pada bebatuan di sekitarnya agar tidak terlempar oleh hembusan _chakra_ yang begitu kuat. Setelah hembusan itu mereda, Naruko berusaha duduk namun kepalanya terasa pusing. Saat helaian rambut miliknya terlihat barulah ia sadar kalau kepalanya banyak mengeluarkan darah.

Tapi Naruko tak pedulikan itu. Yang menarik perhatiannya sekarang adalah _chakra_ yang dirasakannya tadi. Ia merasa familiar dengan _chakra_ ini.

"_Chakra_ ini... _chakra_..._ Kyuubi_…" gumamnya.

Naruko berusaha mencari sumber _chakra_ ini.

Benar saja dugaannya. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat sosok miniatur _Kyuub__i_. Ia yakin sosok itu adalah Naruto. Tapi ada yang berbeda dengan sosok itu. Sosok itu berbeda dengan sosok yang pernah muncul saat melawan Orochimaru. Sosok yang sekarang memiliki tengkorak yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dan setelah Naruko perhatikan lebih jelas ternyata ekornya berjumlah 6!

Naruko tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Naruto seperti ini. Yang pasti, dalam keadaan ini Naruto telah kehilangan kesadarannya, ia tak bisa membedakan kawan dan lawan. Tentu saja Naruto juga tak akan bisa mengenalinya lagi. Naruko berpikir lebih baik dirinya menjauh ke pinggir desa.

Saat akan pergi, sekilas Naruko melihat Hinata yang tergolek tak berdaya. Meski lemah, Naruko masih bisa merasakan _chakra_ Hinata. Ia tahu Hinata adalah saingannya, tapi Naruko tak tega jika harus meninggalkan Hinata di sana. Naruko yakin jika tak mendapatkan pertolongan segera, nyawa Hinata tak akan tertolong dan ia tak mau membiarkan seseorang mati di hadapannya.

Akhirnya dengan susah payah Naruko berhasil membawa Hinata ke pinggir desa. Kebetulan ia melihat Sakura di sana.

Sakura sudah akan menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Naruko sebelum gadis pirang itu menyuruh Sakura untuk segera menyelamatkan Hinata.

"Sakura_-chan_! Tolong segera selamatkan Hinata," seru Naruko panik.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sakura langsung memeriksa Hinata. Dari sudut matanya Sakura masih bisa melihat rambut pirang Naruko yang berubah merah karena darah.

"Naruko_-chan_, kau juga terluka-"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," potong Naruko. "Untuk sementara Katsuyu masih bisa sedikit demi sedikit meredakan rasa sakitku. Keadaan Hinata lebih parah, _chakra_-nya sangat lemah."

Sakura mengerti alasan Naruko karena kenyataannya memang seperti itu. _Chakra_ Hinata sangat lemah, gadis _lavender_ itu juga memiliki dua luka tusukan yang parah di perutnya. Bisa selamat saja sudah merupakan mukjizat bagi Hinata. Kalau Naruko terlambat membawanya, pasti nyawa Hinata akan terancam.

"Naruko_-chan_, bisa kau pegang Hinata?" tanya Sakura, ia mengalirkan _chakra_ berwarna hijau ke kedua tangannya.

Naruko mengangguk. Kemudian ia menidurkan Hinata di pangkuannya.

Saat sedang menyembuhkan luka Hinata, Sakura sudah terlanjur penasaran dengan pertanyaan yang mengusik hatinya. Meski ia tahu mungkin ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk bertanya 'hal itu'.

"_Ano_, Naruko_-chan_, apa kau sudah tahu perasaan Hinata pada Naruto?" tanya Sakura ragu.

Naruko tersenyum, berusaha menghilangkan perasaan canggung yang sepertinya dirasakan Sakura. Naruko kemudian mengusap pelan rambut Hinata.

"Tentu saja. Bahkan aku sudah menjadikan gadis ini sebagai rivalku. Kalau aku jahat, aku bisa saja meninggalkan Hinata di area pertempuran. Meninggalkannya bersama Naruto yang saat ini sedang dikuasai _Kyuubi_. Dengan 6 ekor yang kini muncul, tentu Naruto sudah kehilangan kesadarannya. Dia bisa saja membunuh setiap orang yang ada di hadapannya, termasuk Hinata. Ironis sekali kalau Hinata mati di tangan orang yang disukainya," ujar Naruko. Sakura jadi merinding mendengar perkataan Naruko. Ternyata gadis pirang di hadapannya bisa kejam juga. Cinta memang bisa mengubah orang 180 derajat.

"Tapi biar bagaimanapun aku tak akan melakukannya," lanjut Naruko. Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya melembut. Ia merapikan poni Hinata yang berantakan. Sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Hinata erat. "Aku masih punya hati. Aku tak bisa membiarkan dia mati di hadapanku selama aku bisa menolongnya. Kurasa Hinata juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika ia berada di posisiku."

Sakura menghela napas lega, Naruko sudah kembali ramah seperti yang selama ini dikenalnya. Tapi jujur, Sakura merasa kagum melihat sikap Naruko ini. Meski ia belum lama mengenalnya, Sakura sudah bisa menyimpulkan kalau Naruko adalah orang yang baik. Sebagai sahabat Naruto, sebagai teman perempuan terdekat bagi Naruto, kini Sakura jadi bingung siapa yang harus ia dukung menjadi kekasih Naruto. Pasalnya baik Naruko maupun Hinata, keduanya sama-sama baik.

Kemudian Sakura ingat tadi Naruko sempat menyinggung masalah _Kyuubi_. "Tadi kau bilang Naruto sudah berubah jadi _Kyuubi_? Ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Sakura.

Naruko menggigit bibirnya. "Saat bertarung dengan Pain, Naruto tertangkap Pain. Aku bermaksud untuk menolong Naruto. Tak kusangka Hinata melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi kau tahu sendiri, kemampuan kami terbatas, kami tak mampu melawan Pain. Aku terkena serangan Pain hingga terlempar dan kepalaku membentur batu. Aku kehilangan kesadaranku dan saat aku sadar, _chakra_ _Kyuubi_ sudah menguasai Naruto dan Hinata sudah seperti ini."

Sakura merasa sedih mengetahui Naruto kembali berubah menjadi _Kyuubi_. Sakura tahu Naruto begitu tersiksa saat _chakra_ _Kyuubi_ menguasainya. Bukan karena suhu tubuhnya yang sangat panas dan kulitnya melepuh, melainkan karena Naruto jadi tidak mampu mengontrol dirinya. Ia tak bisa membedakan kawan dan lawan. Jika _Kyuubi_ menghabisi temannya pun Naruto tidak akan tahu. Dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah jika Naruto berubah menjadi _Kyuubi_, pasti ada hal yang membuat Naruto marah. Ada sesuatu yang amat menekan mentalnya hingga kebencian memenuhi hatinya.

"Aku yakin pasti ada yang menyebabkan kemarahan Naruto," gumam Sakura.

"Ya." Naruko menoleh ke pusat desa, melihat Naruto yang sedang mengamuk dan menyerang Pain. Ia juga amat sedih, sama seperti Sakura, melihat keadaan Naruto sekarang.

'Aku mohon sadarlah Naruto_-kun_,' batin Naruko.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya doa Naruko terkabul. Saat Naruto akan berubah menjadi <em>Kyuubi<em> seutuhnya, _Yondaime_ muncul dalam alam bawah sadar Naruto. Ia mencegah Naruto untuk melepaskan segel _Kyuubi_. Setelah itu ia menceritakan siapa sebenarnya dirinya kepada Naruto.

Pertama kali mengetahui kalau _Yondaime_ adalah ayahnya, Naruto merasa kesal bercampur senang. Ia kesal karena sang ayah telah tega menyegel _Kyuubi_ dalam dirinya. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan semua penduduk membencinya. Tak ada teman yang mau bermain dengannya. Tapi di sisi lain, Naruto senang karena _Yondaime_, sosok yang dikaguminya, ternyata adalah ayah kandungnya. Jadi anak seorang _Hokage_ yang merupakan ninja yang paling dihormati di desa adalah kebanggan tersendiri.

Setelah mendapatkan nasihat dari sang ayah, Naruto kembali melawan Pain. Kali ini dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Naruto ingin membuktikan, jika tanpa kekuatan _Kyuubi_ pun dirinya bisa menang.

Benar saja, Naruto bisa mengalahkan Pain dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Ia juga bisa memberikan solusi untuk mencapai kedamaian yang selama ini dicari Pain atau Nagato. Karena itu pula, Nagato tak keberatan menghidupkan seluruh penduduk Konoha yang meninggal dalam invasi ini dengan jurusnya. Meski akibat penggunaan jurus itu, ia harus mati kehabisan _chakra_. Tapi setidaknya Nagato sudah percaya kalau Naruto mampu mendatangkan perdamaian di dunia ninja.

Naruto merasa sangat lelah ketika akan kembali ke desa, ia nyaris pingsan. Untung saja ada guru Kakashi yang bersedia menggendongnya ke desa.

Sesampainya di desa, semua penduduk bersorak untuk kemenangan Naruto. Ternyata Katsuyu telah menceritakan pertarungannya ke semua penduduk. Naruto merasa terharu. Inilah pertama kalinya para penduduk menghargai segala usahanya.

Saat menatap wajah senang para penduduk tiba-tiba seseorang menubruknya hingga nyaris terjatuh.

Orang itu Naruko.

Naruko tak mampu menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk Naruto saat ia kembali. Ia tak mempedulikan Hinata – yang sudah sadar - yang menatapnya tidak senang. Rasa lega di hati Naruko terlalu besar untuk mempedulikan Hinata kali ini.

Naruto pun tak bisa menghindar dari pelukan Naruko yang begitu erat. Pipinya memanas saat seluruh penduduk Konoha melihat adegan ini. Apalagi dengan suitan para penduduk yang semakin memanaskan suasana.

"Aku khawatir padamu," bisik Naruko dengan suara yang bergetar. Tak terasa beberapa tetes air mata keluar dari mata _shapire_-nya. Naruko sudah tak peduli pada tatapan para penduduk kepadanya. Naruto hampir mati demi menyelamatkan desa. Melihat Naruto bisa kembali adalah hal yang sangat membahagiakan bagi Naruko.

Naruto terharu mendengar ucapan Naruko ini. Ia pun merasa khawatir kepada Naruko. Apalagi tadi ia sempat melihat Naruko terluka di kepalanya dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Untuk kali ini, Naruto pun tak mempedulikan tatapan penduduk di sana, ia hanya ingin menenangkan Naruko. Akhirnya ia membalas pelukan Naruko padanya. Ia meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Naruko dan meletakkan tangan lainnya di kepala Naruko, mengusapnya.

"Aku juga khawatir padamu. Tenanglah, semua sudah berakhir. Sekarang aku sudah ada di sini bersamamu," balas Naruto.

Perilaku dan ucapan Naruto yang sederhana, namun cukup untuk menenangkan Naruko. Mampu untuk mengubah tangisan di wajah Naruko menjadi sebuah senyuman manis.

* * *

><p>Para korban telah dihidupkan kembali oleh Nagato alias Pain. Tapi bukan berarti kesedihan tidak dirasakan oleh para penduduk Konoha. Mereka tetap dirundung kesedihan akan rumah mereka yang hancur, barang serta harta mereka yang hilang. Naruto dan Naruko pun merasakan hal yang sama.<p>

Naruto tak mampu menyembunyikan kesedihannya melihat apartemen bututnya yang kini sudah tak berbentuk. Memang apartemen Naruto tidak termasuk ke pusat desa yang terkena _Shinra Tensei_. Tapi tetap saja kini apartemennya sudah rata dengan tanah.

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Begitu banyak kenangan yang dilewatinya di apartemen ini. Kenangan masa kecilnya saat ia harus hidup sendiri, merasakan sulitnya hidup sebagai yatim piatu. Biarpun apartemen ini sederhana, tapi apartemen inilah yang menjadi tempatnya berlindung dari kepanasan dan kedinginan. Tempatnya beristirahat melepas lelah. Ia juga ingat kenangan saat Naruko mulai menemaninya di apartemen ini. Kenangan saat mereka makan bersama, berebut kamar mandi, minum teh di balkon, dan kenangan-kenangan lainnya. Naruto tersenyum sendiri. Ia dan Naruko baru sekitar 2 bulan tinggal bersama, tapi begitu banyak kenangan yang mereka punya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Naruko, Naruto sadar kalau gadis itu tak ada di dekatnya. Padahal dari tadi ia bersamanya mengumpulkan barang-barang yang masih bisa dipakai dari reruntuhan apartemen.

Saat Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya, ia melihat Naruko sedang duduk di reruntuhan atap apartemen yang posisinya lebih tinggi dari Naruto. Kedua tangannya sedang memainkan sesuatu.

Naruto mendekatinya. "Naruko, kau sedang apa?" tanyanya.

Matahari yang sudah mulai condong ke barat hari itu, membuat bayangan Naruto menutupi Naruko.

"Ini." Naruko menunjukkan sebuah cangkir, tepatnya cangkir yang bergambar _chibi_ Naruto.

"Whoa, itu cangkirku," seru Naruto, ia tak menyangka cangkirnya bisa ditemukan. Naruto mengambil cangkir kepunyaannya. Ia lebih terkejut lagi saat menyadari kalau cangkir itu tak mengalami kerusakan sedikitpun.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang senang, raut wajah Naruko justru berubah sedih. "Tapi sayangnya punyaku pecah. Beruntung sekali cangkirmu selamat," kata Naruko. Ia memungut pecahan cangkir miliknya. Pecahannya tepat di gambar _chibi _miliknya. Memisahkan bagian atas dan bawah tubuh _chibi_ itu.

Naruto melihat lemari piring miliknya berada di dekat Naruko. Mayoritas isinya memang pecah. Beruntung sekali cangkir punyanya tidak pecah. Naruto jadi tidak enak melihat keadaan Naruko yang sepertinya merasa kecewa. Tapi ia sendiri bingung harus bicara apa untuk membuat perasaan Naruko lebih baik.

"Aku harus memperbaiki punyaku," gumam Naruko.

"Bukankah lebih gampang jika pesan lagi saja?" tanya Naruto.

Naruko langsung mendengus kesal. Ups, sepertinya Naruto salah bicara.

"Cangkir ini 'kan sepasang dengan milikmu," Naruko menunjukkan pecahan cangkirnya. "Kalau aku pesan lagi, itu berarti tidak sepasang."

Naruto baru ingat kalau dari awal Naruko membeli cangkir ini adalah karena desain gambarnya sepasang. Tentu saja jika membeli yang baru bukan sepasang namanya.

"Terserah kau saja," kata Naruto mengalah. Naruko terlihat memasukkan pecahan-pecahan cangkir miliknya ke dalam sebuah kantong plastik. Setelah itu ia malah tiduran disana, kebetulah reruntuhan atapnya cukup luas.

Tingkah Naruko ini membuat Naruto heran. Seharusnya ia dan Naruko harus cepat membangun tenda sebelum hari gelap. Kapten Yamato belum sempat membuatkan mereka bangunan apartemen baru. Yang didahulukan adalah pembangunan rumah sakit, akademi, gedung _hokage_ dan fasilitas-fasilitas umum lainnya. Naruto tak tega memaksa Kapten Yamato yang sudah tepar di ujung blok sana untuk membuatkannya apartemen.

"Kenapa malah tiduran? Lebih baik kita menyiapkan tenda. Kelihatannya Kapten Yamato sudah terlanjur kelelahan untuk membangun apartemen dengan jurusnya hari ini," ujar Naruto.

Naruko tertegun. Ia seperti merasakan _de javu_, ini seperti mimpinya.

Naruko jadi teringat akhir mimpinya yang tidak jelas. Maka ia putuskan untuk melakukan hal yang persis seperti di mimpinya. "Naruto_-kun_, berbaringlah di dekatku sebentar," ajak Naruko.

"Untuk apa?" tanyak Naruto tak peduli.

Naruko menepuk jidatnya. Inilah Naruto yang dikenalnya, selalu saja tak peka. Berbeda sekali dengan Naruto di mimpinya yang dengan pengertian menemaninya berbaring karena Naruko tak bisa bangun. Tapi paling tidak, Naruko jadi yakin kalau kali ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Cepat turuti saja!" paksa Naruko, sambil menarik tangan Naruto dengan kasar.

Mau tak mau Naruto menurut juga, meski sempat menggerutu tak jelas.

Sejenak Naruko memperhatikan wajah Naruto di sampingnya.

Naruto yang ditatap serius seperti itu jadi heran. "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

Naruko menggeleng singkat. Tak ada gunanya ia menceritakan mimpinya kepada Naruto. Maka Naruko putuskan untuk langsung saja menanyakan pertanyaannya. "Ngomong-ngomong perempuan seperti apa yang kau sukai?" tanya Naruko

"Bagaimana ya?" Naruto agak kaget, kemudian menyimpan tangannya di dagu.

"Cantik? Lembut? Baik?" tanya Naruko, memberikan beberapa _clue_ persis seperti yang diberikannya di mimpi.

"Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak menyukai perempuan seperti itu?" jawab Naruto. Sejauh ini jawaban Naruto sama.

"Seperti… Hinata?" lanjut Naruko.

Naruto terkesiap dan langsung duduk kemudian menatap Naruko. "Kau bisa membaca pikiranku?" tanya Naruto heboh.

Kali ini Naruko malah jadi bingung sekaligus takut. Dengan reaksi ini, apa Hinata benar-benar gadis yang disukai Naruto? Naruko ikut duduk kemudian menatap Naruto sejenak dan menggeleng.

"Aku tidak membaca pikiranmu. Jadi, kata-katamu barusan... apa itu berarti Hinata adalah perempuan yang kau... sukai?" tanya Naruko. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia merasakan rasa takut yang luar biasa. Ia takut Naruto bilang 'iya'. Ia takut kehilangan Naruto.

"Entahlah," jawab Naruto.

Kini Naruko malah jadi bingung. "Jadi apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?" tanya Naruko penasaran.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya, sama-sama bingung harus menjelaskan mulai dari mana.

"Begini," ujar Naruto memulai penjelasannya. "Saat sedang melawan Pain, Hinata menyatakan cintanya padaku."

DEG!

Jantung Naruko serasa lepas dari tempatnya.

"Tapi aku masih bingung tentang perasaanku padanya."

Kalimat Naruto selanjutnya sedikit menenangkan debaran jantung Naruko yang menggila. Setidaknya Naruko masih punya kesempatan untuk membuat Naruto menyukainya.

"Menurutmu, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mencari tahu perasaanku kepada Hinata?" tanya Naruto polos.

Naruko berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tak karuan. Saat melawan Pain tadi napasnya tak sekacau ini. Ia masih bisa rileks. Tapi sekarang untuk menghentikan kedua tangannya yang bergetar saja susahnya minta ampun.

Saat napasnya mulai teratur, Naruko menyusun kembali pertanyaan Naruto di otaknya kemudian memikirkan beberapa jawaban yang muncul, menyeleksinya, memilih jawaban yang menurutnya paling tepat.

Jawaban yang menurutnya paling tepat adalah: _'Naruto-kun, jika kau sendiri bingung dengan perasaanmu kepada Hinata, itu berarti kau tidak menyukainya. Tinggalkan Hinata.'_

Naruko membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan jawaban yang sudah ada di otaknya. Tapi ketika ia menatap wajah Naruto yang begitu polos, penuh dengan rasa penasaran, Naruko merasa dirinya begitu licik dan egois.

Jawaban yang akan dikatakannya bukanlah jawaban yang tepat. Itu hanya jawaban yang muncul akibat rasa kalut yang dirasakan. Ia terlalu takut untuk kehilangan Naruto hingga jawaban itu berada di _list_ teratas di otaknya.

"Naruko?" tanya Naruto, ia heran melihat Naruko yang sudah membuka mulutnya namun tak bicara apa-apa.

Naruko meremas celana pendeknya. Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena sudah bersikap egois. Ia tak boleh bersikap seperti ini. Ia tak boleh memanfaatkan kebodohan Naruto untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Sekarang ini Naruto bertanya kepadanya baik-baik, seharusnya Naruko menjawab dengan jawaban yang baik pula.

Akhirnya Naruko berusaha menegaskan pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia melakukan ini untuk Naruto, bukan untuk Hinata. Ia dan Hinata akan tetap bersaing dengan _fair_, tidak dengan cara licik. Ia akan terus berusaha membuat Naruto menyukainya, tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Biarlah Naruto sendiri yang nantinya memilih antara dirinya atau Hinata.

Naruko menarik napas panjang. Ini memang berat, tapi ia tak tega jika harus membodohi Naruto. Ia harus jujur. "Dengar Naruto_-kun_," ujar Naruko, ia memegang sebelah tangan Naruto. "Ka-kalau aku jadi kau, untuk mencari tahu bagaimana perasaanku pada Hinata, kurasa aku akan berusaha mengenalnya lebih jauh. Mengajaknya pergi, kemudian menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Jika itu terlalu susah, mungkin mengajaknya makan bersama bisa jadi alasan?"

Naruto manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Naruko. "Baiklah, sepertinya itu ide bagus. Terima kasih, Naruko," kata Naruto tulus.

Naruto berdiri, kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Naruko sambil tersenyum. Senyuman Naruto ini telah sedikit menenangkan hati Naruko yang sedih. Naruko menerima uluran tangan Naruto ini. Setelah berdiri ia langsung mengapit lengan Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan tanganku!" protes Naruto.

Naruko tak peduli, ia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan Naruto. "Tidak mau. Aku sudah lama tak melakukan ini."

"Tapi jangan terlalu erat. Dadamu mengenai sikutku tahu!" Keduanya memang sedang tidak memakai jaket _orange_ mereka karena tadi gerah setelah bekerja.

"Heee? Seharusnya kau bersyukur, bukannya protes," kata Naruko sambil terkikik geli.

"_Baka!_"

"Hihi."

Naruko tahu Hinata telah selangkah di depannya dalam mendapatkan Naruto. Tapi momen-momen seperti ini membuat Naruko nyaman dan tak keberatan berada selangkah di belakang Hinata. Kebersamaan seperti inilah yang tak bisa dirasakan Hinata, tapi bisa dirasakan olehnya.

Selama ini Naruko tinggal bersama Naruto, ini merupakan keuntungan Naruko dibanding Hinata. Naruko dan Naruto lebih sering bersama. Naruko lebih punya banyak kesempatan untuk membuat Naruto sadar kalau orang yang paling mengerti dirinya adalah Naruko, bukan Hinata. Ia akan membuat Naruto menyukainya. Secepatnya!

'Kau sudah memulai perang huh, Hinata? Aku tidak akan kalah!' batin Naruko, pelukannya di lengan Naruto makin erat.

_**To Be Continue…**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:

Setelah saya tulis, ternyata _chapter_ ini panjang juga. 8k words! Kepanjangan kalo dijadiin 1 _chapter_. Makanya saya bikin jadi dua bagian. Bagian selanjutnya saya jadiin _chapter_ 9. Sekalian mau saya _edit_ dikit & periksa lagi biar ga banyak _typo_. Minggu depan saya _publish_ lanjutannya _ok_!

Yang penting _review_ dulu biar saya semangat ngeditnya. ^^

_See u! _

_**Arigatou**_

**-rifuki-**


	9. Naruko VS Hinata

**Chapter ****9**

**Naruko VS Hinata**

Setiap hari pembangunan di Konoha terus dilanjutkan. Konoha mengalami kerusakan yang amat parah, jadi pekerjaan pembangunan ini tak bisa sepenuhnya diserahkan kepada Kapten Yamato. Beberapa tukang kayu didatangkan dari luar Konoha untuk mempercepat pembangunan. Salah satunya adalah Inari dan kakeknya.

Di hari ke-5 pasca invasi Pain, bangunan apartemen Naruto selesai dibangun oleh Kapten Yamato. Relatif cepat karena pembangunan bangunan pemukiman menjadi prioritas selanjutnya setelah pembangunan fasilitas umum.

Naruto dan Naruko sudah penasaran dengan apartemen baru mereka. Mereka tak sabar melihat isinya. Mudah-mudahan saja isinya jadi lebih lengkap dari sebelumnya. Tapi kelihatannya mereka harus kecewa. Isi apartemen mereka tak seperti yang mereka harapkan.

Dari desain, tata ruang, hingga perabotan yang ada sama persis dengan apartemen yang lama.

"Kamar tidurnya tetap satu," keluh Naruto.

"Kamar mandinya juga tetap satu," tambah Naruko.

"Aku hanya membangun sesuai denah yang lama," kata Yamato sambil berlalu.

"Ayolah. Paling tidak, tolong buatkan 2 tempat tidur," mohon Naruto.

"Buat saja sendiri, di luar sana banyak kayu," balas Yamato cuek. "Masih banyak rumah penduduk yang harus kubangun. Lebih baik aku menghemat _chakra_-ku."

Menjadi satu-satunya _shinobi_ yang mengusai elemen kayu membuat Yamato harus bekerja keras dalam memperbaiki desa Konoha.

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah melihat keadaan apartemennya. Meski tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkannya, paling tidak sekarang apartemennya baru. Kayu-kayunya tidak lagi lapuk. Lebih layak ditinggali dibanding apartemen lamanya.

Saat menoleh ke arah Naruko, Naruto sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan diucapkan teman seapartemennya itu.

"Kalau kau mau, kau boleh tidur di tempat tidur mulai saat ini," kata Naruko sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Naruto.

Naruto tercengang, ternyata tebakannya salah besar.

Mata Naruto menyipit, memandang Naruko heran. "Kupikir kau akan memohon agar membiarkanmu tidur di tempat tidur dengan _Puppy Eyes No Jutsu-_mu."

Naruko terkikik. "Kali ini kau boleh tidur di tempat tidur, asalkan kau tak macam-macam padaku," ujarnya sambil berlalu, melihat dapur baru mereka.

Naruto melongo di tempatnya. "Jadi maksudmu kita benar-benar tidur sekasur?" Naruto berjalan cepat mengimbangi Naruko.

"Iya. Memangnya kau tega membiarkan aku yang tidur di bawah? Enak saja!" cibir Naruko.

"Oh, baiklah," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Ia bersyukur, kali ini ia tidak akan tidur di bawah lagi.

* * *

><p>Hari itu Naruto dan Naruko sibuk beres-beres di apartemen baru mereka. Selain tempat tidur, Kapten Yamato sudah berbaik hati membuatkan mereka beberapa furniture seperti kursi, meja dan lemari. Mereka hanya tinggal mengatur posisinya saja. Kemudian mereka juga memasukkan barang-barang yang masih layak pakai, yang berhasil mereka kumpulkan sebelumnya. Ada juga barang yang baru saja mereka beli. Saat siang menjelang, keduanya beristirahat. Kebetulan acara beres-beres mereka sudah selesai.<p>

Saat sedang istirahat di meja makan, Naruto memainkan jus jeruknya yang hampir habis. Diam-diam ia memandang Naruko yang sedang duduk di seberangnya. Semenjak invasi pain berakhir, Naruto merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Naruko. Bukan hanya penampilan, tapi juga sikap Naruko padanya.

"Naruko?" tanya Naruto.

"Hmm?" gumam Naruko yang masih menyeruput jus jeruk miliknya.

"Ada apa denganmu akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ada apa apanya?" Kali ini Naruko menggeser gelasnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja.

Naruto melakukan hal yang sama, melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Sikapmu padaku akhir-akhir ini berbeda. Barusan kau membuatkanku jus, tadi kau mengusap keringatku, tadi juga kau bilang tak keberatan berbagi tempat tidur denganku. Yang paling parah, kemarin waktu aku tak sengaja melihatmu ganti baju kau tidak marah. Ah, pokoknya masih banyak sikapmu yang berubah. Aku merasa kau lebih baik dan perhatian padaku."

Naruko tersenyum, Naruto sudah menyadari perhatian yang ia berikan. Ini adalah rencananya untuk menaklukan hati Naruto. Perangnya dengan Hinata sudah dimulai, Naruko ingin membuat Naruto senyaman mungkin berada di sisinya.

Naruko meminum jusnya, kemudian menatap Naruto lagi.

"Lalu kenapa? Apa itu salah? Kalau kau tak mau kubuatkan jus juga tak masalah. Kalau kau memang lebih senang tidur di lantai silahkan saja, aku tak akan memaksa," ujar Naruko, sok cuek.

"Bu-bukan begitu, sejujurya aku merasa senang," jawab Naruto gelagapan. Ia tak mau tidur di bawah dan kedinginan lagi. "Tapi ini bukan karena kau sedang ingin kubelikan sesuatu 'kan?"

Melihat Naruto yang memandangnya curiga, kening Naruko berkerut. Bisa-bisanya Naruto berpikir begitu. Naruko tak mampu menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Naruto yang kelewat curiga itu. Ia tertawa geli.

"Hihi, baka! Tentu saja tidak!"

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Percakapan Naruto dan Naruko terhenti saat terdengar suara pintu apartemen yang diketuk. Melihat Naruto yang kecapekan, Naruko berinisiatif untuk membukakan pintu. Betapa kagetnya saat ia membuka pintu dan mendapati Hinata ada di sana.

"Kau!"

Hinata tak kalah kagetnya melihat Naruko yang membukakan pintu. "Se-selamat siang," salamnya .

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Naruko dingin, ia tak suka Hinata mengganggu momen-momen kebersamaannya dengan Naruto.

Pertanyaan Naruko itu terjawab saat Naruto menggeser pelan badan Naruko, membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan mempersilahkan Hinata masuk. "Aku yang mengundangnya untuk makan siang bersama di sini. Hinata menawarkan diri untuk memasak, karena masakan Hinata enak jadi aku setuju saja."

Naruko tak bisa protes apa-apa lagi setelah Naruto yang angkat bicara.

Naruto mempersilahkan Hinata duduk bersamanya di meja makan. Kemudian Hinata membuka _bento_ yang dibawanya. Dilihat dari porsi yang dibawanya, sebenarnya itu porsi yang cukup untuk dimakan oleh bertiga. Tapi Naruko berpikir dua kali untuk bergabung makan bersama mereka sebelum Hinata atau Naruto sendiri yang mengajaknya makan. Jujur saja, saat ini Naruko merasa diserang di daerah kekuasaannya sendiri oleh Hinata. Ia tak menyangka Hinata berani datang ke apartemennya (maksudnya apartemennya dan Naruto).

Naruto dan Hinata duduk bersebelahan di meja makan. Melihat pipi Hinata yang merona merah ketika makan bersama Naruto, Naruko merasa sangat sangat cemburu. Tapi ia hanya bisa berdiri di dekat pintu ruang makan, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia bingung harus apa.

"Naruko, kau mau?" tawar Naruto.

Ada sedikit rasa senang saat tahu Naruto masih mempedulikannya. Tapi Naruko juga bisa melihat raut wajah tidak senang di wajah Hinata.

Naruko tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Jika bergabung bersama mereka, setidaknya Hinata tidak akan terlalu leluasa. Orang bilang jika ada sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan berduaan, maka orang ketiganya adalah setan. Naruko tak peduli jika ia harus jadi setan. Ia tidak akan menyerahkan Naruto kepada Hinata dengan mudah.

Naruko akhirnya duduk di seberang Naruto. Ia mengambil sumpit dan ikut mencicipi makanan Hinata yang pada kenyataannya memang enak.

"Makananmu memang enak Hinata," kata Naruto sambil menikmati makanannya dengan lahap.

Otot rahang Naruko menegang. Lagi-lagi Naruto memuji Hinata. Naruko tak suka ini.

"Kalau hanya masakan seperti ini aku juga bisa," kata Naruko tak mau kalah.

"Oh ya? Tapi aku yakin tidak akan seenak ini," kata Naruto sambil tertawa, mungkin maksudnya bercanda.

Tapi candaan Naruto ini terasa menohok hati Naruko.

Pegangan jari-jari Naruko menguat di sumpitnya karena kesal, untung saja sumpitnya tidak patah.

Dasar baka! Naruko tahu tadi dia hanya membual. Masakannya akan sulit mengalahkan masakan Hinata. Tapi tak seharusnya Naruto berkata seperti itu. Naruto tidak tahu betapa menyakitkannya kalimat itu untuk Naruko. Hinata sudah dilahirkan ke dunia ini selama 16 tahun, sementara Naruko baru diciptakan 4 tahun. Bahkan Naruko baru 2 bulan lebih bisa terbebas dari tubuh Naruto. Hinata tentu punya waktu lebih banyak untuk belajar memasak. Ini jelas tidak adil. Seharusnya Naruto menyadari itu!

"Saat kau berlatih di _Myoubokuzan_, aku banyak menghabiskan waktuku untuk belajar masak, Naruto-kun. Aku yakin kau akan suka masakanku," lirih Naruko. Ia berusaha tersenyum meski hatinya terasa sakit.

"Aku tak sabar mencicipi makananmu Naruko-chan, aku ingin tahu apa benar bisa lebih enak dari ini," ujar Hinata tanpa terbata-bata sedikitpun.

Naruko tak percaya Hinata bisa mengatakan kalimat itu. Kalimat itu memang terdengar ramah, bahkan Hinata mengatakannya sambil tersenyum. Tapi sebaliknya, Naruko merasa ada aura melecehkan dalam kalimat Hinata itu. Gadis pemalu ini telah terang-terangan menyerang Naruko di daerah kekuasaannya. Kelihatannya Naruko terlalu menganggap remeh Hinata. Karena sifat Hinata yang pemalu, Naruko pikir Hinata adalah lawan yang mudah. Tapi ternyata tidak seperti itu. Hinata adalah lawan yang patut diperhitungkan.

Naruko menyimpan sumpitnya, ia sudah kehilangan nafsu makannya. Sudah cukup ia bermain-main dalam meladeni Hinata. Saatnya ia serius. Naruko menatap Hinata tajam.

"Aku tahu akan sulit mengalahkan masakanmu, Hinata-chan. Aku baru hidup di dunia ini dan bisa bebas menggunakan tubuh ini selama beberapa bulan, sedangkan kau sudah lama. Bukankah itu tidak adil? Ada banyak hal yang tak mampu kulakukan tapi dengan mudah bisa kau lakukan. Tapi setidaknya ada satu hal yang bisa kulakukan tapi tak akan mampu kau lakukan," kata Naruko panjang lebar.

Setelah itu Naruko dengan tiba-tiba menarik kerah jaket Naruto yang berada di seberangnya. Tanpa banyak omong lagi Naruko memiringkan wajahnya, lalu menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto.

Naruko mencium Naruto.

Di bibir.

Naruto tak mampu bereaksi apa-apa saking kagetnya. Wajahnya memanas karena malu. Naruto bisa merasakan sentuhan bibir Naruko yang begitu lembut di bibirnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia sadar kalau ini salah. Naruto mendorong badan Naruko, membuat ciuman mereka berakhir.

Hinata yang menyaksikan pemandangan ini hanya bisa menutup mulutnya. Ia merasa kaget, malu, dan juga marah. Orang yang disayanginya dicium di depan matanya sendiri. Naruto-kun-nya telah dicium oleh rivalnya, Naruko!

"Naruko, kau..." Naruto tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya, masih panik atas apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Sebenarnya Naruko malu mencium Naruto secara tiba-tiba seperti ini. Bohong jika jantungnya tak berdetak hebat, bohong jika wajahnya tidak merona merah. Apalagi harus disaksikan oleh orang lain, yaitu Hinata. Tapi ini demi membuktikan kepada Naruto kalau dirinya juga menyayangi Naruto. Juga untuk membuktikan kepada Hinata kalau ada hal yang bisa Naruko lakukan, tapi tidak akan mampu Hinata lakukan.

Naruko beralih manatap Hinata dengan wajah penuh kemenangan. "Apa kau mampu melakukannya Hinata-chan?"

Hinata hanya mematung di tempatnya, wajahnya sudah sangat merah.

"Seperti dugaanku. Kau tak akan mampu mencium Naruto-kun," lanjut Naruko.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto sejenak. Saat mata _lavender_-nya bertemu dengan mata _shapire_ Naruto, Hinata kembali menunduk. Naruko sudah tahu kelemahannya. Tidak mungkin dirinya mampu mencium Naruto, apalagi jika harus disaksikan Naruko.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau menyayangi Naruto-kun? Seharusnya mencium Naruto-kun bukanlah hal sulit jika kau benar-benar menyayanginya," kata Naruko lagi, semakin memojokkan Hinata.

Dipojokkan seperti ini, Hinata merasa kalau dirinya akan kalah. Ia tak ingin menyerahkan Naruto kepada Naruko. Perlahan-lahan Hinata kembali berusaha menatap Naruto. Tapi setiap ia bertemu pandang dengan Naruto, Hinata merasa badannya langsung lemas. Jangankan untuk mencium Naruto jika untuk menatap matanya saja Hinata tak mampu.

"Cukup Naruko!" bentak Naruto.

Naruto menarik tangan Naruko dengan kasar dan membawanya ke kamar, menjauh dari Hinata.

"Hei, lepaskan. Sakit," protes Naruko.

Naruto tak mempedulikan ringisan Naruko dan mendorongnya ke dinding, lalu menahannya di sana.

"Apa maksud tindakanmu tadi?!" bentak Naruto. Ia berusaha menjaga volume suaranya agar tidak terdengar Hinata yang masih ada di luar.

"Apa selama ini kau tidak menyadari sikapku padamu? Aku melakukannya karena aku menyayangimu. Aku tidak suka kau bersama Hinata," jawab Naruko. Sudah cukup ia menyembunyikan perasaannya kepada Naruto.

Naruto terkejut mendengar ini. Naruto sadar kalau selama ini Naruko adalah perempuan yang paling dekat dengannya. Ia juga sadar kalau Naruko banyak memberikan perhatian kepadanya. Tapi ia tak menyangka kalau Naruko menyayanginya.

Naruto melepas pegangannya di pundak Naruko. "Tapi bukankah kau dulu yang menyarankanku mengajak Hinata makan siang bersama?"

"Waktu itu kau bertanya baik-baik padaku, jadi aku putuskan untuk menjawabnya dengan baik-baik juga! Aku tak mungkin tega berbohong padamu! Tapi aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk mengajaknya ke apartemen kita!" jawab Naruko agak keras, ia tak peduli jika Hinata mendengar ucapannya.

"Arghhh..." Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Lalu ia keluar dari kamar.

"Naruto-kun, tunggu!" cegah Naruko. Tapi terlambat, Naruto sudah memegang tangan Hinata dan sudah bersiap pergi.

"Kurasa mengajak Hinata makan siang di sini memang merupakan kesalahan besar. Tahu begini lebih baik aku makan siang berdua di luar saja dengan Hinata," kata Naruto dingin. Lalu ia menutup pintu apartemen, membiarkan Naruko yang terduduk lemas, sedih karena Naruto lebih memihak Hinata.

* * *

><p>Setelah makan siang bersama Hinata, Naruto tak langsung pulang karena ia bingung bagaimana ia harus bersikap saat bertemu Naruko nanti. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk menunggu hingga malam tiba dengan harapan Naruko sudah tertidur sehingga ia tak harus berhadapan dengan Naruko.<p>

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Naruto berpikir kalau Naruko sudah tidur.

Tapi ternyata salah, Naruto melihat Naruko masih terjaga. Gadis itu sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah, melamun. Sebenarnya Naruto inginnya langsung tidur dan mengacuhkan Naruko. Tapi saat melihat mata Naruko yang sembab, Naruto jadi merasa bersalah. Pasti Naruko menangis karena kejadian siang tadi.

Naruto mengurungkan niatnya. Ia akhirnya ikut duduk di samping Naruko. Tapi ada yang membuatnya risih. Naruko hanya memakai _tanktop_ dan celana dalam saja. Jelas itu membuat Naruto tak nyaman duduk di samping Naruko.

"Pakai bajumu Naruko," kata Naruto, berusaha bersikap seperti biasa.

"Aku sudah memakai baju, kau tidak lihat?" tanya Naruko ketus.

"Umm... maksudku, pakailah yang lebih pantas," kata Naruto takut-takut.

"Ini di dalam rumah, tidak akan ada yang melihatku." Naruko masih saja cuek.

Naruto menghela napas pelan. Dari sikapnya, jelas sekali kalau Naruko masih marah.

"Tapi aku bisa melihatmu," kata Naruto.

Kali ini Naruko menoleh, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang kusut.

"Kau melihatku sebagai apa?" tanya Naruko. "Kau juga belum merespon pernyataanku tadi siang. Apa kau menyayangiku?"

Naruko semakin memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Sebaliknya, Naruto justru mundur hingga punggungnya berada di ujung sofa. Naruto sebenarnya tak mau membahas masalah ini lagi. Tapi karena Naruko yang memaksa, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk jujur.

Naruto menahan kedua pundak Naruko agar gadis itu tak semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. "Dengar Naruko," kata Naruto. "Aku menyayangimu, sangat menyayangimu. Tapi bukan rasa sayang seperti yang kau bayangkan."

Naruko menunduk, semakin sakit hati mendengar jawaban Naruto. Ia menepis tangan Naruto kemudian duduk di pangkuan Naruto. Kedua tangannya ia simpan di sofa, di samping kiri dan kanan kepala Naruto, membuat Naruto tak bisa kemana-mana.

"Lalu selama ini kau anggap aku apa?" tanya Naruko, suaranya terdengar begitu lirih.

Naruto menegakkan badannya, tak lupa ia memegang tubuh Naruko agar tidak jatuh. Setelah itu ia melepas jaketnya kemudian memakaikannya kepada Naruko. "Aku menganggapmu sebagai adik, yang selalu ingin kulindungi," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Adik? Tidak lebih?" tanya Naruko, ia kembali menunduk, menyembunyikan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak lebih, aku sudah sering bilang padamu kalau aku senang saat kau tinggal bersamaku. Aku jadi punya teman di apartemen ini. Kau sudah seperti adikku," jelas Naruto.

"Adikmu huh?" Naruko berdiri, membiarkan jaket Naruto jatuh, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi.

Naruto memungut jaketnya. Naruto juga merasa tubuhnya sudah minta diistirahatkan. Naruto berbaring di kasur, di samping Naruko. Tapi baru saja ia meluruskan badannya, Naruko menendangnya hingga jatuh.

"Hei!"

"Aku berubah pikiran! Kau tidur di bawah!" bentak Naruko sambil melemparkan sebuah bantal.

"Tapi-"

Melihat keadaan Naruko yang semakin marah, Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk membela diri.

Naruko tidur membelakangi Naruto, kemudian menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Naruko bukannya plin-plan dan tega membiarkan Naruto tidur di bawah. Ia hanya tidak ingin Naruto mendengar isaknya tangisnya. Ia tak ingin Naruto melihat air mata yang kini mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Atas apa yang selama ini ia perbuat, Naruko tak menyangka kalau Naruto hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik. Ini membuatnya sakit hati.

Hingga menjelang tengah malam, Naruko tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang sudah dari tadi tertidur lelap.

Pikiran Naruko begitu kacau. Bahkan ia tak menyadari saat kedua kakinya telah membawanya ke luar apartemen, melompati atap demi atap. Hingga ia sampai di depan Hyuuga Mansion. Ia menyelipkan _kunai_ di tangan kanannya dan menyelinap masuk ke salah satu _m__ansion_ terbesar di Konoha itu.

* * *

><p>Hinata merasa tak tenang. Ia tak bisa tidur. Acara makan siangnya tadi dilanjutkan di luar apartemen Naruto dan berjalan lancar. Ia dan Naruto telah menghabiskan waktu bersama, mereka telah membicarakan banyak hal. Hinata juga jadi mengetahui hal-hal lain yang selama ini ia tak ketahui dari Naruto. Tapi Hinata masih ingat betul bagaimana tatapan mata Naruko kepadanya sebelum ia meninggalkan apartemen Naruto. Hinata yakin Naruko tak akan menyerah begitu saja.<p>

Hinata berjalan menuju dapur, berharap segelas air dingin bisa menenangkannya. Saat menyalakan lampu dapur, Hinata kaget setengah mati saat melihat Naruko sudah ada di hadapannya.

Hinata sudah akan berteriak sebelum Naruko membekap mulutnya.

"Kita perlu bicara. Sekarang." kata Naruko. Hinata mengangguk, Naruko melepas bekapannya.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju taman belakang.

"Ada apa Naruko-chan?" tanya Hinata.

Tiba-tiba Naruko mendorong Hinata hingga ia terpojok ke dinding kayu. Kunai hanya berjarak beberapa cm saja dari leher Hinata. "Aku menyesal telah menyelamatkanmu tempo hari! Tahu begini aku biarkan saja kau mati di area pertempuran!" bentak Naruko dengan memberikan penekanan pada kata 'mati'.

Mata lavender Hinata melebar.

Sakura memang sempat menyinggung-nyinggung seseorang yang menyelamatkan Hinata. Sakura juga bercerita kepada Hinata kalau saja seseorang itu terlambat menyelamatkannya, Hinata tak akan selamat. Tapi Hinata tak menduga jika orang itu adalah Naruko.

"Jadi... kau yang menyelamatkanku?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Kau pikir siapa hah? Kalau aku tak menolongmu mungkin Naruto akan membunuhmu!" bentak Naruko lagi. Pegangannya di tubuh Hinata semakin kuat. Bahkan kunai yang dipegangnya sudah menyentuh leher Hinata.

Hinata menelan ludahnya, sedikit saja bergerak nyawanya bisa melayang.

"Na-Naruko-chan, sadarlah..." bujuk Hinata. Ia tak pernah melihat Naruko yang penuh kebencian seperti sekarang.

Saking kuatnya dorongan Naruko, yukata tidur Hinata terbuka dan memperlihatkan bekas luka di perutnya. Setahu Naruko, dengan ninjutsu medis, luka yang diobati jarang meninggalkan bekas. Kalau ninjutsu medis Sakura saja tidak bisa menghilangkan bekas luka Hinata sepenuhnya, berarti luka itu memang besar dan parah. Naruko merasa pengorbanan Hinata lebih besar darinya untuk menolong Naruto.

Spontan Naruko mundur. "Kurasa membunuhmu juga tidak akan merubah apa-apa. Lagipula bukan ini tujuanku kemari."

Naruko memasukan _kunai_-nya ke dalam kantong. Sebenarnya sejak awal, Naruko tidak berniat untuk menyerang dan membentak Hinata. Ia membawa _kunai_ hanya untuk jaga-jaga. Tapi setelah melihat Hinata, entah kenapa rasa sakit hatinya kembali terasa dan malah menggunakan _kunai_ yang dibawanya untuk menyerang Hinata.

Naruko berjalan lalu bersandar di samping Hinata.

"Asal kau tahu, tadi Naruto bilang dia hanya menganggapku adiknya. Menyedihkan bukan?" tanya Naruko sambil tertawa kecut. Hinata terdiam, tak tahu harus merespon apa.

"Aku sudah tidak punya peluang untuk mendapatkan Naruto-kun. Karena itu lebih baik aku mengalah darimu, aku mundur," lanjut Naruko. Itulah hal yang ingin dikatakan Naruko, itulah tujuannya menemui Hinata.

Hinata kaget. Tak disangka Naruko akan mundur secepat ini. Tapi setelah Hinata pikir lagi, posisi Naruko memang sulit. Jika Naruto terlanjur menganggap gadis itu sebagai 'adik' tentu saja sulit mengubahnya. Hinata berpikir mungkin Naruto menganggap Naruko adik karena wajah keduanya mirip. Bisa dikatakan Naruko adalah versi perempuan dari Naruto jika dilihat dari fisik. Atau mungkin juga Naruto menganggap Naruko adik karena mereka tinggal bersama. Naruto merasa punya teman di apartemen, padahal sebelumnya ia selalu sendiri di sana.

Hinata menghentikan pemikirannya tentang kemungkinan alasan Naruto hanya menganggap Naruko adik saat gadis itu beranjak pergi. Hinata tak tahu harus bersikap atau bicara apa. Perasaan Hinata campur aduk, antara senang bercampur iba kepada Naruko.

"Jaga Naruto-kun baik-baik. Selamat tinggal," kata Naruko.

Saat tatapan mereka bertemu, Naruko menatap Hinata dengan tatapan datar namun Hinata bisa melihat kesedihan di sana. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin mencegah Naruko dan sekedar menenangkannya. Tapi Hinata terlalu bingung harus memulainya bagaimana. Akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk pelan.

Saat Naruko sudah mencapai gerbang Mansion, Ko yang merupakan _bodyguard_ Hinata datang.

"Hinata_-sama_! Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ko. Hinata mengangguk. Lalu Ko melihat Naruko dan bermaksud mengejarnya.

"Berhenti Ko!" cegah Hinata. Hinata memandang punggung Naruko yang semakin menjauh di kegelapan malam. "Dia... temanku."

* * *

><p>Mitarashi Anko merapatkan jaket berwarna krem-nya, menahan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang. Ia baru saja selesai menjalankan misi melakukan pengintaian di sekitar perbatasan Konoha. Beberapa hari yang lalu ada segerombolan orang yang mencurigakan berkeliaran di sekitar perbatasan Konoha. Meskipun akhirnya mereka terbukti bukan musuh, Anko sebagai ketua Unit Pengintaian harus tetap waspada. Tsunade masih belum sadarkan diri, Hokage pengganti juga belum ditentukan. Konoha menjadi rawan dari ancaman dari luar saat ini.<p>

Saat sampai di apartemen miliknya, ia melihat seorang gadis duduk di depan pintu masuk apartemennya. Ia mengenalinya, gadis itu Naruko.

Melihat Anko sudah datang, Naruko segera berdiri. "Umm, guru Anko," sapa Naruko.

Anko mengerutkan keningnya ketika dipanggil 'guru'. Aneh sekali saat mendengar dirinya dipanggil guru. Tapi Anko tak membahas itu, ia lebih ingin tahu kenapa Naruko ada di depan apartemennya tengah malam begini.

"Kau Naruko 'kan?" tanyanya. Naruko mengangguk. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Tiba-tiba Naruko membungkukkan badannya di depan Anko, membuat Anko semakin heran.

"Tolong angkat aku jadi muridmu. Aku ingin jadi seorang _kunoichi_," kata Naruko bersungguh-sungguh.

Anko tertawa, lalu melipat tangannya di dada. "Yang benar saja. Aku Jounin Spesial di Unit Pengintaian. Aku bukan _jounin_ pembimbing."

Di Konoha, seorang _jounin_ biasanya akan ditugaskan untuk membimbing tiga orang _genin_. Inilah yang Anko sebut _jounin_ pembimbing. Ada pula _jounin_ yang memiliki kemampuan khusus di suatu bidang. Salah satu contohnya adalah Anko yang ahli di bidang pengintaian. Ada pula yang disebut Komandan _Jounin_, yang saat ini dijabat Shikaku Nara. _Jounin_ jenis ini posisinya lebih tinggi dibanding _jounin_ lain karena merupakan anggota dewan yang memiliki wewenang untuk ikut menentukan keputusan-keputusan penting di desa seperti pemilihan Hokage.

Sejauh ini, belum pernah ada _Jounin_ Spesial yang bisa sekaligus membimbing seorang murid.

"Aku tahu," balas Naruko. "Tapi aku ingin jadi muridmu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Anko.

"Karena kupikir kau _jounin_ yang paling hebat. Kau tegas, punya ambisi yang kuat, dan juga hebat. Aku yakin kau guru yang cocok untukku," kata Naruko, tatapannya begitu tajam dan memperlihatkan keseriusan.

Mendengar pujian Naruko, Anko merasa tertantang. Anko juga ingin tahu seberapa kuat tekad Naruko untuk menjadi muridnya. Ia ingin membuktikan keseriusan Naruko.

"Aku akan mencoba membicarakannya dengan Shikaku," kata Anko sambil membuka pintu apartemennya. "Karena seperti kubilang tadi, sebelumnya belum pernah ada _Jounin_ Spesial yang diizinkan mengangkat seorang murid."

"Terima kasih banyak," kata Naruko, ia kembali membungkuk di hadapan Anko.

Ketika Anko akan menutup pintu apartemennya, ia heran melihat Naruko masih saja diam di depan apartemennya.

Naruko menyadari raut wajah heran Anko, lalu ia langsung bertanya, "Boleh aku menginap di sini?"

Anko kembali mengerutkan keningnya.

"Malam ini saja. Aku tak keberatan jika di apartemenmu aku harus tidur di bawah," tambah Naruko.

"Bukankah kau tinggal bersama Naruto?" tanya Anko.

Begitu Anko menanyakan itu, Anko bisa melihat kesedihan di wajah Naruko.

"Aku tidak akan pulang ke apartemen Naruto lagi," gumam Naruko pelan, tapi cukup bisa didengar Anko.

Naruko sudah memikirkan baik-baik keputusannya ini. Ia sudah tak punya peluang untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Kalaupun ia tetap tinggal di apartemen Naruto, itu hanya akan membuatnya sakit hati. Ia juga tak akan mampu jika harus melihat orang yang disayanginya berduaan dengan Hinata. Dengan pergi dari apartemen Naruto dan menyibukan diri sebagai _k__unoichi_, Naruko berharap ia bisa cepat melupakan Naruto.

Sebenarnya Anko ingin menanyakan alasan kenapa Naruko tak ingin kembali ke apartemen Naruto. Tapi dari perubahan emosi yang drastis yang diperlihatkan Naruko, Anko merasa Naruko tidak akan mau menceritakannya sekarang. _Jounin_ tomboy yang terkenal sadis itupun akhirnya membuka pintu apartemennya lebar-lebar, lalu memberikan isyarat kepada Naruto untuk masuk.

Naruko senang bukan main.

Karena sudah larut malam, Anko menyuruh Naruko untuk segera tidur. Ia menyuruh Naruko untuk tidur di kasur bersamanya. Lagipula mereka sama-sama perempuan dan kasur yang dimiliki Anko ukurannya besar.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama sampai Naruko tertidur. Kelihatannya ia sangat kelelahan dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini.

Anko belum mau tidur. Ia sedang duduk di jendela sambil sesekali meminum air putih di gelas yang di pegangnya. Pandangannya lurus ke arah Naruko yang sedang tertidur. Anko tidak melewatkan lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Naruko yang sembab.

Ini aneh, pikir Anko. Sebelum ini, Naruto dan Naruko selalu terlihat berdua di setiap kesempatan. Mereka bagai tak terpisahkan. Tapi sekarang Naruko malah tak mau pulang ke apartemen Naruto.

'Apa yang kau lakukan padanya Naruto?' pikir Anko.

* * *

><p>Sebuah <em>cup ramen<em> instan mengepul, mengeluarkan aroma yang menggugah selera di pagi hari yang cerah. Dari aroma yang dikeluarkannya, ramen itu sudah matang dan siap di makan. Tapi orang yang menyeduhnya, Uzumaki Naruto, sama sekali tak terlihat tertarik. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya Naruto membiarkan begitu saja _ramen_ yang sudah matang. Padahal biasanya ia paling tidak sabar menunggu satu _cup ramen_ untuk matang. Ia tak sabar menunggu meski hanya 3 menit.

Tapi lihat sekarang. Naruto hanya terdiam. Membiarkan _ramen_ yang diseduhnya mulai dingin.

Beberapa menit lalu Naruto memang begitu bersemangat saat menuangkan air panas ke dalam cup _ramen_-nya. Ia pun dengan tak sabarnya menyimpan _cup_ tersebut di meja makan, lalu ia sendiri duduk sambil bersiul-siul tak jelas. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan Naruto selain sarapan _ramen_ di pagi hari yang cerah.

Saat sedang menunggu ramennya matang, mata _shapire_ Naruto menangkap kehadiran selembar kertas di bawah vas bunga, di tengah meja makan. Ada tulisan dalam selembar kertas tersebut. Saat ia membaca tulisan di sana, semangatnya pagi itu langsung lenyap, begitu juga nafsu makan _ramen_-nya yang juga ikut lenyap. Kini yang ia rasakan adalah kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

_Untuk Naruto-kun,_

_Aku pergi. Terima kasih untuk hari-hari yang menyenangkan yang telah kita lewati. Maaf, aku tak bisa tinggal bersamamu lagi. _

_-Naruko-_

_**To Be Continue…**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Bagaimana _chapter_ 9? Saya harap kalian ga bosen dan terus ngikutin _fic_ ini. Seperti yang pernah ditanyain salah satu _reviewer_ di awal, Naruko saya jadiin _kunoichi_. Karena ia asalnya dari _bunshin_ Naruto, _chakra_ yang dimilikinya lumayan banyak untuk ukuran perempuan. Ia juga lebih pintar dari Naruto, jadi kemampuan Naruko dalam mempelajari jurus relatif cepat. Jadi jangan heran kalo _chapter_ depan Naruko akan makin hebat.

Jangan lupa _review_ ok!

_**Arigatou**_

**-rifuki-**


	10. Hati Kecil

_**Chapter **__**10**_

**Hati Kecil**

Hingga siang menjelang, Naruto sama sekali tak memakan _ramen_ instan yang diseduhnya tadi pagi. Memang ini hal yang tak biasa. Seorang Uzumaki Naruto melewatkan satu _cup ramen_ yang sudah diseduhnya. Ini merupakan keajaiban dunia ninja.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Pikiran Naruto terlalu kacau sekarang. Ia tak menyangka kalau Naruko akan benar-benar meninggalkan apartemen, meninggalkan Naruto di sana sendirian. Selain itu, Naruto lebih tak menyangka lagi kalau ternyata dirinya akan merasa sangat kehilangan saat ditinggalkan gadis pirang itu. Naruto sadar, terkadang sikap Naruko memang suka menyebalkan dan selalu saja merepotkannya. Tapi jika diingat-ingat lagi, justru kemanjaan dan keceriaan Naruko itulah yang membuat hidup Naruto lebih berwarna akhir-akhir ini. Sekarang keceriaan itu sudah hilang. Apartemen Naruto sekarang telah kembali ke keadaan sebelumnya, sepi dan sunyi.

Naruto tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Ia sudah terlanjur terbiasa dengan kehadiran Naruko di sisinya. Naruto tak keberatan jika Naruko kembali merepotkan dirinya. Asalkan gadis itu mau pulang.

Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk mencari Naruko. Ia tahu mungkin Naruko akan sulit bahkan menolak untuk diajak pulang. Tapi minimal, Naruto butuh penjelasan yang detail akan alasan kepergian Naruko.

Siang itu Naruto mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang mungkin dikunjungi Naruko. Ichiraku, taman, lapangan tempat berlatih, dan tempat lainnya. Naruto juga bertanya ke setiap penduduk yang ditemuinya apa mereka melihat Naruko. Tapi hasilnya nihil, Naruto tidak menemukan Naruko di tempat-tempat yang dikunjunginya. Orang-orang juga tidak ada yang melihat Naruko dari pagi.

"Naruto_-kun_!"

Suara lembut Hinata menghentikan langkah Naruto. Dilihatnya Hinata sedang berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Hai Hinata."

Naruto menyembunyikan kegalauannya untuk sementara karena tak mau Hinata tahu. Yaaa kalian tahu sendiri Naruto paling tak bisa membagi kesedihannya dengan orang lain. Selagi dirinya masih mampu menghadapinya sendirian, Naruto pasti akan berusaha sendiri.

"Aku menunggumu di Ichiraku, tapi kau tidak datang. Umm.. jadi aku putuskan untuk mencarimu," kata Hinata pelan, terutama pada kata terakhir yang diucapkannya.

Mata Naruto melebar. Sial, batinnya. Ia melupakan janjinya kemarin untuk kembali makan siang bersama dengan Hinata. Rencananya mereka akan makan siang di Ichiraku siang ini. Ternyata kepergian Naruko telah membuat Naruto panik dan melupakan segalanya, termasuk janjinya dengan Hinata. Merasa tak enak kepada Hinata, tanpa membuang waktu lagi Naruto langsung membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf.

"Maaf Hinata, aku benar-benar lupa."

"Tidak apa-apa kok," ujar Hinata. Ia berusaha tersenyum menanggapi Naruto agar bocah itu tak terlalu merasa bersalah telah melupakan janji mereka.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ke Ichiraku."

Naruto berbalik arah, kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya diikuti Hinata di belakang. Naruto nampaknya harus bersabar, pencarian Naruko harus dihentikan dulu. Ia sudah terlanjur berjanji kepada Hinata.

* * *

><p>Di Ichiraku, kali ini Naruto memakan ramennya karena ia tak bisa berbohong kalau perutnya sudah sangat lapar. Tanpa diketahui Naruto, sepasang mata lavender Hinata terus saja memperhatikannya. Hinata tahu, ada yang salah dengan Naruto. Hinata tidak bodoh, ia menyadari tingkah Naruto yang aneh.<p>

Pertama, Naruto melupakan janji mereka. Sejak kapan Naruto melupakan janji? Naruto bukan tipe orang yang suka melanggar janji. Kalaupun ada urusan mendadak, Naruto akan berusaha tetap datang meskipun terlambat.

Kedua, sikap Naruto yang nampaknya tak banyak bicara kali ini. Rasanya orang yang di samping Hinata sekarang bukan Naruto. Bayangkan saja, sejak memesan ramen, Naruto belum memulai percakapan sekalipun. Ini tentu saja membuat Hinata tidak nyaman. Masalahnya Hinata bukan orang yang terlalu aktif bicara. Jadilah mereka saling terdiam.

Ketiga, Naruto seperti tidak bernafsu memakan ramen di hadapannya. Biasanya Naruto akan menghabiskan mangkuk ke-3-nya bahkan sebelum Hinata sempat memakan setengah ramen miliknya.

Hinata sudah tak tahan dengan kesunyian yang tercipta di antara mereka berdua. Rasanya kalau Hinata tak memulai pembicaraan, Naruto yang sekarang tak akan berinisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan. Setelah berusaha menyingkirkan rasa malunya, Hinata memberanikan diri memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau sedang ada masalah Naruto_-kun_?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto tersentak. Ia memandang Hinata sejenak, kemudian kembali memandang mangkuk ramennya.

Diam lagi.

Hinata merasa ada masalah yang besar yang sedang dihadapi Naruto. Pasti ada masalah yang begitu menyita pikiran Naruto hingga Naruto bertingkah seperti ini.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku," lanjut Hinata.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan kemudian kembali menatap Hinata. Naruto berpikir beberapa saat. Mungkin bercerita kepada Hinata tak ada salahnya, pikir Naruto. Lagipula Hinata sendiri yang memintanya bercerita.

"Naruko pergi, dia tidak akan kembali ke apartemenku lagi."

Mata lavender Hinata melebar. Hinata langsung mengingat kejadian semalam. Saat itu Naruko memang mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan kepada Hinata. Tapi Hinata tidak menduga kalau Naruko akan berbuat sejauh ini.

Jadi inilah arti dari ucapan selamat tinggal Naruko semalam kepadanya? Naruko sengaja menjauh dari Naruto dan Hinata dengan cara pergi dari apartemen?

* * *

><p>Sementara itu di akademi, Iruka sedang memperhatikan kertas di tangannya. Sesekali kedua matanya melirik Naruko yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya, lalu kembali memperhatikan kertas tersebut.<p>

_Ninjutsu 1.5_

_Taijutsu 3_

_Genjutsu 1_

_Intelligence 4_

_Strength 2.5_

_Speed 3_

_Stamina 4_

_Hand seals 1_

_**TOTAL**__**20**_

Kertas yang berada di tangan Iruka merupakan hasil tes kemampuan Naruko. Dari pagi Naruko sudah menghadap Iruka untuk menguji kemampuan ninjanya ditemani Anko. Dari hasil itulah nantinya Iruka akan menyatakan apakah Naruko layak untuk menjadi seorang _genin_ tanpa harus mendaftar menjadi murid akademi atau tidak. Lagi pula untuk apa Naruko daftar di akademi jika kemampuan ninjanya sudah melebihi _level_ murid akademi? Itu hanya akan menimbulkan ketidakseimbangan kekuatan di antara murid akademi.

Iruka melirik Anko yang berada tak jauh darinya. Firasatnya ternyata benar.

"Dengan nilai sebesar ini, seharusnya dia sudah jadi _chuunin_. Aku tak punya alasan untuk menyuruh Naruko belajar di akademi."

Naruko tersenyum puas mendengar kata-kata Iruka, begitu juga Anko yang terlihat bangga melihat muridnya yang ternyata tak mempermalukan dirinya. Tak percuma ia menemui Nara Shikaku tadi pagi untuk mengizinkan Naruko jadi muridnya. Karena Tsunade masih belum siuman, Anko merasa izin Nara Shikamaru saja sudah cukup untuk mengangkat Naruko jadi muridnya.

Iruka menyimpan kertas di tangannya ke atas meja, kemudian ia kembali menatap Naruko.

"Sekarang saatnya ujian terakhir."

Iruka menatap Naruko untuk melihat ekspresi tegang gadis itu. Berbeda dengan Naruko, Anko malah terlihat menahan tawanya. Tak mau membiarkan Naruko semakin tegang, Iruka melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku yakin ini pasti mudah untukmu, tapi ini prosedur untuk menjadi seorang _g__enin_ di Konoha. Sekarang coba praktekan _Henge no Jutsu_. Coba buat _henge_ yang mirip dengan gurumu."

Raut muka tegang Naruko langsung lenyap. Naruko mengangguk, lalu menatap Anko beberapa saat. Ia memperhatikan fisik serta lekuk tubuh gurunya tersebut dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Ia ingin _henge_ yang dibuatnya sempurna. Setelah Naruko bisa mengingat sosok gurunya itu, ia membuat segel jurus _henge_. Naruko terlihat percaya diri melakukannya. Ini jurus mudah, ia merasa yakin bisa melakukannya dengan sempurna.

"_Henge no Jutsu!_" seru Naruko.

Dari balik kepulan asap, nampaklah sosok yang mirip dengan Anko. Saking miripnya hingga tak bisa dibedakan dari Anko yang asli.

"Hn, tidak buruk. Kau bahkan menduplikasi ukuran dadaku dengan tepat," canda Anko sambil tertawa.

Iruka tak menghiraukan perkataan Anko yang menurutnya terlalu blak-blakan.

"Baiklah, kurasa hasilnya sudah jelas. Dari semua ujian yang kuberikan kau layak menjadi seorang _genin_."

Iruka menyuruh Naruko menandatangani formulir yang menyatakan kalau mulai saat ini Naruko telah resmi menjadi _shinobi_ Konoha. Setelah itu, Iruka memberikan sebuah protektor berlambang Konoha kepada Naruko.

"Selamat Naruko-_chan_, sekarang kau adalah seorang _shinobi_ Konoha," kata Iruka ramah.

"Terima kasih guru Iruka," kata Naruko sambil menerima protektor dari Iruka. Tak lupa Naruko memperlihatkan senyum manisnya. Naruko bersyukur ujian _genin_ ini berjalan mulus. Ini adalah langkah awal untuk menjadi seorang kunoichi. Dengan jadi kunoichi, ia akan semakin mudah untuk melupakan Naruto.

Iruka membalas senyuman Naruko. Naruko mengingatkannya pada Naruto. Dua orang pirang itu menempuh jalan yang sangat berbeda untuk menjadi seorang _genin_. Jika Naruko sangat mudah menjadi seorang genin, maka Naruto dulu harus mati-matian mendapatkannya. Harus dijebak Mizuki, dianggap pencuri, dan terluka parah terlebih dahulu. Iruka mengingat kenangan lama itu sambil tetap tersenyum. Itu hanya masa lalu, pikirnya. Sekarang, Naruto, orang yang dulu jadi _genin_ saja susah, sudah jadi pahlawan desa. Waktu memang cepat berlalu.

* * *

><p>"Seperti dugaanku, ini pasti mudah untukmu," ujar Anko saat ia dan Naruko sudah keluar dari bangunan akademi. Naruko sedang sibuk merapikan protektornya yang ia letakkan di leher. Rasa bangga jelas sekali terlukis di wajahnya meskipun Naruko tahu ini baru permulaan. Setelah ini ia akan berlatih keras dengan Anko yang terkenal kejam.<p>

"Tentu saja, aku sudah berjanji tak akan mengecewakanmu guru," kata Naruko sambil nyengir.

"Bagus. Tapi sudah berulang kali kubilang, jangan memanggilku guru, aku merasa sudah tua jika dipanggil guru." Anko melipat kedua lengannya sambil menatap Naruko dengan tatapan apa-aku-setua-itu?

"Tapi kau memang sudah-"

Naruko tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Anko sudah terlanjur memeluk lehernya sambil berbisik di telinga Naruko. Ini membuat bulu kuduk Naruko merinding seketika.

"Sudah apa hah? Kenapa tidak melanjutkan kalimatmu?"

Naruko menelan ludahnya. Gurunya benar-benar tak bisa ditebak. Kadang ia bersikap baik, suka bercanda, tapi ada kalanya terlihat sangat menyeramkan seperti sekarang.

"Ti-tidak-tidak, aku juga berpikir kalau memanggilmu 'Anko' lebih nyaman," jawab Naruko gelagapan.

"Bagus, bagus. Itu baru muridku."

Anko tersenyum lebar, lalu mengacak pelan rambut muridnya itu. Kalau diperhatikan mereka memang tak terlihat seperti seorang guru dan murid, lebih terlihat seperti dua orang teman.

Setelah melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, tiba-tiba Anko mengganti topik pembicaraan. Ada kabar baik yang tak sabar ingin segera ia sampaikan kepada Naruko.

"Naruko, sepertinya kau memang sedang beruntung," ujar Anko, memulai pembicaraan.

"Maksudmu?" Naruko memperhatikan Anko, kali ini wajah sang _jounin_ spesial itu serius sekali.

"Kau tahu? Sebentar lagi ujian _c__huunin_ akan diadakan di Suna. Kau boleh mengikutinya kalau kau mau."

Naruko jadi bersemangat mendengar kabar ini. "Aku ingin mengikutinya!" katanya antusias.

Anko sudah tahu kalau Naruko akan bereaksi seperti itu. Sebagai seorang guru, Anko ingin muridnya bisa menjadi shinobi yang hebat. Karena itu, Anko menenangkan Naruko dan ingin menyampaikan hal lain yang tak kalah penting.

"Sebentar, jangan terlalu senang dulu," ujar Anko. "Sebelum itu aku harus melatih kemampuan _ninjutsu_-mu yang payah. Belum lagi kemampuan _genjutsu_-mu yang tak bisa diharapkan."

Naruko terdiam mendengar kata-kata Anko yang tajam itu. Yang dikatakan Anko memang benar. Naruko juga sadar jika diperhatikan lebih jelas, dirinya tak berbeda jauh dengan Naruto dua tahun yang lalu. Ia punya stamina dan kemampuan _taijutsu_ yang lumayan, tapi _ninjutsu_ dan _genjutsu_-nya payah. Saking miripnya, bahkan elemen yang dimilikinya sama dengan Naruto, yaitu elemen angin. Mungkin karena Naruko berasal dari _bunshin_ Naruto, jadi kemampuan ninja mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu luang, jadi aku akan melatihmu sambil kita menjalankan misi. Apa kau siap?" tanya Anko.

"Siap!" jawab Naruko bersemangat. Senyum kembali terlukis di wajah Naruko. Keputusannya menjadikan Anko sebagai gurunya adalah tepat. Inilah yang disukai Naruko dari Anko, bersemangat, tak banyak membuang waktu dan sangat peduli kepadanya .

Anko tersenyum puas, ia semakin yakin kalau Naruko akan cepat menguasai ilmu yang akan diajarkannya. Ia yakin Naruko akan jadi _kunoichi_ kuat seperti dirinya.

* * *

><p>Saat Anko dan Naruko lewat di depan Yakiniku Q, Naruko menyuruh Anko untuk pulang duluan. Naruko ingin mampir ke Yakiniku Q untuk secara resmi mengundurkan dirinya dari pekerjaannya sebagai <em>waitress<em> di sana.

Pasca invasi Pain, Yakiniku Q sendiri belum beroperasi sepenuhnya. Dari total kapasitas pengunjung yang bisa ditampung, hanya setengahnya saja yang saat ini bisa dilayani. Masih banyak penyesuaian yang harus dilakukan dari kedai lama ke kedai baru.

Begitu Naruko masuk ke Yakiniku Q, ia disambut oleh beberapa orang yang dikenalnya.

"Naruko_-chan_! Lama tak bertemu. Kapan kau mulai kerja lagi?" tanya pemilik restoran yang merupakan seorang lelaki paruh baya.

Naruko menghela nafasnya pelan. Berat juga jika harus mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan yang disukainya ini. Orang-orang di sini benar-benar baik kepadanya. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Naruko harus fokus pada tujuannya. Ia tak bisa menjadi _shinobi_ sekaligus bekerja di Yakiniku Q.

"Justru aku kesini untuk mengundurkan diri," kata Naruko _to the point_.

Pemilik restoran sedih mendengar keputusan Naruko ini. Biar bagaimanapun Naruko telah membawa keceriaan di restoran miliknya selama dua bulan terakhir ini. Lalu ia melihat protektor di leher Naruko dan langsung mengerti kalau Naruko sudah menjadi seorang _kunoichi_ sekarang. Tentunya akan sulit untuk tetap bekerja di sana jika sekarang Naruko sudah menjadi _kunoichi. _Akan banyak misi yang tak bisa ditebak kapan datangnya.

"Aku tak bisa memaksamu untuk tetap bekerja disini. Jangan sungkan untuk datang kemari jika kau ada waktu."

"Terima kasih, aku pasti akan main ke sini jika ada waktu luang."

Naruko membungkuk kemudian pamit pulang. Naruko senang pemilik restoran dan beberapa rekannya begitu ramah padanya meskipun dirinya hanya orang baru.

Belum semenit Naruko keluar dari Yakiniku Q, Naruto datang.

"Permisi," katanya. "Apa kau tahu dimana Naruko?"

"Kau terlambat Naruto, barusan Naruko di sini. Lalu dia pergi lagi," jawab pemilik restoran.

Mata _shapire_ Naruto melebar, akhirnya pencariannya menemukan titik terang. "Ke arah mana dia pergi?" tanya Naruto. Pemilik restoran memberi tahu arah perginya Naruko. Tanpa buang waktu lagi Naruto langsung berlari ke arah yang dimaksud.

* * *

><p>Setelah berlari sekuat tenaga, Naruto akhirnya melihat sosok Naruko.<p>

"Narukooo!" teriaknya.

Jantung Naruko langsung berdetak kencang saat ia mendengar suara orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Naruko menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Naruto sedang berlari ke arahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruko langsung berlari menjauh. Ia tak ingin bertemu dengan Naruto sekarang.

"Hei, jangan pergi!" teriak Naruto.

Naruko terus saja berlari tanpa mempedulikan Naruto. Ia berlari ke reruntuhan bangunan dengan harapan Naruto akan sulit untuk menemukannya. Dari kejauhan, Naruko masih bisa mendengar Naruto masih terus saja memanggil namanya.

Usaha Naruko untuk kabur berhasil. Ia sampai di apartemen Anko tanpa bisa dikejar Naruto. Saat itu juga kedua kakinya terasa lemas, lalu ia terduduk di balik pintu. Dadanya terasa sakit. Bukan sakit karena kelelahan berlari, tapi sakit karena sebenarnya ia tak tega meninggalkan Naruto. Bahkan sebenarnya ia tak mau meninggalkan Naruto. Tapi Naruko tahu itu salah. Naruko harus menjauh dari Naruto. Rasa sakitnya sekarang tidak seberapa dibanding rasa sakit yang akan dirasakannya jika ia tetap tinggal dengan Naruto dan melihat orang yang disayanginya bersama dengan gadis lain.

Naruko tak sadar saat pipinya kini telah basah. Air mata mengalir dari mata _shapire_-nya tanpa bisa dikontrol.

Naruko mengusap air mata yang tak juga mau berhenti. Berulang kali ia meyakinkan dirinya kalau berada dekat dengan Naruto hanya akan menyakitinya lebih dalam. Naruto hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik. Naruto tidak akan menyayanginya seperti rasa sayang yang dirasakannya, Naruto tidak akan menyayanginya seperti seorang laki-laki kepada seorang perempuan.

Naruko memeluk lututnya, menyembunyikan isaknya yang mulai pecah.

* * *

><p>"Hei, apa semarah itu padaku sampai kau tak ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya Naruto.<p>

Naruto sedang berada di apartemennya sendirian. Tadi ia mencari Naruko hampir ke setiap penjuru desa. Namun karena hari sudah mulai gelap, Naruto putuskan untuk pulang. Sekarang Naruto sedang duduk di sofa sambil menatap foto Naruko yang tertempel di dinding. Di foto itu Naruko sedang tersenyum lebar, lengannya mengapit manja lengan Naruto yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kau dimana Naruko?" tanya Naruto lagi, bicara sendiri.

Hening.

Naruto seperti menunggu jawaban Naruko yang ada di foto. Tentu saja orang gila juga tahu jika foto tak mungkin bisa bicara dan menjawab pertanyaannya. Sedetik kemudian Naruto menyadari tingkah bodohnya dan beranjak menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Ia berharap segelas air putih bisa menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau.

Saat akan kembali ke kamar, Naruto tak sengaja menginjak kulit pisang. Entah karena sedang lemas atau sedang sial, Naruto tak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan langsung terjatuh ke lantai. Gelas yang dibawanya ikut terlempar dan menimpa kepalanya. Entah ia harus bersyukur atau tidak saat gelas itu menimpa kepalanya. Bersyukur karena gelas itu menimpa kepala sehingga tidak pecah, tapi di sisi lain keningnya memerah dan memar.

Naruto tak terlalu banyak menggerutu karena ia sadar kejadian ini terjadi karena kecerobohannya. Ia tak membereskan sisa makan malamnya tadi. Piring dan gelas kotor masih berada di meja makan. Beberapa kulit buah, termasuk kulit pisang, tercecer di sekitar meja makan. Belum lagi belasan ekor lalat mengerubungi tempat sampah di pojok ruangan yang nampaknya berisi ramen yang diseduh Naruto tadi pagi.

Naruto mendengus kesal. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya, ia sudah terlalu malas untuk kembali mengambil air. Bahkan Naruto membiarkan gelas yang masih tergeletak di lantai.

Sesampainya di kamar, Naruto melihat keadaan kamarnya tak kalah berantakan. _Futon_ yang digunakannya kemarin malam belum dibereskan, baju tidurnya juga berserakan di lantai. Karena m_ood_-nya sudah terlanjur jelek, Naruto sama sekali tak berniat untuk membereskan kamarnya. Ia malah langsung berbaring di tempat tidur yang sebelumnya jadi tempat tidur Naruko. Seandainya Naruko ada di sana, pasti ia akan mengomeli Naruto karena membiarkan apartemennya berantakan.

Naruto baru sadar kalau tanpa Naruko, hidupnya kembali kacau seperti dulu. Bahkan mungkin lebih kacau.

"Pulanglah Naruko," bisik Naruto. Ia memeluk guling yang selama ini Naruko gunakan, berharap aroma gadis itu masih tercium dari sana dan bisa menghibur kesepiannya.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, Naruko terbangun di tempat tidur Anko. Padahal seingatnya semalam dirinya menangis di balik pintu apartemen. Bahkan Naruko merasakan pipinya yang agak kaku, air mata yang mengering masih ia rasakan di sana. Naruko menyimpulkan kalau dirinya tak sengaja tertidur dan Anko memindahkannya ke tempat tidur.<p>

"Akhirnya kau bangun," kata Anko saat melihat Naruko sudah bangun.

Anko sendiri sudah memakai pakaian ninjanya, ia terlihat sedang merapikan _kunai-kunai_ dan beberapa peralatan ninja lainnya. Melihat itu, Naruko langsung ingat kalau hari ini ada misi yang akan mereka laksanakan. Ini misi perdana Naruko, ia tak ingin mengacaukannya. Naruko segera menuju kamar mandi, namun tiba-tiba Anko menahan tangannya.

"Naruko, sudah cukup aku diam saja. Sekarang aku ingin bertanya langsung padamu, ada masalah apa kau dengan Naruto?"

Dada Naruko bergetar. Seberapa kuatpun Naruko menyembunyikan masalahnya dengan Naruto, nyatanya tetap saja orang lain bisa dengan jelas melihat perbedaan sikap Naruko kepada Naruto. Apalagi dulu Naruko dan Naruto bagai tak bisa dipisahkan, sehingga perubahan ini terlihat sangat drastis.

Naruko membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya."

Anko melipat kedua tangannya di dada, merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Naruko.

"Aku gurumu, aku harus tahu apa saja masalah yang kau hadapi yang mungkin bisa mengganggu misi kita."

Naruko mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia benar-benar tak mau menceritakan masalah ini pada gurunya. Bagaimana bisa Naruko melupakan Naruto jika ia harus terus saja membahas masalah ini?

"Kumohon, kau boleh menanyakan apa saja padaku, tapi tidak hal itu. Aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya," kata Naruko, lebih terdengar seperti permohonan.

Melihat Naruko masih bersikeras untuk tidak bercerita, Anko tak mau memperpanjang masalah ini. Lagipula Anko tidak ingin terlalu ikut campur urusan pribadi muridnya.

"Baiklah, asalkan kau tidak membawa masalahmu ke dalam misi."

Naruko mengangguk dan menuju kamar mandi. Naruko berharap misi perdananya akan sukses, ia ingin membuang jauh-jauh Naruto dari pikirannya secepat mungkin.

* * *

><p>Berkat usaha Naruto yang tak kenal lelah mencari Naruko, akhirnya ia mendapatkan informasi kalau Naruko sudah jadi kunoichi. Mendengar hal ini, Naruto pun mendatangi Iruka untuk memastikannya. Guru Iruka yang saat itu sedang mengajar anak-anak akademi, terpaksa keluar kelas untuk sementara.<p>

"Ada apa Naruto? Aku sedang sibuk sekarang," kata Iruka.

"Guru Iruka, apa benar Naruko sudah jadi shinobi Konoha?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ya, aku sendiri yang mengujinya kemarin. Dia dibimbing oleh Anko. Karena kulihat kemampuannya sudah bagus, aku meloloskannya menjadi seorang _genin_," jawab Iruka.

Sebenarnya Iruka merasa aneh saat Naruto tidak tahu kalau Naruko jadi _kunoichi_. Ia belum tahu jika Naruto dan Naruko sudah tidak seapartemen lagi.

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Jika Naruko sudah jadi _kunoichi_, tentu kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya akan semakin sedikit. Mereka berdua akan disibukkan oleh banyak misi. Naruto tak ingin membuang waktu lagi, ia harus menemukan Naruko sebelum ada misi yang menyibukkan dirinya. Jika Anko adalah guru Naruko, ia yakin Naruko tinggal di apartemen Anko. Soalnya semalam Naruto juga kehilangan jejak Naruko di sekitar apartemen Anko. Pasti kemarin malam Naruko langsung masuk ke apartemen Anko, pikir Naruto.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" tanya Iruka saat melihat Naruto langsung pergi tanpa pamit.

"Mencari Naruko!"

"Tunggu Naruto! Hari ini kudengar Anko dan Naruko sedang melaksanakan misi!" kata Iruka agak keras karena Naruto sudah menjauh.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya mendengar kata-kata Iruka. Hal yang ditakutkannya sudah terjadi. Benar 'kan dugaannya? Jika Naruko jadi kunoichi, pasti mereka berdua akan semakin jarang bertemu.

Naruto keluar dari akademi dengan tak bersemangat. Lalu Naruto bertemu dengan Sakura dan Kakashi. Sakura sempat bertanya kenapa Naruto terlihat murung tapi saat Naruto akan menceritakannya, Kiba datang dengan terburu-buru ke arahnya.

"Narutooo!"

"Ada apa Kiba?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Posisi Tsunade_-sama_ sebagai Hokage telah digantikan oleh seseorang bernama Danzo!"

Kakashi langsung punya firasat buruk. Ia tahu kalau seseorang bernama Danzou adalah orang yang mengincar posisi Hokage sejak lama, entah kenapa Kakashi tak pernah suka dengan gelagatnya.

"Ada satu hal yang paling penting, dia telah menyatakan kalau Sasuke adalah seorang _m__issing-nin_!"

Kakashi terpaku mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Kiba. Ia segera memperhatikan reaksi Naruto dan Sakura. Ia tahu Naruto dan Sakura sangat sensitif jika membahas masalah Sasuke. Apalagi jika sekarang Sasuke dijadikan _missing-nin_. Itu berarti Sasuke sudah tidak diakui sebagai _shinobi_ Konoha dan membiarkan semua orang untuk memburu bahkan membunuhnya.

Sesuai dugaan, Kakashi melihat kedua muridnya kecewa. Apalagi Naruto yang terlihat tidak terima.

"Konoha membutuhkan seorang Hokage," jelas Kakashi. "Mereka tak bisa diam dan menunggu Tsunade-_sama_ sembuh. Ini memang wajar, kenyataannya Sasuke memang seorang _missing-nin_. Ia seharusnya sudah dicap sebagai _missing-nin_ dan diburu sejak lama. Hanya karena kebaikan Tsunade_–sama_ ia masih dibiarkan hidup."

Mendengar penjelasan Kakashi, Sakura dan Naruto masih tak terima.

"Tapi mereka tak bisa melakukan ini. Mereka melakukan ini padahal Tsunade_-sama_ belum siuman. Aku akan menemui Danzou," kata Sakura kesal.

"Aku ikut denganmu." Naruto mengikuti di belakang Sakura.

Tapi sebelum mereka pergi jauh, Kakashi menahan mereka.

"Tenang kalian berdua. Terutama kau Naruto, kau adalah seorang _j__inchuuriki_. Inilah hal yang Danzou inginkan. Ia ingin kau tetap berada di desa agar kau aman dan Akatsuki tidak menangkapmu. Ia tahu kau akan bereaksi seperti ini. Sekarang Danzou seorang Hokage. Jika kau berbuat kesalahan, kau bisa saja dipenjara. Jika kau dipenjara, tentu keinginannya tercapai dan kau tak akan bisa bertemu Sasuke. Sekarang sebaiknya kalian tenang, itu jalan yang terbaik"

Naruto mengalah dan bisa menahan emosinya. Pikirannya semakin kacau sekarang. Belum masalah Naruko selesai, sekarang muncul masalah lain mengenai Sasuke. Dua hal itu sama-sama penting bagi Naruto.

Masalah semakin rumit saat dua orang _shinobi_ Kumogakure datang dan mengatakan jika Sasuke sudah bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Dua _shinobi_ yang bernama Omoi dan Karui itu datang ke Konoha bermaksud untuk mencari informasi tentang Sasuke. Mereka berniat untuk membalas dendam kepada Sasuke karena ia sudah membunuh senior mereka, Killer Bee.

Naruto sadar jika ini terus dibiarkan, balas dendam akan terus berlanjut dan akhirnya malah akan melahirkan siklus kebencian seperti yang pernah Nagato bilang. Naruto menolak memberi informasi mengenai Sasuke dan malah menyarankan mereka memukuli dirinya sebagai gantinya. Naruto berharap itu bisa membuat pikiran mereka tenang. Naruto rela rasa kesal yang mereka miliki terhadap Sasuke untuk dilimpahkan kepadanya. Naruto pikir ini cara yang terbaik untuk menghilangkan siklus kebencian yang tak ada hentinya.

Karui yang merasa diberi kesempatan langsung memukuli Naruto tanpa ampun.

* * *

><p>BUKH!<p>

"Gah!"

Naruko terlempar saat seekor ular raksasa menyerangnya. Saat ini ia dalam misi menyelidiki markas Kabuto.

"Naruko, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Anko, yang juga sedang sibuk bertarung dengan ular-ular raksasa yang terus saja berdatangan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Naruko. Ia kembali meraih _kunai_-nya dan berusaha untuk lebih berhati-hati lagi memperhatikan pergerakan beberapa ular yang mengepungnya.

"Cih, aku tak menyangka Kabuto menyiapkan jebakan seperti ini," keluh Anko.

Menyadari ular yang sepertinya tak ada habisnya keluar dari markas Kabuto, dan juga _chakra_ dirinya dan Naruko yang sudah sama-sama habis, Anko memutuskan untuk mundur.

"Naruko, mundur! Misi kita sudah selesai, paling tidak kita sudah mendapatkan petunjuk."

Naruko mengangguk dan segera mengikuti Anko untuk kembali ke Konoha.

Sesampainya di Konoha, Anko langsung ke rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan penawar racun gigitan ular. Naruko mendapat gigitan ular dalam serangan di markas Kabuto. Kebetulan stok penawar racun ular milik Anko habis. Anko sebenarnya merasa agak takut saat melihat Naruko ikut terjebak di markas Kabuto. Apalagi saat muridnya itu diserang ratusan ular dan bahkan ada yang berhasil menggigit Naruko. Sekarang Naruko adalah muridnya, otomatis ia juga jadi tanggung jawabnya.

Setelah Anko menyuntikkan penawar racun di tangan Naruko, Anko duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Ia melihat Naruko yang masih mengobati beberapa luka goresan di kakinya.

"Maaf Naruko," ujar Anko. "Aku salah perhitungan, kurasa tadi itu misi yang terlalu sulit untukmu, mungkin termasuk misi tingkat B."

Naruko menatap gurunya tak percaya. Seorang Anko meminta maaf? Ini tentunya jadi hal yang jarang. Tapi Naruko bisa mengerti perasaan Anko. Anko baru kali ini memiliki seorang murid, jadi wajar saja jika ia bersikap seperti itu. Naruko tersenyum untuk menenangkan gurunya.

"Bukankah bagus seorang _genin_ menyelesaikan misi tingkat B untuk misi perdananya?" kata Naruko ceria. Anko ikut tersenyum, sekarang pikirannya lebih tenang.

"_Baka_! Masih beruntung kau bisa pulang dengan selamat!"

"Hehehe."

Tiba-tiba Anko ingat hal yang seharusnya segera ia sampaikan kepada Naruko.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah dengar kalau Naruto masuk rumah sakit?" tanya Anko.

Naruko terpaku, senyum di wajahnya langsung lenyap. Anko menyadari ini.

"Tadi di rumah sakit, ada perawat yang bilang Naruto sedang mendapat perawatan di sana. Ia membiarkan dirinya dipukuli oleh _shinobi_ Kumogakure yang mengincar Sasuke."

Naruko masih berusaha bersikap datar menanggapi informasi ini walaupun rasa khawatir terhadap Naruto sebenarnya ada dalam hatinya.

"Aku tak tahu kau dengan Naruto sedang ada masalah apa, tapi sebaiknya kau jenguk dia."

Naruko masih terdiam, tak menanggapi apa-apa. Anko tak heran melihat tingkah Naruko ini, Naruko memang seperti ini dari kemarin.

Anko kemudian memakai baju tidurnya dan berbaring di samping Naruko. Setelah selesai mengobati lukanya, Naruko melakukan hal yang sama. Bedanya, Anko sudah langsung terlelap sedangkan Naruko masih saja terjaga meskipun sudah dua jam berbaring di tempat tidur. Naruko belum bisa tidur. Kata-kata Anko masih terngiang di telinganya, ia tak bisa membohongi dirinya kalau ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Naruto.

Akhirnya Naruko bangun, memakai sweater, lalu meninggalkan apartemen.

Setelah Naruko pergi, Anko tersenyum dan membuka matanya. Ia tahu kemana Naruko akan pergi.

"Heh, dasar anak muda."

* * *

><p>Hinata baru pulang dari menjenguk Naruto. Ia jadi ikut sedih melihat keadaan Naruto. Meski Naruto sendiri terlihat ceria di hadapannya, Hinata tahu masalah yang Naruto hadapi sangat membebani pikirannya.<p>

Saat akan berbelok ke Mansion Hyuuga, di kejauhan Hinata melihat ada sosok yang berlari, melompat dari atap ke atap. Karena penasaran Hinata mengaktifkan _byakukan_-nya. Ia khawatir ada musuh yang masuk ke Konoha, apalagi malam-malam begini. Betapa kagetnya ia saat menyadari kalau sosok itu Naruko! Naruto bilang Naruko sedang ada misi. Hinata pikir Naruko belum pulang dari misi.

Dengan _byakugan_-nya, Hinata mengikuti Naruko dari jauh. Dari arah yang dilaluinya, Hinata tahu mau kemana sebenarnya Naruko.

Benar saja dugaan Hinata, Naruko ternyata pergi ke rumah sakit. Untuk apa lagi selain menemui Naruto? Hinata melihat Naruko tak masuk ke bangunan rumah sakit. Ia hanya melihat keadaan Naruto dari jendela.

Tapi itu saja sudah cukup untuk memberi tahu Hinata satu hal.

"Naruko_-chan_… ternyata kau memang masih menyayangi Naruto_-kun_…"

_**To Be Continue…**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Gomeeeennn lama updatenya. Lagi banyak urusan di dunia nyata :p Bukan skripsi, tapi hal sesudahnya. Terus... sepertinya saya kena writer's block. Ugh, doakan saja semoga fic ini bisa saya selesaikan. Untuk yang request pair, saya ga bisa janjiin apa-apa. Mending ikutin aja ceritanya biar seru. Tapi yang pasti, ga akan SasuXFemNaru. Saya ngambil plot canon, jadi susah masukin Sasuke ke cerita ini. Jangan lupa _review__,__ review__,__ review_! Kasih saya semangat :)

_**Arigatou**_

**-rifuki-**


	11. Pulanglah Naruko

_**Chapter **__**1**__**1**_

**Pulanglah Naruko**

Naruto diizinkan keluar dari rumah sakit setelah dirawat sehari di sana. Ia ingin cepat keluar dari rumah sakit karena bersikeras ingin menemui Raikage untuk membujuknya agar memaafkan Sasuke. Naruto berharap jika Sasuke dimaafkan, statusnya sebagai _missing-nin_ bisa dihapuskan. Sayangnya, Raikage tak mau memaafkan Sasuke. Naruto tak punya pilihan lain selain menemui Sasuke secara langsung untuk membujuknya agar mau pulang. Naruto akhirnya bisa bertemu Sasuke meski harus kabur dari kawalan Yamato.

Namun saat itulah Naruto sadar kalau Sasuke sudah benar-benar dikuasai kebencian. Ia tak ragu untuk membunuh Danzou, bahkan Sakura sekalipun. Untung saja saat itu Naruto datang tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkan Sakura. Berapa kalipun Naruto berusaha membujuk Sasuke untuk pulang, Sasuke tetap bersikeras pada pendiriannya. Bahkan Naruto dan Sasuke sempat beradu _Rasengan-Chidori_ sama seperti 3 tahun lalu. Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke serius ingin membunuhnya dan seluruh penduduk Konoha. Naruto akhirnya menghargai keputusan Sasuke. Sebelum Sasuke pergi dengan Tobi, Naruto bilang padanya jika Sasuke berniat menghancurkan Konoha, ia harus menghadapi Naruto terlebih dahulu.

Naruto merasa agak tenang. Sasuke memang sudah tak bisa ia sadarkan, tapi Naruto merasa mungkin ini adalah takdir yang harus dihadapinya untuk mengakhiri siklus kebencian yang masih terus berjalan di dunia _shinobi_.

Akhirnya Naruto pulang ke Konoha. Saat itulah ia kembali teringat pada masalah lain yang tak kalah penting… Naruko.

* * *

><p>"<em>ODAMA RASENGAAAN!<em>"

Naruko menghantam lawan terakhirnya di ujian _chuunin_ dengan jurus yang baru saja dikuasainya. Berkat latihan keras dengan Anko, kini Naruko sudah bisa mengendalikan _chakra_-nya dengan baik. Dengan kontrol _chakra_ yang sempurna, Naruko jadi lebih gampang mengembangkan _ninjutsu_ yang dikuasainya. Tapi sayangnya, Anko tak bisa menemani Naruko untuk mengikuti ujian _chuunin_, ia harus melanjutkan misi pencarian Kabuto.

"Jurus itu…"

Gaara kaget melihat sosok yang mengeluarkan jurus yang mirip dengan Naruto di tengah arena pertandingan ujian _chuunin_. Kebetulan ujian _chuunin_ kali ini diadakan di Suna, sehingga Gaara bisa melihat seluruh _genin_ dari seluruh negara api, termasuk dari Konoha. Setahu Gaara, tak banyak orang yang bisa menggunakan jurus bola energi itu selain Naruto. Tapi ternyata ada lagi orang yang bisa menguasai _r__asengan_ yang belum Gaara kenal.

"Temari, siapa dia?" tanya Gaara tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Naruko. Wasit pertandingan saat itu sedang menghitung mundur lawan Naruko yang sudah terkapar di arena pertandingan. Naruko sendiri sudah kehabisan _chakra_, di tubuhnya terdapat banyak luka. Tapi beruntung jurus pamungkasnya tadi telah mengakhiri perlawanan _genin_ Kirigakure yang menjadi lawannya.

Temari melihat list peserta ujian _chuunin_ yang ada di tangannya.

"Dia Uzumaki Naruko, _genin_ dari Konoha," jawab Temari.

Gaara terkejut, namun ia tetap menjaga agar reaksi wajahnya tetap datar. Kali ini ia menoleh ke arah Temari.

"Uzumaki? Dia satu _clan_ dengan Naruto?"

"Entahlah," jawab Temari sambil menggeleng. "Tapi dari profil ninjanya, dia baru menjadi _genin_ 2 minggu yang lalu. Dia juga memiliki tipe _chakra_ serta elemen yang sama dengan Naruto, yaitu elemen angin."

Gaara mulai penasaran dengan gadis pirang bernama Naruko Uzumaki ini. Bukankah _clan_ Uzumaki sudah tidak ada? Apa mungkin Naruko adalah anggota _clan_ Uzumaki yang baru saja ditemukan? Mengingat dia baru 2 minggu menjadi _genin_. Jika benar begitu, kenapa Naruto sendiri tak pernah menceritakan ini kepadanya. Padahal beberapa hari lalu ia bertemu Naruto di _Tetsu no Kuni_ sepulang dari pertemuan 5 _kage_.

Tiba-tiba seorang _jounin_ menghampiri Gaara.

"Kazekage_-sama_, saatnya pelantikan para peserta yang lolos menjadi seorang _chuunin_."

Gaara tak menyadari jika pertandingan telah usai. Kemudian ia mengangguk dan segera turun ke arena pertandingan diikuti _jounin_ tersebut.

Di Suna, para peserta ujian yang lulus menjadi _chuunin_ diberi sebuah _kunai_ berlambang Suna sebagai simbol kelulusan mereka. Selain itu tentu ada juga beberapa gulungan dokumen yang selanjutnya diserahkan langsung kepada desa masing-masing agar data _shinobi_ tersebut segera diperbarui _level__-_nya menjadi _chuunin_.

Selanjutnya Gaara menyerahkan satu per satu _kunai_ kepada para peserta. Naruko menjadi peserta di antrian paling ujung.

"Selamat, sekarang kau seorang _Chuunin_," kata Gaara sambil menyerahkan _kunai_ kepada Naruko. Saat itu Gaara memperhatikan kalau wajah Naruko sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Matanya berwarna _shapire_ namun dengan bulu mata yang lebih panjang dan lentik dari Naruto. Rambutnya pun mirip sekali dengan Naruto, berwarna pirang dan lurus. Bedanya, rambut Naruko panjang sepaha dan diikat _twintails_.

"Terima kasih Kazekage_-sama_." Naruko menerima _kunai_ sambil tersenyum ramah. Lagi-lagi Gaara melihat senyum yang mirip dengan Naruto.

Setelah beberapa saat, Naruko melihat Gaara masih saja memandangnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Gaara. Raut wajah sang Kazekage begitu datar dan susah untuk ditebak. Naruko malah gugup diperhatikan seperti itu.

"Apa kau anggota _clan_ Uzumaki?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba.

Naruko awalnya tersentak, kemudian menunduk mendengar pertanyaan Gaara. Pasti Gaara mengira ia anggota _clan_ Uzumaki karena kemiripannya dengan Naruto. Bagi Naruko, pertanyaan itu kembali mengingatkannya kepada Naruto. Namun begitu, Naruko tak boleh sedih di hadapan Gaara. Akan sangat tidak sopan jika ia melakukannya.

Naruko mengangkat kembali wajahnya dan berusaha kembali tersenyum.

"Bukan, itu hanya nama yang diberikan Naruto padaku," jawab Naruko.

Gaara tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud 'diberikan' dalam jawaban Naruko. Maka ia menanyakan pertanyaan lain.

"Seorang perempuan akan mendapatkan marga laki-laki jika ia menikah dengannya. Apa itu berarti kau sudah menikah dengan Naruto?"

Muka Naruko langsung memerah seketika. Kalimat Gaara itu sebenarnya logis. Seorang perempuan akan mendapat marga laki-laki jika menikah dengan laki-laki tersebut. Dalam hal ini laki-lakinya adalah Naruto dan perempuannya adalah Naruko. Naruko tak pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya.

"Bu-bukan-bukan!" jawab Naruko panik. Intonasinya agak keras, tak sadar jika ia sedang berhadapan dengan Kazekage.

Lagi-lagi Gaara terdiam. Naruko mengartikan itu sebagai kebingungan Gaara atas jawabannya.

"Ceritanya panjang," tambah Naruko.

"Aku punya banyak waktu untuk mendengarkan."

Naruko tak tahu harus menanggapi apa lagi untuk mengelak, Gaara nampaknya sudah terlanjur penasaran.

"Istirahatlah. Besok sebelum kau pulang, temui aku di ruanganku," ujar Gaara sambil berlalu.

Naruko hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Sebenarnya Naruko ingin menolak, tapi ia tak bisa mengingat kedudukan Gaara sebagai pemimpin tertinggi desa Suna yang kini sedang dipijaknya. Ini salahnya juga karena memberikan jawaban yang membingungkan dan malah membuat Gaara semakin penasaran.

Keesokan harinya Naruko menceritakan semua yang terjadi kepada Gaara. Dari mulai ia tercipta dari _bunshin_ Naruto, ia tinggal bersama Naruto, hingga ia menjadi seorang _kunoichi_. Hanya saja Naruko tak menceritakan masalahnya dengan Naruto. Ia pikir itu sama sekali tak etis. Masalahnya dengan Naruto tak semestinya diumbar, apalagi di hadapan Kazekage.

Gaara awalnya tak percaya dan tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya. Tapi karena sekarang Naruko hadir di hadapannya dengan wujud yang nyata, mau tak mau Gaara harus percaya. Setelah puas dengan penjelasan Naruko, Gaara mengizinkan Naruko pulang. Gaara juga ingin Naruko menyampaikan salamnya kepada Naruto. Naruko hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan kecil sebelum ia mohon diri. Naruko tak yakin apa ia bisa menyampaikan salam Gaara kepada Naruto dengan kondisi yang sekarang?

* * *

><p>Sebulan telah berlalu dari dilantiknya Naruko jadi <em>Chuunin<em>. Naruko hampir tak pernah diam di Konoha lebih dari 2 hari. Selalu saja ada misi yang ia laksanakan. Itulah cara Naruko untuk menghindari Naruto dan nampaknya itu berhasil. Selama sebulan ini ia tak pernah bertemu dengan Naruto. Padahal banyak orang yang bilang kepada Naruko jika Naruto selalu saja mencarinya. Naruko tak heran mendengarnya. Naruto memang terkenal pantang menyerah. Hal ini membuat Naruko harus berusaha ekstra untuk menghindari bocah itu.

Siang itu Naruko baru pulang misi dan mendapati apartemen Anko tidak kosong, rupanya ada sang tuan rumah. Ternyata Anko pun baru pulang ke Konoha untuk melaporkan perkembangan misinya. Saat guru dan murid itu berbagi cerita, Anko hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengar cerita Naruko.

"Dua puluh misi dalam 1 bulan?" tanya Anko memastikan.

Naruko hanya nyengir lebar menanggapi pertanyaan gurunya.

"Dengan misi sebanyak itu, sebenarnya kau sudah bisa mengikuti ujian _jounin_. Apalagi misi yang kau laksanakan kebanyakan misi tingkat B dan A."

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruko antusias.

"Ya. Selain itu, kulihat kau punya kemampuan pengintaian yang bagus. Aku yakin itu akan menjadikanmu seorang _jounin_ spesial sepertiku. Hanya saja karena sekarang Hokage belum sembuh, kau belum bisa mengajukan kenaikan tingkat menjadi _jounin_."

Naruko agak kecewa mendengarnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tsunade memang belum siuman. Nara Shikaku memang bisa memberikan beberapa misi untuk para shinobi menggantikan Tsunade. Tapi untuk hal yang penting seperti ujian _jounin_, ia tak punya wewenang untuk melakukannya. Apalagi ujian _jounin_ sangat ketat jadi harus mendapat izin dari Hokage secara langsung.

Naruko menghilangkan kekecewaannya dan beranjak menyiapkan peralatan ninjanya. Anko yang melihat itu segera menghentikannya.

"Kau akan pergi misi saat gurumu baru datang? Apa sepenting itu misimu?" tanya Anko penasaran.

Naruko menggeleng, dan membuang mukanya. "Bukan misi penting, hanya beberapa misi tingkat C."

Anko menghela nafas pelan. Meski Naruko tak menceritakannya, Anko tahu muridnya itu mengambil misi-misi tingkat C hanya sebagai alasan agar ia bisa pergi dari Konoha. Tentunya untuk menghindari Naruto. Karena sebenarnya misi-misi tingkat C bisa ditangani oleh beberapa _genin_ yang nganggur seperti Konohamaru CS.

Anko duduk di kasur dan menepuk tempat di sisinya, menyuruh Naruko duduk.

"Aku pulang ke Konoha hanya sebentar untuk melaporkan status Kabuto. Besok aku akan pergi lagi. Batalkan saja misimu jika memang tak terlalu penting. Masih banyak orang yang bisa melaksanakannya. Kau baru saja menyelesaikan misi, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu."

Naruko tak menanggapi apa-apa. Ia sedang berpikir, mungkin benar dirinya terlalu memaksakan diri. Tapi jika tidak begitu, bagaimana caranya ia bisa melupakan Naruto? Misilah yang membuat pikirannya bisa fokus dan membuang jauh-jauh masalah Naruto. Di sisi lain Naruko juga tak mau menolak keinginan gurunya.

"Ganti bajumu dengan pakaian yang lebih santai. Kita makan siang di Yakiniku Q. Sudah lama aku tidak makan siang bersama dengan muridku," lanjut Anko.

Naruko memandang wajah gurunya yang sedang tersenyum. Ya, nampaknya Naruko memang terlalu memaksakan dirinya. Ia selalu saja pergi misi dan jarang berada di Konoha. Ia jarang bertemu orang-orang, termasuk gurunya sendiri. Bahkan ia tak ingat kapan terakhir ia dan Anko makan siang bersama. Sekarang gurunya itu sedang di Konoha, tak ada salahnya ia makan siang bersamanya.

"Baiklah, kau yang traktir," kata Naruko ceria.

"Asal porsi makanmu tak sebanyak Chouji."

"Hehe, kita lihat saja nanti."

* * *

><p>Naruto mengaduk <em>orange juice<em>-nya dengan lesu. Ia merasa tak bersemangat karena pencarian Naruko selama sebulan terakhir ini tak membuahkan hasil. Naruko selalu saja pergi melaksanakan misi. Naruto juga sebenarnya sering pergi melaksanakan misi, tapi tidak sesering Naruko.

Hinata yang saat ini berada di hadapan Naruto sudah menyadari sikap Naruto ini sejak lama. Bahkan sejak Naruto memberitahunya jika Naruko pergi dari apartemen, Hinata sudah merasa Naruto berubah. Hinata boleh saja hampir setiap hari makan siang bersama Naruto. Perempuan mana yang tak senang ditemani makan siang oleh laki-laki yang disayanginya? Tapi Hinata mulai merasa asing dengan Naruto yang selama ini menemaninya.

Yang paling membuatnya tak nyaman adalah Naruto yang sekarang jadi sangat pendiam. Naruto hanya akan bicara jika Hinata mengajaknya bicara duluan. Naruto tak pernah lagi memulai pembicaraan. Kalaupun Naruto bicara, Hinata merasa jika pikiran Naruto sedang tidak di sana. Naruto hanya akan bicara seperlunya sebelum kemudian melamun lagi.

Hinata meletakkan es teh yang sudah habis diminumnya. Ia melihat _orange juice_ yang diminum Naruto pun sudah habis. Merasa tak ada gunanya mereka terus diam tanpa bicara apa-apa, Hinata mengajak Naruto pulang.

"Ayo pulang Naruto_-kun_," ajak Hinata.

"Hn." Naruto menyimpan beberapa lembar uang di meja lalu pulang diikuti Hinata.

Naruto berjalan di depan sedangkan Hinata berjalan beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

Hinata menatap punggung Naruto yang berjalan di depannya. Jarak mereka kurang dari satu meter, tapi kenapa punggung Naruto itu terasa sangat jauh bagi Hinata? Kenapa Hinata merasa tak mampu untuk menjangkaunya?

Selama ini Hinata selalu berusaha untuk menghibur Naruto sebisanya. Di hadapan Hinata, Naruto memang berusaha untuk tersenyum dan mengatakan jika semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi nyatanya Naruto bohong, Hinata selalu merasa pikiran Naruto tidak ada di sana bersamanya, melainkan sedang memikirkan gadis lain, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruko. Hinata merasa tak dianggap. Hampir sebulan Naruto melakukannya. Hinata sudah tak tahan dengan keadaan ini, hatinya terasa sakit.

Hinata menarik tangan Naruto, membuat langkah Naruto terhenti. Ia putuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya... sekarang.

"Hinata?" Naruto tak mengerti dengan sikap Hinata ini. Yang dilakukannya hanya menatap Hinata penasaran.

Hinata berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Ini bukan saatnya untuk merasa gugup dan malu. Sudah saatnya Hinata jujur. Ia tak ingin terus-menerus disakiti seperti ini.

Hinata mengatur nafasnya dan mulai bicara. "N-Naruto-kun, sudah cukup lama kita menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kau bilang ini untuk mencari tahu perasaanmu kepadaku 'kan?"

Naruto mengangguk, meski ia belum tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Hinata.

"Kurasa saat ini kita berdua sudah sama_-_sama tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padaku. Dari sikapmu selama ini, aku sadar aku tak pernah jadi orang yang spesial untukmu. Selama ini yang mendominasi pikiranmu bukan aku, tapi selalu saja Naruko," kata Hinata pelan namun masih bisa didengar Naruto.

Naruto mulai sadar arah pembicaraan Hinata. Yang dikatakan Hinata memang benar. Sudah lebih dari sebulan ia dan Hinata menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tapi tak ada sedikitpun perasaan sayang yang tumbuh di hatinya untuk Hinata. Rasa sayang yang dirasakannya terhadap Hinata hanya sebatas rasa sayang seorang sahabat yang tak bisa tumbuh lebih dari itu.

Sebaliknya, justru rasa sayang kepada Naruko-lah yang malah semakin tumbuh di hati Naruto. Selama ini Naruto salah. Naruto tidak bisa lagi menganggap Naruko sebagai 'adik'. Kini Naruto sudah menyayangi Naruko lebih dari itu.

"Benar 'kan?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk lemah. Ia jadi merasa bersalah kepada Hinata. Naruto mengeratkan pegangan tangan Hinata di tangannya.

"Selama ini aku berusaha untuk mencari tahu perasaanku padamu. Tapi kenyataannya aku memang hanya bisa menyayangimu sebagai sahabat. Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa." Hinata memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum meski hatinya terasa sakit. Hinata tak tahu jika patah hati rasanya akan sesakit ini. Tapi Hinata tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia tak bisa memaksakan perasaan Naruto kepadanya.

Setelah mati-matian menahan agar air matanya tak turun, Hinata menatap Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia merelakan Naruto pergi. Saat itulah Hinata melihat sosok yang mematung di belakang Naruto. Sosok gadis pirang yang baru saja keluar dari Yakiniku Q.

Mata lavender Hinata membulat. Ia segera melepas pegangan tangan Naruto di tangannya. Naruto yang melihat ini membalikan badannya, ingin melihat sumber kekagetan Hinata.

Sedetik kemudian Naruto ikut kaget.

Naruko merasa dadanya sakit melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia sudah bertekad untuk melupakan Naruto. Tapi kenapa ia masih saja merasakan sesak di dadanya ketika melihat Naruto dan Hinata? Apalagi kini matanya terasa berat. Air mata memaksa keluar dari sana. Naruko tak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan Naruto. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi ia langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto. Bahkan Anko yang memanggil-manggil namanya pun tak ia pedulikan.

Naruto ingin mengejar Naruko, tapi ia sepertinya tak enak meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata menyadari keraguan Naruto ini.

"Berhentilah membohongi dirimu sendiri. Pergilah, kejar Naruko. Kejar orang yang kau sayangi itu," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Terima kasih Hinata," balas Naruto sebelum melesat pergi.

* * *

><p>"Naruko!"<p>

Naruko sama sekali tak mempedulikan teriakan Naruto di belakangnya. Ia malah mempercepat larinya.

"Hei tunggu!"

Kali ini Naruto tak ingin melepas Naruko lagi. Ia berlari mengejar Naruko dengan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya. Ia tak akan membiarkan Naruko lolos kali ini. Naruto sudah tak bisa membohongi dirinya lagi. Naruto merasa ada yang hilang saat Naruko tak ada bersamanya. Ia ingin Naruko terus berada di sisinya.

Setelah pengejaran yang cukup lama, Naruto berhasil mengejar Naruko ketika ia mencapai hutan Konoha. Naruto menarik tangan Naruko agar gadis itu tak bisa kabur lagi. Naruko memberontak tapi pegangan Naruto di tangannya lebih kuat.

"Lepaskan! Aku tak punya urusan denganmu!" bentak Naruko.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pulang!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

Naruto berusaha menghindari pukulan-pukulan tangan kanan Naruko (yang tidak dipegang Naruto) yang melayang ke wajahnya. Belum lagi tendangan-tendangan gadis pirang itu yang tak bisa disepelekan. Naruto akhirnya menarik tangan Naruko dalam sekali tarikan kuat. Kemudian Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Naruko dari arah belakang, menahan Naruko agar tak bisa bergerak. Posisi seperti ini tentu saja membuat Naruko merasa sedang dipeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Aku mohon... aku merasa kehilanganmu," bisik Naruto di telinga Naruko.

Badan Naruko terasa merinding mendengar Naruto membisikkan kalimat lembut itu di telinganya. Apalagi saat mencerna makna dari kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto. Siapa sangka ternyata Naruto merasa kehilangan saat Naruko tak ada.

Pipi Naruko merona menerima perlakukan Naruto ini. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia tersadar. Tak seharusnya sikap Naruto ini membuatnya mempercayai bocah itu begitu saja. Apalagi saat ia mengingat kejadian tadi. Tadi ia melihat Naruto dan Hinata berpegangan tangan, lengkap dengan wajah malu-malu Hinata. Naruto dan Hinata selalu bersama, tentu pegangan tangan seperti itu hanya sebagian kecil yang Naruto dan Hinata lakukan selagi Naruko tak melihatnya. Membayangkan itu membuat Naruko berbalik membenci Naruto.

Naruko menyikut perut Naruto dengan tangan kanannya sekuat tenaga. Naruto yang tak menyangka akan mendapat serangan seperti itu akhirnya meringis memegangi perutnya.

"Paksa aku!" tantang Naruko sambil memasang kuda-kudanya. Rona merah di pipinya sudah lenyap digantikan wajah serius dan tatapan mata yang tajam.

Naruto menatap Naruko tak mengerti.

"Jika kau bisa mengalahkanku, aku akan pulang bersamamu," lanjut Naruko.

Naruko sendiri tak menyangka jika dirinya akan mengatakan itu. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur mengatakannya. Apalagi dadanya semakin memanas membayangkan kebersamaan Naruto dan Hinata yang membuatnya semakin ingin memukul Naruto.

"K-kau serius?" tanya Naruto tak percaya. Ia berusaha bangkit sambil masih menahan rasa sakit di perutnya.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" tanya Naruko serius.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan mundur beberapa langkah. "Kau gila! Aku tak mungkin bertarung denganmu!"

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut? Oh benar juga, sekarang aku seorang _c__huunin_ dan kau _g__enin__._ Wajar saja kalau kau takut," ujar Naruko sambil tertawa sinis. Ia menyiapkan _kunai_ di kedua tangannya, bersiap menyerang.

Naruto merasa tersinggung juga diejek hanya karena dirinya masih _genin_, tapi ia berusaha menahan emosinya. Ia menatap mata _shapire_ Naruko dalam-dalam. Dilihatnya tak ada keraguan sedikitpun di sana.

"Apa ini satu-satunya cara agar kau mau pulang?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu aku tak punya pilihan, aku hanya ingin kita menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi," ujar Naruto, senyuman terbentuk di wajahnya.

Hati Naruko mencelos melihat senyuman Naruto itu. Itu senyuman yang sangat ia rindukan. Tapi ia segera menghilangkan itu dari pikirannya, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk bersikap lembek.

"Kalau begitu kalahkan aku!" bentak Naruko sambil melempar kedua _kunai_ ke arah Naruto.

Naruto dengan mudah bisa menghindarinya tapi ia tak menyangka saat tiba-tiba saja Naruko sudah berada di hadapannya. Rupanya kedua kunai hanya dilemparkan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Naruko mengayunkan kaki kanannya untuk menendang perut Naruto. Naruto tak kalah cepat dan menangkisnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi Naruto tak menyadari saat ada sosok lain yang menendangnya dari belakang.

BUGH!

Naruto tersungkur ke tanah. Nampaklah dua orang Naruko di hadapannya.

'Sejak kapan gadis itu membentuk _bunshin_?' pikir Naruto. Naruto segera bangun namun yang dilihatnya adalah Naruko yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Selamat tinggal Naruto-kun," kata Naruko sambil tersenyum dan memberikan _kiss bye_ atau ciuman dari jauh kepada Naruto.

Naruto tak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Naruko sebelum ia mendengar bunyi sesuatu yang terbakar dari belakangnya. Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan melihat asap dari jaketnya.

'Sial! Kertas peledak!' teriak Naruto dalam hati. Ia berusaha melepas jaketnya secepat yang ia bisa, namun...

BOOOM!

Terlambat, kertas peledak sudah terlanjur meledak di punggung Naruto. Jaket Naruto hancur sementara Naruto terlempar. Ada luka bakar dan goresan di punggung dan kedua tangannya. Naruto berusaha untuk bangkit kembali. Ia mengusap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Di lain pihak, Naruko kecewa karena kertas peledaknya tak berhasil melumpuhkan Naruto. Tadi Naruto masih sempat menjauhkan jaket itu dari punggungnya. Naruko mendengus kesal. Rupanya Naruko sedang tak ingin berlama-lama meladeni Naruto, ia menyiapkan _rasengan_ di tangan kanannya dibantu _bunshin_-nya. _Rasengan_ yang besar akhirnya tercipta.

Naruto terkejut melihat Naruko bisa menguasai _odama rasengan_. Ternyata Naruko sudah jadi _kunoichi_ yang hebat.

"Naruko, ini sudah keterlaluan! Lebih baik kita hentikan pertarungan ini!" teriak Naruto.

Naruko tak bergeming, _odama rasengan_ di tangannya sudah sangat besar. Melebihi ukuran badannya sendiri.

"Kau tak tahu efek yang bisa kau akibatkan dari _rasengan_ sebesar itu!" teriak Naruto lagi.

"Hooo, kalau begitu ayo kita cari tahu," balas Naruko sambil menerjang mendekati Naruto.

Naruto tak ingin mati konyol, ia tak punya pilihan selain membuat _rasengan_ yang serupa untuk melindungi dirinya.

"ODAMA RASENGAN!" "ODAMA RASENGAN!"

* * *

><p>Efek beradunya dua <em>odama rasengan<em> membuat bunyi ledakan yang menggema hingga terdengar ke pusat desa. Hembusan angin yang besar juga tercipta sesaat setelah ledakan terjadi. Sementara itu pepohonan di sekitarnya hancur, bahkan hingga terbentuk kawah dengan radius belasan meter di tanah.

Di tengah kawah tersebut Naruto dan Naruko tergeletak tak berdaya.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Naruko yang tergeletak tak jauh di sampingnya.

"Kau... serius ingin... membunuhku," gumam Naruto terputus-putus karena menahan rasa sakit di tangan hingga pundaknya.

"Sudah... kubilang aku... serius," balas Naruko, rupanya ia juga merasakan rasa sakit yang sama.

Naruto tersenyum kecut, ia tak menyangka Naruko akan melakukan hal sejauh ini. Naruto kemudian mengumpulkan sisa tenaganya lalu beringsut menuju Naruko. Naruko sebenarnya ingin menghindar tapi tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemas. Saat Naruto mencapai Naruko, Naruto melakukan hal yang sama sekali tak Naruko duga. Ia mengusap pipi Naruko lembut.

"Aku terlalu meremehkanmu, aku tak menyangka kau jadi sekuat ini. Tapi sudah cukup bertarungnya, ayo kita pulang," ajak Naruto.

Tapi lagi-lagi sikap keras kepala Naruko muncul lagi.

"Tidak secepat itu!"

Tiba-tiba Naruko mendorong Naruto dan menduduki badannya. Ia mengusap darah di dagu Naruto dengan jempol, lalu tangannya ia simpan di perut Naruto.

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!"

Mata Naruto langsung melebar saat segel _kuchiyose_ terbentuk di perutnya. Saat itu juga Gamabunta muncul menimpa tubuh Naruto sedangkan Naruko terbawa badan Gamabunta ke atas. Naruko yakin dengan bobot bunta yang puluhan ton itu Naruto bisa mati tertimpa.

Mati.

Ya, tentu saja mati. Entah kenapa Naruko terasa berat mengatakan kata itu, meskipun ia mengatakannya hanya dalam hati.

Naruko tersenyum puas melihat rencananya berhasil. Tapi anehnya, meskipun bibirnya melengkung ke atas, ternyata otot-otot di wajahnya malah terasa menegang. Tak lama kemudian diikuti oleh kedua matanya yang malah mengalirkan air bening yang menganak sungai ke pipi putihnya. Kedua tangan Naruko bergetar.

Ia sudah membunuh Naruto dengan tangannya sendiri!

"Kau siapa hah? Beraninya memanggilku sembarangan?" bentak Gamabunta.

Naruko tak mempedulikan teriakan kodok raksasa itu. Ia malah terduduk lemas di kepala sang kodok. Kedua tangannya mengusap air mata yang masih keluar dari kedua mata _shapire_-nya tanpa henti.

"Aku bertanya padamu bocah! Siapa kau-"

Perkataan Gamabunta terhenti saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya terangkat. Otomatis Naruko pun jadi ikut terangkat.

"Bisakah kau kembali ke Myooubokuzan, Bunta?"

Awalnya Gamabunta tak tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia langsung mengingat suara siapa yang barusan memanggilnya.

"Naruto? Kaukah itu? Aku tak tahu kalau kau ada di bawah."

"Tak apa, itu bukan salahmu," ujar Naruto.

Gamabunta akhirnya langsung melenyapkan dirinya dan kembali ke Myoubokuzan. Ia tak mau berlama-lama menduduki tubuh Naruto yang ratusan kali lebih kecil darinya.

Karena Gamabunta lenyap, Naruko melompat ke tanah lalu kedua matanya mencari keberadaan Naruto.

"_Mode sage_," gumam Naruko saat mendapati Naruto tengah berdiri dengan kelopak mata yang berwarna _orange_.

Entah apa yang sebenarnya Naruko rasakan saat ini. Yang jelas setengah dari dirinya merasa kecewa karena Naruto masih hidup. Tapi anehnya, setengah dari dirinya yang lain malah merasa senang karena Naruto masih hidup, bahkan cucuran air matanya sudah berhenti sekarang.

"Menggunakan darahku untuk melakukan jurus pemanggilan. Kau tak henti-hentinya membuatku terkesan, Naruko," ujar Naruto. "Dari mana kau belajar jurus itu?"

"Aku hanya berimprovisasi. Aku tercipta dari bunshinmu, jadi kupikir aku tak perlu latihan lagi untuk menguasainya. Ternyata benar dugaanku. Aku juga terkesan karena kau sempat mengaktifkan _mode sage_ di saat-saat terakhir."

"Sebelum pertarungan ini, aku menyuruh seorang _bunshin_-ku untuk bertapa mengumpulkan energi alam. Aku sebenarnya tak menyangka kalau aku akan benar-benar menggunakannya." Naruto berjalan mendekati Naruko. "Kau tak akan bisa menandingiku dalam _mode_ _sage_. Sekarang kau menyerah saja dan kita pulang."

Naruko sama sekali tak terlihat gentar dan akan menyerah. Ia malah memasang kuda-kudanya lagi. Sebenarnya chakranya tinggal sedikit. Jadi hanya satu yang saat ini bisa ia lakukan, _genjutsu_.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, kenapa Naruko keras kepala sekali?

Naruto tersadar saat Naruko mulai membuat segel yang dikenalnya. Ia ingat Anko pernah melakukan segel yang serupa. Itu _genjutsu_!

Naruto tak bisa tinggal diam, ia tak akan membiarkan Naruko menyelesaikan segelnya dan membiarkan dirinya terperangkap dalam genjutsu Naruko.

Sepersekian detik kemudian Naruto sudah berada di hadapan Naruko, memisahkan kedua tangan Naruko dan mendorongnya hingga ia terjatuh ke tanah. Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul Naruko. Naruko memejamkan matanya. Menunggu tinju Naruto mendarat di wajahnya.

Naruto benar, kemampuannya saat ini tak akan bisa menandingi Naruto ketika dalam _mode sage. _Tingkatan ninja tak sepenuhnya berpengaruh. _Genin, chuunin,_ atau _jounin_ tidak lagi jadi patokan jika sudah melibatkan Naruto. Naruko sudah pasrah sekarang. Dari tadi ia tak segan untuk menyerang dan melukai Naruto. Sudah sepantasnya sekarang giliran Naruto untuk memukulnya.

Pukulan yang diprediksi Naruko tak juga datang. Sebaliknya, yang dirasakannya malah sensasi lembut di pipi kanannya. Naruko membuka matanya dan melihat Naruto sedang mengecup pipinya.

Naruto mengecup pipinya!

Naruko mendorong tubuh Naruto panik. "K-kau-" Gadis itu tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia tak tahu harus bicara apa. Yang ada, kini pipinya terasa memanas lebih dari biasanya.

Melihat Naruko yang terdiam, akhirnya Naruto yang angkat bicara.

"Seharusnya dari awal kau sudah tau jika aku tak akan memukulmu. Sebenarnya aku berharap kau menyerah jadi aku tak perlu memukulmu. Tapi ternyata hingga saat-saat terakhir kau tidak juga mau menyerah, kau keras kepala." Naruto mengusap pipi Naruko lembut. Naruko mematung diperlalukan seperti itu. "Asal kau tahu, aku tak mampu memukul orang yang kusayangi."

Kali ini kedua mata _shapire_ Naruko melebar. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Naruto menyayanginya?

"Aku baru sadar kalau rasa sayangku padamu lebih dari yang selama ini kubayangkan. Aku menyayangimu sebagai seorang laki-laki kepada seorang perempuan. Aku tak lagi menganggapmu adikku. Sebaliknya, justru rasa sayangku kepada Hinata tak sebesar rasa sayangku padamu, aku hanya menyayanginya sebagai sahabatku, tidak lebih."

Lanjutan kalimat Naruto itu meyakinkan Naruko kalau ia tidak salah dengar. Naruto benar-benar menyayanginya. Naruto kemudian menarik tangan Naruko, membuat gadis itu terduduk.

"Jadi maaf, kalau mengalahkanmu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk membawamu pulang, aku memilih untuk tidak melakukannya," kata Naruko sambil kembali mengusap pipi Naruko lembut. Kalimat terakhir Naruto sukses membuat hati Naruko serasa meleleh, tubuhnya langsung lemas dan ingin kembali terbaring lagi di tanah. Ia pun kali ini tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya dan memilih untuk mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Tapi ia masih bisa melihat Naruto memamerkan senyumannya untuk terakhir kali sebelum ia berdiri dan mulai beranjak pergi.

Ada rasa kecewa yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di benak Naruko. Tanpa ia sadari ia malah memanggil Naruto.

"Naruto!"

Naruto berbalik dan raut wajahnya terlihat bertanya-tanya. Sekarang Naruko malah bingung harus bicara apa. Tadi ia memanggil Naruto secara tiba-tiba tanpa berpikir apa sebenarnya tujuan ia memanggil Naruto.

Naruto terlihat bingung dengan tingkah Naruto, tapi ia masih sabar menunggu lanjutan kata-kata Naruko.

"Besok pagi…" kata Naruko.

"Besok pagi?" tanya Naruto berusaha membantu Naruko untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Naruko menunduk dan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Besok pagi temui aku di apartemen Anko. Bantu aku berkemas, aku akan pulang… ke apartemenmu."

Mendengar itu, Naruto tak bisa menahan rasa senang dalam dirinya, ia memamerkan cengiran yang jadi ciri khasnya. Cengirannya semakin lebar saat ia melihat Naruko ikut tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama.

_**To Be Continue…**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:

The end? Belum! Kalian mungkin ada yang heran, kok belum tamat? Emang belum kok. Kalian salah jika mengira konflik sudah berakhir, justru konflik sebenarnya baru dimulai. Tunggu kejutannya chapter depan. Jangan lupa _review_ ok!

_**Arigatou**_

**-rifuki-**


	12. Kembali

_**Chapter **__**12**_

**Kembali**

Pagi datang begitu cepat, membangunkan tidur nyenyak Naruto. Naruto bahkan tak tahu kapan terakhir ia bisa tertidur senyenyak itu. Naruto terbangun dengan perasaan senang yang tak bisa ia gambarkan dengan kata-kata. Satu-satunya yang menjadi pertanda perasaan senangnya itu adalah senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya sejak ia terbangun. Naruto tidak gila karena senyum sendiri, ia hanya tak bisa membendung perasaan senang yang sedang dirasakannya sekarang.

Setelah mandi dan sarapan, Naruto tak membuang waktunya dan langsung ke apartemen Anko untuk menjemput Naruko.

"Kau datang terlalu cepat," gumam Naruko saat membukakan pintu apartemen dan melihat Naruto nyengir di hadapannya. Sebagai catatan, sekarang baru jam 6. Naruko baru bangun karena kecapekan setelah bertarung dengan Naruto kemarin malam. Ia masih memakai piyama dan rambutnya masih terurai. Bahkan Naruko sebenarnya belum selesai mengepak barang-barangnya.

"Tapi ini sudah termasuk 'pagi', lagi pula kau tak bilang aku harus datang jam berapa," kilah Naruto sambil tetap memamerkan cengirannya. Ah, kata-kata Naruto ada benarnya. Naruko tak mau berdebat panjang dengan Naruto pagi-pagi begini. Ia mempersilakan Naruto masuk. Anko baru berangkat beberapa menit yang lalu, jadi mereka hanya berdua di apartemen Anko.

"Kenapa barangmu jadi sebanyak ini?" tanya Naruto saat melihat dus-dus yang berisi barang milik Naruko. Belum lagi barang-barang yang masih berserakan di lantai. Sebenarnya jumlahnya masih termasuk normal untuk seorang remaja perempuan seumur Naruko, hanya saja perubahan jumlahnya terlalu drastis dibandingkan dengan saat mereka masih tinggal bersama.

"Banyak baju yang kubeli. Aku juga membeli beberapa set senjata dan perlengkapan ninja. Itulah alasan kenapa aku meminta bantuanmu."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Dengan menjadi _kunoichi_, Naruko akan menjalankan banyak misi dan menerima banyak uang. Tentunya tak sulit membeli barang-barang tersebut. Naruto kemudian membentuk segel dan memunculkan 7 orang _bunshin_. Setelah itu ia dan ketujuh _bunshin_-nya mulai membereskan barang yang berserakan.

Naruko sudah menduga Naruto akan melakukannya. Jadi ia merasa tak perlu mengawasi Naruto dan ketujuh _bunshin_-nya. Naruko hanya tersenyum dan lebih memilih untuk mandi. Setelah ia selesai mandi, Naruto pasti sudah membereskan semuanya, pikirnya.

* * *

><p>Seperti dugaan Naruko, setelah ia selesai mandi, Naruto dan ketujuh <em>bunshin<em>-nya sudah selesai membereskan barang-barang miliknya. Mereka hanya tinggal menunggu aba-aba Naruko untuk mengangkutnya ke apartemen Naruto.

Tidak, bukan apartemen Naruto. Maksudnya ke apartemen **mereka**.

Karena saat Naruko bilang 'apartemenmu', Naruto langsung mengoreksinya dan bilang 'apartemen kita'. Naruto bersikeras jika sekarang apartemen sederhana itu bukan hanya miliknya seorang, tapi miliknya dan Naruko, berdua. Naruko tak tahu apa Naruto sadar dengan tindakannya itu atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas kata-kata Naruto itu telah sukses membuat Naruko terharu. Meskipun rasa terharu itu tak Naruko perlihatkan dengan terang-terangan di hadapan Naruto.

Setelah Naruko siap, ia menyuruh Naruto dan _bunshin_-nya untuk mulai mengangkut barang, sementara dirinya mengunci apartemen Anko. Sebelum pergi ia memandang apartemen itu sejenak, ia akan berterima kasih kepada Anko saat gurunya itu pulang dari misi. Sekalian Naruko memberikan kunci duplikat yang telah diberikan Anko kepadanya.

Sekarang Naruto dan Naruko sedang berjalan menuju apartemen mereka. Tujuh _bunshin_ Naruto berjalan di depan sedangkan Naruto dan Naruko berjalan berdampingan di belakang. Naruto menyimpan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala sambil sesekali tersenyum ke arah Naruko.

"Naruto."

"Hm?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan _bunshin_-mu mengangkut semua barang sementara kau enak-enakan di sini?" tanya Naruko.

Naruto langsung tertawa. "Jangan konyol, mereka melakukannya dengan senang hati. Lagipula mereka tidak sepertimu. Dari seluruh _bunshin_ yang kuciptakan, hanya kau yang berani memberontak kepadaku. Hanya kau yang menolak untuk kulenyapkan dan menuntut ingin dibiarkan terus hidup."

Naruko tersenyum sendiri mengingat tingkahnya berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Sejak kapan ada _bunshin_ yang melawan majikannya? Naruko adalah _bunshin_ pertama yang melakukannya. Tapi Naruko tak menyesal melakukannya karena sekarang ia sudah bisa bersama dengan orang yang disayanginya. "Terima kasih," ujar Naruko. "Padahal aku tahu kau masih lelah karena pertarungan kita."

"Tak apa. Aku bersyukur _chakra Kyuubi_ membantu menyembuhkan lukaku dengan cepat."

Naruko tak menanggapi apa-apa. Kalau dipikir lagi, kemarin ia sudah kejam dan nyaris membunuh Naruto. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, Naruto malah terus saja berbuat baik dan bertingkah seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau mau bukti kalau lukaku sudah sembuh?"tanya Naruto saat menyadari sikap Naruko yang diam saja. "Aku bisa menggendongmu hingga ke apartemen jika kau mau," lanjut Naruto dengan memamerkan senyum nakalnya.

Senyum nakal yang menyebalkan.

Tapi entah kenapa Naruko sama sekali tak merasa sebal melihat senyuman itu. Tentu saja bukan karena Naruko ingin digendong. Hanya saja dengan senyuman itu, Naruko semakin yakin kalau ini bukanlah mimpi. Naruto_-kun_-nya telah benar-benar kembali, berada di sampingnya, dan sedang menggodanya.

Naruko langsung tersadar dari pemikirannya tentang Naruto saat merasakan sepasang tangan menyentuh pinggangnya, bersiap untuk menggendongnya. Tangan siapa lagi kalau bukan bocah pirang rancung di sampingnya?

"Kau pikir kedua tanganmu itu sedang apa?" tanya Naruko datar. Tangan Naruto masih tetap tak bergeming. Senyum nakalnya kini telah berubah menjadi cengiran lebar, seiring dengan mendaratnya pukulan Naruko di kepalanya.

"Aku masih bisa jalan sendiri!"

* * *

><p>Sepuluh menit berjalan, akhirnya Naruko, Naruto dan ketujuh <em>bunshin<em>-nya sampai di apartemen. Ketujuh _bunshin_ Naruto membawa seluruh barang ke dalam. Begitu Naruko berada di depan pintu apartemen, Naruto menahan pundaknya. Ia tak langsung mempersilakan Naruko masuk. Naruko dibuat heran dengan tingkah Naruto ini. Sebenarnya maksud Naruto apa? Apa dia berubah pikiran dan tak mau Naruko tinggal bersamanya? Lalu kenapa barang-barang milik Naruko tetap dimasukkan ke apartemen?

Namun dugaan Naruko langsung dipatahkan saat Naruto masuk duluan, berbalik dan memandang Naruko lembut.

"_Okaeri_," kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya, tak lupa senyum tulus yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Kedua mata _shapire _Naruko melebar. Naruko heran, Naruto tak pernah berusaha untuk bersikap romantis atau menggombal di hadapannya, tapi seringkali kepolosan kata-kata Naruto membuat hatinya terasa meleleh. Contohnya ucapan selamat datang barusan. Itu hanya kata yang sederhana, tapi bermakna besar. Itu artinya Naruto sudah menerima Naruko sepenuhnya sebagai bagian dari apartemen ini. Lutut Naruko kini terasa lemas dan tak bisa menyembunyikan lagi rasa terharunya, ia segera menyambut uluran tangan Naruto dan mengenggam tangannya erat.

"_Tadaima_…" lirih Naruko. Meskipun urutannya terbalik, seharusnya Naruko yang terlebih dahulu mengucapkan _tadaima_. Tapi itu tak mengurangi rasa senang serta kehangatan yang sekarang dirasakan hatinya.

* * *

><p>Tak memakan waktu lama untuk membereskan barang karena lagi-lagi <em>bunshin<em> Naruto ikut dilibatkan dalam pekerjaan. Naruto juga tak tinggal diam dan hanya memberi komando kepada _bunshin-bunshin_-nya, ia juga ikut membantu. Yaaa, meski ia sempat dijitak (lagi) oleh Naruko karena - dengan datarnya dan tanpa dosanya - ikut membereskan pakaian dalam milik Naruko. Akhirnya Naruko menendang Naruto ke luar kamar dan menyuruhnya membereskan senjata dan barang lain saja.

Menjelang siang, semuanya sudah selesai dibereskan. _Bunshin_ Naruto juga sudah Naruto hilangkan. Hari itu keduanya hanya menghabiskan waktu di rumah. Mereka berbagi cerita selama mereka berpisah. Tanpa diungkapkan pun mereka sudah sama-sama tahu jika mareka saling merindukan satu sama lain. Bisa dilihat dari asyiknya mereka mengobrol sampai lupa waktu. Yang mengingatkan mereka adalah bunyi perut Naruto yang sudah minta diisi oleh hidangan makan malam.

Sayangnya, tak ada bahan makanan yang bisa dimasak. Hanya ada _ramen instan_ yang bisa mereka makan. Naruto sih senang-senang saja, tapi Naruko malah mengoceh, ia bilang Naruto tak boleh terus-menerus makan _ramen_. Naruto mengangguk-angguk bagaikan seorang anak kecil yang diomeli ibunya.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Seperti yang sudah Naruto bilang sebelumnya, tanpa Naruko hidupnya kacau. Jadi jangankan makan makanan yang lebih menyehatkan seperti sayuran, bisa makan teratur saja sudah bagus.

Rasa lapar sudah terlanjur menyerang. Akhirnya untuk malam ini Naruko mengalah dan makan _ramen instan_ bersama Naruto.

Barulah setelahnya ia pergi ke pasar untuk membeli bahan makanan. Ia tak mau esok pagi kembali makan _ramen_. Selain tak sehat jika dikonsumsi berlebihan, _ramen_ juga bisa membuatnya gemuk. Paling tidak, itulah yang sempat dikatakan Ino kepada Naruko. Berkat gadis pirang itu pula Naruko jadi lebih memperhatikan fisiknya. Ino bilang fisik Naruko sudah cukup untuk membuat setiap lelaki yang melihatnya kagum, ia hanya perlu merawatnya saja.

Sementara itu, sambil menunggu makanan di perutnya turun, juga sambil menunggu waktu tidur datang, Naruto membuat cokelat panas dengan cangkir kesayangannya (yang dulu diberikan Naruko). Musim dingin boleh saja sudah berganti jadi musim semi. Tapi suhu malam di Konoha masih di kisaran belasan derajat _Celcius_. Itu belum cukup hangat untuk membuat Naruto nyaman bersantai di balkon dengan hanya memakai _t-shirt_.

Tanpa terasa Naruto sudah berada di balkon berjam-jam. Cokelat di cangkirnya adalah cokelat kedua yang diseduhnya. Isinya tinggal setengah cangkir. Suhunya juga sudah berubah jadi hangat kuku.

"Kau sedang minum apa?" tanya Naruko. Saking asyiknya di balkon, Naruto bahkan tak sadar jika Naruko sudah pulang dari pasar.

"Cokelat panas," jawab Naruto.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, Naruko mengambil cangkir yang sedang dipegang Naruto, lalu menyeruput isinya. Naruto nampaknya sama sekali tak keberatan dengan tingkah Naruko ini. Sebaliknya, ia justru kembali mengambil cangkir miliknya dari tangan Naruko dan menyeruput isinya. Jadilah mereka bergiliran melakukan hal itu, saling berbagi kehangatan cokelat dari cangkir yang sama.

"Aku jadi ingat dulu saat pertama kali kau mengizinkanku tinggal di sini, kau juga memberiku segelas cokelat hangat," gumam Naruko.

Bahu keduanya saling bersentuhan. Ini membuat Naruko bisa merasakan bahu Naruto yang naik-turun agak cepat, menandakan kalau bocah pirang di sampingnya sedang terkekeh menanggapi gumamannya.

Naruto mengambil cangkir dari tangan Naruko, lalu kembali menyeruput isinya. "Ya, waktu itu kau bersikeras diam di luar hingga wajahmu pucat. Aku juga ingat bibi tetangga mengira kau pacarku. Haha," kata Naruto sambil tertawa renyah.

Tawa Naruto terdengar memudar, ia baru sadar Naruko tak ikut tertawa menanggapi candaannya. Apa candaanya barusan garing ya?

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Naruko dengan ekspresi yang datar. "Apa sekarang aku bisa jadi pacarmu?" lanjut Naruko, pertanyaan terakhir Naruko sangat pelan, seperti sedang berbicara sendiri. Tapi Naruto bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas karena Naruko berada sangat dekat dengannya, bahu mereka masih saling bersentuhan, bahkan rambut Naruko yang tertiup angin sesekali menggelitik tangan dan leher Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Naruko dan mendapati gadis itu tengah menatap ke arahnya. Pipinya memerah dan nafasnya tak teratur.

Naruto tahu dari pernyataan yang diucapkannya kemarin malam, saat ia mencium pipi Naruko dan bilang kalau ia menyayanginya, Naruko seharusnya sudah tahu jika perasaan yang dirasakannya sudah terbalas. Tapi Naruto mengerti perasaan Naruko, gadis itu tetap butuh kepastian dari hubungan mereka.

Naruto meraih tangan Naruko dengan tangan kirinya. Ia menggenggam jemari Naruko lalu memamerkan senyumannya.

Sudah cukup ia dan Naruko kucing-kucingan selama ini. Dulu Naruko yang mengejar Naruto, kemarin Naruto yang mengejar Naruko. Sekarang saatnya mengakhiri itu semua. Mereka sudah tahu perasaan masing-masing. Apalagi yang harus ditunggu?

Naruto lalu mengeratkan pegangannya."Sekarang kita-"

"Selamat malam Naruto, kulihat pacarmu sudah kembali. Kemana saja ia beberapa bulan terakhir ini?" tanya bibi tetangga Naruto yang muncul secara tiba-tiba. Ia dengan teganya memotong kalimat yang akan diucapkan Naruto. Meski Naruto tahu bibi itu tak sengaja, bahkan dia tak tahu apa-apa. Tapi kenapa harus di saat-saat yang penting? Naruto dan Naruko langsung malu dan panik. Apalagi Naruko malah berusaha melepas pegangan Naruto di tangannya. Tapi Naruto berusaha menenangkan Naruko dengan tetap menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

Melihat keadaan yang kurang nyaman ini, Naruto langsung mengatakan apa yang terpikirkan di kepalanya secara refleks.

"Ahaha, iya Bi. Beberapa bulan terakhir ini ada sedikit masalah, biasa lah permasalahan antar pasangan," celoteh Naruto. Tapi Naruko tak melewatkan setiap kata yang diucapkan Naruto ini, termasuk kata 'pasangan'.

"Tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa, aku sudah membawa pacarku pulang," lanjut Naruto.

"Syukurlah, aku ikut senang," kata bibi itu. Ia membenarkan posisi anak laki-lakinya yang tertidur dan sedang ia gendong di punggungnya. "Aku masuk dulu."

Bibi itu membuka pintu rumahnya dan tersenyum ke arah Naruto dan Naruko, sebelum ia masuk ke dalam rumah.

Naruko berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan. Kalimat Naruto tadi masih terngiang di telinganya. Kalimat Naruto itu seolah memperjelas semuanya. Naruto secara tak langsung telah menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sudah jelas 'kan? Aku tak perlu menjawab pertanyaanmu lagi," kata Naruto cuek. Ia lalu menyeruput cokelatnya lagi.

PESSS!

Pipi Naruko memanas.

Ok, sekarang Naruko merasa rasa malunya sudah sampai pada puncaknya. Sebenarnya ia ingin berlari ke kamar, lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona di balik selimut. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya sekarang. Lihat saja tangan Naruto yang masih menggenggam tangan kanannya seolah tak ingin kehilangannya. Karena tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, Naruko merebut cangkir yang masih di pegang Naruto, ia ingin menyeruput cokelat yang ada di sana untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya.

"A-aku sudah tahu, kau… kau pikir aku bodoh?!" bentak Naruko. Ia kemudian mengangkat cangkirnya, memasukan tepinya ke mulut mungilnya. Itu sudah cukup untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona. Tapi yang membuatnya aneh, kenapa tak ada setetes cokelat pun yang masuk ke mulutnya? Naruko lalu melihat isi cangkir dan mendapati cangkir itu sudah kosong!

"Kau menghabiskannya?!" bentak Naruko.

Naruto tak menjawab, hanya memperlihatkannya cengirannya. Itu sudah cukup mewakili jawaban 'ya'.

"Ugh. Apa masih ada cokelat?"

"Itu yang terakhir," jawab Naruto. Lalu muncul ide jahil di benak Naruto. "Di mulutku masih ada cokelat. Kau bisa mengambilnya kalau kau mau," goda Naruto sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya.

Ini membuat rasa malu Naruko bercampur dengan rasa kesal dan keinginan untuk membalas Naruto. Apalagi dengan sikap cuek dan jahil Naruto. Naruko melihat kilatan cokelat cair di bibir Naruto yang terkena cahaya bulan. Naruko tertawa dalam hati, beraninya dia menantang Naruko. Naruto pikir Naruko tak berani? Naruto pikir dirinya sendiri sudah berpengalaman dalam hal ini? Naruko akan tunjukkan siapa yang lebih 'ahli' dalam hal ini. Naruko sudah terlanjur merasa malu, kalau dalam peribahasa, terlanjur basah mending mandi sekalian. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Naruko menarik leher Naruto, lalu berjinjit dan mencium bibirnya.

Seperti dugaan Naruko, Naruto langsung kaget setengah mati. Ia tak menyangka Naruko akan benar-benar 'mengambil' cokelat di mulutnya. Naruko puas melihat kepanikan Naruto ini. Awalnya ia hanya menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Naruto dan menggodanya dengan menyapu bibir bawah dan atas Naruto bergantian menggunakan lidahnya. Naruko masih bisa merasakan cokelat di sana. Tapi lama kelamaan, justru Naruto yang mengambil kontrol atas ciuman mereka. Bocah itu tak tahu jika ciuman rasanya seenak ini. Ia lalu memeluk pinggang Naruko, mengisap lidah Naruko hingga masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Naruko melenguh karena kaget saat tiba-tiba Naruto mengisap lidahnya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Naruko langsung mengerti apa maksud Naruto. Sebenarnya Naruto melakukannya agar Naruko bisa merasakan cokelat yang masih ada di lidah dan gigi-giginya. Setelah keduanya rileks, Naruko berusaha mengimbangi ciuman Naruto, menjilat gigi-gigi Naruto dan berbalik mengisap lidah Naruto.

Setelah hampir merasa kehabisan nafas, Naruko mendorong pelan dada Naruto. Lagi pula jika melakukannya lebih lama dari ini, Naruko yakin sekujur tubuhnya akan terasa semakin meleleh dan ia tak akan mampu berdiri. Naruto mengerti dan mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka.

"Jangan salah paham, aku tak berniat menciummu. Aku hanya ingin 'mengambil' cokelat yang ada di mulutmu," kilah Naruko sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku tahu," balas Naruto.

Naruko berusaha menatap sepasang mata _shapire_ di sampingnya meski pipinya sudah sangat merah menahan malu. Saat itulah Naruko berani bersumpah, ia juga melihat rona merah yang sama di pipi Naruto, rona merah yang lebih pekat dari biasanya. Ternyata seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang terkenal ceria pun bisa merona merah seperti itu. Tapi dibalik itu Naruko bersyukur karena ternyata ia bukan satu-satunya orang yang sedang merona merah di sana.

"Naruko, saat kau ke pasar tadi, apa kau melihat toko cokelat masih buka?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Ya, bahkan kulihat masih banyak pembeli di dalamnya," jawab Naruko. Lalu tiba-tiba Naruto naik ke pagar balkon, bersiap untuk melompat pergi. Naruko langsung menahan tangannya sebelum bocah itu benar-benar pergi. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Umh, aku akan membeli cokelat, menyeduhnya, lalu menghabiskannya lagi."

"Hah?" Naruko hanya menganga dan mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Apa dengan begitu kau mau menciumku lagi?" tanya Naruto polos, tangan kanannya terlihat menggaruk belakang kepalanya tanda ia sedang menahan gugup.

Naruko sebenarnya ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kalimat Naruto, hanya saja ia tak tega jadi yang nampak di wajahnya kini hanya sebuah senyuman. "Bodoh. Kau tak perlu melakukannya jika ingin kucium."

Bersamaan dengan itu Naruko menarik Naruto agar kembali ke dekatnya lalu menciumnya lagi.

* * *

><p>Malam sudah larut. Tubuh Naruko sudah minta diistirahatkan. Setelah ia menggosok gigi dan mencuci wajah dan kakinya, ia segera menuju tempat tidur yang amat ia rindukan karena berbulan-bulan ia tinggalkan. Ia berjalan dengan hati-hati karena lampu sudah dimatikan. Hanya cahaya bulan yang masuk ke kamarlah yang menerangi jalannya.<p>

'Pasti Naruto_-kun_, sudah tidur,' pikirnya. Hee? Naruko tersenyum sendiri menyadari dirinya sudah kembali memanggil Naruto dengan _suffix –kun_. Ia memang tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri jika sekarang ia sudah mulai menempatkan Naruto kembali di posisi terpenting di hatinya.

"Selamat tidur, Naruto_-kun_," gumamnya, lalu mulai menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut sebatas dada.

"Selamat tidur, Naruko."

Naruko terkesiap saat menyadari Naruto membalas ucapan selamat tidurnya dari arah belakang. Yang membuatnya semakin kaget adalah saat tangan kokoh Naruto memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hei! Siapa yang mengizinkanmu tidur di sini?! Kau sudah jadi pacarku tapi bukan berarti kau boleh tidur bersamaku!" bentak Naruko sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan tangan Naruto di pinggangnya. Karena tak juga berhasil, Naruko memutar badannya sehingga sekarang ia berhadapan dengan Naruto, lalu ia mendorong dada Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

Tapi Naruto seolah tak bergeming, pelukannya begitu kuat di badan Naruko. Saat musim dingin (pasca _invasi_ Pain), Naruko memang sempat memperbolehkan Naruto tidur di tempat tidur, tapi itu karena alasan cuaca yang dingin. Sekarang sudah musim semi dan suhu tak se-ekstrim musim dingin. Seharusnya tak masalah jika Naruto tidur di bawah.

Naruko baru menghentikan rontaannya saat perlahan awan tertiup angin dan membuat cahaya bulan sepenuhnya menyinari bumi. Termasuk menyinari kamar Naruto dan Naruko lewat jendela. Saat itu Naruko melihat sepasang bola mata _shapire_ Naruto tak secerah biasanya. Naruko juga baru sadar jika dari tadi raut wajah Naruto sangat serius. Meskipun sekarang Naruto sedang memeluknya, tak ada sedikit pun senyuman nakal seperti saat ia menggodanya tadi siang.

"Aku takut kau meninggalkanku lagi saat aku tertidur," gumam Naruto.

Naruko langsung terpaku mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Aku sudah lelah selalu sendirian selama ini. Hingga aku berumur 16 tahun tak ada yang benar-benar bisa menghilangkan rasa kesepianku. Guru Iruka, _Ero-Sennin_, guru Kakashi, Nenek Tsunade, Sakura_-chan_, dan _Rokie_ 11 lainnya, mereka tak bisa sepenuhnya menghilangkan rasa kesepianku. Karena biar bagaimanapun mereka tak bisa menemaniku terus-menerus. Ero-Sennin sudah meninggal sedangkan yang lain punya urusan mereka masing-masing."

Naruko melihat tatapan Naruto semakin kelam, perkataannya bahkan membuat hati Naruko ikut bergetar. Perlahan pegangan Naruko di dada Naruto mulai melembut.

"Sampai akhirnya aku mengenalmu, Naruko. Kita menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kau boleh saja baru tercipta beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi dalam waktu beberapa bulan itu kau selalu ada di sampingku setiap saat. Perlahan rasa kesepian itu mulai hilang dari pikiranku. Aku mulai sadar, kau lah orang yang bisa menghilangkan rasa kesepianku selama ini. Itu terbukti saat kau pergi meninggalkanku. Kau mungkin tak tahu seberapa sedih dan kacaunya aku saat itu. Rasa sepi yang sempat hilang itu akhirnya datang lagi dan jadi lebih kuat. Aku tak mau hal itu terjadi lagi. Aku tak mau saat aku terbangun kau tak ada lagi di sampingku dan membuatku kesepian lagi."

Kedua mata Naruko berkaca-kaca mendengar ungkapan perasaan Naruto. Ia sudah tak bisa menahan perasaannya dan langsung memeluk Naruto. "Aku tak akan melakukannya. Jadi jangan bilang aku tak mengerti rasa kesepianmu. Aku mengerti dirimu lebih dari yang kau bayangkan selama ini. Tanpa kau sadari, aku selalu 'hidup' di dalam dirimu sejak lama, sejak pertama kau menciptakan _Sexy no Jutsu_. Aku juga tahu alasan kau menciptakan jurus itu adalah untuk menarik perhatian orang-orang. Kau melakukannya dengan harapan orang-orang akan… minimal melihatmu dan menganggapmu ada sehingga kau tak kesepian," ucap Naruko panjang lebar. Kini ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto. Air mata sudah keluar dan membasahi _t-shirt_ Naruto.

"Aku janji tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, aku janji…" lanjut Naruko sambil berusaha menghentikan tangisnya.

"Terima kasih," balas Naruto. Ia menarik badan Naruko dan membiarkan Naruko tidur di bahunya.

"Aku hanya minta satu hal," ujar Naruko. "Jangan pernah menghianatiku."

"Tentu saja. Jika memang kau mengerti semua perasaanku, seharusnya kau tahu kalau aku tak akan menghianatimu."

Naruko tersenyum simpul. Ya, ia memang yakin Naruto tak akan menghianatinya. "Kau masih ingat aku pernah menjanjikanmu sesuatu sebelum kau berlatih di _Myoubokuzan_?" tanya Naruko.

Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Oh, ya aku baru ingat. Itu sudah lama jadi aku hampir lupa."

Naruko terkekeh pelan. "Baiklah. Aku akan memberitahumu sekarang. Saat itu aku ingin memberitahumu 2 hal. Yang pertama aku ingin memberitahumu kalau aku sangat menyayangimu."

Naruto langsung tersenyum senang mendengar hal pertama yang dikatakan Naruko. "Aku juga sangat menyayangimu," balas Naruto. Ia mempererat pelukannya di badan Naruko.

"Dan yang kedua, aku ingin menyampaikan ini…" Naruko mengangkat kepalanya dan mencium pipi Naruto.

Senyum Naruto semakin lebar mendengar hal kedua ini. Naruto jadi menyadari kebodohannya. Berbulan-bulan lalu Naruko sudah berniat untuk menyatakan cintanya dan menciumnya. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari itu. Tapi sudahlah, yang penting sekarang Naruko sudah tenang karena sudah menyampaikan 2 hal tersebut. "Selamat tidur," kata Naruto, lalu mencium puncak kepala Naruko.

"Selamat tidur," balas Naruko sambil menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka berdua. Ia juga tak lupa memeluk dada Naruto, membuat pacarnya itu senyaman mungkin. Naruko pastikan, yang pertama kali dilihat Naruto saat ia bangun besok pagi adalah senyuman Naruko.

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya, Naruko menepati janjinya. Ia bangun sebelum Naruto dan tak langsung pergi ke dapur untuk memasak seperti yang sering dilakukannya dulu. Naruto justru tetap berada di samping Naruto. Sesekali ia mencubit pelan pipi Naruto yang dihiasi 3 garis tanda lahir itu. Pipi Naruko juga kadang merona merah menyadari betapa tampannya wajah Naruto jika ia sedang tidur.<p>

Perlahan kelopak mata Naruto membuka, Naruko tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Naruto.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto_-kun_."

Saat itulah Naruto menyadari kalau Naruko telah menepati janjinya. Naruto merasa ini pagi terbaik dalam hidupnya. Naruto tersenyum ramah. "Selamat pagi, Naruko."

Hari itu tak ada misi untuk duo NaruNaru. Meski Tsunade kini sudah sembuh dari komanya, kepemimpinan _Hokage_ masih belum sepenuhnya maksimal. Ada banyak hal penting yang terlewatkan selama _Hokage_ cantik itu terbaring koma. Kini Tsunade harus bekerja ekstra memantau apa saja yang harus ia tahu.

Akhirnya NaruNaru memutuskan untuk berlatih bersama di lapangan berlatih. Karena sempat ditegur oleh Shikaku gara-gara membuat kawah besar di hutan, merusak pepohonan, dan menimbulkan kepanikan, Naruko akhirnya lebih memilih untuk berlatih _taijutsu_. Naruto menyetujuinya. Naruto juga berjanji akan membatasi kekuatannya agar _sparring_ mereka seimbang. Naruko hanya mencibirnya dan bilang ia lebih kuat dari apa yang selama ini Naruto bayangkan.

BUGH!

"Ughhh…"

"Whoaaa, maafkan aku Naruto_-kun_!" seru Naruko panik saat ia telah memukul wajah Naruto dengan telak.

"Aku tak apa-apa," ujar Naruto, tak mau membuat Naruko panik. Padahal ia merasa rahangnya sakit sekali, untung giginya tak sampai rontok. "Aku heran. Ini karena kau yang bertambah kuat secara drastis atau karena aku yang melemah?" tanya Naruto.

"Dasar kau ini, sudah kubilang jangan sombong! Itu sudah jelas karena aku yang sudah bertambah kuat. Jadi jangan batasi kekuatanmu dan lawan aku dengan sungguh-sungguh," protes Naruko. Ia memegang rahang Naruto dan memperhatikannya siapa tahu ada luka. Ia bersyukur tak ada luka di sana.

Setelah Naruko memeriksa keadaannya, Naruto langsung berdiri. "Baiklah. Aku akan menggunakan semua kekuatanku sekarang, jadi siapkan dirimu baik-baik."

"Nah begitu dong."

Keduanya kembali bertarung. Kini pertarungan terasa lebih seimbang. Saking seriusnya berlatih, mereka tak menyadari saat ada sepasang bola mata _byakugan_ yang memperhatikan mereka cukup lama.

"Hinata_-sama_? Anda melihat apa?" tanya Neji saat melihat Hinata terpaku menghentikan langkahnya. Hinata tak menjawab, pandangannya masih terfokus pada pemandangan di hadapannya.

Neji lalu mendekati sepupunya itu dan memandang ke arah yang dilihat Hinata. Ia mendapati Naruto dan Naruko sedang _sparring_ di lapangan berlatih dengan tawa dan canda yang sesekali menghiasi _sparring_ mereka. Neji sudah lama tahu rivalitas Naruko dengan sepupunya dalam memenangkan hati Naruto. Neji juga sadar jika semalam Hinata hanya mengurung diri di kamar. Meski Hinata selalu tersenyum dan bilang ia baik-baik saja, Neji masih bisa melihat kantung mata hitam di bawah mata _lavender_ Hinata. Sudah pasti itu bekas tangisannya.

Neji langsung menghela nafas pelan. "Bukan bermaksud lancang Hinata_-sama_, tapi kupikir lebih baik lupakan saja bocah itu."

Hinata menggeleng cepat, lalu menonaktifkan _byakugan-_nya dan menoleh ke arah Neji. "Ini bukan karena masalah itu. Coba kakak aktifkan _byakugan_ dan perhatikan _chakra_ mereka."

Neji awalnya tak mengerti kenapa Hinata menyuruhnya seperti itu. Ia lalu mengaktifkan _byakugan_-nya untuk mencari tahu.

Tak lama kemudian kening Neji berkerut. "Ini..."

"Apa itu normal?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi karena Naruko berasal dari _bunshin_ Naruto, kurasa itu hal yang normal."

Hinata sebenarnya tak terlalu puas dengan jawaban Neji. Tapi ia pun tak punya penjelasan yang lebih logis atas apa yang dilihatnya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita cepat pulang. Hiashi_-sama_ pasti sudah menunggu," ajak Neji. Hinata akhirnya menurut dan memalingkan pandangannya dari Naruto dan Naruko.

* * *

><p>Naruto dan Naruko terus berlatih hingga tengah hari. Berlatih <em>taijutsu<em> dengan orang yang sama-sama kuat memang menguras banyak tenaga tapi sekaligus mengasyikan. Saat keduanya sedang beristirahat, Sakura datang menghampiri mereka.

"Naruto, ada misi untukmu. Segeralah kau menemui Tsunade_-sama_," kata Sakura.

"Ah, akhirnya ada misi untukku, aku kesana dulu," kata Naruto bersemangat.

Naruko sudah akan pergi bersama Naruto, tapi Sakura menahan tangannya. "Naruko_-chan_, bisakah kau tetap di sini?"

Dari raut wajah serius Sakura, Naruko bisa menebak kalau ada masalah besar yang telah terjadi. "Sepertinya ada masalah."

"Hn. Tsunade_-sama_ menyuruhku untuk menyampaikan ini padamu. Kau sudah tahu 'kan jika Uchiha Madara telah mendeklarasikan perang?"

Naruko mengangguk.

"Dua dari tiga orang anak buah Anko_-san_ sudah pulang. Tapi mereka tak tahu pasti bagaimana keadaan satu rekan mereka yang lain serta nasib gurumu itu."

Naruko menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tak terlalu kaget mendengar ini. Misi pengintaian yang dilakukan Anko memang sangat beresiko.

"Mereka memberitahu bahwa Kabuto dan Madara telah bekerja sama. Mereka sudah mempunyai puluhan ribu pasukan. Kalau sudah seperti ini, perang tak lama lagi akan segera dimulai. Madara ingin segera mewujudkan rencana mata bulannya. Tapi karena sekarang ia baru mengumpulkan 7 Bijuu, _Hokage_ dan _Raikage_ setuju untuk menjauhkan Naruto dan _Jinchuuriki Hachibi_ dari medan perang. Jadi sebenarnya, misi yang akan dilaksanakan Naruto sekarang adalah untuk menjauhkannya dari perang. Perang sudah di depan mata, ini adalah perang untuk melindungi Naruto. Kita harus melindunginya bagaimana pun caranya. Aku mohon kerja samamu. Jangan sampai dia tahu dan bergabung ke medan perang."

"Aku mengerti, Sakura-_chan_." Tanpa diberitahu pun, Naruko akan selalu melindungi Naruto.

"Sedangkan pesan untukmu, kau diminta bergabung dengan divisi pengintaian. Divisi pengintaian sedang membutuhkan orang dengan _skill_ sepertimu. Apalagi sekarang Anko-_san_ belum juga kembali dan kita tak tahu nasibnya bagaimana. Kami tahu Anko-_san_ banyak mengajarkan ilmu pengintaian padamu."

"Baiklah."

* * *

><p>Setelah kabar akan dimulainya perang mulai merebak. Keadaan semakin genting dan Tsunade tak bisa berlama-lama merahasiakan ini dari seluruh penduduk. Tsunade harus mengumumkannya kepada para penduduk jadi ia juga harus secepat mungkin mengirim Naruto untuk menjauh dari desa. Akhirnya Naruto menjalankan misi – yang katanya tingkat S - ditemani Yamato, Aoba dan Guy. Naruto dan Naruko pun tak punya kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama, mereka harus segera berpisah. Naruto hanya bisa memberikan kecupan singkat kepada Naruko sebelum dirinya pergi menjalankan misi.<p>

Naruko sebenarnya sedih karena hal ini. Mereka baru saja resmi pacaran. Naruko masih ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Naruto. Tapi ia tak boleh egois. Ini resiko karena ia sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang _kunoichi_, sekarang ia adalah _shinobi_ Konoha. Tak ada tempat untuk sebuah 'kelembekan' bagi seorang _shinobi_. Sekarang saatnya ia mengabdikan dirinya untuk Konoha.

* * *

><p>Tiga hari berlalu setelah kepergian Naruto. Bohong jika Naruko tak merindukan bocah itu. Bohong jika ia tak ingin segera bertemu dengan Naruto. Ia ingin Naruto cepat pulang, ia ingin perang segera berakhir dan kembali memeluk Naruto.<p>

Di sore yang cerah, Tuhan mengabulkan doa Naruko dengan membuat Naruto pulang ke Konoha. Tapi sayangnya, Naruto tidak pulang dengan berjalan menggunakan dua kakinya, melainkan Guy dan Aoba menandunya. Naruko melihat Naruto terluka parah di bagian perutnya. Naruko langsung panik dan tak bisa menahan air matanya, ia bersikeras menerobos ruang operasi karena ingin melihat keadaan Naruto. Tapi Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, dan ninja medis lain menahannya, menyuruhnya menunggu di luar.

Di luar ruang operasi, Naruko tak henti-hentinya menangis. Ino berusaha menenangkannya dengan memeluk Naruko, mengatakan padanya jika Naruto akan baik-baik saja. Ada beberapa Rokie 11 yang hadir, di antaranya Neji, Hinata, Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, dan Shino.

Setelah 3 jam melakukan operasi, Tsunade keluar dari ruangan. Ia langsung diberondongi oleh pertanyaan Naruko tentang keadaan Naruto.

"Beruntung ia cepat dibawa kesini. Naruto mendapatkan luka tusuk serius di perutnya. Sekarang dia sudah tidak apa-apa," kata Tsunade sambil mengacak pelan rambut pirang Naruko, menenangkannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Tsunade kepada Yamato.

"Ada komplotan perampok yang berusaha merampok kami di perjalanan. Mereka cukup banyak dan kuat. Sebenarnya kami bisa melawan tapi Naruto terlihat berbeda. Kami yakin seharusnya Naruto sendirian saja sudah bisa menghabisi mereka. Kekuatan mereka tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan Pain yang telah Naruto kalahkan. Hanya saja kemarin Naruto terlihat…" Yamato terlihat mencari kata yang tepat.

"Lemah," sela Guy. "Bahkan kurasa aku bisa menandingi Naruto jika kekuatannya seperti kemarin."

Tsunade lalu duduk di samping Naruko, lalu menyimpan tangannya di dagu. "Aku tak tahu kenapa bisa seperti itu. Kuharap _chakra Kyuubi_ cepat menyembuhkan lukanya. Ia harus segera dijauhkan dari desa. Dia tak boleh melihat kita sibuk menyiapkan perang. Ia pasti akan curiga."

"Tsunade_-sama_, boleh aku bicara?" tanya Neji, membuat semua orang yang hadir di sana memandangnya.

"Silahkan," kata Tsunade.

"Menurutku percuma menunggu Naruto sembuh dan kembali mengirimnya ke luar dari desa," kata Neji datar. Tsunade terlihat bingung dengan maksud perkataan Neji, tapi ia tahu Neji belum selesai bicara.

Neji lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata, gadis itu membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan. Neji kemudian menghela nafas pelan, seperti ada sebuah keraguan dalam pikirannya, ia juga terlihat berhati-hati memilih kalimat yang akan diucapkannya. "Sebelumnya aku tekankan, aku mengatakan hal ini bukan karena masalah personal. Ini juga bukan karena aku membela Hinata_-sama_. Tapi kurasa Naruto jadi lemah karena… kehadiran Naruko."

Semua yang hadir di sana langsung kaget, terutama Naruko.

'Kenapa malah menyalahkanku?' batin Naruko.

"Sekali lagi aku tekankan, aku tidak sedang mencari masalah. Aku juga tak bermaksud menyakiti perasaan Naruko. Tapi kurasa… selama ada Naruko, Naruto akan selalu dalam bahaya, mungkin nanti bukan hanya luka parah, tapi juga ia bisa kehilangan nyawanya," lanjut Neji masih dengan nada datar yang jadi ciri khasnya.

Meski Neji bilang ia tak bermaksud menyakiti perasaannya. Tapi tetap saja perkataan Neji membuat perasaan Naruko campur aduk. Sakit hati, bingung dan kesal. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

Apa sebenarnya maksud Neji?

_**To Be Continue…**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:

Konflik puncaknya udah dimulai _guys_! Tepat seperti apa yang dibilang Neji, Naruto jadi lemah karena kehadiran Naruko. Jangan keburu ngeroyok si Neji ya, saya masih butuh Neji di _scene_ selanjutnya, hahaha. Seperti yang kalian tahu, Neji itu salah satu _genius Konoha_ yang selalu punya penjelaan logis di setiap perkataannya. Jadi dia ga akan asal-asalan ngomong atau nyari masalah. Penjelasannya lengkapnya akan ada di _next chapter_. Dan sebagai informasi tambahan, _next chapter_ adalah **dua chapter terakhir**.

Ahh, ga kerasa bentar lagi _fic_ ini tamat. Niatnya sih pengen tamat tepat di 1 tahun _anniversary fic_ ini, tanggal 1 Januari 2013. Tapi diliat dari sisa waktunya sebelum tahun baru… Um, sepertinya ga akan bisa, kemungkinan akan lebih dari tanggal itu. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini saya semakin _moody _nulisnya, ini juga masih untung bisa _update_. Oke lah, yang penting tetep kasih _review_ ya, biar saya semangat lanjutin _fic_ ini. _R__eview__ review review__!_

_**Arigatou**_

**-rifuki-**


	13. Hilang

_**Chapter **__**1**__**3**_

**Hilang**

"Menurutku percuma menunggu Naruto sembuh dan kembali mengirimnya ke luar dari desa."

.

.

"Sebelumnya aku tekankan, aku mengatakan hal ini bukan karena masalah _personal_. Ini juga bukan karena aku membela Hinata_-sama_. Tapi kurasa Naruto jadi lemah karena… kehadiran Naruko."

.

.

Matahari sore itu telah terbenam menyembunyikan sinarnya seiring udara dingin yang mulai terasa. Para penduduk sudah menghentikan aktifitasnya dan berlindung dari udara dingin di rumah mereka masing-masing.

Bagi Uzumaki Naruko, udara dingin yang berhembus di lorong rumah sakit yang menggelitik lehernya itu terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Bahkan kini kedua tangannya tak henti-hentinya bergetar. Berkali-kali ia menelan ludahnya sendiri tapi tenggorokannya masih saja terasa kering. Perkataan Neji terus saja terbayang di kepalanya.

'Kenapa malah menyalahkanku?' batin Naruko.

"Sekali lagi aku tekankan, aku tidak sedang mencari masalah. Aku juga tak bermaksud menyakiti perasaan Naruko. Tapi kurasa… selama ada Naruko, Naruto akan selalu dalam bahaya, mungkin nanti bukan hanya luka parah, tapi juga ia bisa kehilangan nyawanya," lanjut Neji masih dengan nada datar yang jadi ciri khasnya.

Meski Neji bilang ia tak bermaksud menyakiti perasaan Naruko. Tapi tetap saja perkataan Neji membuat Naruko sakit hati, bingung dan kesal. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

Rasa penasaran Naruko tak bisa dibendung lagi. Ia menguatkan dirinya untuk bisa bertanya. Sebisa mungkin ia mempertahankan suaranya agar tak terdengar bergetar. "Apa sebenarnya maksud perkataanmu Neji?"

Neji kembali menghela nafasnya, ia tahu ini berat. Tapi akan lebih berat jika ia tak segera menyampaikannya.

"Naruko, selama ini kau telah **mengambil** _chakra_ Naruto."

Untuk kesekian kalinya semua orang yang di sana dibuat kaget. Jangan tanya bagaimana reaksi Naruko. Jika ada kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan perasaan yang melebihi definisi 'kaget', maka Naruko sedang merasakan hal itu sekarang.

"K-kau bercanda 'kan?" tanya Sakura panik.

Neji menggeleng, lalu menatap Naruko yang saat itu sedang terduduk lemas. Ia tahu Naruko akan sulit menerima kenyataan ini. Dengan pernyataan Neji barusan, maka secara tidak langsung Naruko-lah yang menyebabkan Naruto terluka parah. "Aku dan Hinata_-sama_ menyadarinya saat kami melihat kau dan Naruto sedang berlatih. Mungkin kau tak menyadarinya tapi _chakra_ dari tubuh Naruto mengalir ke tubuhmu sedikit demi sedikit. Karena kau berasal dari _bunshin_ Naruto, kupikir ini hal yang wajar jadi aku tak terlalu mempedulikannya kemarin. Namun sekarang aku baru tahu jika akibatnya akan seperti ini."

Hening tercipta setelah itu. Tak ada yang berusaha untuk memecah keheningan ini. Semua yang hadir di sana tahu bagaimana kacaunya perasaan Naruko sekarang. Makanya tak ada yang berani bicara. Mereka khawatir hanya akan memperburuk keadaan.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Apa aku masih menyerap _chakra _milik Naruto-kun?" tanya Naruko sambil mendongak memandang Neji. Ia berusaha menahan lehernya yang terasa tercekat saat ia melakukannya.

Neji sudah akan mengaktifkan _byakugan_-nya, sebelum Hinata menahan tangannya. Saat itu _byakugan_ Hinata sedang aktif dan pandangannya tak lepas dari tubuh Naruko dan Naruto yang masih terbaring di ruang operasi. "Tidak. Sekarang justru Naruto_-kun_ berbalik menyerap _chakra-_mu, Naruko_-chan_," jawab Hinata.

Naruko menatap Hinata tak mengerti. Kenapa sekarang malah berbalik?

Melihat Naruko yang penasaran, Hinata sebenarnya ingin mencoba menjelaskan kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi. Tapi apa mau dikata ia sendiri pun tak tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Dari penglihatan _byakugan_ Hinata, c_hakra_ dari tubuh Naruko terus saja mengalir keluar menuju ke ruang operasi lalu masuk ke tubuh Naruto. Hinata mencoba melirik Neji, mencari tahu apa kakak sepupunya itu punya penjelasan yang masuk akal atau tidak. Yang dilirik tak merespon apa-apa, Neji juga nampaknya tak mengerti.

"Sepertinya kalian saling berbagi _chakra_," potong Shikamaru.

Kali ini semua pandangan tertuju pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru saat itu sedang bersandar di dinding lorong rumah sakit, kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Sementara itu pandangan matanya menatap lurus ke arah Naruko. Untuk mempermudah penjelasannya, Shikamaru berpikir sejenak, berusaha mencari perumpamaan yang tepat untuk menjelaskan teorinya tentang _chakra_ Naruto dan Naruko. Setelah mendapatkan perumpamaan yang tepat, ia berujar, "Kalian seperti dua buah tabung berisi air yang saling terhubung dengan selang."

Naruko mengerutkan keningnya. Tapi ia tahu Shikamaru baru memulai penjelasannya.

"Jika air di tabung 1 memiliki volume yang lebih banyak dibanding tabung 2, maka air akan mengalir ke tabung 2. Namun sebaliknya, air justru akan berbalik mengalir ke tabung 1 jika ternyata tabung 2 memiliki volume yang lebih banyak. Aliran air hanya akan berhenti jika kedua tabung itu memiliki volume air yang sama."

Shikamaru memperhatikan reaksi Naruko, saat melihat gadis itu memperhatikan apa yang ia katakan dengan seksama, ia melanjutkan penjelasannya. "_Chakra_ kalian seperti air dalam kedua tabung itu. Selama ini Naruto mengalirkan _chakra_-nya kepadamu karena Naruto punya _chakra_ yang lebih banyak darimu. Melihat kondisi Naruto sekarang yang sedang terluka, keadaan menjadi berbalik. Jumlah _chakra_ yang kau miliki saat ini lebih banyak dibanding Naruto. Makanya sekarang justru Naruto yang menyerap _chakra_ dari tubuhmu. Proses ini akan terjadi terus menerus hingga jumlah _chakra_ kalian sama. Dengan kata lain, sampai kapan pun Naruto hanya akan memiliki 50% dari total kapasitas _chakra_-nya karena 50%-nya lagi ada pada tubuhmu. Wajar saja jika melawan banyak perampok saja dia kalah. Dengan _chakra_ sebanyak itu, kemampuannya tak ada bedanya dengan seorang _jounin_ biasa, atau malah kekuatannya hanya setingkat _chuunin_. Dia bukan lagi _shinobi_ terkuat di Konoha yang bisa melawan musuh sekuat Pain."

Mata Naruko melebar mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru, penjelasan pemuda ber-IQ 200 itu memang selalu logis. Inilah asalan kenapa hari demi hari Naruko merasa tubuhnya semakin kuat. Malah perubahan kekuatannya itu telalu drastis. Ia tak kesulitan mempelajari berbagai jurus milik Naruto, maupun jurus yang diajarkan Anko. Selama ini Naruto terus mensuplai _chakra_ ke tubuhnya. Keputusannya menjadi _kunoichi_ semakin memperburuk keadaan. Itu membuatnya semakin memerlukan _chakra_ yang besar, otomatis aliran _chakra_ Naruto ke tubuhnya semakin deras. Naruto akan semakin lemah, sementara dirinya akan semakin kuat. Hingga akhirnya _chakra_ mereka mencapai titik seimbang, dan mereka akan sama kuat. Naruko menduga titik keseimbangan _chakra_ mereka terjadi saat mereka berlatih _taijutsu_ sebelum Naruto berangkat misi. Waktu itu pertarungan mereka terasa seimbang, walaupun Naruko kalah secara teknik, tapi secara stamina Naruko bisa mengimbangi kekuatan Naruto.

"Sepertinya terciptanya dirimu belum sepenuhnya sempurna Naruko. Kau masih menyerap _chakra_ dari Naruto. Itu berarti kau masih… setengah _bunshin_. Proses metabolisme dalam tubuhmu tak bisa memproduksi _chakra_ sendiri." Tsunade bersandar di punggung kursi sambil memegang dagunya. "Jika seperti ini, sangat beresiko mengirimkan Naruto untuk menjalankan misi. Tapi kita juga tak bisa membiarkan Naruto diam di desa dan mengetahui perang yang sebentar lagi terjadi."

Naruko meremas celana pendeknya. Ia merasa kesal kepada dirinya sendiri. Kalau saja tubuhnya tak menyerap _chakra_ Naruto, tentu masalahnya tak akan serumit sekarang. Ino melihat kekesalan Naruko ini, ia beringsut mendekati Naruko lalu memegang pundaknya untuk menenangkan.

Tiba-tiba Shizune keluar dari ruang operasi bersama dua orang perawat yang sedang membawa Naruto. Shizune bilang Naruto sudah bisa dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan.

"Aku akan pikirkan jalan keluarnya Naruko, sekarang jenguklah Naruto. Aku tahu kau sangat mengkhawatirkannya." Setelah itu Tsunade beranjak pergi dan memberikan isyarat kepada Yamato, Guy dan Aoba untuk mengikutinya.

* * *

><p>"Maaf aku membuatmu terluka parah seperti ini."<p>

Naruko mengusap pipi Naruto yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Dirapikannya rambut pirang Naruto yang menutupi dahinya. Naruko mengusap air mata yang tiba-tiba saja mengalir dari kedua matanya. Diraihnya tangan Naruto, lalu digenggamnya dengan erat.

"Ini semua salahku. Andai saja aku tak bersikeras untuk tetap hidup. Andai aku menuruti perintahmu untuk melenyapkan diriku dulu, pasti kau tak akan terluka seperti ini."

Naruko kemudian mengingat perkataan Neji dan Shikamaru. Ini baru awal dari segalanya, mulai saat ini Naruto akan selalu dalam bahaya selama Naruko hadir di sisinya. Naruko tak sanggup jika terus-menerus melihat Naruto terluka. Melihat keadaan Naruto yang sekarang saja dada Naruko sudah terasa sakit, apalagi jika melihat Naruto terluka lebih parah dari ini atau resiko terparahnya adalah Naruto… mati.

Membayangkan hal itu air mata dari kedua mata _shapire_ Naruko mengalir dengan lebih deras.

Ini tak boleh terjadi. Naruto tak boleh mati. Apalagi jika kematian Naruto itu disebabkan oleh kehadirannya.

Naruko berpikir keras. Ia harus mencari jalan keluar dari masalah ini.

Dirinya manusia tapi masih setengah _bunshin_. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menolong Naruto?

_Bunshin_…

_Bunshin_…

_Bunshin! _

Tentu saja ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh dirinya yang merupakan setengah _bunshin! _

"Naruko_-chan_?"

Naruko tak menyadari saat Sakura dan Tsunade sudah berada di dekatnya. Mereka datang untuk memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

"Um, maaf Sakura_-chan_, aku barusan sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Naruko lalu berdiri dan agak menjauh dari tempat tidur Naruto untuk mempersilakan Sakura memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

Sakura memeriksa denyut nadi, tekanan darah, serta luka jahitan di perut Naruto. Gadis berambut _pink_ itu tersenyum dan bilang keadaan Naruto semakin stabil. Ia memang selalu kagum pada masa penyembuhan Naruto yang cepat.

Naruko tersenyum lega. Sepertinya sudah saatnya ia membicarakan idenya.

"Tsunade_-sama_, sebenarnya aku punya jalan keluar untuk masalah ini," ujar Naruko. Tsunade yang dari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan Naruto kini mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruko. Sakura pun mendadak menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Satu-satunya cara adalah aku harus menghilang dari sisi Naruto_-kun_."

Menghilang? Sakura yang sedang memeriksa Naruto menyadari apa maksud perkataan Naruko. Perasaan gadis itu langsung merasa tak enak. 'Tolong apapun asalkan jangan hal _itu_', batin Sakura.

Naruko menatap Tsunade dan Sakura bergantian, lalu berseru, "Aku akan **membunuh** diriku sendiri agar _chakra_ Naruto kembali ke tubuhnya."

Sakura kaget setengah mati, dugaannya tepat. Ia berjalan cepat mendekati Naruko lalu memegang kedua pundaknya. "Apa kau gila?! Kami tak mungkin membiarkanmu melakukannya!"

Naruko sudah memikirkan hal ini baik-baik. Ini persis ketika saat Naruto membuat dua _bunshin_ dan menyuruh mereka bertapa di _Myoubokuzan_. Saat kedua _bunshin_ itu dilenyapkan, maka _chakra_ akan mengalir ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Naruko akan melakukan cara yang sama. Dengan melenyapkan dirinya, _chakra_ di dalam tubuhnya akan kembali ke tubuh Naruto. Maka Naruto tak harus membagi _chakra_-nya lagi dengan Naruko, _chakra_ Naruto akan berada sepenuhnya di tubuhnya sendiri.

Naruko melepas pegangan tangan Sakura di kedua pundaknya lalu menatap Tsunade. "Ini satu-satunya jalan. Naruto_-kun_ memang tidak akan dilibatkan dalam perang, tapi dengan porsi chakra yang hanya 50%, ia akan selalu dalam bahaya setiap saat. Bukan hanya saat perang, tapi sampai kapan pun. Di mana pun ia berada maka ia akan selalu dalam bahaya. Jadi-"

"Bodoh!" Tsunade menatap Naruko tajam. "Idemu terlalu nekat! Meski kau setengah _bunshin_ dan _chakra-_mu akan kembali ke tubuh Naruto jika kau melenyapkan dirimu, tapi sekarang tubuhmu sudah sepenuhnya _solid_. Melenyapkan dirimu sekarang tak akan semudah dulu. Sekarang kau pasti akan merasakan rasa sakit."

"Ini kulakukan demi Naruto-_kun_. Aku menyayanginya. Aku akan melakukan apa saja asalkan dia bisa selamat." Naruko membalas tatapan Tsunade dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajamnya, kata-katanya juga begitu tegas. Naruko tak peduli jika Tsunade menganggapnya tak menghormatinya sebagai pemimpin tertinggi Konoha. Yang jelas Naruko ingin menyelamatkan Naruto meski ia harus megorbankan nyawanya.

"Tapi kau kekasihnya! Kau pikir Naruto akan diam saja mengetahui kau bunuh diri?" tanya Sakura dengan intonasi yang tak kalah keras dari dua orang perempuan lain di ruangan itu.

Naruko berpikir sejenak. Ia sudah tahu Sakura akan menanyakan hal itu. "Kalau begitu jangan beri tahu Naruto_-kun_ mengenai hal ini. Hapus ingatan Naruto tentangku dengan jurus milik Ino atau Inoichi_-san_. Buat Naruto_-kun_ melupakanku dan menganggapku tak pernah ada dalam kehidupannya."

"A-apa?!"

* * *

><p>Perdebatan panjang antara Sakura, Tsunade dan Naruko terus terjadi setelahnya. Ide Naruko terlalu kejam baik bagi Naruko sendiri, maupun bagi Naruto. Tsunade tak bisa mengorbankan nyawa Naruko begitu saja. Ok, Naruko memang setengah <em>bunshin<em>. Tapi setengahnya lagi adalah manusia. Dari sisi kemanusiaan atau pun sisi medis cara ini terlalu ekstrim.

Yang lebih tak manusiawi lagi adalah menghapus ingatan Naruto tentang Naruko.

Naruko pun sebenarnya berat melakukan ini. Ia tak bisa membayangkan Naruto melupakan kenangan-kenangan tentang dirinya, melupakan kebersamaan, serta suka duka yang telah mereka lewati. Tapi sekali lagi Naruko tekankan, ini adalah jalan keluar satu-satunya. Naruko tak boleh egois. Jika dirinya terus hidup, Naruto akan berada dalam bahaya dan kemungkinan terburuk adalah ia akan mati.

Jika Naruto tewas, bukankah dirinya – yang merupakan bunshin Naruto - juga akan tewas bersamanya?

Naruko pikir, lebih baik dirinya saja yang mati, dibanding mereka berdua yang mati.

Setelah perdebatan yang panjang, akhirnya Tsunade mau menurutinya. Ini permintaan Naruko. Lagipula Tsunade tak punya pilihan. Naruto harus mendapatkan kembali 100% _chakra_-nya. Jika Naruto dibiarkan hanya memiliki 50% dari _chakra_-nya kemudian ia mati, tentunya Naruko juga akan mati. Bukankah kehilangan 2 orang sekaligus itu lebih parah?

Sakura pun akhirnya mau menerima keputusan Naruko. Meski awalnya ia bersikeras tak mau melepas kepergian Naruko. Naruko sudah ia anggap sebagai sahabat. Kepada gadis itu pulalah biasanya Sakura akan mempercayakan Naruto.

Naruko meminta waktu selama semalam untuk (kembali) membereskan semua barang miliknya di apartemen. Tak boleh ada satu pun barang yang tertinggal agar Naruto tak curiga. Untunglah Sakura, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten mau membantunya membereskan barang-barang tersebut.

Naruko tak bisa menahan air matanya yang lagi-lagi mengalir dari kedua mata _shapire_-nya. Banyak barang-barang yang begitu berharga baginya. Baju yang dibelikan Naruto saat pertama mereka tinggal bersama, terutama jaket _orange-_hitam yang sama dengan milik Naruto, buku _Cooking for Dummies_ yang mengajari Naruko cara memasak, syal dan vas bunga yang ia beli dengan gaji pertamanya sebagai _waitress_ di _Yakiniku Q_, protektor berlambang Konoha, baju ninja yang dibelikan Anko, serta _kunai_ berlambang Suna yang menjadi saksi bisu diangkatnya ia menjadi seorang _chuunin_.

Naruko mengusap air mata di pipinya dengan punggung tangannya. Sudah saatnya pergi. Ia menoleh ke apartemennya, memandangnya untuk terakhir kali. 'Apartemen yang penuh dengan kenangan,' pikirnya.

Barang-barang milik Naruko diserahkan kepada Tsunade untuk dimusnahkan. Naruko juga menitipkan kunci apartemen Anko kepada Tsunade.

Naruko kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa bersama Naruto. Ia duduk di samping tempat tidur Naruto dengan mata yang sembab, sudah banyak air mata yang mengalir dari sana seharian ini. Rasa sedih di hatinya masih belum hilang, namun air matanya seolah sudah kering untuk kembali menangis. Yang kini bisa dilakukannya untuk mengurangi rasa sedihnya adalah dengan meraih tangan Naruto dan memeluknya hingga ia terlelap di samping Naruto.

* * *

><p>Naruko terbangun dan menyadari hari sudah pagi. Kemarin Naruko bilang kepada Tsunade jika ia akan 'mengeksekusi' dirinya sendiri pagi ini.<p>

Itu berarti sudah saatnya ia pergi dari sisi Naruto untuk selamanya. Jadi ini saat-saat terakhirnya bersama Naruto. Ia kembali menggenggam tangan Naruto dan bergumam pelan, "Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku harus tercipta jika akhirnya aku haris pergi dari sisimu. Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa tujuanku diciptakan."

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Naruko berubah, ia menyimpan tangan Naruto di pipinya lalu memperlihatkan senyumannya.

"Tapi aku tetap bersyukur, Naruto_-kun_. Aku tahu pertemuan kita sangat singkat. Tapi aku menikmati setiap detiknya. Aku menikmati setiap sentuhanmu di pipiku. Aku menikmati setiap senyuman yang kau berikan padaku. Yang aku sesalkan adalah aku tak menyampaikan perasaanku kepadamu secepatnya. Kalau aku melakukan itu, mungkin kita bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak untuk bersama."

Terdengar suara ketukan pelan di pintu, lalu seseorang membukanya, ternyata itu Tsunade. "Naruko."

"Ya, aku sudah siap."

Naruko segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan Naruto, ia mengecup pipi Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya. "Teruslah hidup dan kejar cita-citamu menjadi Hokage. Aku sangat menyayangimu, Naruto-_kun_."

* * *

><p>Naruko akan membunuh dirinya sendiri di sebuah ruangan tertutup. Sementara para saksi akan menunggu di luar ruangan. Mereka baru akan masuk ke dalam ruangan jika Naruko sudah dinyatakan mati. Tak banyak yang menjadi saksi. Hanya Hokage, beberapa <em>jounin<em>, dan tetua desa.

"Ada pesan terakhir?" tanya Tsunade sebelum Naruko memasuki ruangan yang telah disiapkan.

Naruko menatap semua saksi yang hadir di sana, meyakinkan mereka kalau ia melakukan hal ini dengan tanpa beban. "Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan, setelah ingatan Naruto_-kun_ dihapus, jangan lupa untuk menyuruh semua penduduk Konoha untuk tak pernah lagi membahas 'Uzumaki Naruko'. Biarkan nama itu dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengannya mati bersamaku sekarang."

"Aku mengerti," kata Tsunade.

Setelah itu Naruko masuk ke ruangan tertutup dengan membawa sebuah pedang pendek _(kaiken)_. Seorang_ jounin _menuntunNaruko masuk, lalu menutup pintu ruangan.

Naruko menghela napas pelan, berusaha menghilangkan keraguan yang sempat datang ke dalam pikirannya. Detik demi detik berlalu dan rasa ragu itu semakin menguat. Sepertinya ketakutan akan kematian memang selalu ada dalam diri manusia, pikirnya.

Naruko tak mau membuang waktu lagi, ia takut jika terus membuang waktu ia malah akan berubah pikiran. Ia memegang _kaiken_ dengan kedua tangannya. Pedang berukuran 10 _inchi_ itu terasa pas dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Selamat tinggal Naruto_-kun_."

Naruko mengangkat _kaiken, _mengambil ancang-ancang. Dalam satu ayunan cepat ia menusukkan _kaiken_ ke jantungnya.

.

.

Bola mata Tsunade melebar, ia berjalan cepat menuju ruang tempat Naruko berada. Naruko sudah terlihat tergeletak di lantai ruangan. Tsunade mengangkat tubuh Naruko yang sudah bersimbah darah itu lalu menidurkannya di pangkuannya. Tsunade segera memeriksa nadi Naruko. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mengigit bibir bawahnya dan memeluk tubuh Naruko yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Inoichi yang melihat reaksi sang Hokage sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi. Maka ia bergegas menuju rumah sakit untuk menjalankan tugasnya, menghapus ingatan Naruto tentang gadis yang beberapa saat lalu telah meregang nyawanya.

* * *

><p>Hingga Naruko dimakamkan, Naruto belum sadarkan diri. Tapi Tsunade bisa melihat tingkat pemulihan tubuh Naruto yang semakin signifikan. Neji juga sudah memastikan jika sekarang <em>chakra<em> Naruto sudah kembali sepenuhnya.

Menyadari perang melawan Madara sudah semakin dekat, Tsunade tak bisa diam saja. Ia lalu mengumpulkan seluruh penduduk di halaman gedung Hokage untuk mengumumkan perang selagi Naruto belum sadarkan diri. Ia juga akan menyampaikan pesan terakhir Naruko.

"Aku ingin kalian mulai menyiapkan perang setelah Naruto sembuh dan aku memberinya misi ke luar desa. Naruto tak boleh tahu perang ini. Ini perang untuk melindungi Naruto," kata Tsunade mengakhiri pengumuman tentang perang. Lalu Tsunade menyiapkan pengumuman tentang Naruko dengan memberikan 'sedikit' penyesuaian agar penduduk tak menyalah artikan pengorbanan yang dilakukan Naruko.

"Selain perang, ada hal lain yang ingin kuumumkan. Uzumaki Naruko telah meninggal pagi ini. Ia meninggal dalam misi pengintaian," kata Tsunade. Para penduduk terlihat kaget mendengarnya, namun para _shinobi_ yang tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya berusaha untuk menutup rahasia ini rapat-rapat.

"Dengan melihat kedekatan antara Naruko dan Naruto tentu kalian sudah bisa menebak apa hubungan keduanya. Sekarang Naruto masih belum sadarkan diri. Sebelum meninggal, Naruko memintaku untuk menghapus ingatan Naruto tentangnya sehingga Naruto tak akan pernah ingat jika Naruko sempat hadir di kehidupannya. Naruko terpaksa melakukannya, ia tak mau membuat Naruto sedih. Naruto sudah terlalu lama menderita. Jadi aku mohon kerja sama kalian, jangan pernah membahas Naruko Uzumaki serta hal-hal yang berhubungan dengannya. Ini permintaan terakhir Naruko, sekaligus perintah langsung Hokage. Aku tak segan-segan untuk menghukum siapa saja yang melanggar. Naruto adalah pahlawan Konoha, sudah sepatutnya kita menjaga perasaannya, berikan respek kalian dengan menjaga rahasia ini."

* * *

><p>Dua hari kemudian…<p>

"Haaaahhhh, aku sangat merindukan apartemenku ini. Ruang perawatan di rumah sakit tidak menyenangkan dan yang terpenting di sana tak ada _ramen_!"

JDAK!

Naruto memegang kepalanya menahan rasa sakit dari jitakkan yang sudah sangat familiar.

"Bodoh! Kau baru 10 menit pulang dari rumah sakit kenapa malah makan _ramen_?!" bentak Sakura sambil merebut _ramen instan_ dari tangan Naruto dan memasukkannya kembali ke lemari penyimpanan makanan.

"Ayolah Sakura-_chaaan_, aku sudah 4 hari tak makan _ramen_. Lagi pula aku sudah sembuh dari kemarin. Kalian saja yang mengurungku di rumah sakit," rajuk Naruto.

"Itu untuk kebaikanmu sendiri. Kau ini memang tak bisa diatur. Sebaiknya kau makan makanan yang bergizi, besok kau akan berangkat misi lagi dengan Kapten Yamato."

Naruto lalu teringat misi (yang katanya tingkat S) bersama Kapten Yamato 4 hari lalu. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya dari misi tersebut adalah saat ia melawan para perampok. Perampoknya lumayan banyak dan berhasil mengepungnya. Naruto berusaha melawan namun entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa cepat lelah. Beberapa kali pukulan mengenai wajahnya dengan telak, hingga akhirnya sebuah tombak menusuk perutnya. Ia masih ingat guru Guy yang berteriak panik dan segera menyelamatkannya. Ia juga masih ingat saat Kapten Yamato berusaha menopang tubuhnya, berulang kali Kapten Yamato memanggilnya, menyuruhnya untuk bertahan. Namun rasa pusing dan kepala yang terasa berat memaksa Naruto untuk memejamkan matanya.

Naruto mendengus kesal. Tidak elit sekali dikalahkan perampok dalam perjalanan. Padahal sampai ke lokasi misi tingkat S-nya saja belum.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Kali ini aku pasti berhasil menyelesaikan misi itu," kata Naruto bersemangat.

Sakura tersenyum melihat sahabatnya itu sudah kembali bersemangat.

"Permisi."

Naruto dan Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu. Mereka melihat bibi tetangga Naruto di depan pintu. Naruto lalu menyambutnya.

"Aku dengar kau baru pulang dari rumah sakit, jadi aku ingin memberikan ini." Bibi itu membawakan sekotak kue, lalu memberikannya kepada Naruto.

"Terima kasih banyak Bi, kelihatannya enak," kata Naruto sambil nyengir lebar.

"Jangan lupa untuk memberi Kak Naruko sebagian juga ya, Kak," kata anak dari bibi itu.

"Masao!" Bibi itu langsung memandang anaknya, begitu juga Sakura. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi bibi itu langsung memangku anaknya dan mohon diri untuk pulang. Sebenarnya ia ingin menjenguk Naruto lebih lama, hanya saja ia takut anaknya membicarakan Naruko lebih jauh. Sekarang ia jadi merasa bersalah kepada Naruto, juga kepada Sakura. Ia takut Naruto kembali mengingat Naruko.

Tatapan Sakura masih tertuju kepada Masao hingga bocah itu dipaksa masuk ke rumahnya oleh sang ibu. Sakura merasa kesal tapi tak bisa berbuat banyak. Mau marah pun tak ada gunanya. Anak kecil tak akan mengerti apa yang sedang dialami Naruto. Sakura menoleh perlahan ke arah Naruto, ingin melihat reaksi Naruto.

Kening Naruto berkerut, terlihat bingung.

'Tolong jangan biarkan dia mengingatnya,' batin Sakura sambil meremas roknya, bahkan kini ia memejamkan matanya tak berani melihat Naruto lagi.

"Haha. Lucu sekali."

Sakura langsung membuka matanya dan melihat Naruto mengambil sepotong kue dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Naruko? Siapa Naruko? Namaku Naruto, bukan Naruko. Ada-ada saja bocah itu."

Sakura terpaku memandang Naruto.

"Sakura-chan? Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran. Tak biasanya Sakura memandangnya tanpa berkedip seperti itu.

"Ah, kurasa dia salah menyebut namamu. Mungkin maksudnya Kak Naruto, bukan Naruko. Hehe." Sakura tak ingin terus-menerus membahas topik ini jadi ia memutuskan untuk pulang. "Aku pulang dulu."

Sakura bisa mendengar Naruto yang memanggil-manggil namanya, membujuknya untuk tak cepat pulang. Tapi Sakura tak menghiraukannya dan terus saja berjalan pulang. Ia tak mau Naruto melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Ia merasa lega karena Naruto tak mengingat Naruko, tapi ia juga merasakan kesedihan di saat yang bersamaan. Kenapa kisah cinta kedua sahabatnya itu berakhir se-tragis ini? Kemudian Sakura teringat pada kata-kata Naruko.

'_Buat Naruto-kun melupakanku dan menganggapku tak pernah ada dalam kehidupannya.'_

Sakura menghapus air mata yang sudah mulai mengalir di pipinya. Ia harus mengakui kalau ternyata kemampuan clan Yamanaka sudah tak perlu diragukan lagi. Sekarang sosok Uzumaki Naruko sudah benar-benar hilang dari ingatan Naruto.

_**To Be Continue…**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:

Ga nyangka ternyata bisa _update_ cepet. Kebetulan lagi ga ada kerjaan. Sepertinya bisa nih saya selesein fic ini tepat di _anniversary_-nya, tanggal 1-1-2013. Kan jadi bagus tuh, haha semoga aja bisa.

Oh ya saya juga mau ngucapin _farewell_ buat Hyuuga Neji, ga nyangka dia bakal jadi orang pertama yang mati di _Rokie_ 11. Padahal saya udah mulai suka karakter Neji di Shippuden (dan Naruto SD), _damn!_

Ah sudahlah, pokoknya sampe ketemu di **LAST CHAPTER** minggu depan. Jangan lupa _review_ ok, terutama silent reader yang selama ini belum ngasih review :D

_**Arigatou**_

**-rifuki-**


	14. Seseorang Yang Paling Mengerti Dirimu

"Hanabi?"

"Hanabi? Hyuuga Hanabi? Yang benar saja kau ini. Dia terlalu kecil untukku."

"Apanya yang terlalu kecil? Hey Naruto, sekarang umurmu 27 tahun dan dia 21 tahun. Itu rentang yang cukup untuk sepasang suami-istri."

"Tidak, tidak. Dulu aku sempat menolak Hinata, masa sekarang aku menikahi adiknya."

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau Kurotsuchi?"

"Kurasa _kunoichi Iwagakure_ itu tak cocok denganku. Yang ada kami akan bertengkar setiap hari jika kami menikah."

"Hmm… yang muda kau tolak, yang seumuran kau tolak juga. Jangan-jangan kau menyukai yang lebih tua ya? Kalau begitu… Terumi Mei? Dia masih tetap cantik di usianya yang menjelang 40. Lagi pula tadi kulihat dia tertarik padamu."

Naruto tersenyum lalu menyeruput habis _sake_ di gelasnya. Ia merasa obrolan sahabatnya itu sudah terlalu ngelantur.

"Menurutku dia bukan tertarik. Senyumannya itu hanya sebuah bentuk kekaguman. Lagi pula kenapa kau selalu iseng membahas masalah ini?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya tak mengerti padamu. Hinata yang jelas-jelas menyukaimu sejak lama malah kau tolak. Sakura yang kau sukai sejak di akademi juga kau tolak. Ino yang sempat dekat denganmu pasca perang dunia malah kau abaikan. Sekarang mereka semua sudah menikah dan punya anak. Bahkan dari angkatan Rokie 11 hanya kau yang belum menikah."

Kiba memperhatikan reaksi Naruto atas ucapannya, tapi si pirang tetap saja tenang.

"Kau sudah jadi _Hokage_, kau juga merupakan pahlawan di perang dunia. Semua orang menghormatimu sekarang. Jadi sebenarnya kau bisa mendapatkan perempuan mana pun yang kau mau. Tinggal tunjuk, semua beres."

Naruto mengerti kepedulian Kiba ini. Ia adalah sahabat terbaik Naruto setelah mereka saling mengenal hampir 20 tahun lamanya. "Kau tak akan mengerti, Kiba. Sangat sulit menemukan orang yang mengerti diriku," gumam Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Kiba lalu beranjak pergi. "Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih atas pestanya."

"Yeah, Hokage-_sama_."

.

.

_**Chapter **__**1**__**4 – Final Chapter**_

**Seseorang Yang Paling Mengerti Dirimu**

_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ adalah jurus yang serupa dengan _Bunshin no Jutsu_, jurus ini menciptakan _clone/bunshin_ dari penggunanya. Namun, _bunshin_ yang tercipta adalah bayangan atau salinan yang sebenarnya, bukan hanya ilusi semata. _Chakra_ pengguna diberikan secara merata ke setiap _bunshin_ yang tercipta, memberikan setiap _bunshin_ kekuatan yang sama dengan si pengguna. _Bunshin_ mampu melakukan teknik sendiri. _Bunshin_ biasanya akan hilang setelah satu atau dua pukulan yang keras, namun juga bisa sangat kuat jika _chakra_ yang dimilikinya besar. _Bunshin_ dari bayangan ini tidak dapat dibedakan dari si pengguna yang sebenarnya karena _bunshin_ memiliki jumlah _chakra_ yang persis sama dengan si pengguna.

Sebuah karakteristik yang unik dari _Kage Bunshin_ adalah bahwa setiap pengalaman _bunshin_ selama keberadaan mereka akan ditransfer ke pengguna setelah mereka melenyapkan diri. Hal ini membuat -

"Hey!"

Hal ini membuat teknik ini ideal untuk memata-matai, karena pengguna dapat mengirim _bunshin_ untuk memata-matai target, kemudian melenyapkan _bunshin_ untuk mendapatkan informasi.

"HEY!"

"APA?!"

"Aku bosaaaan. Apa kau sadar? Kau sudah dua hari ini mempelajari banyak teori tentang _Bunshin no Jutsu_ dan berbagai jurus perkembangannya. Sampai nekat mencuri gulungan dari gedung _Hokage_ segala. Yang membuatku penasaran, apa yang membuatmu seserius ini?" tanya seorang wanita muda berambut cokelat panjang yang sedang duduk di tempat tidur. Bajunya yang berwarna merah menyala terlihat sangat ketat untuk pinggul dan dadanya yang besar.

Di hadapannya, tampaklah seorang laki-laki yang tengah berkutat dengan berbagai gulungan jurus. Dilihat dari tampangnya, laki-laki yang sedang duduk di lantai itu berumur sama dengan wanita muda tadi, sekitar 24 tahunan. Laki-laki itu menghela nafas pelan lalu berujar, "Aku ingin mencari tahu kebenaran tentang **Uzumaki Naruko**."

"Hee? Bukankah pembahasan tentang Kak Naruko sudah dilarang sejak sepuluh tahun lalu? _Hokage_ akan menghukummu jika kau ketahuan membahasnya."

"Itu peraturan dari _Hokage_ lama. Sekarang tak ada lagi yang bisa melarang kita untuk membahas Uzumaki Naruko."

"Ya ya ya , terserah. Yang penting **lenyapkan** aku dulu. Aku bosan di sini."

Sosok laki-laki itu tersenyum lalu berujar, "Baiklah _bunshin-chan_, tapi aku ingin bertanya satu hal dulu."

Wanita muda yang ternyata adalah _bunshin_ dari laki-laki itu terkekeh geli mendengar nama panggilan barunya. "Bertanya apa?"

"Berdasarkan gulungan ini, informasi atau memori yang didapatkan _bunshin_ akan kembali ke pengguna saat _bunshin_ tersebut dilenyapkan. Lalu bagaimana dengan 'nyawa' _bunshin_ itu? Jika sekarang aku melenyapkanmu, apa itu berarti kau mati atau kembali ke tubuhku?"

"Aku tidak mati. Nyawaku akan ikut kembali ke tubuhmu, bersama-sama dengan memori yang kudapat."

"Serius?!" Laki-laki itu langsung melompat dari tempat duduknya saking kagetnya. Ia kemudian duduk di tempat tidur, di hadapan _bunshin_-nya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Kak Naruko? Ia melenyapkan tubuhnya saat tubuhnya sudah _solid._ Menurutmu, apa dia kembali ke tubuh Kak Naruto atau… mati?" tanya laki-laki itu antusias.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kalau setengah tubuhnya manusia dan setengahnya lagi masih _bunshin_. Berarti kemungkinannya 50:50. Ia bisa saja berada di tubuh Kak Naruto, atau mati..."

Laki-laki itu agak kecewa mendengar penjelasan _bunshin_-nya, tapi setidaknya ia masih punya harapan. "Kalau begitu kita harus cari tahu dengan meminta Kak Naruto untuk mempraktekkan _Sexy no Jutsu_ untuk mencari tahu apa Kak Naruko ada dalam tubuhnya."

Sang _bunshin_ menggeleng pelan, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Kalau pun dia ada, belum tentu dia keluar."

"Kenapa?"

Sang _bunshin_ menghela nafasnya. Nampaknya banyak hal yang belum diketahui oleh majikannya. Ia lalu menatap sepasang mata majikannya dengan serius. "Sepertinya aku harus menjelaskan dari awal. Dengarkan baik-baik."

Laki-laki itu mengangguk cepat.

"Asal kau tahu, _bunshin_ dalam tubuh seseorang itu bukan hanya satu, tapi ratusan bahkan ribuan. Semakin banyak _chakra_ yang dimiliki, semakin banyak pula _bunshin_ yang dimiliki. Sebagai bocoran, sekarang kau memiliki 1.000 _bunshin_ dalam dirimu. _Bunshin-bunshin_ itu akan muncul sebagai laki-laki jika kau menggunakan _Kage Bunshin no Justsu_. Namun jika kau mengkombinasikannya dengan _Sexy no Jutsu, _hormon estrogen dalam tubuhmulah yang akan bereaksi, sisi feminim dari dirimulah yang terpanggil, hingga akhirnya muncul _bunshin_ perempuan sepertiku. Setiap orang punya sisi feminim dan maskulin terlepas dari ia laki-laki atau perempuan. Tubuhmu juga sama, kau laki-laki tapi tetap memiliki sisi feminim. Sisi feminim itulah yang membentuk diriku. Kami seperti alter ego yang selalu hidup di dalam dirimu, tumbuh bersamamu, dan tahu apa yang kau lakukan. Kami tahu saat kau makan, minum, berciuman, termasuk apa yang kau lakukan sendirian di kamar mandi dengan-"

"Cukup! Cukup! Penjelasan bagian itu bisa kau lewat!" potong lelaki itu.

"Kami para _bunshin_ punya semacam 'antrian' yang menentukan siapa yang akan muncul ke luar saat dipanggil. Jika kau memanggil 2 _bunshin_, maka antrian nomor 1 dan 2 akan keluar. Jika kau memanggil 10 lagi, berarti antrian selanjutnya yaitu 3-12 akan keluar. Memang _sih_ kami tak selamanya terikat antrian itu. Aku bisa keluar semauku padahal aku berada di antrian terakhir setelah kau lenyapkan. _Bunshin_ yang lain pun tak keberatan jika aku yang keluar lagi, toh mereka jadi tak perlu capek untuk keluar dari tubuhmu. Sedangkan pada tubuh Kak Naruto tak akan seperti itu."

Laki-laki itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Seandainya Kak Naruko masih hidup di dalam sana, ia pasti sedang berada di antrian terakhir dan kurasa ia akan selalu berada di sana sampai kapan pun. Kak Naruko melakukannya karena ia tak akan mau keluar. Apa kau lupa? Ia tak mau Kak Naruto mengingat dirinya lagi, ia ingin menghilang dari kehidupan Kak Naruto untuk selamanya."

Laki-laki itu mengepalkan tangannya. Penjelasan _bunshin_-nya benar juga. Seandainya sekarang Naruko masih hidup, ia tak akan mau keluar. Kalau ia keluar, ia takut Naruto mengingatnya, menyuruhnya tetap tinggal, dan kembali menyerap _chakra_ Naruto.

Laki-laki itu berpikir keras. Biar bagaimana pun penyelidikannya sudah mendapatkan titik terang, ia tak boleh terhenti di sini. "Kalau begitu kita paksa Kak Naruto memunculkan Kak Naruko dengan _Harem no Jutsu_."

Wajah _bunshin_-nya langsung panik. "Oh tidak, tidak! Untuk menggunakan _Harem no Jutsu_ itu artinya kau harus mengkombinasikan _Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ dan _Sexy no Jutsu_. Sedangkan kau tahu sendiri _Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ adalah jurus terlarang, sangat beresiko untuk tubuhmu. Baca baik-baik lanjutan dari gulungan yang tadi kau baca."

Laki-laki itu mengambil gulungan bertuliskan _Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu _yang tergeletak di lantai lalu membacanya.

_**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_

_Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_pada dasarnya adalah versi besar dari _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_. Jurus ini bukan menciptakan beberapa _bunshin_, melainkan ratusan atau bahkan ribuan _bunshin_. Jurus ini adalah salah satu jurus terlarang karena dapat berpotensi membahayakan orang yang melakukannya, itu terjadi karena semua _bunshin_ diberikan jumlah _chakra_ yang sama langsung dari tubuh si pengguna.

Jurus ini juga berguna untuk tujuan pelatihan, karena jumlah total pengalaman berlatih pengguna adalah jumlah pengalaman per _bunshin_ dikalikan dengan jumlah _bunshin_ yang digunakan untuk berlatih. Misalnya, jika pengguna menciptakan satu _bunshin_ dan berlatih bersama-sama dengan _bunshin_ selama satu jam, kemudian melenyapkannya, pengguna akan mendapatkan keuntungan dua jam pelatihan dalam waktu satu jam saja.

Dengan menggunakan beberapa ratus _bunshin_, pelatihan yang bisa memakan waktu beberapa minggu atau bulan dapat diselesaikan dalam beberapa jam saja. Teknik ini sangat menguntungkan tapi di balik itu dapat berbahaya bagi pengguna. Karena saat ratusan _bunshin_ dilenyapkan, bukan hanya semua pengalaman yang dikumpulkan oleh pengguna, tapi juga semua tekanan mental dan kelelahan dari masing-masing _bunshin_.

"Kau mengerti sekarang? Menantang Kak Naruto menggunakan _Harem no Jutsu_ adalah tindakan bodoh. Jangan samakan kau dengan Kak Naruto. Dia punya _chakra Kyuubi_ yang mendukungnya sedangkan kau tidak. Aku tak mau kau mati, kalau kau mati aku juga akan mati!" jelas sang _bunshin, _berharap majikannya mengurungkan niatnya untuk memakai jurus terlarang itu.

Di luar dugaan, majikannya malah tersenyum. "Mudah saja. Kalau begitu kita tantang dia menggunakan _Harem no Jutsu _tanpa menggunakan _chakra Kyuubi_."

Sang_ bunshin_ nampaknya tak bisa membantah lagi.

"Selama ini yang membuat rentang kekuatan kami semakin jauh adalah _chakra_ merah itu. Tanpa _chakra Kyuubi_, aku yakin kekuatan Kak Naruto sama denganku atau malah aku bisa lebih kuat darinya. Dia tak akan bisa menciptakan lebih dari 1000 _bunshin_. Jadi aku yakin jurus itu akan memaksa semua _bunshin_ yang dimiliki Kak Naruko untuk keluar, termasuk Kak Naruko. Bagaimana menurutmu _bunshin_-_chan_?"

Sang _bunshin_ menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Ia sudah capek berdebat dengan majikannya yang keras kepala. "Baiklah, aku akui idemu memang cemerlang. Tapi jangan terlalu menggantungkan harapanmu terlalu tinggi. Pertama, kemungkinan kehadiran Kak Naruko dalam tubuh Kak Naruto hanya 50%. Bisa jadi sebenarnya dia sudah benar-benar mati sepuluh tahun lalu. Kedua, kalau pun dia ada, belum tentu ia mau keluar. Ketiga, setelah Kak Naruko keluar, Kak Naruto tak akan mengenalinya karena ingatannya telah dihapus. Kau tak akan bisa membantunya dalam hal itu."

"Ya. Tapi setidaknya aku ingin tahu apa Kak Naruko masih hidup atau tidak."

"Hn. Lalu kapan kau akan melenyapkanku? Aku sudah kau ciptakan sejak kemarin, apa kau mau tubuhku menjadi _solid_? Kau pasti akan kerepotan jika nanti aku menyerap setengah _chakra_-mu. Kecuali jika kau senang aku menyerap _chakra_-mu," goda _bunshin_ itu.

"Memangnya tubuhmu bisa berubah _solid_ jika dibiarkan berapa lama?"

"Sebenarnya aku tak tahu pasti. Aku berdiskusi dengan _bunshin-bunshin_ lain dalam tubuhmu. Dari kasus Kak Naruko sepuluh tahun lalu, kami berasumsi seorang _bunshin_ akan membentuk sistem pernafasan, pencernaan hingga reproduksi sendiri jika dibiarkan hidup lama. Itu terjadi karena _bunshin_ tersebut tidak lagi hidup dengan _chakra_ saja, mereka akan menghirup oksigen sendiri, juga memakan makanan sendiri. Kami belum tahu pasti berapa lama tepatnya waktu yang dibutuhkan _bunshin_ untuk berubah menjadi tubuh yang _solid_, tapi sebisa mungkin kita tak boleh membiarkan tubuhku maupun tubuh _bunshin-_mu yang lain terbentuk lebih dari 24 jam."

Laki-laki itu mengangguk mendengar penjelasan _bunshin_-nya sendiri. _Bunshin_-nya sudah memberitahunya banyak hal. Jika tahu _bunshin_-nya tahu sebanyak ini, ia akan memanggil _bunshin_-nya sejak lama.

"Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu kembali jika saatnya telah tiba."

"_Okie dokie!_"

Laki-laki itu menyilangkan jarinya sambil bergumam, "Kai!", membuat _bunshin_-nya langsung lenyap dalam kepulan asap.

* * *

><p>Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu setelah Naruto dinobatkan sebagai pahlawan karena telah berhasil mengalahkan Uchiha Madara dan juga Obito, hingga akhirnya menggagalkan rencana mata bulan mereka. Banyak <em>shinobi<em> yang mati dalam perang. Neji, Inoichi, Shikaku, Tsunade dan masih banyak lagi _shinobi_ baik dari Konoha maupun dari desa lain yang ikut jadi korban. Rasa kehilangan atas teman dan orang yang begitu penting bagi Naruto tak lantas menjadikan Naruto sedih terus-menerus. Justru rasa sakit kehilangan mereka telah menjadikan Naruto semakin berpikir dewasa.

Setelah usai perang para tetua desa menawarinya jabatan _Hokage_. Sebenarnya Naruto senang mimpinya selama ini sudah di depan mata. Tapi di sisi lain ia juga sadar dirinya belum cukup dewasa dalam memangku jabatan tertinggi itu. Jabatan _Hokage_ bukan jabatan yang bisa disepelekan, melainkan jabatan yang butuh tanggung jawab besar. Dirinya bukan Sabaku no Gaara yang bisa berpikir dewasa, bijaksana, dan cerdas di usia yang bahkan di bawah Naruto. Naruto tetaplah Naruto. Pemuda yang masih dipenuhi sifat kekanak-kanakan kala itu. Akhirnya dengan tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat kepada para tetua desa, Naruto menolak jabatan _Hokage_ Ke-6 yang akan diserahkan padanya.

Waktu terus berjalan setelah itu. Tahun berganti tahun. Naruto mulai jarang terlihat dengan candaan-candaan yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Sedikit demi sedikit Naruto mulai memperlihatkan kedewasaan, mulai muncul sisi serius dalam dirinya. Naruto kini mulai mengurangi makan _ramen_. Ia kini lebih banyak mengkonsumsi sayuran ketimbang _ramen_. Bukannya ia jadi tak suka _ramen_, _ramen_ tetap makanan favoritnya. Hanya saja ia mulai mengkonsumsinya secara normal. Makan _ramen_ 2-3 hari sekali sudah cukup baginya.

Hingga akhirnya sekarang ia sudah yakin bisa memimpin Konoha dan menyandang gelar _Hokage_. Dua hari lalu Kakashi secara resmi melepas jabatannya sebagai _Hokage_ Ke-6 dan menyerahkan kursi _Hokage_ kepada Naruto. Berbekal pengalaman 9 tahun menjadi Komandan ANBU, kini Naruto sudah mengetahui seluk beluk pemerintahan di Konoha. Ia juga merasa sudah yakin mampu untuk memimpin _Konoha_ dengan bijaksana.

Naruto senang impiannya sudah tercapai, apalagi kemarin Rokie 11 lainnya berinisiatif untuk mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan dilantiknya ia menjadi Hokage. Naruto tertawa, bercanda dan menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya hingga larut malam. Ia bersyukur teman-temannya mau menemaninya meski sebenarnya mereka semua sudah berkeluarga. Naruto juga berusaha menikmatinya karena setelah jadi _Hokage_ ia tak yakin akan bisa berpesta dengan leluasa. Banyak tugas yang akan menunggunya.

Pesta kemarin diakhiri dengan Kiba yang mentraktirnya _sake, _belakangan juga diketahui kalau ternyata yang berinisiatif mengadakan pesta adalah Kiba.

"Aku pesan 2, dibungkus." Naruto mampir ke sebuah kedai _yosenabe _sebelum pulang ke apartemennya. Ia pikir hangatnya kuah _yosenabe_ cukup untuk menghangatkan badannya di musim dingin ini.

Naruto baru pulang dari gedung _Hokage_ untuk mengurus beberapa dokumen yang harus ia tanda tangani sebagai _Hokage_ baru. Salah satu diantaranya adalah menanda tangani bukti penerimaan rumah dinas. Sebagai seorang _Hokage_, Naruto diberi fasilitas sebuah rumah megah di sisi utara _Konoha_. Naruto sempat menolak, tapi para tetua bilang ia wajib menerimanya. Masa iya Naruto seorang _Hokage_ Ke-7 tinggal di apartemen sederhana yang sempit dan kini mulai rapuh dimakan usia?

Penjual _yosenabe_ agak aneh mendengar Naruto memesan 2 bungkus, ia tahu Naruto tinggal sendiri di apartemennya. Namun si penjual berpikir mungkin Naruto akan memberikannya kepada orang lain, atau memakan keduanya. 

Ini bukan pertama kali Naruto memesan 2 porsi makanan sebelum pulang. Kejadian seperti ini pernah terjadi di musim dingin setahun yang lalu saat ia memesan 2 porsi _miso ramen_. Ini terjadi hampir di setiap musim dingin. Secara tak sadar Naruto selalu menganggap ada seseorang yang sedang menunggunya di apartemen untuk dibelikan makan malam, padahal kenyataannya tak ada seorang pun di sana. Hingga saat ini Naruto masih tinggal sendiri di apartemennya.

Naruto tersadar dari pemikirannya, saat penjual menyiapkan bungkus _yosenabe-_nya yang kedua. Naruto baru sadar ia kembali mengulang kesalahan tahun lalu dengan memesan 2 bungkus makanan. Ia bukan lagi seorang remaja yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan jadi ia sudah jarang memakan makanan lebih dari 1 porsi. Tapi ia tak enak kepada si penjual jadi ia membiarkannya.

Naruto lalu melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya ke apartemen.

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah _kunai_ menghentikan langkahnya. _Kunai_ tersebut hanya meleset beberapa cm dari kakinya.

Sejak awal Naruto memang tak berniat menghindar. Ia sudah tahu _kunai_ itu tak akan mengenai kakinya. Malah Naruto sebenarnya sudah menyadari kehadiran sesosok _shinobi_ yang dari tadi mengikutinya. Yang membuatnya kesal adalah tingkah _shinobi_ tersebut yang sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Tunjukkan dirimu," kata Naruto dingin. Lalu sosok itu keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berdiri di hadapan Naruto. "Kau rupanya. Apa maumu?"

"Ayo kita bertanding seperti biasa!" tantang sosok di hadapan Naruto.

Senyum terbentuk di bibir Naruto. "Aku sudah jadi _Hokage_, aku tak bisa seenaknya menggunakan 'jurus itu' lagi, **Konohamaru**."

Konohamaru melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Ia tahu Naruto akan mengatakan itu. Naruto sudah dewasa, begitu juga dirinya. Rasanya tak etis jika mereka mempraktekkan jurus mesum itu seperti saat mereka kecil dulu. Konohamaru butuh sedikit kalimat 'pemancing' agar Naruto mau menerima tantangannya. "Justru karena kau sudah menjadi _Hokage_, kita bisa melakukan pertarungan ini tanpa takut dimarahi. Aku juga tahu kita sudah sama-sama dewasa dan tak pantas menggunakan jurus ini. Tapi jangan jadikan 2 hal itu untuk menghindar dari tantanganku. Atau jangan-jangan sekarang kau sudah terlalu tua dan tak bisa mengalahkanku?"

Kedua tangan Naruto mengepal kuat. Kalimat Konohamaru sukses membuat kekesalannya naik satu tingkat. Naruto seperti merasa _déjà vu_. Tapi ia tak akan mudah terpancing.

"Aku janji ini pertarungan terakhir kita," lanjut Konohamaru.

Kalimat terakhir Konohamaru mengingatkan Naruto pada awal persaingan mereka. Jurus itulah yang membuat mereka menjadi _rival_ abadi sampai sekarang. Naruto tahu, mereka sudah lama tak melakukan 'pertarungan ini'. Saat Konohamaru mengatakan ini pertarungan terakhir, Naruto berpikir tak ada salahnya melakukannya untuk terakhir kali. "Baiklah, tapi tidak di sini."

Naruto kemudian mengajak Konohamaru ke hutan di luar desa. Konohamaru menyetujui karena ia yakin pertarungan mereka kali ini akan membutuhkan daerah yang luas.

"Sekarang peraturannya sedikit berbeda," ujar Konohamaru. "Kita tak perlu mempraktekan sendiri _Sexy no Jutsu_. Tapi justru _bunshin_ kita yang melakukannya. Kita buat 1.000 _bunshin_ dan ubah semuanya menggunakan _Sexy no Jutsu_!"

"Maksudmu _Harem no Jutsu_?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, dan kau harus melakukannya tanpa _chakra Kyuubi_. Aku yakin _chakra_ itulah yang membuatmu selalu menang selama ini."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Senyuman masih terlihat di bibirnya, nampaknya pemuda di hadapannya terlalu meremehkan kemampuannya. Keduanya lalu membuat segel _Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ dan _Sexy no Jutsu _secara beruntun, menghasilkan segel _Harem no Jutsu _yang aktif.

"_Harem no Jutsu_!" seru mereka bersamaan.

Lalu munculah 1000 wanita berambut cokelat dan 1000 wanita berambut pirang _twintails_ yang telanjang dan saling berhadap-hadapan. Konohamaru sengaja menyuruh seluruh _bunshin_-nya untuk berhadap-hadapan dengan _bunshin_ Naruto agar mereka langsung tahu jika melihat keberadaan Naruko.

Konohamaru langsung merasa lelah saat _chakra_ dari tubuhnya terbagi ke 1000 _bunshin_ miliknya. Ia tak pernah membuat _bunshin_ sebanyak ini, paling banyak hanya 200 _bunshin_. Kehilangan _chakra_ secara mendadak membuat kepala Konohamaru pusing dan ia hampir tersungkur ke depan, untung saja salah satu _bunshin_-nya menahannya. "Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya _bunshin_ yang menolongnya.

"_Bunshin-chan_? Kaukah itu?" tanya Konohamaru. _Bunshin_ yang memegang tangannya mengangguk. "Aku tak apa-apa."

"Cuma itu yang kau punyaaa?" teriak Naruto dari kejauhan. "Kau membuatku kecewa, Konohamaru. Anak kecil juga sudah bisa menilai siapa yang lebih cantik dan _sexy_ di antara semua _bunshin_ kita," ejek Naruto.

Konohamaru tak mempedulikan ejekan Naruto. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah ia harus mengulur waktu agar semua _bunshin_-nya bisa mencari keberadaan Naruko. "Kau bilang aku kalah?" tanya Konohamaru kepada Naruto dengan suara yang keras agar terdengar olehnya. "Oh ya? Coba kau perhatikan, ukuran dada _bunshin_-ku lebih besar. Bukankah itu lebih bagus?"

Naruto tertawa. "Dada besar tak selalu berarti bagus. Yang proporsional lebih bagus. Kupikir setelah 10 tahun tidak bertanding denganku kau akan lebih hebat. Kau harus banyak belajar tentang-"

Konohamaru tak mendengarkan ocehan Naruto selanjutnya dan kembali memperhatikan _bunshin_-nya. "Bagaimana _bunshin-chan_? Apa mereka menemukan Kak Naruko?"

_Bunshin_ Konohamaru menggeleng pelan. "Ada dua kemungkinan. Kak Naruto terlalu kuat sehingga memerlukan lebih dari 1000 _bunshin_ untuk memaksa Kak Naruko keluar. Atau kemungkinan kedua… Kak Naruko memang sudah tiada."

Konohamaru menatap _bunshin_-nya tak percaya. Ia sudah melangkah sejauh ini, ia harus tetap optimis. "Ini pasti karena Kak Naruto terlalu kuat. Lihat saja Kak Naruto, _bunshin-chan_. Dia masih terlihat bugar dan bersemangat menjelasakan masalah dada wanita. Itu artinya mengeluarkan 1000 _bunshin_ adalah hal gampang untuknya. Dia masih punya banyak _bunshin_ dalam tubuhnya. Aku yakin saat ini Kak Naruko adalah salah satu yang masih berada di dalam tubuh Kak Naruto. Kurasa _bunshin-bunshin_ lain juga melindunginya agar ia tetap berada di tubuh Kak Naruto."

Konohamaru lalu melenyapkan semua _bunshin_ kecuali _bunshin_ yang ia panggil '_bunshin-chan'._ Kemudian ia melihat Naruto yang masih saja menjelaskan masalah dada.

"-karena itulah, meskipun ada sebagian orang menyukai dada besar dan kecil. Itu hanya selera sebagian orang. Tetap saja dada berukuran normal lebih bagus. Hey, apa kau mendengarkanku?" tanya Naruto. Ia baru sadar Konohamaru malah mengacuhkannya. "Sepertinya aku hanya membuang waktu. Kau sudah kalah, jadi aku akan pulang."

Konohamaru mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Aku tak punya pilihan."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya _bunshin_-nya.

"Kali ini kita buat 10.000!"

_Bunshin_ Konohamaru terbelalak tak percaya. "Kau gila! Kau tak akan mampu membuat sebanyak itu-" Konohamaru menghentikan perkataan _bunshin_-nya.

"Bagaimana Kak Naruto? Apa kau berani?"

Naruto menyilangkan kedua jari tangannya. "Ayo kita lakukan!"

Konohamaru membentuk segel yang sama.

"_Harem no Jutsu_!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Saat _bunshin_ ke-7.265 tercipta, Naruto merasa tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan, ia lalu bertumpu ke pohon di sampingnya. Ia melihat jumlah _bunshin_ Konohamaru lebih sedikit. Ia merasa puas karena bisa menang untuk kedua kalinya dalam pertarungan melawan Konohamaru. Namun Kedua kakinya tak bisa lagi menopang tubuhnya.

Sedangkan untuk Konohamaru, ia sudah terjungkal ke tanah saat _bunshin_ ke-5000-nya terbentuk. _Bunshin-chan_ menolongnya, untungnya Konohamaru hanya pingsan kehabisan _chakra_.

Naruto sudah mencapai limit kekuatannya. Ia merasa pandangannya mulai gelap, tapi ia berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak pingsan saat melihat _bunshin_ ke-7.265. Naruto merasa aneh karena _bunshin_ terakhirnya itu penampilannya berbeda. Rambut pirang panjang, diikat _twintails, _kulit putih, dan tanpa tanda lahir di pipi.

Konohamaru lalu tersadar dan langsung dimarahi _bunshin-chan_ karena nekat membuat hingga 5000 _bunshin_. Meski ia aneh karena secara teori Konohamaru seharusnya hanya mampu membuat 1000 _bunshin_. Tapi keduanya tersenyum saat melihat usaha mereka memunculkan Naruko telah berhasil.

Naruto melenyapkan 7.264 _bunshin_ lain miliknya untuk memperjelas pandangan ke _bunshin_ terakhirnya alias Naruko, Konohamaru melakukan hal yang sama. Perlahan Naruto melangkah menuju Naruko, ia merasa familiar dengan sosok itu tapi ia tak mengenalinya. Naruto mendekati Naruko hingga jarak mereka hanya semeter. Naruto mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Naruko. Tapi tangannya terhenti saat Naruko memiringkan wajahnya, menatap Naruto bingung, lalu bertanya, "Kau siapa?"

"Eh?" Konohamaru dan _bunshin-chan_ langsung _cengo_. Ternyata Naruko juga tak mengenali Naruto! Ini di luar perkiraan Konohamaru!

* * *

><p>Naruto menatap wanita pirang yang berjalan di sampingnya bingung. Konohamaru sempat bilang jika wanita itu bernama Naruko. Tapi sayangnya Naruto tak mengingat sedikitpun tentangnya. Sekarang mereka seperti orang asing yang baru pertama bertemu. "Apa benar kau tak mengenalku?" tanya Naruto.<p>

"Tidak. Aku _bunshin_ di urutan terakhir. Aku merasa baru keluar sekarang. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tak melenyapkanku?"

Jujur saja Naruto bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia hanya penasaran pada penampilan _bunshin-_nya yang _nyeleneh_ itu. Tadinya ia berharap Naruko mengingat sesuatu dan bisa menjelaskan kenapa fisiknya bisa berbeda dengan _bunshin_ lain. Tapi melihat kondisinya sekarang yang sama-sama hilang ingatan, rasanya tak mungkin menanyakan itu. Naruto hanya bisa berharap ia akan mengingat sesuatu jika membiarkan Naruko bersamanya untuk sementara. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke apartemenku? Kita makan _yosenabe?_" tanya Naruto seadanya, berusaha untuk mencari alasan agar Naruko tetap bersamanya.

"Ke apartemenmu? Dengan hanya memakai jubah?" tanya Naruko dengan pipi yang merona merah.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Tentu saja tidak. Pertama-tama kita akan membeli baju untukmu." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruko, namun sepertinya Naruko tak mengerti dan hanya memandangnya.

"Ulurkan tanganmu, kita pergi menggunakan _Hiraishin no Jutsu_."

Naruko mengerti, ia lalu menyambut tangan Naruto. Menggunakan _Hiraishin no Jutsu_ tentu lebih cepat, dan ia tak perlu berjalan melewati para penduduk dengan hanya memakai jubah _Hokage_.

Naruto berteleportasi ke sebuah toko pakaian khusus perempuan terbesar di Konoha. Naruko memperhatikan nama toko yang mereka kunjungi. "Apa kau ingat toko ini?" tanya Naruto. Naruko hanya menggeleng. Naruto kemudian memanggil seorang penjaga toko dan berujar, "Berikan ia pakaian yang bagus dan bisa membuatnya hangat."

Setengah jam kemudian Naruto melihat Naruko memakai _jumper-jacket_ berwarna krem. Cuaca tak terlalu dingin jadi ia tak menutup jumpernya, sehingga memperlihatkan blus putih di dalamnya. Untuk bawahannya Naruko memakai _skirt-legging_ hitam dan sepatu _boots_ sebetis.

Sesaat Naruto terpana melihat penampilan Naruko. Sang penjaga toko juga rupanya melepas ikatan di rambut Naruko dan membiarkan rambut pirangnya terurai. Naruto akui dibanding _twintails_, rambut terurai lebih cocok untuk seorang wanita muda.

Naruto secara refleks meraih tangan Naruko, gadis itu terlihat kembali merona merah tapi tak menolak. Beberapa orang di toko memandang Naruko, terutama orang yang sepuluh tahun lalu sempat mengenal Naruko. Tapi tak ada satu pun yang berani menyapa, mereka serba salah. Mereka tak diizinkan membahas Naruko oleh Tsunade dan Kakashi. Mereka tak tahu apa peraturan itu masih berlaku atau tidak sekarang.

Selanjutnya Naruto menggunakan _Hiraishin no Jutsu _beberapa kali lagi untuk membeli cokelat dan beberapa makanan ringan lainnya sebelum akhirnya berteleportasi ke apartemennya.

Hari semakin malam dan hawa semakin dingin.

Naruto dan Naruko memakan _yosenabe_ dalam diam. Keduanya tak tahu harus membicarakan apa. Untuk semakin memperhangat tubuh mereka, Naruto menyeduh 2 gelas cokelat hangat. Saat Naruto akan memberikan cangkir berisi cokelat hangat, Naruko sudah tak ada di ruang makan, ternyata ia sedang berdiri di balkon apartemen.

"Kau memilih _spot_ yang tepat untuk menikmati segelas cokelat hangat," kata Naruto sambil memberikan cangkir bertuliskan 'Uzumaki Naruko'. Naruko agak kaget melihat cangkirnya sendiri. "Kau mengingat cangkir itu?"

Naruko menggeleng. "Tapi aku merasa aku menyukai cangkir ini."

"Ya sepertinya begitu. Aku menemukannya dalam keadaan pecah. Aku merangkainya kembali hingga utuh. Tapi sebenarnya sebelumnya beberapa bagian sudah tertempel dengan lem. Mungkin saja kau yang menempelkannya sebelum aku. Begitu cangkir itu tersusun utuh, aku melihat tulisan 'Uzumaki Naruko' di sana. Tadinya aku ingin menanyakan kenapa marga kita sama. Tapi aku yakin kau juga tak akan mengingatnya."

Naruko berdehem pelan, membenarkan pendapat Naruto. "Kau juga benar-benar lupa ingatan?" tanya Naruko.

"Ya," jawab Naruto. "Aku merasa seseorang telah menghapus ingatanku. Besok aku akan meminta Konohamaru untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Aku yakin dia tak hanya tahu namamu. Aku yakin dia sebenarnya tahu banyak tentang masalah ini, tentang ingatanku dan ingatanmu yang hilang, tentang fisikmu yang berbeda, dan lain-lain."

Setelah itu terjadi keheningan di antara kedua orang pirang itu. Naruko berulang kali menyeruput cokelatnya sedangkan cokelat Naruto sudah habis. Tak lama kemudian Naruko pun menghabiskan cokelatnya dalam sekali tegak.

Naruto terkekeh pelan melihat Naruko.

"Ada yang salah?"

"Di bibirmu ada cokelat, bahkan di dekat hidungmu juga ada," kata Naruto sambil menahan tawanya.

Naruko berusaha mengusap bibirnya dengan tangan kanannya tapi cokelat itu masih saja ada di sana.

"Ahahaha." Naruto kini tak bisa menahan tawanya karena justru tangan Naruko membuat noda cokelat itu memanjang dan membuatnya seperti kumis di atas bibir Naruko. Naruko mendengus kesal melihat Naruto menertawakannya. Naruko terus berusaha menghilangkan cokelat itu dengan tangan kanannya tapi ia tak tahu posisi yang tepat sehingga cokelat itu tak juga hilang.

Akhirnya Naruto merasa kasihan dan mendekati Naruko. "Apa boleh buat, sini kubantu."

Naruko menurunkan tangannya dan membiarkan tangan Naruto yang menghapus noda cokelat itu. Di luar dugaan ternyata tangan Naruto hanya memegang pipinya, sedangkan yang menghapus noda cokelat di bibir atasnya adalah bibir Naruto.

Naruko terpaku dan mendorong badan Naruto, tapi Naruto menahan badan Naruko dengan tangan kirinya, memeluk pinggangnya.

Awalnya Naruto memang hanya menjalankan 'tugas'-nya menghapus cokelat di bibir atas Naruko yang berbentuk seperti kumis itu dengan lidahnya. Namun lama kelamaan Naruto menurunkan lidahnya ke bawah dan mengecap cokelat di bibir Naruko. Ia lalu mencium bibir atas dan bibir bawah Naruko secara bergantian.

Diperlakukan seperti ini Naruko merasa sekujur tubuhnya langsung lemah. Lama-lama tangannya yang tadi mendorong dada Naruto sudah diam. Bahkan kini ia membuka mulutnya saat lidah Naruto memaksa masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Naruto tak lupa menjilati setiap sudut di mulut Naruko, merasakan cita rasa cokelat yang masih menempel di sana. Naruko sudah benar-benar tak mampu untuk menahan dirinya, ia membalas ciuman Naruto, berulang kali ia mempertemukan lidahnya dengan lidah Naruto, berusaha mengimbangi ciuman panas Naruto.

Namun saat tiba-tiba tangan Naruto menyusup masuk ke dalam blus putih Naruko, memegang dadanya, Naruko langsung sadar dan mendorong tubuh Naruto. Ia menjauh beberapa langkah dari Naruto, di tangannya ada sebilah _kunai_.

Naruto menatap Naruko kaget, apalagi saat menyadari Naruko telah mengambil _kunai_ miliknya.

"Cukup! Hentikan sandiwaramu, Naruto-_kun_!" Naruto memandang Naruko tak mengerti. "Kau sudah sepenuhnya mengingatku _'kan_? Kau hanya pura-pura tak mengingatku!"

Perlahan bibir Naruto melengkung. "Bagaimana kau menyadarinya?"

"Sejak pertama melihatku, aku tahu kau sudah mengingatku. Kau mengulurkan tanganmu untuk membelai pipiku. Lalu ekspresimu berubah saat aku mengatakan jika aku tak mengenalmu. Selanjutnya kau secara tidak langsung mengajakku ke tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan kita di masa lalu. Mengajakku ke toko pakaian perempuan, toko cokelat, minimarket, mengajakku menyeduh cokelat dengan cangkir milikku. Kau juga berulang kali menanyakan apa aku mengingat sesuatu? Itu menandakan kalau kau sebenarnya sudah ingat semuanya dan kau ingin aku juga segera mengingatmu." Lalu muncul rona merah di pipi Naruko. "Dan terutama ciumanmu barusan. Naruto-_kun_ yang hilang ingatan tak akan menciumku seperti itu!"

Senyum Naruto semakin lebar. "Hoo.. pengamatan yang bagus. Ternyata selama ini jurus Klan Yamanaka hanya menghapus ingatanku saja, sedangkan ingatanmu tidak terhapus. Sekarang aku mengerti, jadi itulah yang membuatmu memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di dalam tubuhku dan berdiam di urutan terakhir _bunshin_-ku. Kau membiarkanku di sini menjalani kehidupanku selama 10 tahun tanpa mengingat dirimu dengan harapan aku tak akan pernah tahu kalau kau pernah hadir dalam kehidupanku. Tapi sayang sekali rencanamu gagal eh, Naruko-_chan_? Jurus Klan Yamanaka itu tak bisa sepenuhnya menghapusmu dari kepalaku. Serpihan-serpihan ingatan itu kembali bersatu saat aku melihatmu. Aku kembali mengingatmu tepat saat aku melihatmu lagi setelah 10 tahun." Naruto lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Lalu kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau dari tadi hanya berpura-pura tak ingat padaku?"

Mata shapire Naruko melebar.

"Aku tahu aku menyadarinya tak secepat dirimu. Aku hanya mengumpulkan beberapa bukti yang kuat dulu. Yang pertama adalah kau yang malu ke desa hanya memakai jubah. Jika kau hilang ingatan, seharusnya kau tak merasa malu. Sepuluh tahun lalu bahkan kau berlari mengejarku ke apartemen dengan bertelanjang bulat, memohon untuk mengizinkanmu tinggal bersamaku."

Naruko kaget dan malu, tapi hati kecilnya merasa senang saat Naruto mengingat momen pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Kedua, ekspresi yang kau tunjukkan saat melihat toko pakaian dan cangkirmu yang telah kuperbaiki. Ekspresi yang kau tunjukkan bukan ekspresi seseorang yang bingung, melainkan ekspresi kekagetan. Seolah kau tak menyangka jika aku mengingatnya. Ketiga dan kurasa ini yang paling jelas."

Naruto menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, cengiran yang begitu dirindukan Naruko. "Ciumanmu. Hanya Uzumaki Naruko yang bisa membalas ciumanku seperti itu. Selain itu kau menghindar saat aku memegang dadamu. Hanya Uzumaki Naruko yang akan melakukannya. Uzumaki Naruko adalah satu-satunya _bunshin_-ku yang punya rasa malu, ia tak akan membiarkan seseorang memegang dadanya sembarangan, apalagi baru beberapa jam bertemu," kata Naruto mengakhiri penjelasannya. Konyol sekali mengetahui ia dan Naruko sama-sama berpura-pura hilang ingatan. Ia lalu mendekati Naruko.

"Jangan bergerak atau aku akan melenyapkan diriku, aku akan membunuh diriku!" ancam Naruko. Cengiran di wajah Naruto tak juga menghilang, begitu juga dengan langkahnya yang semakin mendekati Naruko.

Naruko tak menyangka Naruto tak takut pada ancamannya. Baiklah, kalau ini yang diinginkan pemuda itu! Naruko mengarahkan _kunai_ di tangannya ke jantungnya. Matanya terpejam, berharap bunuh dirinya kali ini tak sesakit dulu, saat dirinya sudah menyerap 50% _chakra_ Naruto dan tubuhnya berubah _solid_.

Naruko tersentak saat badannya terangkat, ia membuka matanya dan melihat Naruto sedang memangku badannya, _bridal style_. Naruko juga sadar _kunai _sudah tak ada di tangannya.

"Jangan meremehkan kemampuanku Naruko-_chan. _Aku sudah jauh lebih kuat dari terakhir kita bertemu," ujar Naruto. Ia menurunkan Naruko dari pangkuannya dengan hati-hati di pintu masuk sebuah rumah megah. Naruko baru sadar Naruto kembali menggunakan _Hiraishin no Jutsu_ untuk membawanya pergi, tapi bedanya kali ini Naruto tak menyertakan _kunai _dalam teleportasinya.

Naruko melangkah pelan mendekati pilar bangunan. Masih banyak cara untuk bunuh diri, membenturkan kepala ke pilar misalnya.

Seolah Naruto sudah tahu jalan pikiran Naruko, ia menahan tangan wanita muda itu dan memaksanya untuk duduk bersebelahan di teras. Untuk beberapa menit pertama Naruko terus saja memberontak, tapi pegangan kuat Naruto membuatnya tak bisa apa-apa. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah dan duduk di samping Naruto dengan tangan mereka yang saling bertautan. Keduanya hanya memandang pemandangan malam _Konoha_ yang dihiasi lampu berwarna-warni di hadapan mereka. Para penduduk sudah mulai menghias rumah mereka untuk menyambut Natal.

Setelah Naruko tenang, Naruto bertanya, "Aku penasaran kenapa kau pergi dari sisiku 10 tahun lalu?"

Naruko terdiam, memorinya terbang ke kejadian 10 tahun lalu.

"Dulu kau janji tak akan meninggalkanku," lanjut Naruto. "Sudah kubilang aku lelah selalu sendirian selama ini. Kaulah orang yang bisa menghilangkan rasa kesepianku selama ini. Aku tak mau saat aku terbangun kau tak ada lagi di sampingku dan membuatku kesepian lagi. Tapi kau melanggar janjimu. Pantas saja selama 10 tahun ini aku merasa ada yang kurang, aku selalu merasa kesepian. Sekarang aku tahu yang selama ini aku rindukan adalah dirimu."

Naruko menyadari perubahan nada bicara Naruto yang lebih serius. "Itu karena aku tak mau kau dalam bahaya. Jika kau membiarkan _bunshin_-mu hidup dalam waktu yang lama. _Bunshin_ akan menyerap _chakra_-mu secara terus-menerus hingga jumlah _chakra_ mereka seimbang. Kau menjadi rentan serangan lawan jika _chakra_-mu hanya 50%. Aku tak mau kau mati gara-gara aku," jelas Naruko. Kata-katanya semakin pelan apalagi di kalimat terakhirnya.

Naruto mengangkat wajah Naruko agar wanita itu memandangnya. Kedua mata _shapire_ Naruko berkaca-kaca saat itu. Tapi Naruto tak peduli dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dengan kau pergi, aku memang lebih aman karena semua _chakra_-ku telah kembali ke dalam tubuhku. Tapi apa kau pikir melenyapkan dirimu sendiri bisa membuatku senang? Apa menurutmu hidup tanpamu bisa membuatku senang?"

Naruko tak menjawab dan malah menatap ke arah lain, menghindari kontaknya dengan Naruto.

"Kau malah membuatku sedih jika kau melenyapkan dirimu. Cara yang lebih baik untuk membuatku aman tapi tetap membuatku senang yaitu dengan cara kau tetap berada di sampingku setiap saat."

Naruko terpaku mendengar jawaban Naruto. Ia lalu memberanikan diri untuk kembali mempertemukan tatapan mata _shapire_ mereka. Naruko terkejut melihat sepasang mata _shapire_ Naruto. Mereka punya mata yang mirip, tapi Naruko merasa sepasang _shapire_ Naruto lebih teduh dibanding _shapire_ miliknya. Itu membuat Naruko merasa tenang jika memandangnya.

"Saat aku membutuhkanmu kau harus selalu ada di sampingku. Jika ada musuh, kita akan lawan bersama. Jika aku terancam, kau harus menyelamatkanku. Jika kau terancam, aku yang akan menyelamatkanmu. Aku akan lemah karena hanya memiliki 50% c_hakra_, tapi dengan adanya kau di sisiku dengan 50% _chakra_ lainnya, kita akan memiliki 100% _chakra_ yang bisa melindungi kita berdua. Menurutku itu cara yang lebih baik. Karena dengan begitu kau akan selalu berada di dekatku, menghilangkan kesepianku. Kau sudah jadi sosok yang paling mengerti diriku."

Naruko menatap Naruto tanpa berkedip. Sepuluh tahun tak bersamanya membuat Naruko tak tahu Naruto telah menjelma menjadi seorang laki-laki dewasa yang telah berubah baik dari segi fisik maupun segi kematangan berpikir.

"Aku tak mau memaksa. Sekarang terserah padamu." Naruto melepas pegangannya di tangan Naruko dan membuat segel pelenyapan _bunshin_. "Dulu kau bilang melenyapkan _bunshin_ tergantung kemauan majikan dan _bunshin_ itu sendiri _'kan_? Barusan aku sudah mengaktifkan segel pelenyapan dirimu. Sekarang kau bisa melenyapkan dirimu kapan pun kau mau."

Naruto lalu berdiri dan membuka pintu masuk rumah megah di belakang mereka. Entah kenapa hati Naruko tiba-tiba saja terasa mencelos. Jauh di lubuk hatinya ia juga tak mau pergi dari sisi Naruto. Ia tak ingin melenyapkan dirinya!

"Ah, aku lupa belum menceritakan rumah ini," kata Naruto sebelum menutup pintu rumahnya. "Ini rumah yang diberikan kepadaku sebagai _Hokage_ Ke-7. Sejujurnya rumah ini terlalu besar untuk kutinggali sendiri. Aku akan sangat senang jika kau mau tinggal lagi bersamaku sebagai Uzumaki Naruko. Bukan sekedar nama belakang saja, tapi aku ingin menjadikanmu bagian dari keluarga Uzumaki. Aku ingin kau menikah denganku," kata Naruto, memperlihatkan senyuman tulusnya.

"Apa jawabanmu, Naruko?"

Naruko menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Apa barusan Naruto baru saja melamarnya?

Naruto menatap Naruko bingung, wanita itu malah terpaku di tempatnya. "Hei, udara semakin dingin. Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau masuk ke dalam rumah atau mau melenyapkan dirimu saja?"

Perlahan Naruko berusaha berdiri. Sepertinya ia sudah tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan. Ia melangkah mendekati Naruto, mendorong pelan badan Naruto agar ia diberikan jalan. Naruko lalu masuk ke dalam rumah, kemudian memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat. "Sepertinya di sini lebih hangat dari pada di luar," kata Naruko sambil tersenyum.

Naruto membalas senyuman Naruko. "Tentu saja di sini lebih hangat," ujarnya sambil terkekeh. Naruto lalu menutup pintu rumahnya. Ah tidak, maksudnya Naruto menutup pintu rumah mereka, rumah baru Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Naruko.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:

Bagaimana dengan _ending_-nya? Ada yang kecewa? Intinya ini emang sesuai rencana kok. Dari setahun lalu emang _ending_ seperti ini yang saya inginkan. Jangan tertipu dengan _genre Tragedy _yang saya pasang di _Warning. _Saya masih ingat penjelasan para senior di Infantrum. _Tragedy _itu adalah kondisi di mana karakter yang bersangkutan mengalami kesengsaraan lahir/batin yang sangat hebat (tidak selalu kematian saja). Unsur _tragedy_-nya ga harus ditaruh di akhir, bisa juga kita taruh di tengah atau di awal cerita. Kalian pasti udah tau lah bagian mana yang termasuk _tragedy_ dalam _fic_ ini. Jadi _tragedy _gak selamanya _sad ending/_ada yang mati_. _Apalagi saya taruh _tragedy_ di genre ke-4 (ke-5 malah), jadi itu bukan _genre_ yang mendominasi _fic _ini secara keseluruhan. Saya hanya memasangnya sebagai peringatan jika akan ada _scene_ yang bikin nyesek. Mau gimana lagi? Soalnya _genre_ di sini cuma dibatasi 2.

Maaf ya telat _update_ untuk _chapter_ terakhir ini. Janjinya tanggal 1 Januari 2013. Di Indonesia sebenernya ini udah tanggal 2, semoga di server _FFn_ masih tanggal 1 :p Maaf buat yang nungguin dari kemarin malem. Salut deh buat kalian.

**UPDATE 2-1-2013**: Ternyata server FFn di _timezone Pacific_ jadi masih tanggal 1, hehe. Asik nih tanggal _update_-nya jadi cantik.

_Thanks_ yang udah ngikutin _fic_ **Seseorang Yang Paling Mengerti Dirimu** (**SYPMD**) dari awal hingga _fic_ ini tamat selama 1 tahun. Ga nyangka respon terhadap _fic crack_ ini bagus, bagus banget malah. Jauh dari perkiraan awal saya. Yang paling bikin saya seneng adalah karena ternyata banyak yang suka pada karakter Naruko padahal dalam animanga-nya Naruko ga pernah dibahas. Apalagi saya bikin terciptanya Naruko agak _nyeleneh_ dalam _fic_ ini. Ya namanya juga hiburan, semoga kalian bisa terhibur ya. Jangan lupa _review_ di _chapter_ terakhir ini, ceritakan pendapat kalian mengenai _fic_ ini.

**Seseorang Yang Paling Mengerti Dirimu**

1 Januari 2012 – 1 Januari 2013

_**Arigatou**_

**-rifuki-**


End file.
